Lectura: Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte III: Los argonautas
by Okami776
Summary: La lectura final de la tan esperada trilogía. Mira como el elenco de PJO sigue leyendo sobre la segunda Titanomachy.(Traduccion)(Autor Original Engineer4Ever)
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**** / ****_Héroes del Olimpo_**

* * *

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte III: Los Argonautas**

* * *

**Preludio: el regalo de Phoebe**

* * *

Un nuevo libro apareció ante la audiencia.

"Finalmente", Apolo sonrió, no más hijo de Dite. ¡Era hora de que su hijo brillara!

"¿No estás feliz, Thalia?" Annabeth preguntó con una sonrisa mientras el cazador la fulminaba con la mirada de mal humor.

"Cállate, Annie".

"Entonces, ¿quién está leyendo?" Preguntó Apolo.

"Voy a." Jason dijo.

"Muy bien, buen hombre". El dios del sol asintió.

Después de aclararse la garganta, Jason comenzó a leer sobre la nueva y última aventura del hijo de Apolo.

**El sol brillaba en la ventana de una habitación. Un joven con el pelo rubio y salvaje gimió y rodó sobre su estómago. Agarró una almohada y se la puso sobre la cabeza. La almohada se calentó demasiado rápido y el niño gritó. Arrojó su almohada a la ventana y frunció el ceño ante la ruina actual de su existencia.**

**"Está bien, está bien, Dios mío, estoy despierto", dijo. La luz del sol se apagó y él suspiró.**

Apolo se rio por lo bajo. Le encantaba hacerle eso a la gente.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está Naruto?" Percy preguntó, no es que realmente le importara.

"Ha aparecido un nuevo retador". Leo dijo con voz profunda.

**Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño al otro lado del pasillo. Su mano se agarró al pomo de la puerta y la empujó. Nada.**

"¡ **Está ocupado, idiota!" La voz de una niña llamó desde adentro.**

"Ah, hermanos acaparando el baño". Apolo asintió con la cabeza. "Nunca tuve que lidiar con eso con Arte. Ella siempre salía afuera".

"Por qué tú-!" ¡Artemisa comenzó a estrangular a su gemelo por tener el descaro de mencionar eso! Era una cazadora, cierto, pero nunca, ¡no salió!

"Artemisa". Zeus dijo cansado cuando Apolo comenzó a ponerse azul. "Suficiente."

Artemis articuló: "Te buscaré más tarde".

Apolo le lanzó un beso. Agregando más combustible al fuego, sí. ¿Bien vale la pena? Doble sí.

**Él gimió y golpeó la puerta. "Date prisa, ¿quieres? ¡Tengo que orinar!"**

**El fuerte zumbido de un ventilador hizo que la niña gritara. "¡Ve a usar otro baño, este está ocupado!"**

**Golpeó la puerta otra vez. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?"**

**"¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Ahora vence antes de que llame a mamá!"**

"¡Yo diré!" Piper rio.

**Resignado a su derrota, caminó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Las tablas del suelo crujieron y protestaron contra sus pasos, pero los ignoró y continuó. El olor a carne cocinada llenó el aire y el sonido de algo chisporroteando golpeó sus oídos.**

"Tocino ..." Los chicos dijeron, cada uno con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro.

"Bruto." Piper amordazó. "Esos pobres cerdos".

**El baño podía esperar. Se necesitaba comida. Ahora.**

"Como todos los niños". Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco. "Piensan con el estómago".

"Maldita sea", dijo Apolo.

**"Buenos días", dijo cuando entró en la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla.**

**El cocinero sonrió levemente. "Buenos días, Bolt".**

"¿Tornillo?" Hades preguntó secamente. Él resopló. "¿Qué idiota condenaría a su hijo, Bolt?"

"Creo que es un buen nombre". Zeus resopló.

"Sí. Porque nombrar a Percy" Fish "habría sido igual de bueno". Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco cuando Percy palideció ante el pensamiento.

**"¿Tocino y huevos, otra vez?" Bolt sonaba un poco decepcionado.**

**El cocinero se volvió y entrecerró dos ojos morados. "¿Tienes algo contra el tocino?"**

**"No, pero es como la tercera vez consecutiva", dijo Bolt. "¿Cuántos cerdos mataste para conseguir todo el tocino?"**

"¡Exactamente!"

"Piper, sal de la jabonera". Leo puso los ojos en blanco. Piper solo le sacó la lengua.

**El cocinero resopló. "Personalmente, no maté a ninguno. Sin embargo, le pagué a un granjero por la carne, así que llévate tu carne con él".**

Apolo se rio entre dientes. "Golpe de basurero".

**"Eso fue malo", dijo Bolt. No pudo ocultar su risa.**

**La cocinera se rió mientras hacía un plato. "Todavía te hizo reír, ¿no? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?"**

**"Acaparando el baño", dijo Bolt. Se colocó un plato frente a él y él sonrió. "¡Gracias, Baachan!"**

**Kushina le devolvió la sonrisa. "En cualquier momento, Nikkō".**

"¿Waifu?" Apolo jadeó. "¿Qué está haciendo con este chico nuevo?"

"Cállate y ya veremos". Atenea le dijo.

**Bolt hizo un puchero. "Baachan, tengo ocho años, ya no me llames así".**

**"Pero ****_siempre_**** serás mi pequeña luz del sol, Nikkō", Kushina le dio un fuerte abrazo.**

"Aww", dijo Annabeth. "Eso es adorable".

**Ella lo besó en la cabeza, haciéndole gemir. "Tienes una prueba hoy, desayuna y luego prepárate".**

**"Hai, Baachan", dijo Bolt. Se comió un huevo y luego volvió a subir para prepararse para el día.**

**La música rock amortiguada llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta con varios letreros que decían "No se permiten Dorks" o "No se acerque"**

"Cosas típicas de hermanas". Leo asintió con la cabeza. Nyssa también era así.

**y en el centro había un póster para una ****_antigua_**** banda de rock llamada AC / DC.**

"La chica tiene buen gusto". Thalia sonrió de lado.

**Bolt había escuchado algunas de sus canciones antes gracias a algunas cosas arcaicas llamadas CD que recibió de su abuelo.**

Apolo se frotó la barbilla, una sonrisa separó lentamente su rostro mientras hacía las conexiones entre todas las pistas.

**No fueron malos, pero fue realmente extraño jugar uno.**

**Bolt fue al baño con su atuendo elegido y se duchó. Cuando salió, se tomó un momento para mirarse en el espejo. Un cabello rubio rebelde que lo hacía parecer como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo, ojos azules que estaban al borde de ser eléctricos o del mismo tono que el cielo, y dos marcas de bigotes que cubrían cualquier mejilla.**

"Espera, ¿marcas de bigotes? Ojos azules a bordo eléctricos o azul cielo, cabello rubio ..." Annabeth se detuvo con una sonrisa.

Thalia se atragantó con el aire y comenzó a palidecer. "De ninguna manera."

"¡Si!" Afrodita sonrió perversamente.

Zeus resopló enojado mientras Apolo estaba radiante.

"¡Impresionante! ¡Un nieto!"

**Luego hizo algunas muecas antes de cepillarse los dientes. Eran las pequeñas cosas en la vida que hacía para sonreír.**

**Bolt salió del baño fresco y limpio, con una camiseta blanca que tenía una pequeña llama en espiral y pantalones cortos negros que tenían bolsillos para ocultar todo su equipo problemático. Tenía un gran plan para Aburame-sensei y Sarutobi-sensei hoy. Tomó los suministros que necesitaba de su habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi arrojándose sobre su hermana en el proceso.**

**"¡Cuidado, idiota! Vas a hacer que maten a alguien", dijo Joan.**

"La llamó así por Joan Jett, ¿eh? Una buena". Apolo asintió con aprobación, mientras Thalia todavía estaba en estado de shock.

**Joan era una adolescente, había nacido cinco años antes que él. Ella era una copia casi al carbón de su madre; solo que ella tenía los ojos únicos y los débiles bigotes de su padre escondidos debajo de sus pecas. Incluso su personalidad era la misma que la de su madre.**

"¡¿Un clon de Thalia ?!" Nico jadeó.

"Los dioses nos salvan a todos". Percy susurró con una falsa voz seria. Thalia volvió a la realidad todavía un poco pálida.

"Cállate." Ella les espetó. Estúpidos primos.

**"Tal vez si movieras tu gran trasero, no me encontraría con él", dijo Bolt a cambio.**

"Hermanos perfectos". Apolo asintió con la cabeza.

**"Tú pequeño-¡Ven aquí!" Dos manos bronceadas se extendieron para agarrarlo, pero Bolt se escapó y corrió hacia la cocina, con su hermana justo detrás de él. Bolt se detuvo antes de que pudiera toparse con la mujer que le daba el 'Deslumbramiento de la fatalidad' (patente pendiente)**

"Sí, esa es la mirada de Thalia, de acuerdo".

"¡Annie!" el cazador de cara roja gritó.

**desde la entrada de la cocina. Estaba vestida con jeans negros ajustados, una camisa negra sólida y una chaqueta blanca con adornos dorados. ****Sus mechones de cuervo indómito alcanzaron sus tensos hombros y dos ojos intensos lo miraron por atreverse a correr dentro de su casa.**

"Caliente." Leo dijo, recibiendo miradas de Zeus, Artemis, Thalia y Jason. "¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!" Él gritó. No como Thalia le daría la hora del día.

**Tan distraído por este obstáculo en su camino, Bolt no pudo eludir a su hermana, quien lo agarró por debajo de la cabeza con un brazo y le dio la peor novela de su vida hasta la fecha con la otra mano.**

Jason frunció los labios ... quería una novela de su hermana. Él suspiró. Se han perdido tantos momentos de hermanos.

**"¡Ow! ¡Joan! ¡Detente!" Bolt luchó para liberarse de la ira de su hermana mayor.**

**"¡Necesitas aprender algunos modales!" Joan dijo mientras le clavaba los nudillos en la cabeza. Hubo un fuerte golpe y Bolt cayó al suelo, con las manos en la cabeza. Joan sostuvo la suya y frunció el ceño a su atacante. "¡Mamá! ¡Lo comenzó!"**

"Arte diría eso _todo_ el tiempo".

"¡Porque lo haces, Apollo!"

**"Y lo estoy terminando. Entren a la cocina, los dos".**

**"Pero ya comí", dijo Bolt.**

**"Cocina." Los ojos azules eléctricos se estrecharon. "Ahora."**

"Popa mamá". Piper silbó, recibiendo una mirada de Thalia.

"Una mano pesada es importante". Reyna comentó distraídamente con los labios fruncidos. Ella había sido actualizada sobre sus asuntos en esta historia. Y actualmente no estaba contenta por su otro.

**"Si mamá." Los dos hermanos rápidamente se sentaron en la mesa uno frente al otro. Bolt trató de no mirar a Joan a los ojos, pero fracasó en su esfuerzo y tragó saliva cuando ella pronunció "Te atraparé más tarde".**

"Lo siento por él". Jason dijo por su sobrino. Thalia daba un poco de miedo.

**Tomó nota de permanecer fuera de la vista de Joan la mayor parte del día hasta que ella se enfriara.**

**"Aquí estás Ran'un". Kushina dejó un plato frente a la niña.**

**Joan frunció el ceño. "Baachan ..."**

**"No comiences también", dijo Kushina con una sonrisa. "Si todavía puedo llamar a tu hermano Nikkō, seguirás siendo mi pequeña nube de tormenta".**

"Ran'un". Annabeth sonrió a Thalia, quien frunció el ceño.

"Lo juro Annie, contaré historias sobre ti cuando eras niño".

"... Todavía vale la pena".

Thalia chasqueó la lengua.

**"¿Cuál es la palabra para dolor en el trasero?" Thalia preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**"¿Pensé que llamaban a eso 'trabajo'?" Kushina sonrió y le entregó un plato a Thalia, quien lo tomó con su mano izquierda, una banda dorada y plateada en el dedo anular.**

"¡Y canon!" Apolo sonrió al ver el anillo de su madre.

Thalia se mordisqueó el labio.

**"Eso es solo si odias tu trabajo, Kaachan". Un hombre alto entró en la cocina, llevaba una chaqueta antibalas blanca sobre una camisa blanca con una Omega dorada en el frente. Un par de jeans oscuros cubrían sus piernas y se pegaban alrededor del muslo izquierdo una bolsa de kunai. El hombre tenía el pelo corto y tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, a diferencia de las dos que estaban en las de Bolt y Joan.**

"... Se volvió aún más atractivo". Afrodita dijo mientras se comía la imagen mientras Apolo sonreía con orgullo.

Algunas de las chicas se sonrojaron y sus novios gruñeron. Leo estaba ceñudo.

Thalia tragó saliva.

**Thalia se volvió y sonrió levemente. "Buenos días, Bigotes".**

**"Buenos días, Lia-chan". Naruto se inclinó y le dio a Thalia un beso en los labios. Bolt se atragantó y Joan puso los ojos en blanco. Sus padres eran tan asquerosos a veces. Él sonrió cuando su padre le puso una mano en la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo. "Buenos días, niños. ¿Listos para el examen de hoy, Bolt?"**

**Bolt sonrió. "¡Apuesto! ¡Lo tengo en la bolsa! ¡Shikadai ya me dio las respuestas!"**

"Chico inteligente", sonrió Hermes y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

**Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa cuando sacó su asiento. "Atta chico".**

**"Realmente no deberías alentarlos a hacer trampa, Naruto", dijo Kushina, agitando su cucharón hacia él.**

**"Si no estás haciendo trampa, no lo estás intentando". Joan se aflojó la diadema alrededor del cuello y movió los hombros para ajustar su chaleco antibalas.**

"Chunin, ¿eh?" Annabeth sonrió. "Supongo que es buena".

"Maldita sea," murmuró Thalia. Sus mejillas se calentaron por la mirada que tenía. "Cállate."

**Naruto le sonrió desde donde estaba parado. "Así es, hime".**

**Bolt rio por lo bajo. "Sí, ella es una princesa, está bien".**

**"Cállate, idiota", dijo Joan. ****Sus pupilas parecidas al sol miraron a su hermano por su burla.**

"Nunca tuve que llamarte tonto", dijo Thalia melancólicamente a Jason.

"Por favor no empieces", dijo Jason secamente.

"Cállate, idiota".

**"Deja de pelear en la mesa", dijo Thalia alrededor de un bocado de tocino.**

**"Si mamá." Los dos hermanos se conformaron con mirarse el uno al otro.**

**"Gracias, Kaachan". Naruto tomó su desayuno ofrecido y lo puso sobre la mesa. "¿Cuántos días más tienes libre?"**

**"Lady Perséfone tuvo la amabilidad de darme estos tres últimos.**

"Ella es dulce así". Demeter sonrió.

**Tengo que irme hoy, sochi ", dijo Kushina. Naruto sonrió con tristeza y le dio un abrazo. Lo sostuvieron por unos segundos antes de que Kushina caminara y abrazara a sus nietos, besando a ambos a un lado de sus cabezas antes de darle a Thalia un abrazo. abrazo adios**

**"¿La misma hora para Navidad este año?" Thalia preguntó mientras se separaban.**

**"Con suerte", dijo Kushina. Ella suspiró. "A ese idiota ****_le encanta_**** holgazanear en invierno".**

"No haga." Apolo se cruzó de brazos infantilmente.

"Hazlo también". Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Siempre me molestas!"

Artemisa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**"¡Creo que es guay!" Dijo Bolt. "Oscuro la mayor parte del día y brillante por un momento, ¡es como un fuego artificial gigante!"**

"¡Gracias, Bolt!" Apolo sonrió. "Él es mi legado favorito".

**"Eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado", dijo Joan.**

"De hecho, Joan". Artemis asintió con la cabeza. "Chica inteligente, como su madre".

"Lady Artemis ..." Thalia se metió la chaqueta.

**Ahora sentado a la mesa, Naruto golpeó su mano con su tenedor. "Se bueno."**

" **Sí, papi", dijo Joan.**

"Ella es la niña de un papá, ¿eh?" Jason sonrió de lado.

"Con un papá así, ¿por qué no?" Piper preguntó.

"Cierto."

**Ella fulminó con la mirada a Bolt cuando él le hizo una mueca victoriosa.**

**"¡Adiós!" Kushina explotó en una nube de humo.**

**Bolt miró a su padre. "¿Cuándo puedo aprender eso?"**

**"Después de graduarte", dijo Naruto.**

"¡Boo! ¡Enséñale ahora!" Hermes gritó.

**Puso su huevo entre dos tostadas y fue al lado de Thalia. La besó suavemente. "Yo también debería irme. Gran día, hoy. Reunión y todo".**

**"Sí, sí. Solo vete ya". Thalia dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**"¡Estoy tan ansioso por que me vaya! Es casi escandaloso", dijo Naruto. Él se rió ante el ceño fruncido que ella le dio y le robó otro beso. "¡Dile a tu misterioso novio que dije hola!"**

"Como su padre", dijo Hera mordazmente en voz baja. Zeus la miró con dolor y Thalia la fulminó con la mirada.

¡Ella no se parecía en nada a su papá! ... En ese sentido, de todos modos.

**Se desvaneció en un destello de luz.**

**"Ese idiota", dijo Thalia en voz baja, con las mejillas del tono más claro de rosa. Le dio una mirada severa a su hijo. "Estas ****_no_**** permite ser como tu padre cuando seas grande."**

**"¿Qué? Por qué?" ¡Su papá fue increíble!**

"¡¿Derecho?!" Apolo asintió con la cabeza. ¡Su hijo se meció!

**"Porque ****_siempre_**** calienta y molesta a mamá antes de irse". Joan sonrió inocentemente cuando Thalia la fulminó con las dagas.**

"La hija sarcástica es sarcástica". Piper rio mientras Thalia gruñía.

¡Incluso su propio hijo estaba en contra de ella!

**Bolt solo miró entre ellos confundido. "¿Lo que significa eso?"**

"Juro que he visto esa mirada en Percy". Annabeth se rió, recibiendo una mirada apagada de su novio.

"Gracias." Dijo tan seco como la arena.

**"Lo descubrirás cuando seas mayor, idiota", dijo Joan. Puso su plato en el mostrador y corrió hacia la puerta. "¡Voy a entrenar con mi equipo! ¡Más tarde mamá, adiós Bolt!"**

**La puerta estuvo abierta por un segundo antes de que ella despegara hacia el cielo.**

"Corrección, Thalia Two Point Oh". Nico dijo.

"¡Cállate!" Thalia fulminó con la mirada a su prima. Estaba un poco molesta porque su hija podía volar mientras ella no podía. Estúpido miedo.

**Bolt hizo un puchero celoso. Deseó poder volar así.**

"Al menos uno de ellos está castigado". Percy sonrió. "Eh, eh?"

"Cojo." Leo dijo con una frambuesa.

**La última vez que intentó copiar al tío Jason, se rompió la muñeca.**

"Muy bien, Jason", dijo Leo.

"¡No era como si le estuviera enseñando!"

**"Ayúdame a lavar los platos, Bolt", dijo Thalia, suspirando por el comportamiento de su hija. "Entonces puedes ir a la escuela. Y será ****_mejor que_**** te ****quedes allí".**

"Ah, enganchado", dijo Hermes. "Me encantó crear eso".

Atenea lo fulminó con la mirada. "Al menos me diste una advertencia para que pudiera hacer oficiales de absentismo escolar".

**"Si mamá."**

**"Cálmate, tranquilízate". ****El hombre alto y estoico que era Aburame Shino, conocido como Aburame-sensei por la clase, miró a sus alumnos ****. Su mirada estaba fija en un estudiante en particular detrás de sus extrañas gafas.**

"Gafas interesantes". Afrodita dijo con una arruga de su ruido.

**Se volvió y asintió con la cabeza a su compañero, quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro.**

**Bolt sonrió inocentemente al asumir que su sensei lo miraba fijamente. Lo último que necesitaba era que lo llamaran antes de que la diversión realmente pudiera comenzar. Sarutobi-sensei pasó la prueba y Bolt la miró por un momento antes de mirar a sus maestros. Ambos estaban sentados.**

**Perfecto.**

"Mis sentidos de broma, hormiguean de placer". Hermes dijo con una sonrisa creciente.

**Sus manos se juntaron en el sello del ariete y Bolt canalizó su chakra hacia los sellos que había golpeado debajo de las sillas después de la escuela el día anterior.**

**La reacción de Sarutobi-sensei fue la más distractora, pero Aburame-sensei fue sin duda la más entretenida. Mientras Sarutobi-sensei saltaba y gritaba mientras sostenía su trasero,**

"¡Mi trasero está aturdido, necesito una curación completa!" Leo gritó.

**Aburame-sensei se puso rígido como una tabla y se desplomó hacia adelante.**

"Sorprendió a sus maestros". Annabeth jadeó. Su madre parecía lívida.

Percy asintió con aprobación.

Thalia sonreía abiertamente mientras sus dos hermanos divinos se reían.

**Bolt le sonrió a su conspirador, que puso los ojos en blanco, sacó una hoja de papel y se la pasó al otro lado del pasillo. Copió las respuestas palabra por palabra y luego le devolvió la clave de respuesta.**

**_Gracias, Hermes_**** , pensó Bolt.**

"¡En cualquier momento!"

**"¡Tornillo!"**

"¡Maldita sea, Herm! Lo atraparon". Apolo frunció el ceño a su hermano.

"... Bueno, ¡debería haber rezado más!" Hermes dijo en un esfuerzo por defenderse.

**"¡No fui yo, Sarutobi-sensei!"**

"Al igual que funciona". Percy se burló.

" **Señor, ¡tiene que llamar a sus padres! Ellos deben ser los que lo disciplinen. Nada de lo que hagamos funciona", dijo Konohamaru Sarutobi al director de la academia.**

"Bueno, ¿no llegó a ser guapo?" Afrodita preguntó con una sonrisa.

" **No tengo que hacer nada por el estilo". El hombre tenía las manos entrelazadas frente a él y frunció el ceño a Bolt. "Sabes lo que haré en su lugar, ¿sí?"**

**Tomó unos momentos, pero de repente los ojos de Bolt estaban muy abiertos. "¡Solo llama a mi mamá, por favor, Umino-jiji! ¡Cualquier cosa menos **_**eso**_** !**

"No lo sé ... Thalia parece del tipo de conexión a tierra". Hazel tarareó.

"¡No hay televisión ni videojuegos!" Leo jadeó. "El horror..."

**Si mi padre descubre que soy responsable de ****_eso_**** ... "**

**"Sí, Hokage-sama estaría disgustado por la repentina decisión de su restaurante favorito de ponerlo en la lista negra", dijo Iruka.**

"El niño es bueno". Hermes dijo, pareciendo impresionado.

**Se frotó la barbilla. "Supongo que la única otra opción que tenemos ... es la detención ..."**

" **¡Sí! ¡Sí, cualquier cosa menos **_**eso**_** !" Bolt asintió frenéticamente. La última vez que su padre se mantuvo alejado de Ramen ... bueno ... escuchó que el pueblo de Iron **_**era**_** un lugar agradable.**

"Wow, reacción extrema mucho?" Percy preguntó.

"En realidad no con este", dijo Artemis con un pulgar a su hermano.

"¡Oye!"

**Iruka sonrió al divertido Konohamaru. "¿Ves? No es necesario que te preocupes. Solo envía una nota por tres semanas de detención a casa. Por ahora, deja que disfrute su fin de semana. Si tiene uno".**

"Lo dudo." Thalia gruñó. _¿Detención? Pequeño mocoso ... ¡oh dioses, me estoy metiendo en eso!_

**Konohamaru se rio entre dientes. "Eres un sádico, Umino-san".**

**"Me insulta que digas eso, Sarutobi-san", dijo Iruka. Se despidió de los dos y volvió a su ****libro que representaba a un niño parado en el océano con un tubo de chispas en la mano ****. "Ahora, vayan los dos. Tengo que leer".**

**Konohamaru sacudió la cabeza y sacó a Bolt de la oficina. "¿Cómo lo hace tu papá, chico? ¿Una serie de libros y cómo maneja el pueblo? ¿Clones de sombra?"**

"¿Y ahora es escritor? ¡Brillante!" Apolo sonrió. "Thalia realmente tuvo suerte, ¿eh?"

"Supongo." Artemis comentó ya que le gustaba Naruto.

"Estoy aquí", dijo Thalia con una voz pequeña.

**"No son confiables", dijo Bolt con el ceño fruncido. Simplemente se hundió en que sacrificó las próximas tres semanas de su libertad para sobrevivir a la ira de su padre.**

"Una jugada inteligente", sonrió Athena.

**Con suerte, fue una decisión inteligente.**

**"Bueno, espero que planee entregar el sombrero pronto. A la gente no le importará quién maneja la aldea si sus libros se venden como están. ¿En qué número está? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?"**

**"Su próximo libro es especial", dijo Bolt con una sonrisa. "Neechan escribió una historia para ello.**

"¡Oh-ho! ¿Un escritor en ciernes también?" El dios del sol sonrió.

"Definitivamente lo obtuvo de su padre". Percy rió, ignoró la mirada de muerte de Thalia.

**¡Y tengo que ayudar al abuelo a escribir uno! "**

Apolo sonrió y puso una mano sobre su pecho. "Tiempo de vinculación con un nieto, nada más dulce".

"Conociéndote, terminarás corrompiéndolo de alguna manera", dijo Artemisa secamente. Thalia frunció el ceño levemente ante la idea.

"... Te encanta dispararme hoy, ¿verdad?"

Los labios de Artemisa se estiraron hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

**"¿De Verdad?" Konohamaru preguntó. Abrió las puertas de la academia y sonrió. "Tendré que echarle un vistazo cuando se lance. ****Quizás si es bueno, puedes usar eso para aumentar tus calificaciones. ****Vete, Bolt. Y no causes ningún problema hoy".**

**"Sí señor", dijo Bolt. Corrió y saltó al carro más cercano.**

"Va a causar problemas". Leo dijo con una sonrisa.

"Duh". Nico rio por lo bajo.

**Se subió al techo del edificio al lado con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Con una idea repentina, Bolt giró a la derecha y se dirigió a una de las niñeras favoritas de él y Joan.**

"¿Niñeras? ¿Tal vez una tía o un tío, tal vez?" Piper preguntó con una sonrisa. Jason sonrió al pensarlo.

"Rellene, McLean". Thalia miró a la novia de su hermano.

**Se detuvo cuando llegó a la alta montaña. A la izquierda había un estanque casi lo suficientemente grande como para ser un lago y a la derecha había una gran cueva tallada debajo de la séptima cabeza en el Monumento Hokage. Vacilante, Bolt entró en la cueva. No era que tuviera miedo de lo que había dentro, sino que la oscuridad siempre lo inquietaba.**

Hades se rió sombríamente ante eso, recibiendo miradas de Zeus y Apolo.

**Tragó y chasqueó los dedos. Su mano cobró vida con estática azul, emitiendo un tenue resplandor.**

"Parece que consiguió la electricidad en la familia". Frank comentó.

"Bien por él", Annabeth sacudió la cabeza. El niño debe volverse loco con eso.

**"¿Ojisan?" La voz de Bolt rebotó en las paredes de la cueva. Hubo un gruñido profundo antes de que algo se deslizara alrededor de su tobillo y Bolt fuera arrastrado a la cueva con un grito. Pronto se encontró colgado boca abajo, sus ojos azules eléctricos miraban a uno rojo gigante.**

"El zorro ..." Apolo fulminó con la mirada la imagen.

**"Debes mantenerte al tanto de tu entorno, Bolt". El dueño del ojo giró a Bolt y lo dejó en el suelo. "¿No deberías estar bromeando?"**

"Un monstruo después de mi propio corazón". Hermes sonrió radiante.

**"¡Quería que me enseñaras un nuevo truco!" Bolt sonrió ansioso.**

**"No." El zorro no se molestó en dudar.**

"Ay, cara triste". Leo hizo una mueca.

**"¿Qué? ¡Vamos, Ojisan!"**

**"Ve a preguntarle a tu padre".**

**Bolt frunció el ceño. "Papá está muy ocupado".**

**"Entonces pídale a su madre que lo ayude con su electrokinesis".**

**"Ya aprendí lo básico y ella no me ayudará con nada más hasta que sea un ninja", dijo Bolt. Si tan solo no se hubiera roto la muñeca cuando tenía seis años.**

"Amor maternal."

"Annie, tranquila".

**La gran forma del Ojisan de Bolt se movió hasta que estuvo completamente frente a él. "... ¿Cómo va tu control de chakra?"**

**"Puedo caminar diez pies sin caerme del árbol", dijo Bolt. ****Eso fue más alto que cualquier otro en la clase.**

**"... Ven a mí cuando puedas subir y bajar un árbol de treinta pies de altura". Los ojos rojos se cerraron y una respiración profunda y constante llenó el aire.**

**Bolt frunció el ceño. "¿No puedes enseñarme algo?"**

"Pague el alquiler o salga". Nico señaló la puerta con el pulgar.

**Un ojo rojo se abrió. "No te irás sin algo, ¿verdad?"**

**"¡No!"**

**"Multa." El gran kitsune suspiró. "Trabajaremos en aerokinesis nuevamente".**

**Bolt gimió. "¡Aunque no soy bueno en eso!"**

Thalia pareció sonreír ante eso.

**"Por eso practicamos. Tal vez nunca puedas volar como tu hermana o tío, pero las ráfagas de viento no son una broma de risa. La mejor manera de practicar esto es aprender algo que tu ****_abuelo_**** hizo".**

"Porque soy increíble". Dijo el dios sol sin ninguna sensación de humildad.

**"¡¿Me vas a enseñar el Hiraishin ?!" La emoción de Bolt lo hizo brillar ligeramente.**

**"No."**

**Bolt se desinfló y se atenuó.**

**"Te enseñaré el movimiento que creó en base a mi ataque: El Rasengan".**

"Impresionante bola de fatalidad spinney!" Leo vitoreó.

**Los ojos de Bolt se abrieron con entusiasmo. ¡Incluso Joan aún no conocía el Rasengan! ¡Ella estará muy celosa!**

"Arte siempre es de mí". Apolo asintió sabiamente.

Su gemelo se burló. "Apenas."

**"Ow", dijo Bolt. Después de algunas horas de práctica fallida, dejó la cueva de su Ojisan dolorida y llena de algunos rasguños que se estaban curando lentamente. Bolt hizo una mueca ante la desagradable herida en su palma. No era tan malo como antes, pero no podía irse a casa con eso. Su madre haría demasiadas preguntas, por no mencionar que se asustó por la herida.**

"¿Qué madre amorosa no lo haría?" Annabeth preguntó con una sonrisa.

Thalia la miró con la cara roja. Dioses, ella quería morir.

**y su padre probablemente descubriría dónde había estado.**

**Entonces, caminó hacia su segunda casa lejos de casa, la librería.**

"Bien por él", sonrió Annabeth, haciendo que Percy pusiera los ojos en blanco.

**Le gustaba leer, desde que su padre le leyó por primera vez que ****_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja_**** Bolt estaba enganchado. Incluso tenía copias de los libros de su padre, y sabía que Joan tenía algunos, pero ninguno dijo nada. No querían que su padre intentara atraerlos específicamente ... o que se detuvieran con los avances gratuitos.**

"Spoilers". Apolo siseó sombríamente.

Hermes sonrió de lado. Amaba los spoilers. Le di toda la suciedad.

**"¡Oye, Bolt-kun!"**

**Bolt sonrió al cajero. "¡Hola, Reiko-neechan!"**

"Oo, el legado de Nike". Afrodita sonrió, recordando esa pequeña monada de bebé.

**"Escondiéndose de nuevo, ¿eh?" Reiko le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella era unos años mayor que Joan y solo una pulgada más baja que su madre. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta suelta y sus ojos dorados se escondían detrás de dos gafas con montura de alambre. Estaba vestida con un chándal que Bolt escuchó que su padre decía que era un regalo de su abuela.**

"Sexy." Leo silbó, obteniendo algunos asentimientos de los dioses más jóvenes.

"Toda la belleza". La diosa del amor asintió de acuerdo.

**"Sí, hasta que termine de curar algunos rasguños", dijo Bolt.**

**"¿Fuiste a ver a Kurama-sama otra vez?" Reiko preguntó. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Tu madre tendrá una vaca. ****Y entonces Kyofu-sama tendrá que protegerla de ella ****".**

Hera frunció el ceño a su hijastra y Thalia sonrió. Ella se comería esa vaca.

**"¡Kurama-Ojisan es genial!" Dijo Bolt, perdiendo su broma. "¡Me está enseñando algo que incluso Joan no sabe!"**

**"¿En serio? Bueno, no me digas más o tendré que decírselo. El código de la chica es fuerte, sabes", dijo Reiko. Ella lo saludó con la mano. "¿Quieres venir a echar un vistazo al último libro?"**

**"¿Tienes una copia?" Bolt estaba conmocionado. Su padre solo dejó que su madre o el editor miraran los borradores. Estaba a su lado antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en movimiento. "¿Cuál es el título?"**

**" ****_Percy Jackson y The Last Olympian_**** ", dijo Reiko.**

"¿Qué?" Percy parpadeó. Hestia parecía interesada en eso.

**"No está terminado, pero es un buen primer capítulo".**

**"Ew ... comienza con el tío Percy en una cita", dijo Bolt con el ceño fruncido una vez que pasó el primer párrafo.**

"Con Rachel ..." Percy se rió nerviosamente cuando Annabeth apretó los labios y lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"Pero no es con Annabeth", dijo Reiko. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.**

Annabeth frunció el ceño.

**"¿Y? Es asqueroso. No quiero leer sobre el tío Percy besando a una chica", dijo Bolt. Saltó y se alejó. "Voy a encontrar ****_La maldición del titán_**** . ¡Esa es mi favorita!"**

"Entonces Naruto básicamente escribió sobre tus aventuras", dijo Hazel mientras la mandíbula de Percy se desquiciaba.

"Y aquí pensé que robé ideas". Hermes silbó y pronto sonrió. "Amo a ese niño".

**"Eso es porque tu mamá está en eso". Reiko puso los ojos en blanco.**

Thalia se animó un poco cuando escuchó eso.

**"¡Es el más interesante!" Bolt negó con un ligero rubor. "Artemis y el abuelo están en él".**

Apolo sonrió radiante. "Aw ... ¿Escuchaste que Arte? ¡Él nos ama!"

Artemis tarareó con leve interés.

**Caminó por los pasillos antes de agarrar el libro en cuestión y sacarlo del estante. "Y tía Bianca dejó que papá la matara en el libro".**

"Whoo" Nico vitoreó secamente. Que bueno escuchar eso.

**"Siempre es la opción más interesante", dijo Reiko. Pasó las páginas frente a ella y luego levantó la vista. "¿Alguna vez tu padre te dijo por qué nunca se escribió en los libros?"**

Apolo hizo un puchero. "Lamesauce".

**"¿Porque es más genial que el tío Percy y lo eclipsaría?"**

Percy frunció el ceño.

"¡Verdad!"

"¡Apolo!"

**Preguntó Bolt mientras hojeaba el libro hasta el último capítulo en el que estaba en casa. Regresó al frente de la tienda y se sentó detrás del mostrador.**

**Reiko sonrió y lo golpeó en la cabeza. "No, pequeño idolizador. Kyofu se dejó fuera porque cree que los campamentos podrían haberlo hecho sin él".**

"Toda la razón." Percy se cruzó de brazos.

**Bolt puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, claro. Y luego dirás que el tío Nico no se habría convertido en el jefe de Camp Olympia. Está tan angustiado en estos libros".**

"¡Yo no soy!" Nico frunció el ceño, obteniendo miradas extrañas. "…¡Cállate!"

"¿Qué es Camp Olympia?" Reyna preguntó, sin saberlo nunca.

"Ni idea." Hermes dijo que conocía los chismes alrededor del refrigerador Nectar.

**"Creo que es lindo", dijo Reiko. "Aunque me pregunto cómo saldrá la señorita Hazel del Inframundo. ¡O cómo el Sr. Grace conoció a la Sra. Grace!"**

"Sabemos." Jason, Piper y Hazel dijeron como uno.

**Bolt amordazado. "Suenas como Aiko Inuzuka. Ella siempre dice cosas que me hacen pensar que es hija de Afrodita".**

**"Tal vez ella es". Reiko sonrió. "Inuzuka-san es un chico guapo".**

"¿Ese perro chico?" Afrodita se atragantó hasta que apareció una imagen, "Oh ... lo retiro. Se puso sexy". Miró la imagen hasta que desapareció, luego hizo un pequeño ruido de decepción.

**"Para un perro callejero lavado, tal vez", dijo Bolt en voz baja. Reiko golpeó su cabeza y él se echó a reír. "¡Así lo llamaba papá!"**

**"Humph, tu padre e Inuzuka-san han estado chocando cabezas desde que los conozco". Reiko tarareó y pasó otra página. "¿Tu mano está curada?"**

**Bolt miró su mano y vio que solo quedaba una leve marca roja. "Sí lo es."**

" **Te guardaré el libro".**

**"Gracias neechan". Bolt se encogió de hombros. Cerró el libro y se puso de pie. "Te veo, Neechan. Dime cuando salga el próximo libro, ¿de acuerdo?"**

"¡Hacer un pedido!" Percy sonrió, "Soy increíble".

"Solo conmigo" sonrió Annabeth.

"Duh". La besó en la mejilla.

**"Lo haré", dijo Reiko.**

**Bolt salió de la librería con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Su madre lo iba a matar por obtener tres semanas de detención. Sin mencionar la decepción de su padre. Pensó con certeza que no le iban a culpar por su broma ... por otra parte, las etiquetas de choque probablemente ya eran su motivo.**

"Viene de familia." Poseidón se rió junto con Hades. Zeus ensanchó sus fosas nasales, mirándolos.

**Bolt gruñó cuando se topó con algo y cayó sobre su trasero. "¡Oye, mira a dónde vas!"**

**"Idiota, tú eres el que necesita ver a dónde vas". Bolt miró a los ojos únicos de su hermana mayor.**

"¡Oh, chasquido! ¡Corre chico, corre!" Hermes instó al pobre muchacho.

**"Oh, hola Joan", dijo. No estaba seguro de si ella todavía estaba enojada.**

**"Hola, idiota", dijo Joan. Bueno, ella no estaba demasiado enojada. Ella le ofreció la mano y lo puso de pie. "¿Donde has estado?"**

**"En ninguna parte", dijo Bolt, mirando a un lado.**

**Joan se echó a reír. "Eres un asco mentir".**

"Está en la sangre." Apolo surgió desafortunadamente.

**"¡Tú también!" Bolt le dirigió una mirada acusadora. "¡Apuesto a que estabas coqueteando con ese chico Nara otra vez!"**

"¿Qué?" Thalia frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

**Joan puso los ojos en blanco. "¡No estaba coqueteando con Miroku!"**

Afrodita estaba riendo.

**"Nunca dije que era Miroku", dijo Bolt. Lo empujaron a otra llave de cabeza.**

**"¿Qué vas a hacer, cuéntame?" Joan preguntó.**

"Sí, di la verdad". Thalia asintió con la cabeza. ¡Se supone que tú también!

**"Tal vez", dijo Bolt, gruñendo cuando Joan apretó su agarre.**

**"Si le dices a papá, juro por los dioses que no encontrarán tu cuerpo en siete días".**

"Y ese es el número de la suerte". Apolo guiñó un ojo.

**Joan comenzó a sacarlos del suelo. Ella agarró la parte posterior de la camisa de Bolt y lo levantó para que él pudiera abrazarla por el cuello. "Tienes suerte de que es casi la hora de la cena o te colgaría de la nariz de papá".**

"¡Ja! ¡Ahora es una nueva!" Ares sonrió, una muy buena para ser honesto. Ahora, ¿a qué idiota debería hacerle?

**Bolt se estremeció al recordar al último bastardo pobre al que Joan le había hecho tal cosa. Fue en represalia por tocar su trasero.**

"¡¿Qué?!" Thalia espetó. Jason frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

**Estuvo castigada durante tres meses, pero ninguno de sus padres realmente hizo cumplir el castigo. ****De hecho, su madre parecía estar extremadamente orgullosa y estaba seguro de que había una foto en el estudio de su padre.**

"¡Toda la razón!"

"Realmente me estoy metiendo, ¿eh?"

"¡Cállate, McLean!"

**Al día siguiente, había un panfleto plateado en el correo y sus padres tuvieron una pequeña discusión.**

Artemisa parecía inocente cuando Apolo la fulminó con la mirada.

"Me puedo imaginar cómo fue eso". Hermes se rio y se aclaró la garganta. "Naruto sería como: '¡Mi niña no necesita ningún hombre en su vida!' y Thalia diría '¡De ninguna manera Nightshade reclutará a mi hija de todas las cosas! "

"Humph, puedo ver de dónde viene Naruto", dijo Zeus. Prefería que sus hijas prestaran juramento, incluso si Athena encontraba una forma de evitarlo.

**Todo terminó al día siguiente y nadie volvió a sacar el folleto.**

**Regresaron al pequeño complejo de apartamentos que fue remodelado en su hogar. Su madre abrió la puerta y dejó que Joan entrara a lavarse, esperando expectante por la explicación de Bolt. Él solo le entregó el pedazo de papel que había recibido antes.**

"¡Cincuenta latigazos! ¡Y _sin_ dulces!"

"¡Ares!" Hestia parecía horrorizada.

El dios de la guerra solo se rio.

**Thalia leyó la nota en silencio y luego sacudió la cabeza. "Aterrizado por los próximos dos fines de semana. Ve a prepararte para la cena y luego podrás contarle a tu padre sobre tu ****_brillante_**** interrupción de clase".**

"Arrestado." Los semidioses hicieron una mueca de simpatía.

**"Sí mamá", dijo Bolt, entrando.**

**La cena fue un asunto agradable. Fueron tratados con las hamburguesas especiales de su padre hechas del ganado rojo de Apolo (con permiso), algo que Bolt disfrutó mucho, pero Joan estaba un poco molesta porque no tenían ramen.**

"Ja, está invertido". Percy se rio entre dientes.

"La princesa de Naruto, de hecho", dijo Hazel con una sonrisa.

Thalia estaba feliz y molesta por eso.

**Fue una simple cena familiar, los cuatro hablando de su día. Bolt sabiamente mantuvo su entrenamiento con Kurama y su lectura, pero mencionó que visitó a Reiko después de la escuela. ****Su madre habló sobre una conversación que tuvo con su primo sobre la visita del próximo verano. ****Su padre se quejó de un concejal molesto que intentaba convencerlo de exportar Ichiraku como plato mundial.**

"¡Nunca!" Hazel declaró con su dedo en el aire.

**Joan habló sobre conseguir un complicado jutsu de colaboración con su equipo, diciendo que lo mostrarían una vez que se perfeccionara.**

**Cuando terminó la cena, Joan fue obligada a lavar los platos y Bolt fue al estudio de su padre para contarle sobre su día. Después de que terminó de contarle a su padre sobre su broma, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando su padre comenzó a reír.**

Hermes sonrió mientras Apolo lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¡El pequeño ladrón de ganado tuvo suerte!

**"Etiquetas en las sillas", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Se limpió una lágrima de su ojo. "Eso es genial, Bolt. Tu fuinjutsu está mejorando. Tío Herm y papá estarían orgullosos".**

"¡Estamos!" los dos dioses varones en cuestión dijeron con sonrisas.

**"¿Eso crees?" Preguntó Bolt.**

**Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Tengo que estar de acuerdo con tu madre, sin embargo. Los próximos dos fines de semana son nuestros. No puedes jugar a los videojuegos de Valdez,**

"¡Demonio!" Leo exclamó enojado. "¿Esperar? ¿Hago juegos? ¡Yo mando!" Lanzó las manos al aire. "¡Ve Leo! ¡Ve Leo! ¡Ve Leo!"

**toque de queda**

**"Aww ..."**

**"Y ... tendrás que acompañarme mañana al campamento Olympia".**

"Ahí está ese campamento otra vez". Reyna frunció los labios.

"Me pregunto qué es." Hera tarareó.

**Bolt se animó. "¿¡De verdad!?"**

**Naruto sonrió levemente. "Tu hermana tenía tu edad cuando la llevé por primera vez, es justo. Además, a Annie le encantaría volver a ver a su 'sobrinito lindo'".**

"Me gustaría." Annabeth sonrió a Thalia, obteniendo una mirada a cambio.

**Bolt gimió. "Espero que no intente enseñarme latín otra vez".**

**"Te protegeré de los males del aprendizaje", dijo Naruto. Él revolvió el cabello de su hijo. "Nico estará feliz de verte. Extraña a su pequeño amigo".**

"Pequeño amigo, ¿eh?" Percy sonrió y recibió una sonrisa de Nico.

"Cállate tío Percy, apuesto a que le gusto más".

"Sí claro."

**"Eso espero", dijo Bolt. Bostezó y se estiró. "El tío Nico es genial ..."**

"¿Ves? Lo hace. El tío Nico es mucho más genial". Nico sonrió, gustándole al pequeño.

Percy hizo un puchero.

**Naruto arqueó una ceja. "Alguien parece cansado por no tener ese día tan agitado".**

**"Extraño", dijo Bolt. Forzó otro bostezo, pero aún escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos cayeron ligeramente. Se quedó en blanco por un segundo y pronto se encontró siendo llevado por su padre. Bolt volvió a bostezar. "¿Papá?"**

**"¿Sí, Bolt?"**

**"¿Puedes leerme algo?" Preguntó Bolt.**

"¡Hora de cuentos ~!" Apolo sonrió.

**Naruto esbozó una sonrisa. "Claro. ¿Qué quieres leer?"**

**" ****_... El ladrón de relámpagos ..._**** "**

"Entonces me gusto más". Percy aseguró, haciendo resoplar a Nico.

**"Si es lo que quieres."**

**Bolt fue acostado en la cama e hizo todo lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras su padre salía de la habitación. Pasó un momento y su padre regresó con el libro en la mano. Bolt se acercó y dejó que su padre se sentara a su lado. Naruto abrió el libro y lo sostuvo para que ambos pudieran ver el alfabeto griego antiguo que residía dentro.**

**" ****_Mira, no quería ser mestizo. Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías ser uno, mi consejo es: cierra este libro ahora mismo. Cree lo que sea que tu mamá o tu papá te hayan contado sobre tu nacimiento, y tratar de llevar una vida normal._**

"Demasiado tarde." Los mestizos dijeron como uno.

**_Ser mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayoría de las veces, te matan de maneras dolorosas y desagradables. Si eres un niño normal, leer esto porque crees que es ficción, genial. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por poder creer que nada de esto sucedió._**

"Realmente lo hago". Percy asintió con la cabeza.

**_Pero si se reconoce en estas páginas, si siente que algo se agita por dentro, deje de leer de inmediato. Puedes ser uno de nosotros. Y una vez que sepas eso, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientan también, y vendrán por ti. _****"**

"Desde las sombras ~" Nico dijo con dedos ondulantes ... ¡de fatalidad!

**Los ojos de Bolt comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente. Lo último que escuchó antes de que el sueño lo alcanzara fue la voz de su padre. " ****_No digas que no te lo advertí. Mi nombre es Percy Jackson_**** " ****_._**

"Hola yo" Percy saludó con una estúpida sonrisa.

"Wow, solo te gusta monologar, ¿eh?" Thalia preguntó.

"Cállate." El hijo de Poseidón frunció el ceño.

"Me gusta su voz", Annabeth sonrió, haciendo que su novio se animara.

**Los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe e inmediatamente se protegieron del orgulloso rayo del sol. Tres mejillas marcadas con bigotes retorcidas en una mueca de dolor.**

"¿Esperar lo?" Apolo frunció el ceño.

**El rubio dueño de las mejillas y los ojos se aferró a su mano, que parecía estar en llamas. Empujó los restos de su sueño al fondo de su mente y se concentró en el dolor en su mano.**

"¿Un sueño?" Thalia dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, "Entonces, solo un sueño. Está bien".

"Hm, solo un sueño". Reyna dijo, pareciendo interesada ahora.

"Aw", dijo Jason. Él frunció el ceño. "Ya no soy tío".

"¡Jason!"

**El sueño sería olvidado por mucho tiempo**

"¡No!" Afrodita gritó. Ella frunció el ceño. "¡Nalia va perfectamente!"

"Afrodita, deja de quejarte", dijo Artemis.

**accesible solo para otro que encontró todo el asunto extremadamente divertido.**

**"Bueno, ¿no fue tan amable de Phoebe?" Helios se preguntó mientras observaba el sueño jugar a través de su conexión con el subconsciente de Naruto.**

"Helios siempre amó un buen espectáculo". Hefesto dijo.

**"Es bueno saber que hay un final feliz para todo esto. Bolt ¿eh? Me pregunto qué historia tendrá".**

"¿Entonces fue solo un sueño?" Nico preguntó.

"Un sueño profético", corrigió Apolo.

Reyna frunció el ceño, pero sabía que el futuro tampoco estaba escrito en piedra.

* * *

**Ahí van los niños, capítulo uno o preludio de la última entrega de Sun's Heir, la lectura del Guardián de la Muerte.  
**

**recuerde revisar sobre sus partes favoritas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte III: Los Argonautas**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Thalia comenzó a leer a regañadientes.

**" **_**Botín, botín, esta tienda vende botín (nalgas). ¡Botín, botín, esta tienda vende botín (aplaude)!**_** ", Sonó la radio de un Challenger naranja quemado estacionado afuera de un Wendy's.**

Thalia se puso roja porque incluso tuvo que leer eso cuando los ojos de Artemis comenzaron a temblar.

"¡Lov-odio!" Apollo dijo ante la mirada demoníaca de su gemelo: "Simplemente odio esa canción. Odio totalmente".

"Pensado así."

**De la ventanilla del conductor colgaba un pie revestido de sandalias que se movía al ritmo del hip-hop. El dueño del pie y del auto tenía un alevín colgando de su boca. Una gorra azul marino con una gran B roja pegada sobre él cubría su cabello rubio, comprado solo para irritar a su padre y su pseudo hermana pequeña.**

"¡Bostón!" Annabeth jadeó, ese traidor!

"¡Boo! ¡Ángeles de LA!" Apolo gritó.

**Aplaudió junto con la canción cuando se lo pidió y se rió entre dientes de la frase que seguramente molestaría a su tía: " **_**¿Podrías mejorar tu personalidad, pero quién demonios quiere eso? ¿Cuándo puedes encontrar tu autoestima en la forma? de un nuevo culo**_** " **_**.**_

"…Debes matar." ¡Artemis se enfureció por la ofensa de esta canción!

**La mano derecha del conductor extendió la mano y agarró el batido de vainilla en el portavasos. Después de tomar un sorbo, el conductor cantó la letra de la canción de Ray William Johnson.**

"Thalia, toma nota".

"Sí, Lady Artemisa".

**Él se rió entre dientes y aplaudió una vez que la canción terminó. Cambió la radio a una estación de punk rock, Green Day sonó por los altavoces.**

"Finalmente, algo con gusto". Thalia gruñó cuando Apolo puso los ojos en blanco.

**Cogió otra papa frita y miró al espejo.**

**"Ya era hora", dijo cuando se abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y entró un hombre de mediana edad. Llevaba un sombrero negro, aviadores oscuros, un batidor blanco y jeans.**

"Es eso ..." Percy entrecerró los ojos mientras Thalia brillaba.

"¡Oh si!"

**"Oye, hombre, no es fácil pasar desapercibido para mí". El recién llegado dijo. Tomó una papa frita de la bolsa, obteniendo una mirada del rubio más joven. "Soy una celebridad, ya sabes".**

"¿Quién es él?" Leo le susurró a Piper, quien se encogió de hombros.

**"Sí, el demonio que todos conocen con un sombrero y gafas de sol", dijo el hombre más joven. "He tenido la intención de preguntar, ¿qué pasa con el rock country últimamente? Me gusta, solo curiosidad, ¿sabes?"**

**"Siempre me ha gustado la música que siente mi alma, hombre. Cuando tenía tu edad, estaba enojado y lleno de energía. Ahora estoy un poco tranquilo. Sin embargo, todavía me gusta ir de fiesta".**

Apolo asintió, "Lo sé, estaba completamente angustiado a su edad".

"Todavía lo eres". Hermes sonrió de lado. Obtuvo una leve mirada por eso.

**"Bien, bien. Bueno, hay dos cosas que necesito preguntar".**

**"Adelante", dijo el hombre fedora. Alcanzó el batido, pero su mano recibió una bofetada. Él sostuvo su mano. "Joder, hombre, solo tengo sed".**

**"Mira, puedes ser mi gran sobrino, pero no estás bebiendo mi batido, ¿de acuerdo?"**

"¿Entonces es un legado de Apolo?" Frank preguntó, obteniendo una sonrisa radiante del dios sol.

"Oh si."

**"Tacaño."**

**"Respira", dijo el hombre más joven. "De todos modos, ¿lo primero que quiero preguntar es si tienes a los demás?"**

**"Sí. Aquí hay una lista de personas que dijeron que estarán atentos", dijo el hombre. Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacó un papel doblado. "También mantendré mi oído en el suelo. Tengo algunas personas".**

"Ooh, cosas encubiertas". Ares sonrió, no era una gran cosa del campo de batalla, pero aún así era desordenado.

Y a Ares le gustaba desordenado.

**"Bien, bueno, conoces las reglas sobre la electrónica".**

**"Sí, sí. Puedo verlos, pero he aprendido a ignorarlos".**

**"¿Enteramente?"**

**"No, no soy tan estúpido".**

"Hm" Artemis tarareó, recibiendo una mirada de su gemela.

**"Genial. Y en cuanto a mi segunda pregunta, ¿puedes firmar esto?" Se levantó un CD junto con un marcador. "El cumpleaños de la novia se acerca pronto. No es una gran fanática, pero aprecia tus cosas más antiguas".**

"Toda la razón." Thalia asintió con la cabeza.

**"Chica alternativa, ¿eh?"**

**"Punk."**

**"No está mal.**

El cazador estaba radiante.

**Sí, aquí. "El hombre firmó la portada y luego abrió la caja; el disco también tenía una firma." ¿Algo más que necesites, Naruto?**

**"Nah. Gracias por su tiempo, señor Ritchie", dijo Naruto mientras guardaba el CD en el compartimento junto a él.**

"…¿Quien?" Jason se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Niño roca." Thalia frunció el ceño. ¿Era su hermano realmente tan incompetente? Tendría que conseguirle un i-pod.

**El Sr. Ritchie salió del auto y se inclinó el sombrero antes de caminar hacia una Harley negra estacionada cerca.**

**" **_**Todavía no puedo creer que lo conozcas".**_

**Naruto sonrió de lado. "Se trata de conexiones, Helios".**

"Mi rama es muy larga". Dijo Apolo, sonriendo ante su insinuación.

"Podría usar un corte". Comentó Deméter, haciendo que el dios del sol palideciera. Los otros dioses se rieron.

**" **_**Hablando de eso, si bien es agradable estar fuera del frío Long Island, ¿por qué estamos en California y**_** no **_**vamos al Otro Campamento?"**_

"Sería bueno saberlo". Reyna dijo por lo que había escuchado sobre esta versión de Naruto.

Thalia gruñó, no le gustaba el tema.

**"Porque **_**no**_** tengo ningún propósito de pasar por Jason o Reyna mientras se preparan para sus partes en la guerra", dijo Naruto. Metió el pie y cambió la estación a algo que interpretaba a los 'Superhéroes' de Daft Punk.**

Thalia sacudió la cabeza ante eso.

**Él asintió con la cabeza al ritmo mientras encendía Soul y aceleraba el motor. Condujo hasta el basurero más cercano y tiró la basura, la última papa saltó de su boca mientras lo hacía.**

**Naruto salió del Wendy's y condujo hacia el sur con el ceño fruncido. "¿Estás listo para esto?"**

**"¿ **_**Una oportunidad para golpear su presumido trasero en el suelo otra vez? Mierda, cualquier dios podría decirte que está listo para esto",**_** dijo Helios.**

"Oh, oh, nuestra pelea?" Ares sonrió sombríamente, "¡Finalmente!" él vitoreó.

"Vas a perder. Muy mal". Atenea sonrió.

"¡Bah, lo deseas!"

**Naruto asintió y movió su mano a la palanca de cambios. Hizo una mueca mientras lo hacía. Sintió que su mano estaba siendo arrancada de adentro hacia afuera. Era el mensaje de Ares: hora de pelear.**

"Ding Ding." Hermes dijo mientras tocaba una campana.

**Esa fue parte de la razón por la que se dirigió a California, necesitaba asegurarse de que su inteligencia aún fuera fuerte y que sus conexiones se mantuvieran en caso de que Ares ganara.**

Ares sonrió ante eso mientras Apolo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**La otra parte fue alejarse un poco del campamento. Él y Percy estaban chocando cabezas más a menudo de lo que le gustaría.**

Percy frunció el ceño ante eso.

**A Percy no le gustaba la mitad de las misiones que Naruto desarrollaría y con frecuencia cuestionaba las razones detrás de ellas.**

"No es muy bueno escuchando". Thalia frunció el ceño cuando Percy resopló.

"Solo tienes que saber las palabras correctas". Annabeth sonrió, recibiendo una mirada opaca de Percy.

"Jaja."

**Annabeth eventualmente se involucraría y las misiones de Naruto serían desviadas una vez que escuchara que estaba diseñando las potencialmente fatales, consideradas por el estratega líder como **_**demasiado**_** peligrosas para los campistas.**

Atenea frunció el ceño ante eso cuando Annabeth hizo una mueca, "Lo es. Necesitaríamos todas nuestras fuerzas para la próxima batalla".

"Pero el subterfugio sigue siendo importante, Annabeth". La diosa de la guerra le dijo, haciendo que su hija frunciera el ceño.

**Esto fue **_**después de que**_** los dioses, a través del Sr. D., firmaron su solicitud de liderar misiones en territorio enemigo con potencial para no regresar. ¿Les importaba a los niños? No.**

_**Son demasiado jóvenes para entender,**_** pensó Naruto. Frunció el ceño y apretó el pedal. **_**Estúpido mocoso. Haciendo mi trabajo difícil.**_

_"Hago mi mejor." Percy se burló con los brazos cruzados._

**" **_**Y ahora sabes cómo se siente Zeus cuando tiene que reunirse con su hermano".**_

_Zeus y Poseidón gruñeron como uno, ambos se negaron a mirarse sobre ese tema._

**"Maravilloso."**

**El 'mocoso' en cuestión estaba parado afuera de una boutique de flores con Thalia y Bianca.**

"¿Por qué estamos juntos?" Percy parpadeó.

**"Entonces ... Ustedes dos recibieron la misma carta, ¿verdad?" Percy preguntó.**

**"'Ven a Phony's Pottery Place. Te espera una misión importante'", dijo Thalia, leyendo la pequeña nota en su mano. Dejó que la electricidad estática cubriera su mano y rompió el papel en una bola. "Si esta fue la idea de Whisker de una broma, no es gracioso".**

"¿Palacio de cerámica falsa? Qué nombre tan terrible". Deméter resopló.

**"Naruto no envió esto", dijo Bianca suavemente. Ella fue muy introvertida después de recuperarse de su caso de peste bubónica, hablando solo con su hermano, novio**

Nico gruñó ante eso.

**y tutor cuando sea necesario. Bianca todavía entrenaba, pero Percy podía decir que su autoestima era muy baja.**

Nico y Hades fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

**"No es su letra. Y este lugar ..."**

**"Sí, bien podría entrar", dijo Percy. Lanzó la nota sobre su hombro y subió a la puerta.**

"Caída de basura". Demeter frunció el ceño.

"Es _es_ la ciudad de Nueva York." Poseidón comentó: "No me hagas empezar en los ríos".

Percy se estremeció en la memoria.

**Puso su mano sobre la manija y abrió la puerta. Thalia y Bianca lo siguieron al interior. Percy miró a su alrededor a las diversas plantas en macetas que las rodeaban. "Bueno ... no es un lugar falso".**

**Thalia puso los ojos en blanco ante la tonta broma. "Gracias por esa observación, Percy".**

"Solo trato de aligerar el estado de ánimo". El hijo del mar hizo un puchero cuando Thalia puso los ojos en blanco ante su dramatismo.

**Percy ignoró su sarcasmo. Se acercó a un pequeño arbusto de granadas y tocó una de las frutas. "Fresco. Alguien los acaba de regar".**

"Oh, sí, ella tiene un lugar así". Hades recordó que Deméter se revolvió. ¿Por qué su hija había elegido un nombre tan pobre para un negocio?

**Bianca se volvió de donde estaba y abrió mucho los ojos. "¡Tenemos que irnos!"**

"Y al igual que en todas las películas, es demasiado tarde". Piper sacudió la cabeza.

**Percy comenzó a preguntarle por qué, pero su pregunta se cortó cuando el piso debajo de él se abrió. Sucedió también debajo de los pies de Bianca y Thalia y los tres cayeron en la oscuridad. Cayeron durante unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que seis cadenas brillantes salieran disparadas del suelo sombrío y se envolvieran alrededor de sus secciones centrales. Su descenso disminuyó hasta que aterrizaron en tierra firme. Se arrodillaron, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando finalmente recuperaron el aliento, los tres se pusieron de pie y cautelosamente miraron a su alrededor.**

**"¡Bianca-chan! ¡Thalia-chan!" La excitante madre pelirroja de uno, Naruto Uzumaki, jaló a las dos chicas en un fuerte abrazo.**

"¡Hot ninja waifu!"

**"¡Kushina!" Bianca felizmente abrazó a su maestra mientras Thalia luchaba por escapar del abrazo.**

"Un poco más apretado". Hera murmuró.

**Kushina le sonrió y miró a Percy. "Hola Percy. Sally te dio la carta que veo".**

"Oh, claro, ella conoce a mamá". Percy asintió en recuerdo.

**"Si ya terminaste, Kushina, tenemos cosas que discutir". Una mujer entró en la tenue luz. Percy dejó sin aliento ante su apariencia. Era alta y hermosa con el pelo negro y rizado que le caía por los hombros. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran multicolores, similar a la hija de Afrodita que estaba con Thalia, solo un poco desvaída.**

Piper se sonrojó ante el complemento mientras Demeter y Hades se burlaban de la comparación.

**Kushina hizo un puchero y dejó ir a las chicas. "Sí, Lady Perséfone".**

**"Gracias", dijo Thalia a la diosa mientras se frotaba el costado. Bianca se alejó de Perséfone y se quedó cerca de Kushina.**

"Inteligente", murmuró Nico.

**Thalía cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Podría alguien decirnos qué demonios está pasando?"**

**Perséfone frunció los labios. "A pesar de tus modales, o la falta de ellos, tengo la intención de hacer eso. Percy Jackson, hace varios años recuperaste el Amo de Zeus de un ladrón. Te pido que recuperes otro símbolo de poder. La espada de mi marido ha sido robada".**

Hades palmeó su rostro cuando Zeus y Poseidón lo miraron, "Fue idea de ella, soy inocente aquí. Ya hablamos de esto".

**Bianca frunció el ceño. "Pero, ¿no es su símbolo de poder su casco?"**

"Ah, la gorra Boo". Dijo Poseidón, riéndose por todas partes.

Hades se enfureció ante eso.

**"Eso es lo que pensé", dijo Percy.**

**Kushina lanzó una risita y Perséfone la fulminó con la mirada, sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente. "Cállate, Kushina".**

**"Sí, Lady Perséfone", dijo Kushina. La sonrisa seguía en su rostro.**

"Ella es buena para ella", sonrió Demeter, fue maravilloso ver a su hija tener una pequeña amiga.

**Perséfone volvió a mirar a los semidioses. "A pesar de que esto es cierto, su espada es más fuerte que su casco. La espada de Hades fue hecha con una de las Llaves de Hades".**

Hazel pareció aturdida por eso, al haber oído hablar de los de Nico.

**"¿Y eso es?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Cada llave tiene la capacidad de enviar almas al Inframundo. También puede liberarlas", dijo Bianca**

**"La espada fue hecha con una, por lo que Lord Hades ni siquiera necesita acabar con su oponente, simplemente tiene que tocarlo con su espada", dijo Perséfone.**

"Whoa" Los semidioses dijeron además de Percy, Nico y Thalia.

**"¿Eso es malo?" Percy preguntó. Ese tipo de arma podría ser útil para su lado.**

"El otro lado de la moneda, Seaweed Brain". Annabeth le dijo, obteniendo un puchero del niño.

**"Sí, idiota, eso es malo", dijo Thalia. Percy la miró por el insulto y ella le devolvió la mirada. "Estamos luchando contra los titanes, si pueden traer de vuelta a cualquiera que matemos, ¿se imaginan qué tan larga o corta será esta guerra? Sin mencionar cuán maldita es la OP".**

"Muy OP". Hades asintió con la cabeza.

**El tridente de Poseidón no puede hacer cosas desde y hacia el océano y, aunque Zeus puede freír a alguien a menos de trescientos metros de su objetivo, no puede desterrar a la gente al espacio.**

"En el espacio ... no pueden oírte gritar". Leo se rio, riéndose un poco.

"Abucheo." Ares se burló, ¡los gritos fueron la mejor parte!

**La espada desequilibra el poder entre los Tres Grandes ".**

**"Está bien, así que es malo", dijo Percy, meditando sobre su derrota. Volvió a mirar a la Reina del Inframundo y frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Pero por qué nosotros?"**

**"Los hijos de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades están entre los semidioses más fuertes que nacieron", dijo Perséfone, con el ceño fruncido al mencionar la infidelidad de su esposo. Bianca se agachó detrás de Kushina**

"Muy inteligente." Nico asintió con la cabeza.

**mientras que la mujer pelirroja resopló en desacuerdo.**

**"Naruto podría limpiar el piso con algunos de sus hijos", dijo Kushina.**

Los Tres Grandes y sus hijos gruñeron y se quejaron ante eso.

**Thalia y Percy le enviaron miradas molestas mientras ella se encogía de hombros. ¡Su bebé era rudo como su mamá!**

"¡Entendiste bien, sexy waifu!"

"¿Y eso que significa?" Artemisa

"Es Weeaboo para esposa". Hera respondió con una cara seria.

**"Sí, y aunque normalmente me volvería hacia él, ya que está bajo las órdenes de mi esposo, de lo contrario está preocupado", dijo Perséfone.**

**"¿Con que?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Deberes olímpicos", dijo Perséfone antes de que Kushina pudiera abrir la boca.**

"¡Mentiroso!" Apolo gritó asqueroso.

**Thalia entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad, pero Perséfone lo ignoró. "Debes encontrar al ladrón y detenerlo antes de que escape. Hades ha cerrado el reino hasta que devuelva la espada,**

"No, ella lo hizo". Hades se quejó.

**pero debes darte prisa, me temo lo que pasa si la espada cae en manos del enemigo ".**

**"Pero este es el inframundo", dijo Percy. "Seguramente el ladrón no puede escapar".**

**"Percy, no recuerda que **_**se**_** escapó con la ayuda de su padre?" Preguntó Kushina.**

**Percy tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Lo había pasado por alto.**

"Tiendes a hacer eso a veces", le dijo Nico, recibiendo una mirada del hijo del mar.

**"¿Cómo sabremos si escapa?" Bianca preguntó. Perséfone miró a su hijastra, un destello de molestia bailó en sus ojos antes de que desapareciera, y extendió la mano. Ante los ojos de los semidioses, un clavel apareció en su mano, rojo brillante y aparentemente brillando en la oscuridad. Se lo ofreció a Bianca, quien lo tomó vacilante y con cuidado.**

"No sé si está maldito". Nico resopló y Deméter lo miró molesto.

**"Este clavel siempre se enfrentará al ladrón y perderá pétalos a medida que pase el tiempo. Cuando caiga el último pétalo, el ladrón habrá escapado. Buena suerte, semidioses". Perséfone desapareció en un remolino de sombras y dejó atrás el persistente aroma a jugo de granada.**

"Ella es breve". Hazel murmuró.

**Kushina sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Bianca. "Sigue con tu entrenamiento. Busca al Ermitaño. Él te ayudará. A pesar de sus fallas, es el mejor espía de las fuerzas de Lord Hades.**

"Tengo espías ninjas". Hades sonrió perversamente.

**No pasa nada en el Inframundo sin que él lo sepa ".**

**"¿Quién es el ermitaño?" Percy preguntó.**

**Kushina sacudió la cabeza. "Un muy viejo, y uso el término a la ligera, amigo. Es excéntrico, pero es un buen hombre. Ten cuidado, Percy. Cuidado con Bianca-chan, todavía es muy joven.**

"Creo que ella simplemente disfruta de cuidarnos". Nico gruñó, pero aún sonrió un poco.

"Espero llegar pronto". Hazel dijo en un tono esperanzador. Frank frunció el ceño ante eso, aún no había aparecido y estaba preocupado de que Hazel pudiera permanecer muerto.

**Y ten cuidado también, Thalia-chan. Todavía quiero nietos, dattebane ".**

"¡ARGH!" Thalia gruñó que tenía que leer eso mientras todos se reían de ella.

**"¡¿Te perderías ?!" Thalia preguntó, su cara roja.**

**Kushina se rió y desapareció en una nube de humo.**

**"...¿Qué fue eso?" Percy preguntó.**

**Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada con tanta fuerza que a Percy le preocupaba que realmente pudiera disparar un rayo fuera de sus ojos.**

"Realmente desearía poder". El cazador gruñó.

**"No es asunto tuyo, eso es lo que pasa".**

**"El Ermitaño, ¿dónde estaría el Ermitaño?" Bianca preguntó suavemente.**

**"¿Quién sabe? Comencemos a caminar antes de que pierda la calma", dijo Thalia.**

"Demasiado tarde ~" Percy y Nico cantaron mientras Thalia agarraba el libro con más fuerza.

**Bianca asintió y abrió el camino después de sacar su espada de su espalda. Estaba hecho de hierro estigio, muy parecido a la katana de Nico, pero era más corto por al menos un pie. Bianca los condujo a través de un pequeño pasillo que era más ligero que su entorno, cortando algunas almas que intentaban aferrarse a ellos.**

"Tan pegajoso". Nico sacudió la cabeza.

**Pasó media hora y el grupo había salido de la caverna hacia los Campos de Asphodel. Bianca hizo su trabajo por ella y le entregó la flor a un Percy muy poco entusiasta. Sin embargo, a Thalia le encantó.**

"Pequeño niño de las flores Jackson", Ares se rió por lo bajo cuando Percy lo miró con calor.

**"Entonces, ¿sabes algo sobre el ermitaño?" Percy le preguntó a Bianca.**

**"Escuché a mi padre mencionarlo una o dos veces", dijo Bianca. Ella cortó a una mujer espantosa que la alcanzó. "A Perséfone no le gusta y a Kushina tampoco, pero Kushina me ha dicho que es un buen hombre antes".**

**"Parecía que estaba intentando tranquilizarse más que nosotros", dijo Thalia. "Creo que era alguien que Whiskers conocía".**

"Naruto es un hombre puta. Conociendo a todos". Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

"Como su padre." Artemisa sonrió de acuerdo.

"¡Oye!"

**Percy puso los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que sí".**

**Thalia frunció el ceño. "¿Que se supone que significa eso?"**

**"Nada", dijo Percy con un gruñido.**

"Alguien todavía está celoso". Thalia sonrió a Percy, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

"Oh, ve a besarte con tu novio".

"¡Él no es mi novio!"

**Continuaron por los campos en silencio, la conversación muerta mientras la gente a su alrededor.**

**Hubo un fuerte 'BOOM! ¡AUGE! ¡AUGE!' en la distancia, y eso fue seguido por una fuerte exclamación de "¡Maldita sea! ¡Casi tuve la maldita cosa! ¡Una vez más, la próxima vez lo conseguiré seguro!"**

"Jejeje". Hades se rio sombríamente.

**"¿Dónde está un juramento cuando lo necesitas?" Percy preguntó mientras las fuertes palabrotas continuaban. "Creo que podría facilitar quinientos dólares".**

**"Ese no es quien creo que es, ¿verdad?" Thalia preguntó, tratando de no reír.**

**"Sí", dijo Bianca. Caminaron hacia las palabrotas y pronto se escuchó y sintió otra serie de explosiones. Bianca los condujo por una curva y encontraron a un feo troll de un hombre que empujó su hombro contra una roca. Bianca frunció el ceño. "Sísifo. El hombre que intentó engañar a la muerte y perdió".**

"Buena vieja Sissy". Nico sonrió con cariño.

"Todavía podría haber movido esa roca". Thalia se quejó.

**"Deberíamos interrogarlo antes de que llegue a la mitad de la colina", dijo Thalia. Percy y Bianca asintieron de acuerdo. Corrieron hacia Sísifo justo cuando presionó sus manos contra la roca.**

**Sísifo debe haberlos visto porque se movió y comenzó a correr alrededor de la roca. "¡Ah! ¡Furias! Estoy empujando la roca, ¡no puedes castigarme!"**

"Cagado de miedo." Ares se rió entre dientes, ah, eso siempre fue bueno de ver.

**"No somos las furias", dijo Percy. Él, Thalia y Bianca lo persiguieron alrededor de la roca.**

La música de persecución de Scooby Doo comenzó a sonar cuando Apollo silbó inocentemente.

**"¡Ja! ¡Lo dudo mucho!" Dijo Sísifo. Corrieron alrededor de la roca por unos momentos antes de que Thalia se rompiera.**

**"¡A la mierda esto! ¡Aegis!" ella dijo. Thalia levantó el brazo y su réplica de Aegis se desplegó alrededor de su muñeca. Sísifo corrió hacia él y cayó de espaldas, alejándose.**

"Siempre es bueno de usar". Atenea sonrió con cariño al escudo de Zeus (su).

**"¡Ah! ¡Demonio! ¡Hago mi tarea! ¡Todavía tengo que parar! ¡Solo necesito, eh, descansar! ¡Descansar!" él suplicó.**

**"Entonces descansa", dijo Bianca. Los ojos de Sísifo se posaron en su espada y tragó audiblemente.**

**"¿De dónde saca un demonio como tú una espada como **_**esa**_** ?" Preguntó Sísifo.**

"La tienda de regalos del inframundo". Nico gorjeó.

Percy frunció el ceño, "Siempre extraño ese lugar".

**"De mi padre, Hades", dijo Bianca. Sísifo entrecerró los ojos hacia ella y luego extendió la mano para patear a Thalia en la espinilla.**

"¿Él qué?" el cazador espetó cuando Percy y Nico se rieron.

**"¡Ow! ¿Qué demonios, gilipollas?"**

**"No furias", dijo Sísifo. Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor con ansiedad. "Demigods entonces. Muy bien, descansaré. Oigan, ¿les gustaría algo de comer a los tres? Solo observen mi roca por mí y tomaré algo".**

"Siempre fue el hablador suave". Hermes inclinó su cabeza hacia el hombre muerto.

"No me hagas empezar". Hades gruñó con irritación.

**"No escuches nada de lo que dice que no está relacionado con escapar del Inframundo", dijo Bianca mientras envainaba su espada.**

**"¿Escapar del inframundo? ¿Ustedes tres también están buscando una salida? Bueno, les haré un trato. Alguien me empuja la roca y les mostraré a dónde ir", dijo Sisyphus. "Sé mucho más amable que tener una espada en la garganta".**

**"¿Una espada?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Sí, otro semidiós. Él también estaba ansioso por irse", dijo Sísifo.**

"Ethan". Percy frunció el ceño, una mirada triste en sus ojos.

**"Tenía una pala envuelta para regalos o algo así.**

"The Undertaker Shovel of Doom". Poseidón se burló.

Hades lo miró secamente, "humorístico".

"Lo intento."

**No sé, estaba demasiado preocupado por la espada ".**

**"Así que estamos buscando un semidiós", dijo Percy. "¿Sabes cómo se ve?"**

**"¡Ja! No obtendrás esa información gratis", dijo Sísifo, frotándose las manos. "Vamos, haz un trato. Te diré lo que quieras".**

"Trato ... o no trato".

**Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera estar de acuerdo, se escuchó un gorgoteo y el suelo se abrió bajo los pies de Sísifo. Cayó en el pozo de la sustancia fangosa y volvió a maldecir.**

**"No hay ofertas para ti, Sissy".**

**"¡Deja de llamarme así, feo hijo de puta!" Sísifo estiró el cuello para mirar al hombre agachado a una buena distancia detrás de él.**

"Tal lenguaje". Hestia frunció el ceño.

**"Eso es grosero". El hombre resopló y Percy lo miró. Su cabello blanco se destacaba como un faro en la oscuridad, el flequillo gemelo colgaba más allá de su mandíbula y una coleta notable casi llegaba a la parte superior de su pierna. Su piel era de un bronceado apagado y desde sus ojos hasta el fondo de su mandíbula había dos líneas rojas.**

"Hm, no es feo". Afrodita comentó distraídamente.

**Alrededor de su cabeza había una diadema muy parecida a la de Naruto, con cuernos y marcada con extraños kanji en el frente. Llevaba una camisa verde oliva desteñida y pantalones que parecían algo que los ninja usarían con un chaleco rojo sobre él. Debajo de su camisa verde había una extraña malla y una especie de armadura protegía sus brazos. El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia adelante, sus extrañas sandalias golpearon contra las rocas. Parecía que tenía más de seis pies de altura.**

"¡Ninja!" Leo gritó.

"Así que supongo que ese es el ermitaño". Nico supuso.

**El hombre sonrió una vez que se alzó sobre ellos y Sísifo. Una gran mano golpeó el hombro del viejo prisionero y el hombre se rió. "Ah, Sissy, realmente deberías aprender a respetar a tus mejores. Tratar de planear tu salida de otro castigo solo aumentaría tu servicio".**

"Honestamente, lo hace. Uno pensaría que sería sabio después de todos estos años". Hades declaró.

**Sísifo dijo algo en otro idioma, latín probablemente, que hizo que el hombre se riera a carcajadas. El hombre se frotó el ojo y suspiró.**

**"Esa es buena", dijo. "Déjame decirte uno de los míos".**

**Su mano izquierda se abrió y una familiar bola de energía en espiral azul se formó en su mano.**

"Ooh, eso parece ser doloroso". Ares sonrió.

**El hombre condujo el ataque a las entrañas de Sísifo, haciendo que el prisionero se doble. Sus pies todavía estaban atrapados en el barro, lo que le impedía volar. Sísifo volvió a caer en el pozo de barro y el viejo lo fulminó con la mirada.**

**"De vuelta al trabajo, Sissy. Tienes otra eternidad para llevar esa roca a la cima de la colina", dijo. Sísifo fue liberado del barro e inmediatamente comenzó su castigo. El hombre sonrió y se volvió hacia los niños, con los ojos clavados en Thalia. "¿Por qué hola allí ..."**

"Oh, ese viejo hijo de puta". Thalia se enfureció, Jason fulminó con la mirada de su padre.

**Thalia levantó un puño crujiente. "Pruébame."**

**"Rizado", dijo.**

"Tiene boca". Afrodita se rió, gustándole.

**Percy dejó caer la mandíbula, Bianca se puso tan roja que brillaba y Thalia estalló en una lluvia de estática.**

"Típico." Hades puso los ojos en blanco ante las reacciones de su sobrina.

**Ella lo golpeó y el hombre saltó hacia atrás, despejando diez pies con facilidad. Levantó las manos en señal de rendición y se echó a reír. "Así que ustedes son los tres que Lady Perséfone eligió, ¿eh? No es una mala elección. Tenemos a la sexy de mal genio".**

"¡¿Qué?!"

**"Llámame así y mira qué pasa", dijo Thalia.**

**"La potencia idiota". Señaló a Percy.**

Percy frunció el ceño.

**"¡Hey! ¡No soy un idiota!" Percy frunció el ceño al hombre.**

**"¿Cómo terminaste sosteniendo la flor entonces?"**

"Ninja educado ... otra vez". Leo le susurró a Percy, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

**Percy no tuvo respuesta para eso.**

"Es un milagro." Ares se rio por lo bajo.

**"Además, escuché tu argumento antes", dijo el hombre. Miró a Bianca y asintió. "Entonces eres el prodigio inseguro.**

"Inseguro ..." Nico frunció el ceño ante las palabras, ¡su hermana no era insegura! Ella fue retirada.

**Apuesto a que eres muy bueno manejando espadas, ¿eh? "**

"¿ _No_ solo dijo eso?" Hades gruñó, las manos de Nico temblaban.

Artemisa entrecerró los ojos ante eso.

**Bianca no se perdió la insinuación y se sonrojó aún más. Thalia y Percy lo fulminaron con la mirada, ambos todavía irritados por él. Thalia decidió que ya era suficiente.**

"Brocheta al cabrón". Thalia siseó.

**"Entonces, ¿quién demonios eres, eh?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"¡Estoy **_**tan**_** contenta de que hayas preguntado!" Entonces el hombre comenzó a hacer una serie de extrañas maniobras de baile.**

Apolo aplaudió.

**"Desde la montaña de Myouboku, hogar de los sapos sabios. Soy el epítome de la virilidad,**

"¡Mierda!" Ares gritó: "¡Me gustaría ver su colección de armas!"

Athena solo sacudió la cabeza. Idiota.

**las mujeres me adularon toda mi vida**

"Bueno, él es divertido". La diosa del amor se rio.

**¡y ahora gobierno a las damas muertas con mi encanto e ingenio!**

"Ew", Leo hizo una mueca grosera, "Amor zombi".

**Soy el sabio sapo: ¡Jiraiya!**

"... ¡Esa es mi maestra!" Apolo sonrió, "¡Haz esa pose loca!"

"Explica mucho". Artemisa dijo: "Era el destino que conocerías".

Thalia cerró el libro, "Quítame esto. Ahora". Ella chasqueó.

"Con alegría." Nico dijo, ansioso por leer sobre su hermana.

* * *

**Perdón por la espera, tenía cosas que hacer. Disfruta y revisa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte III: Los Argonautas**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Nico abrió el libro y comenzó a leer acerca de cómo su hermana manejaría la búsqueda de la espada.

**"¿Eres Jiraiya? ¿El sabio pervertido que entrenó a Naruto y su padre?" Thalia preguntó.**

"Dado en el clavo." Apolo sonrió.

**Jiraiya cayó de rodillas y una nube de lluvia deprimente se cernió sobre él. Thalia se preguntó distraídamente de dónde venía la nube.**

Los ojos se volvieron hacia Zeus, "No me mires". Él resopló. Honestamente, solo porque el tipo era un pervertido lo miran. ¡El nervio!

**"¿'Sabio pervertido'? Ese mocoso ... No tiene respeto por su maestro, debería haber sido lo primero que le enseñé ..." dijo Jiraiya mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo con el dedo. Con un suspiro triste, el maestro de espías volvió a ponerse de pie y frunció el ceño a Thalía. "¡Para tu información, no soy un simple 'pervertido', una tonta semidiosa!"**

"Sí, eso es simplemente insultante". Apolo asintió con la cabeza.

**"En serio, entonces, ¿qué eres?" Percy preguntó.**

**Jiraiya rió a carcajadas antes de sonreír perversamente y levantar las manos. Thalia inmediatamente tomó nota de mantener a este tipo a la vista y a una buena distancia de ella en todo momento. Él movió los dedos en una mansión espeluznante cuando su risa se calmó. "¡Soy grande!"**

"Mortal Zeus a todos". Hades dijo secamente, riéndose a carcajadas de los dioses.

Zeus estaba contemplando en la actualidad matar a Hades.

**"Genial, eso hace toda la diferencia", dijo secamente Thalia. Bianca dio un paso más cerca de Thalia, un poco asustada del hombre que tenía delante.**

"Yo también lo estaría", Hazel frunció el ceño, acurrucando a Frank.

**Percy se preguntó qué le pasaba a la gente de la tierra natal de Naruto.**

"Creo que son un motín". Argumentó Hermes.

**"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No es un pasatiempo para mí, es una forma de vida!" Jiraiya dijo con orgullo. Él desapareció y reapareció con su brazo alrededor de Percy. "Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?"**

"Claro que sí". Nico resopló cuando todos se rieron de acuerdo.

Percy se puso un poco rojo, mirando a Nico.

**"¿Q-qué?"**

**"Vamos, piénsalo chico. Las curvas delgadas, los bustos amplios y las nalgas firmes ... ¡Tú, mi muchacho, estás en la flor de tu vida! ¡Permíteme mostrarte el camino hacia el éxito!" Jiraiya sonrió aún más y se rascó la barbilla.**

"Será mejor que no". Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Le gustaba su cerebro de algas marinas de mente simple!

**"Tal vez te corromperé más rápido que Naruto. Quita el viejo bloque, ese. Le tomó **_**dos años**_** antes de sucumbir a mis caminos, a diferencia de su mojigata de padre".**

Los dioses rugieron de risa cuando Apolo apretó los labios: "No es un mojigato". Él hizo un puchero.

**"Apolo ... ¿mojigato?" Thalia parpadeó incrédula.**

**Jiraiya puso los ojos en blanco. "Al igual que usted no **_**creer**_** ! Siempre tattling en mí para Tsunade-hime. Y se volvió de un tono interesante de rojo o se desmayó cuando le ofrecí un consejo cuando estaba en su adolescencia."**

"... Quiero a ese hermano". Artemis hizo un puchero, jadeando por su gemelo.

"¡Lil Sis!"

"Silencio. ¡Prudente Apolo de por vida!" la cazadora declaró.

**Thalia no parecía muy segura de eso. Apolo fue el segundo después de Poseidón y Zeus.**

"¿Por qué es Poseidón primero?" Zeus preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras Hera lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco. "Whoo-hoo. Primer lugar".

**cuando se trataba de tener hijos mestizos**

"¡Maldición! ¡Ow! ¡Eso lastimó a Arte!"

\- **aunque Kushina juró que eso cambiaría**

"Buena suerte", se burló Hera.

\- **y habiendo conocido al dios en cuestión, ella no lo veía como el tipo mojigato. Se dio cuenta de que incluso Percy y Bianca le miraban incrédulos al viejo.**

**"Por otra parte, si hubiera marcado a un bebé como Kushina a su edad ... No, probablemente todavía habría escrito Icha-Icha", dijo Jiraiya con un movimiento de cabeza. Chasqueó los dedos. "Eso me recuerda que tengo que llevar un nuevo borrador a mi editor de alguna manera ... lo llamo Icha-Icha Shinigami. Mm, algunas de las cosas que he visto aquí ... Es tan deliciosamente obsceno".**

"¡Amor zombi, mis ojos, mi cerebro!" Leo sostuvo su rostro, "¡Bleach, necesito blanqueador mental!"

**"¿Zombie porno?" Percy preguntó con las mejillas verdes. Thalia palideció junto con él. Esa era una imagen que preferiría no tener en su cabeza.**

"Fíjate cómo Bianca no reacciona". Hermes señaló astutamente, obteniendo una mirada de su tío y primo. El mensajero levantó las manos, "¡Hola, solo digo!"

**Un puño golpeó la cabeza de Percy, tirando al hijo de Poseidón al suelo.**

Nico leyó la línea tres veces más, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los demás se reían.

Los ojos de Percy se crisparon violentamente.

**"¡NIÑO TONTO! Shinigami es un término usado por mi patria para el dios de la muerte. ¡Lord Hades y Lady Perséfone tienen muchas bellezas por aquí! ¡Como Medea,**

"Ella es psicópata!" Piper discutió con un chasquido, sus dientes perfectos rechinando.

"Cariño, eso es malo para ti". Afrodita reprendió.

**o Angelos, ahora hay un bombón ... escuché que es la hija de mi héroe personal ".**

Los dioses miraron a Zeus, que parecía un poco halagado. Pero intentó, y falló, no mostrarlo.

**Thalia, más consciente de su ascendencia familiar, fulminó con la mirada al hombre. "Zeus es tu héroe personal?"**

**"¡Lo sabes! ¿Casado con una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo **_**y**_** todavía sacando a los niños de izquierda a derecha con los demás?" Jiraiya sostuvo su pecho con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Calma mi corazon latiente."**

"No me gusta". Hera frunció el ceño profundamente.

**"Habla de un extraño enamoramiento". Percy se puso de pie y miró a Jiraiya. "¿Por qué me golpeaste?"**

**"Sí, él no tiene muchas células cerebrales de sobra", dijo Thalia. Ella le sonrió a Percy cuando él la fulminó con la mirada.**

"Eres un inútil." Percy le dijo a su primo.

"También te amo, chico pez". Thalia resopló.

**"¡Porque, tonto pez, estoy tratando de darte sabiduría y me estás ignorando!" Jiraiya miró a Percy, quien le devolvió la mirada. Jiraiya resopló. "Terco como el mocoso. Genial, tengo mi trabajo hecho para mí. ¡Otra vez! Bueno, solo tengo que encontrar tu debilidad. Entonces, ¿cuál te gusta más? ¿Rubias? ¿Pelirrojas? Yo personalmente soy un hombre rubio. "**

"Bueno, no está lejos". Nico dijo mientras Annabeth miraba acaloradamente la imagen. Debe morir!

**"Señor, no tenemos tiempo". Bianca señaló la flor en la mano de Percy. Cuatro pétalos habían caído desde que lo conocieron. "Necesitamos encontrar al ladrón".**

"Hermes, ¿tus pensamientos?" Apolo dijo con un locutor Mike.

Hermes tamborileó con los dedos con un ceño pensativo, "Hm, muy probablemente tratando de encontrar uno de los caminos ocultos. Juro que tengo un mapa para eso, tal vez".

"¿Caminos escondidos?" Preguntó Hades.

"Uh, te enviaré un correo electrónico". El dios veloz le dijo a su tío.

**Jiraiya la miró y se rascó la cabeza. "Sí, sí, supongo que tienes razón". Sacó un pequeño trozo de papel y se lo dio a Percy. "Dale esto al mocoso la próxima vez que lo veas. Él sabrá qué hacer".**

"Supongo que podemos agregar chico mensajero junior a tus títulos, Jackson". Ares se burló, obteniendo una mirada fulminante.

"Siempre estoy buscando pasantes, Percy". Hermes le guiñó un ojo, "Podría engancharte".

"Uh, no, gracias. Estoy bien". El hijo de Poseidón rechazó.

**"Lo quemaré antes de que lo consiga", dijo Thalia. Lo que sea que tenga ese papel, no puede ser bueno. Y Thalia estaría condenada antes de eso ... lo que sea que termine en las manos de Naruto.**

"¡Son los whossamawhatsits!" Piper jadeó.

"Cállate, McLean". Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada, pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa en la mejilla a cambio.

**"Como si no hubiera escuchado esa amenaza miles de veces de Tsu-hime", dijo Jiraiya. Sacudió la cabeza. "El mocoso ciertamente lo aprendió de mí y su padre, su gusto por las mujeres atractivas y sensuales".**

"Ella es una escupidera". Leo asintió y Jason lo esposó, "¡Ow!" el latino sostuvo su cabeza.

**Thalia no estaba segura de si eso era un insulto, un cumplido o ambos. Entonces ella solo decidió mirarlo.**

"Elección inteligente." Artemis también miró la imagen.

**Jiraiya la ignoró y aplaudió. "Bueno, si vamos a encontrar el pequeño pinchazo, vámonos. Tengo una cita caliente esta noche ..."**

"¿Sesos?" Nico preguntó con una inclinación de su cabeza en una voz de zombie.

"Sesos." Percy asintió con su propia voz de zombie.

**"Lo dudo mucho", dijo Thalia.**

**"... Con mi telescopio, mi cuaderno y un pequeño resorte que encontré para las otras doncellas de Perséfone", dijo Jiraiya.**

"¡Ese demonio!" Demeter deliraba.

Hades frunció el ceño ante eso, los dedos se curvaron contra sus reposabrazos.

**Parecía bastante orgulloso de sus planes.**

**Los ojos de Thalia se crisparon. "... Te mataría si aún no estuvieras muerto".**

"Bianca puede lastimarlo". Hazel ofreció.

"Prefiero hacerlo yo mismo". Thalia miró al hombre de pelo blanco.

**Jiraiya solo le sonrió. "Lo sé."**

"Bastardo petulante". El cazador murmuró.

**" **_**¡Soy el jodido ninja más duro que jamás hayas visto!**_** ", Cantó Naruto junto con su CD mientras conducía por Dakota del Sur. " **_**¡Maté a un rey y cambié el curso de la historia europea! Eso fue todo en el pasado, estoy cambiando rápidamente, estoy cambiando mi postura ... porque solo quiero ... solo quiero ... Bailar !**_** "**

"Ponte nervioso", Apolo levantó las manos en el aire.

**Alguien tocó el claxon mientras corrían por la carretera y Naruto sacudió la cabeza, ignorándolos. Apareció una de sus gemas descubiertas recientemente, Ninja Sex Party.**

"Debe ser muy silencioso entonces". Afrodita se rió, obteniendo algunas risitas inmaduras.

**Agradeció a los dioses por dejarlo descubrir la belleza de los músicos de YouTube. El primero de su lista de vigilancia era la banda animada de Ray William Johnson, Your Favourite Martian, con éxitos como "Nos gustan las chicas", "Tig Ol 'Bitties", "Booty Store" y "8-Bit World". Por supuesto, no iban a hacer que él y su tía estuvieran más cerca,**

"No. No, no lo fueron". Artemisa frunció el ceño ante esos títulos de música en realidad. Ella sabía que Apollo estaba involucrado, de alguna manera.

**pero Naruto pensó que probablemente, tal vez crecería fuera de eso. Pensándolo bien, a veces era demasiado juvenil ... Oh, bueno. Eran disturbios para escuchar.**

**Siguiendo de cerca a eso estaba la banda de comedia de dos hombres Ninja Sex Party. Naruto estaba enamorado de sus éxitos "I Just Wanna Dance" "No Reason Boner"**

"Lo entiendo todo el tiempo". Ares dijo, haciendo que todos se alejen un poco de él.

**y "If We Were Gay". El último fue un motín y Naruto siempre lo jugó para meterse con la cabeza de Leo.**

"Dick", Leo hizo un mohín.

"Lo dijiste, no nosotros". Apolo le sonrió de lado.

Leo frunció el ceño a su tío.

**Desafortunadamente, era otra banda que probablemente ganaría la ira de su tía. Es una pena, todo es muy divertido.**

"¡Mentiras!"

"Verdad." Apolo corrigió con una sonrisa a su gemelo, obteniendo una mirada de la cazadora.

**"¡ **_**Tenemos un fantasma en nuestra cola!"**_

"¡Espectro!" Ares vitoreó, le encantaba un buen bogey.

_**Realmente, ¿con eso decides ir? **_**Naruto le pregunta a su vida pasada.**

**" **_**Pensé que llamaría tu atención",**_** dijo Helios.**

**Naruto sacudió la cabeza y miró por el retrovisor cuando una Harley masiva se detuvo junto a él, el jinete golpeó la ventana.**

"Eso es extrañamente amable de tu parte". Athena comentó.

"¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que golpearía su ventana?" Ares frunció el ceño, "No te metas con el viaje de otro chico". Bueno, a la mierda con ellos, claro. Pero a él le gustaba el niño.

**Naruto lo bajó.**

**"Es divertido conocerte aquí", dijo Naruto sobre el rugido del viento. "Supuse que te gustaría vernos en el lugar".**

**"Me aburrí", dijo Ares. "Corremos allí. El ganador puede establecer estipulaciones para la pelea".**

**"¿Quieres estipulaciones?"**

"Sí, lo sé, ¿verdad?" Ares se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

**El ceño de Ares se profundizó. "La anciana se enteró de nuestra pelea".**

Hera miró a su hijo por el comentario mientras hacía pucheros. Por supuesto que haría eso por su pequeño Campeón. Pheh

_**Gracias Hera**_

"No digas más." Hera sonrió maravillosamente.

**Pensó Naruto. "Reglas de la carrera?"**

**"Mantenlo mortal", dijo Ares.**

Hefesto soltó una carcajada y su familia se unió a él.

**"Jura por el Styx que harás lo mismo o romperé esas reglas", dijo Naruto.**

**Ares sonrió de lado. "Muy bien, juro que en el Styx mantendré mi bicicleta mortal".**

Atenea frunció los labios, "Bravo". Ella admitió.

Ares sonrió, "¿Ves? Puedo jugar de manera inteligente".

"No tengas una gran cabeza, tonto. Aún así probablemente perderás".

**El cielo estalló.**

**Naruto entrecerró los ojos. "Mismo."**

**"¡Entonces vamos!" Ares aceleró su motor y disparó hacia adelante con una carcajada.**

**" **_**Todo esto terminaría si tuvieras mi imán de pollo",**_** dijo Helios.**

"Ahora es mío, Hel, supéralo". Apolo puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Era su imán de pollo ahora!

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y presionó el pedal. **_**Sí, pero papá lo tiene y hasta ahora no creo que vaya a renunciar.**_

**" **_**Pensamiento horrible, ¿cuántas chicas crees que tenía en mi auto?"**_

_La sonrisa de Apolo era positivamente desgarradora._

_**No es algo en lo que quiera pensar.**_

**" **_**Me pregunto si tu madre ya ha estado allí".**_

_"¿Sexo en el coche con waifu? Aww sí". ¡El dios del sol sonrió, solo para ser golpeado por su gemelo, otra vez!_

_En serio, iba a presentar una orden de restricción sobre ella pronto._

_**... voy a fingir que no acabas de decir eso.**_

**" **_**Bastante justo".**_

**Naruto dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y se unió al siguiente carril. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e inmediatamente se fusionó cuando un naufragio en llamas pasó en la dirección opuesta.**

"¡Ares!" Hera frunció el ceño cuando el dios de la guerra se rió entre dientes.

**"¡¿Pensé que lo estaba manteniendo mortal ?!"**

**" **_**Uh, estamos hablando de Ares. La ira de la carretera, los accidentes automovilísticos y el caos total es su descripción de la moralidad",**_** dijo Helios.**

Ares asintió, "Y esa es la verdad sincera". Dijo sinceramente.

**Naruto frunció el ceño y volvió al carril central. "Falsas lagunas ..." Extendió la mano y golpeó la radio. Hard rock salió de sus altavoces y Naruto presionó el pétalo. Evitó cuidadosamente a las personas bajo la influencia de Ares, aunque fue difícil porque se fusionaron sin señalizar, gritaron improperios contra él, ellos mismos u otros conductores, y unos pocos trataron de sacarlo de la carretera.**

"Es bonito." Ares se limpió una lágrima de debajo de sus gafas de sol.

"Amigo, tienes problemas". Dijo Hermes.

"No duh, speedstick".

**A pesar de estos contratiempos, Naruto mantuvo sus ojos en la parte posterior de la chaqueta de cuero de Ares, específicamente en el feo jabalí atravesado por una lanza que estaba parchada en él.**

"Hecho a mano sin duda". Athena comentó sobre la mala calidad.

**Ares miró sobre su hombro y luego soltó una carcajada. Le dio la vuelta al pájaro Naruto, lo que hizo que los ojos del rubio temblaran, y luego salió corriendo en un caballito. El escape de su bicicleta incendió el camino.**

"Nacido para ser salvaje". Ares cantó, levantando el techo!

"¡Eres un inútil!" Apolo abucheó.

"¡Púdrete!"

**"'Y salió otro caballo que era rojo: y se le dio poder al que estaba sentado allí para tomar la paz de la tierra, y que se mataran unos a otros: y se le dio una gran espada'", dijo Naruto Bajo su respiración.**

"Lo único bueno que me gustó de Revelations ... bueno, está bien, había mucho más". Ares se frotó la barbilla en la memoria.

**Cambió de marcha y la subió a las dos y veinte. Las sirenas pronto se escucharon, pero Naruto las ignoró. Tenía que vencer a Ares, el dios indudablemente haría la estipulación de que el vencedor de la pelea sería el primero en dar un golpe mortal.**

"Me gustaría." Ares asintió con la cabeza.

"Porque tienes miedo de una pelea justa". Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Quieres pasar por mí otra vez, Prissy?"

"Me encantaría." Percy entrecerró los ojos.

"Muchachos." Hestia dijo con calma, haciendo que retrocedieran. Por ahora.

**Francamente, Naruto no estaba de humor para esta mierda. Si no tenía otra opción, entonces la aceptó, pero gracias a Hera, tiene la oportunidad de hacer las estipulaciones. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar primero al Gateway Arch.**

Annabeth palideció, "¡Mejor no la destruyan!"

"Sí, Percy ya hizo eso".

"¡Maldita sea Nico!"

_**Mantenlo mortal ... mantenlo mortal ... Espera. **_**Naruto sonrió. **_**Los mortales engañan.**_

"Ellas hacen." Hermes asintió con una sonrisa cuando la sonrisa de Ares vaciló.

**" **_**Si usas el SOL ..."**_

_**No, eso no. **_**Naruto cruzó los dedos e hizo aparecer un clon de sombra en el asiento del pasajero. El clon asintió con la cabeza y bajó la ventanilla por completo. Luego metió la mano en el asiento trasero y sacó el arco dorado que yacía suavemente. Agarró el carcaj y lo ajustó. El clon luego se subió al techo del automóvil.**

"¡Ese pequeño bastardo!"

"Ares", Hera frunció el ceño, "Es un semidiós apropiado. Cállate".

Ares se quejó de que su madre se puso del lado del mestizo "apropiado".

**El clon sacó una flecha tan fuerte como pudo, sus brazos se tensaron antes de golpear el golpe y dejar volar el proyectil. La flecha silbante pasó a Ares y golpeó la carretera justo delante de él. El dios de la guerra se desvió del camino, evitando la explosión que habría paralizado su viaje. Ares se volvió y gritó algo desagradable en griego. Naruto apenas entendió las palabras para "Apolo" y "madre".**

"¡Oye!" Apolo gritó, mirando a su hermano.

"Brat se lo merecía. Intentando destruir mi viaje". El dios de la guerra frunció el ceño.

"No es un gran viaje". El dios herrero se burló.

Ares miró furiosamente a su hermano completo.

_**Ares no acaba de tirar de una broma de Yo Momma en**_** mí **_**?**_

**" **_**Creo que sí**_** ", dijo Helios, divertido.**

**Naruto asomó la cabeza por la ventana y miró a su clon. "¡Saca su rueda trasera!"**

"¡Sí!" Apolo vitoreó.

**"¡Hai, Oyabun!" Otra flecha fue dibujada y soltada, haciendo sonar el tubo de escape.**

**Otra bocanada de juramentos griegos escapó de la boca de Ares.**

**Naruto asomó la cabeza de nuevo. "¡Te lo perdiste!"**

"Algún hijo de Apolo". Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

Apolo apretó los labios ante eso, cruzando los brazos.

**"Lo siento, ¿te gustaría venir aquí y disparar flechas en la parte trasera de la motocicleta de un dios?" El clon dejó volar otra flecha. Perdió a Ares y chocó contra un auto a la izquierda del dios. El auto giró y se estrelló.**

"¡Oh dioses, él mató a los mortales!" Leo gritó.

"Y es por eso que no hacemos tiro con arco". Reyna comentó.

"Ellos vivieron." Apolo sacudió a la señorita.

**"¡Oye! ¡No golpees a los civiles!"**

**"¡Jódete, Oyabun!"**

**Naruto frunció el ceño y se recostó en su asiento. "Soy como esos pobres imbéciles que fueron lanzados en los Blues Brothers para ser policías ..." Su ojo se crispó. "Si se supone que Ares es Jake o Elwood, me comeré la sandalia derecha".**

"Diablos no". Apolo y Hermes fruncieron el ceño. ¡Como Ares merecía ser uno de los Hermanos!

**" **_**No lo hagas. Confía en mí. Esa es una promesa que no quieres cumplir",**_** dijo Helios.**

**El clon retiró otra flecha y cerró los ojos. Rezó en silencio al padre y a la tía del original antes de dejar volar la flecha. Ares vio la flecha en el espejo retrovisor y sonrió. Comenzó a desviarse a la derecha, pero luego la flecha se partió por el medio. Rápidamente regresó a su lugar cuando la flecha pasó volando. Se magnetizó al frente del cerdo de Ares.**

"¡Ja! No hizo nada". Ares se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

"Todavía." Frank dijo, haciendo que su aspecto griego de su padre frunciera el ceño.

**"¡Si!" El clon apretó el puño antes de agarrar una gran flecha blanca del carcaj. Él sonrió. "Mel Brooks, no me falles ahora".**

**El Patriota fue retirado y el golpe fue golpeado. La punta de flecha se dividió en tres puntas y fue enviada volando hacia arriba. El clon volvió a subir al auto, colocó el carcaj y se inclinó en el asiento trasero antes de disiparse.**

"... ¿Qué hizo él?" Ares cuestionó, un ceño preocupado en su rostro.

**"... ¿Usó la Flecha Patriota?"**

"¿El qué?" Hazel parpadeó.

**Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con horror y liberó el gas. Estaba contento de que la mayoría de los civiles estuvieran detrás de ellos. Naruto vio como un débil punto blanco cayó en la distancia frente a ellos. Se dirigió directamente a la bicicleta de Ares, la flecha magnetizada en la rueda delantera estaba sonando fuertemente. Hubo un fuerte estallido cuando el Patriot golpeó la parte delantera de la bicicleta Ares y Naruto tuvo que desviarse para recuperarse de la onda expansiva.**

"... ¡PEQUEÑO FOLLADOR ESTABLECIDO MI VIAJE!" Ares bramó, las venas abultadas de su grueso cuello.

"Je" Hefesto sonrió.

"Quemar." Apolo se rio por lo bajo.

**Helios se echó a reír. **_**"¡Ares te va a matar!"**_

**"No si lo golpeo al Arco por medios mortales", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Pasó junto a la bicicleta destrozada y al enfurecido dios de la guerra, asegurándose de darle a su tío el mismo respeto que le había dado antes. El dedo se levantó y las maldiciones de Ares se escucharon por millas.**

"Solo postres." Athena sonrió mientras Ares maldecía por lo bajo. Lo estaría haciendo en voz alta, pero Hestia le estaba mirando mal.

**" **_**Hermes estaría orgulloso de llamarte su hijo".**_

**"Tal vez en otra vida", dijo Naruto.**

Hermes lo miró esperanzado.

**Naruto llegó al Arco con facilidad y ya tomó el ascensor dos veces antes de decidirse a almorzar en un pequeño y agradable restaurante cercano. Actualmente estaba disfrutando de un buen aperitivo de papas fritas con tocino y queso con un vaso de agua. La joven camarera que había sido asignada a su área se acercó a su mesa con un dios muy molesto detrás de ella.**

"¿Autostop?"

"Jódete, Jackson". Ares lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Ella le sonrió a Naruto.**

**"¿Algo más?"**

**"Una cerveza para mi amigo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa encantadora. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó. Naruto se metió una papa en la boca y le sonrió al dios tembloroso. "Pareces tenso".**

"Le retorceré el cuello", Ares apretó los dientes.

**"¡Volaste mi bicicleta!" Los dientes de Ares estaban rechinando.**

**Naruto metió otra papa frita en su boca. "Tú eres el que quería correr y jugar sucio".**

**Ares entrecerró los ojos. "Tú. Volaste. Arriba. Mi. Bicicleta".**

"¡Entonces contra el código!" Ares se enfureció.

Apolo parpadeó, "¿Ares sigue un código?" le preguntó a Hermes y se encogió de hombros.

**"Tío Heph lo arreglará tarde o temprano", dijo Naruto. Tomó un trago de agua y sonrió. "Además, ¿no tienes una limusina rosa para conducir?"**

Thalia y Percy se rieron en recuerdo.

**En todo caso, eso solo aumentó la intensidad del resplandor de Ares.**

**"Relájate, tío Ares-"**

**"No me 'tío'".**

"Te dejo todas las relaciones, asesino de bicicletas". El dios de la guerra escupió.

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. "Bien. Ares, entonces. Solo toma asiento. Te estoy comprando unas cervezas".**

**"Humph, como si el licor mortal pudiera satisfacerme", dijo Ares con el ceño fruncido.**

"Solo agrega Néctar". Dioniso suministrado.

Los dioses rodaron los ojos. Lo han estado haciendo mucho más tiempo de lo que nació Dioniso.

**Se dejó caer en la silla que se le ofreció y sacó su cuchillo. El dios comenzó a limpiarse las uñas. "¿Ya descubriste algunas estipulaciones?"**

"Honestamente, limpiando tus uñas en la mesa". Hera sacudió la cabeza.

"Meh"

**Naruto miró más allá de él cuando la camarera regresó con la cerveza en la mano. "Lo siento, ¿puedes preparar dos cervezas y dos de estas cenas clásicas de hamburguesas? Raras para mi amigo y medianas para mí".**

"Realmente raro". Ares se quejó.

**"Claro", dijo la niña. Puso la cerveza frente a Ares y luego se alejó. Ares se volvió y se permitió verla irse con una sonrisa.**

**"Ella no es tan mala", dijo.**

"Ciertamente no." Leo estuvo de acuerdo.

**Volvió a mirar a Naruto. "Deja de cambiar de tema. Quiero pelear".**

**"Vamos a pelear", dijo Naruto. Empujó las papas fritas hacia Ares.**

"La ofrenda de papas fritas es sagrada". Thalia dijo sabiamente.

"Y delicioso." Piper agregó con una sonrisa.

**"Pero primero vamos a comer. Tengo hambre y, aunque no es ambrosía, estoy seguro de que te llenará un poco".**

**Ares entrecerró los ojos detrás de sus gafas de sol antes de sonreír. "Muy bien, bien. Jugaremos bien por ahora. Pero lucharemos después".**

**"Nunca dije que no lo haríamos". Naruto metió otra papa frita en su boca. "Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? Mi cumpleaños fue hace un mes".**

**El cuerpo de Ares brilló por un momento antes de que el motorista que estaba sentado frente a él desapareciera. El cabello graso y peinado hacia atrás se había convertido en un elegante corte de equipo y las gafas de sol envolventes cambiaron a una versión más profesional. Su cara todavía estaba marcada, pero parecía más respetuosa. Su ropa había cambiado a la del blues del ejército de los Estados Unidos. El dios se enderezó las mangas de la chaqueta antes de inclinarse hacia adelante.**

"Finalmente." Frank elogió los destinos.

Atenea siseó, los ojos grises se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

**"Marte", dijo Naruto con un parpadeo de sorpresa.**

"Hurra." Percy dijo secamente.

**Mars asintió con la cabeza. "Legionario".**

**"Supongo que eres la razón por la que mi mano se siente como si estuviera sumergida en una botella de ácido", dijo Naruto.**

"¿No es eso todo amable y romano?" Nico comentó.

"El ácido es muy amigable, Nico". Reyna dijo con una sonrisa.

**"Sí", dijo Mars. Agarró la cerveza frente a él y se bebió un poco. Él frunció el ceño. "Esto es agua para mear en comparación con las cosas de Baco".**

"¡Aquí Aquí!" Dioniso aplaudió con alegría.

**"No lo sabría", dijo Naruto. Se recostó con los brazos cruzados. "Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? No me llamaste para pelear".**

**"No, pero era la forma más fácil de sacar algo del camino y llevarte a un lugar para hablar sin riesgo de ser ignorado", dijo Mars. Frunció el ceño al rubio. "Me debes por permitirte seguir viviendo después de lo que le hiciste a mi campamento".**

**"Perdóname, pero ser griego atraído por la política romana fue realmente irritante", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.**

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo". Percy asintió, "Sin ofender chicos". Le dijo a sus amigos romanos.

"Está bien." Jason se encogió de hombros.

**"Eres de los lomos de Apolo, eres **_**romano**_** ".**

"Él va en ambos sentidos". Apolo sonrió ante su insinuación.

Thalia solo rodó los ojos.

**Naruto se frotó la frente. "Phoebus ... Ambas, supongo. Lo que sea, ¿qué necesitas, Padre de Roma?"**

**Mars sonrió de lado. "Necesito que obtengas un semidiós".**

**"Ya no hago eso", dijo Naruto. "Órdenes de abajo".**

**"Le estoy pidiendo un favor a Plutón", dijo Mars. "Mi hijo espera en Canadá-"**

"¿Yo?" Frank se señaló a sí mismo.

"Tú." Hazel empujó su costado juguetonamente.

"Todo nuevo e incómodo". Leo gorjeó con una sonrisa.

Frank gimió, palmeándose la cara.

**"No."**

**Mars entrecerró los ojos. "Dices eso como si tuvieras una opción".**

**"Estoy **_**no**_** va a Canadá," dijo Naruto. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. "No mientras ese imbécil Hymen todavía esté allí".**

Los semidioses se rieron del nombre.

"No puedo creer que su madre lo llamara así", se rió Apolo para sí.

**"Considérese afortunado de que no haya bajado al sur para cazarlo", dijo Mars. "Rompiste el corazón de su hija".**

"¿Salió con su sobrina?" Percy preguntó.

Annabeth esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, "¿Y? Está saliendo con su tía en este momento".

"¡Annie!"

"Sin mencionar que ella se casa con él si el capítulo uno es algo por lo que pasar", sonrió Piper.

"¡Todo mi odio!"

"Todo mi amor", Afrodita sonrió ampliamente ante la furia de Thalia.

**"Conseguí que se fuera de California", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido. "Dumbass no debería haberla dejado acercarse tanto al Inframundo y al Campamento Júpiter".**

**"Dejando a un lado tu enemistad con tu medio hermano, debes ir a buscar a mi hijo", dijo Mars. "Considéralo como tu primera misión obligatoria. No quiero que los Titanes lo descubran. Es un activo valioso para la Legión".**

"¿Activo?" Frank murmuró.

"Para la guerra, sí". Reyna asintió con la cabeza.

**Llegaron sus hamburguesas y la camarera se fue rápidamente después de una breve mirada desde Marte. El dios romano de la guerra volvió su mirada al rubio frente a él. Naruto juntó los dedos y tarareó pensando.**

**"¿Todavía tengo que pelear con Ares?" preguntó.**

"Duh".

**"Si."**

**Gimió Naruto. "Sí, está bien, bien. Iré a buscar a tu hijo. ¿Cómo se llama?"**

**"Frank Zhang".**

"¿Qué otro canadiense habría?" Percy sonrió ante el legado.

"Bueno", Ares se frotó la barbilla.

**"...¿De Verdad?" Naruto arqueó una ceja.**

**"Su madre está-estuvo en el ejército".**

Los hombros de Frank se hundieron cuando Hazel se frotó el brazo suavemente.

**"¿Retirado?"**

**Marte no dijo nada.**

**"Oh ..." Naruto se frotó la barbilla y asintió. "Está bien. Pero necesito algunas cosas a cambio".**

**"¿Como?"**

**"Apoyo para una unidad que quiero armar", dijo Naruto.**

Hera arqueó una ceja, luciendo intrigada.

**"¿Quieres que apoye un escuadrón griego?" Preguntó Mars.**

"Tonto." Atenea frunció el ceño.

**"Serán cinco, quizás seis tops para niños, incluyéndome a mí".**

**Mars entrecerró los ojos. "Bastante justo. Pero si me fallas, tus esfuerzos después de que esta guerra haya pasado serán en vano".**

"Típica amenaza de dios, yada yada". Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Lo mejor que puedo pedir", dijo Naruto. Agarró su hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco. Inmediatamente se atragantó con algo y escupió la carne, frotándose la garganta. Él miró al techo. "¿Qué? ¡¿Ya no puedo disfrutar una hamburguesa? No es genial".**

"¡Tú, demonio!" Thalia gritó a su madrastra. ¡Arruinando la santidad de las hamburguesas!

Hera no era más que sonrisas.

**"Te sirve bien, punk", dijo Ares. Dio un mordisco descuidado, si pudieras llamar mordisco a lo que le hizo a su hamburguesa, y lo masticó inapropiadamente. "Entonces, ¿qué estabas diciendo? Me alejé".**

"Los hipopótamos tienen más modales". Athena comentó.

**"Vamos a boxear", dijo Naruto.**

"¿Ares no te perdió?" Percy le preguntó a su primo soleado, quien sonrió.

"Sí, lo hizo". Apolo asintió, "TAMBIÉN lo hizo Hermes".

"Callate." Hermes frunció el ceño, estúpido dios de los deportes. Tan barato.

**Ares se tragó su "mordisco" y sonrió con entusiasmo.**

**"¿Rondas?"**

**Naruto sacudió la cabeza. "Iremos a la vieja escuela. Los nocauts técnicos terminarán el partido. Necesitamos un árbitro imparcial".**

**"¡Desnudo!"**

**"No estamos peleando". Naruto frunció el ceño. "Cestus. Y de todos modos no entrarás o serás descalificado".**

"¡Boo! Tengamos un poco de sangre".

Frank le dijo a su padre: "Y de esto es de donde nací". Le dijo a Reyna.

"Me gusta más Marte". El pretor comentó a cambio.

**Ares resopló. "Pollo."**

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. **_**Creo que me gusta más Marte.**_

"¿Ves? Estamos de acuerdo". Reyna sonrió cuando Thalia se sintió irritada.

**" **_**¿Qué?"**_

_**No importa. **_**Naruto agarró la hamburguesa en su plato y se la llevó a la boca. Tomó otro bocado y esta vez sabía que había sido sumergido en el Curry de la Vida. Naruto dejó caer su hamburguesa y agarró una jarra de agua al pasar. Lo bebió tan rápido como pudo y jadeó cuando se acabó.**

**"¡Eso es cruel!" Se dijo a sí mismo, ignorando la risa del dios de la guerra.**

Thalia estaba hirviendo a la vista. ¡Fue demasiado cruel!

**"Ah, la amenaza de caer doscientos metros", dijo Ares. Había hecho una plataforma en la parte superior del Gateway Arch usando sus habilidades divinas. Varias cámaras flotantes con eta grabada en el costado flotaban a su alrededor.**

Hefesto levantó los pulgares. Leo estaba sonriendo.

**Ares sonrió y se crujió los nudillos. "¿Listo?"**

**"¿Por qué dije que podías elegir el lugar?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando por encima del borde de las cuerdas con un poco de preocupación. "Ahora me alegro de no haber elegido la lucha libre".**

Apolo se animó ante eso. ¡La mejor cosa del mundo!

**"¡Eso hubiera sido más divertido!" Ares dijo con el ceño fruncido.**

**Naruto se estremeció ante la idea y ajustó su cestus. "Entonces ... ¿Vamos a la desnudez tradicional para esto o ...?"**

"Sí, porque dos hombres desnudos y sudorosos son muy entretenidos". Afrodita suspiró con una sonrisa soñadora.

"Para ti", dijo Artemisa con un ruido de disfraz.

"¡Oui!"

**"Diablos no".**

**"¿Entonces pieles?"**

**Ares sonrió de lado. "Si no eres demasiado gallina para eso".**

**Los ojos de Naruto se crisparon. **_**Es bueno burlándose, le daré eso.**_

**" **_**No realmente, ya estás irritado". **_**Helios se rio entre dientes.**

"Y él simplemente se suma a eso". Murmuró Annabeth.

**Naruto frunció el ceño y se quitó la camisa. Miró al dios de la guerra, ignorando deliberadamente el cuerpo cicatrizado del dios. "Entonces, ¿dónde está el árbitro?"**

**"¡Estoy aquí!" Naruto levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a la abuela de su ahijada. Nike se había cambiado de su chándal a la camisa y los pantalones de un árbitro, con sus zapatos favoritos todavía en su lugar mientras se cernía sobre la arena. Nike saludó al semidiós rubio mientras agitaba sus alas doradas. "¡Hola de nuevo, héroe!"**

"... Se siente como una NPC". Leo dijo.

"Ella es muy directa y soleada". Apolo dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

**"Hola, Nike", dijo Naruto asintiendo. Él sonrió al ceñudo Ares. "¿Qué pasa, Ares? ¿Repensar tu desafío?"**

**"¡No me estás molestando, chico!" Ares gruñó. Arrojó sus gafas de sol a su esquina y pisoteó hacia donde estaba Naruto.**

**Nike aterrizó en el medio del anillo y señaló las esquinas opuestas. "Ah, ah, ah. ¡No pelees todavía, no he tocado el timbre!**

"Sí, Ares, espera la campana".

"¡Cállate, Hermes!"

**Ahora, quiero una ****pelea ****limpia y **_**justa**_** . Sin cambiar al semidiós en un animal, sin cortar, sin rebanar, sin golpes letales, sin patadas, y lo más importante, sin golpes debajo del cinturón ".**

"¡Amén!" los machos asintieron.

"Siempre voy por debajo del cinturón". Thalia sonrió cruelmente.

"Mismo." Reyna asintió con la cabeza, haciéndolos estrechar los ojos el uno al otro.

"Chicas inteligentes." Artemisa parecía complacido.

**Ambos luchadores parecían un poco aliviados por la última regla.**

**"Justo es justo", dijo Nike. Se giró hacia una de las cámaras de televisión de Hephaestus y sonrió. "Hola, fanáticos del deporte, comentarista y árbitro Nike, con un nuevo especial. ¡Esta noche, el dios de la guerra se enfrenta al hijo de Apolo en un buen combate de boxeo! Me recuerda a la primera pelea olímpica, donde Apolo derrotó a Ares en el segundo día de la pelea!**

"¡Ella solo tiene que frotarlo!" Ares lanzó su mano al aire con el ceño fruncido en su rostro marcado.

**"¡Recibió un golpe de suerte!" Ares frunció el ceño al recordar su pérdida ante su hermano 'femenino'.**

"¡¿Femenina ?!" Apolo espetó.

"Cabello de niña", se burló el dios de la guerra.

"¿Cabello de niña? ¡Ja! ¡A las damas les encanta mi cabello!" el dios del sol hugh.

"¡Hago!"

"Gracias, Dite".

**"Tch, más como si alguien no fuera tan fuerte como les gustaría ser", dijo Naruto. Ares le gruñó desde su esquina.**

**"¡Esta pelea no sería posible sin la ayuda del Smart Start de Demeter! ¡El Desayuno del Olimpo!" Dijo Nike.**

"Amordázame." Hades palideció cuando Demeter lo fulminó con la mirada.

**La cámara retrocedió y Nike se volvió hacia los dos competidores. "¡Al medio!"**

**Naruto y Ares se encontraron en el medio del ring. Los ojos de Naruto se crisparon. Ares se había hecho crecer a seis pies y ocho.**

"¡Abucheo!"

"¡Barato!"

"¡Eres un inútil!"

Están furiosos con todos los que se burlan de él.

**Ambos extendieron las manos y se sacudieron ligeramente. Nike puso sus manos sobre las de ellos.**

**"Recuerda, una buena ****pelea **_**limpia**_** ". Ambos hombres la miraron molestos. Nike solo sonrió. "Muy bien, retrocede dos pasos!"**

**Los dos hicieron lo que se les indicó y levantaron los puños. Nike agitó la mano y una campana apareció junto a ella. Lo golpeó dos veces con un pequeño martillo y los dos avanzaron.**

"Me encanta hacer eso", sonrió el dios sol.

"Ding ding", sonrió Percy. Odio a Naruto, pero el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo en este caso.

**"Voy a disfrutar devolviéndote el dinero por destrozar mi bicicleta", dijo Ares. Dio un golpe y Naruto se agachó. Naruto llevó su mano derecha al estómago de Ares, haciendo que el dios retrocediera un paso solitario.**

"Y el primer golpe al semidiós". Apolo anunció mientras Ares fruncía el ceño.

**Él frunció el ceño al rubio que bailaba sobre sus pies. "Estás **_**muerto**_** !"**

**"¡No hay golpes de muerte!" Nike gritó desde arriba.**

"Pheh". Ares se burló.

**Ares la fulminó con la mirada. Naruto se coló en una cruz izquierda cuando Ares volvió su atención a la pelea. El dios tropezó hacia el borde del arco. Se detuvo con un pisotón firme que agrietó el concreto del Arco. Miró a Naruto con una mirada intensa, sus ojos explosivos más amenazantes que antes.**

"Ares, Nivel Dos". Hermes se rio.

**Naruto levantó la guardia cuando Ares se balanceó. Sus brazos palpitaban cuando Ares retrocedió. Naruto los dejó caer un poco, dejando su estómago abierto para la recta baja. Naruto se tambaleó hacia atrás, su mano sobre su estómago, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que perdió después del golpe en su diafragma. Ares no cedió, perforando en su apertura. Naruto tenía los codos cerrados sobre su estómago, levantando ocasionalmente los brazos para bloquear su rostro.**

"Puede recibir algún castigo", comentó Hades, "le daré eso al niño".

**Ares retrocedió y respiró hondo. Naruto se movió, buscando más golpes en el núcleo del dios. Ares lo bloqueó y rajó a Naruto en la cara.**

"¡No!" la diosa del amor gritó.

**El golpe hizo que Naruto tropezara hacia el borde opuesto del Arco. El rubio usó chakra para mantenerse en su lugar y miró a Ares con el ceño fruncido.**

_**Bien, ¿cómo demonios lo venció papá?**_

**" **_**Ambos son dioses",**_** dijo Helios. **_**"Puedes admitir la derrota".**_

_**Joder no! Jackson venció a Ares cuando tenía doce años, ¡puedo hacer esto!**_

_"¡Decir ah!" Percy sonrió salvajemente._

**" **_**En una pelea de espadas hasta la muerte. Esto es boxeo. Son diferentes".**_

_Percy hizo un puchero._

_**Una pelea es una pelea.**_

El hijo de Poseidón asintió. Naruto trajo un buen punto.

**Naruto regresó a Ares con las manos apretadas. **_**¿Cuales son las normas?**_

**" **_**Sin agarres, sin agarres, sin garras, sin golpes letales".**_

**"Nada sobre nosotros sincronizando", dijo Naruto. Helios dejó escapar una risita emocionada. Cerró los ojos. "Vamos ... dame un impulso".**

"¡Enciéndelos, enciéndelos!" Apolo cantó la canción Fall Out Boy.

**"¡Me estoy quedando dormida por aquí!" Ares le gruñó al rubio. Naruto abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras estaba envuelto en la luz. Ojos dorados con soles azules clavados en los orbes nucleares de Ares y Naruto disparó hacia delante con el puño hacia atrás. Ares parpadeó y bloqueó el golpe con el brazo. "¡Finalmente, me preguntaba cuándo harías todo lo posible!"**

**La cara de Naruto cayó en un pequeño ceño fruncido. "¿Querías que usara el poder de Helios?"**

**"Duh". Ares dijo.**

"Hola, poder de un dios". Ares puso los ojos en blanco, "Por supuesto que me gustaría luchar contra eso". Él sonrió con saña.

**Lo siguió con un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que Naruto se tirara al suelo antes de salir rodando. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, se frotó la mejilla y miró a Ares. El rubio entró y se agachó bajo un columpio, dando tres golpes fuertes al lado del dios. Ares balanceó su brazo hacia atrás y Naruto lo esquivó nuevamente, siguiéndole con múltiples golpes al intestino. Naruto trajo su puño izquierdo hacia atrás y lo metió en la mandíbula de Ares.**

"¡Shoryuken!" Leo exclamó.

**El dios tropezó y cayó de rodillas, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Ares se frotó la dolorida mandíbula y miró a Naruto pensativamente. "Eres más fuerte de lo que te di crédito, mocoso".**

"¿No me dijiste eso a mí también?" Percy le preguntó al dios.

"No."

"Oh, debe haber estado entre mí pateándote el trasero".

"Por qué eres pequeño-!"

Zeus frunció el ceño, "Ares, cálmate". Le dijo a su hijo que ahora estaba hirviendo cuando Percy sonrió al dios de la guerra.

**"Fui cara a cara con Atlas", dijo Naruto secamente. Ares resopló y escupió un diente que fue reemplazado rápidamente por otro. Naruto parpadeó. "Asqueroso y, sin embargo, realmente genial".**

Apolo levantó los pulgares, "Siempre a mano".

**"Soy un dios", dijo Ares burlonamente.**

**"Sin embargo, me pregunto por qué conservas algunas de esas cicatrices", dijo Naruto. "No es tan 'varonil' hoy como lo fue en el pasado".**

"Me gustan", comentó Afrodita, recibiendo un gemido de su marido.

**"Dice el chico con bigotes".**

**Los ojos de Naruto se crisparon. "Son marcas de nacimiento!"**

"¡Sí! ¡Y Thalia los ama!"

"¡Annie!"

**"Te hacen ver estúpido", dijo Ares adelantándose con otro golpe. Naruto lo esquivó y clavó su puño en las entrañas del dios una vez más. Ares se detuvo de doblar y usó su otro puño para lanzar una cruz en la mandíbula de Naruto.**

"Contra", Frank hizo una mueca, eso tuvo que doler.

**Naruto retrocedió unos pasos antes de estabilizarse. Se limpió la sangre roja y dorada del labio.**

**"Ah, solo estás celoso. Saco los bigotes mejor de lo que podrías", dijo Naruto, sonriendo.**

"Son bastante ... atractivos". Comentó Reyna, casi como un gato.

"En efecto." Afrodita sonrió brillantemente.

**Bloqueó un golpe con el antebrazo y golpeó con el otro puño. Ares recibió el golpe en la cara y retrocedió.**

**Este patrón continuó durante varias horas,**

"Mira esa resistencia ... Thalia tiene suerte". Piper dijo, obteniendo un cazador rojo como su recompensa, que pronto le gruñó.

**Naruto recibiría un golpe y Ares bloquearía uno. O Ares recibiría varios golpes mientras los brazos de Naruto estaban maltratados y magullados por los implacables ataques de Ares.**

"La lucha del hombre varonil". Leo silbó.

"Casi como DBZ ... pero no la mitad de genial". Dijo Percy.

**Siguieron luchando, pero finalmente Ares y Naruto comenzaron a cansarse. Naruto era mestizo por tecnicismo, por lo que Ares tuvo que modificar su cuerpo para ser más 'humano' con respecto a las reglas de enfrentarse a un héroe, poniendo así un límite en su resistencia, resistencia y poder.**

"La única razón por la que ganaste, Jackson ... además me colgaron". Ares señaló con su dedo gordo al semidiós.

"Bueno." Percy asintió burlonamente.

**En resumen, Ares estaba enojado porque un semidiós, aunque era fuerte, lo estaba poniendo de punta en una pelea a puñetazos.**

"Bebé." El dios Smith resopló, obteniendo una mirada del dios de la guerra.

**"Entonces ... Ríndete ... ¿todavía?" Ares preguntó entre respiraciones. Odiaba la maldita regla de equidad que fue construida por los olímpicos. Era el dios de la guerra, ya debería haber podido derrotar al mocoso de Sunshine.**

"¡Shoulda, pero no puedes detener el sol! ¡Porque brilla más!" Apolo declaró con su nariz en el aire ... hasta que Artemisa lo sacudió, "¡Ay!"

"Idiota." Ella le dijo, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Cansado ...?" Preguntó Naruto a cambio. Él sonrió, revelando un diente astillado dentro de su boca ensangrentada. "Puedo hacer esto todo el día..."**

**"Uno más ... debería menospreciarte ..." dijo Ares. Él trajo su brazo hacia atrás y lo giró hacia la cabeza de Naruto.**

"Últimas palabras famosas", murmuró Jason.

**Naruto se echó hacia atrás y dejó pasar el columpio. Él trajo su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás. Condujo su puño hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó a Ares en el costado de la cabeza con un poderoso gancho izquierdo. Ares cayó al suelo, aturdido por el golpe.**

"Como cuando hizo gárgaras con algas".

La mirada de Ares podría haber hecho agujeros en la cabeza de Percy.

**Naruto rápidamente capitalizó y montó el cofre de Ares. El rubio presionó la cabeza de Ares contra el arco con la mano izquierda y lo golpeó repetidamente con la derecha.**

Hefesto comenzó a tomar capturas de pantalla.

**Esto continuó después de que Nike tocó el timbre, declarando a Ares inconsciente por los repetidos golpes en la cabeza.**

"¡Mierda!"

**El dios de la guerra no estaba completamente inconsciente, pero fue suficiente para que ella determinara un ganador.**

Ares se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

**Nike voló y sacó a Naruto de Ares. Ella agarró su muñeca y la levantó.**

**"¡Tu ganador, Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Hijo de Apolo!" Nike dijo con una sonrisa a las cámaras. Naruto jadeó y se echó a reír dos veces antes de que su aura brillante se dispersara y se desmayara, su brazo todavía en el aire.**

"Final perfecto", dijo el dios herrero.

"¡Maldita sea!" Ares maldijo, lanzando un ataque.

"¿Quién es el siguiente?" Nico preguntó con los labios fruncidos, quería saber más sobre su hermana.

"Yo", dijo Hazel, sabiendo lo que Nico quería.


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte III: Los Argonautas**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Hazel sonrió mientras continuaba el cuento.

**Un ojo azul con una pupila dorada se abrió, la piel a su alrededor estaba oscura e hinchada.**

"Esa cara pobre y hermosa". Afrodita parecía horrorizada. Ares por otro lado se rió por lo bajo.

**Naruto trató de levantarse de su espalda, solo para decidir en contra de eso después de que una sacudida de dolor subió por su columna vertebral. Le dolían la cabeza y el cuerpo, más que después de la pelea que tuvo con Atlas.**

"¡Si!" Ares agitó su puño, "¡Chúpalo, Atlass!"

**Diablos, fue igual de malo después de que luchó contra Gaara por primera vez. Por otra parte, tal vez una pelea de boxeo con un dios fue más dolorosa que pelear una fracción de un primordial cuando tienes doce años ... No, pelear contra Shukaku fue peor que pelear contra Ares.**

Ares parecía un triste cachorro eviscerado.

**Maldita sea, Tanuki casi lo había aplastado con arena al menos dos veces.**

**"Ya es hora." Naruto se volvió para mirar al que hablaba. Mars se sentó en una silla dentro de la destartalada habitación del motel.**

Frank sonrió cuando Ares se burló, cruzando los brazos al ver al otro.

**"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando que despertaras? Ha sido lo suficientemente difícil para asegurar que el tonto no se haga cargo y te mate por vencerlo".**

**"Marte, todo me duele. ¿Puedes regañarme más tarde?" Preguntó Naruto. "Como, cuando realmente me importa una mierda lo que piensas?"**

**Mars frunció el ceño. "Todavía soy un dios, muchacho. Cuida tu boca".**

"Y es por eso que te respetan más como romano". Hera lo regañó.

"¡Bah!" el dios de la guerra despidió a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

**"Permítanme reformular eso entonces, regañarme después de haber recibido ambrosía y néctar", dijo Naruto. Con un pequeño gemido, Naruto se sentó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su estómago. "Oh sí ... una costilla definitivamente está rota".**

**"Te lo aguantas." Mars le arrojó un pequeño cubo dorado. Mientras Naruto mordisqueaba la comida piadosa, Mars se cruzó de brazos y se recostó. "Tendrás el respaldo del dios de la guerra. Debes tener al menos uno de mis hijos, de ambos campos, involucrado".**

"¿Mi hora de brillar?" Frank preguntó con curiosidad.

"Quizás", dijo Hazel.

"Todavía necesita uno de cada uno ... ¿quién será el otro?" Annabeth preguntó con preocupación, la mayoría de los niños de Ares eran bastante rudos.

"¿Quién sabe?" Percy se encogió de hombros.

**"Hecho", dijo Naruto después de un trago de ambrosía. "¿Algo más?"**

**"No. Ya terminé contigo". Tan pronto como dijo que la respetable forma de Marte se convirtió en el rufián que era Ares. El dios griego de la guerra rodó el cuello y miró al rubio.**

**"Hola Ares", dijo Naruto con un gesto débil. Levantó la mano y se tocó el ojo. La hinchazón estaba disminuyendo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para él. "Ay."**

**"Coño", dijo Ares. Se frotó la mandíbula. "No está mal para un mestizo".**

"¿Ares complementó a alguien?" Se burló Apolo.

"Jaja." Ares dijo secamente, mirando a su hermano soleado.

**"¿Mejor que Jackson?" Preguntó Naruto.**

"No si." Percy y Ares dijeron, luego mirándose el uno al otro.

**Ares rechinó los dientes. "¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Me colgaron!"**

"Sí, claro", gritó Hefesto.

"¡Yo era!"

**"Supongo que estabas," dijo Naruto. Él parpadeó. "Espera, te da vergüenza perder ante Jackson -"**

**"¡No cuenta, maldita sea!"**

Percy se acurrucó en su puño, Ares enseñando los dientes a su semidiós rival.

**"Lo que sea, ¿pero no te da vergüenza perder contra mí?" Preguntó Naruto.**

**"Eres una pérdida respetable, apenas", dijo Ares. "No podría haber ganado sin la ayuda del tattler".**

**" **_**¡Oye, Hefesto tenía derecho a saber, gilipollas!"**_

_El dios herrero asintió._

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. Esa era una lata de gusanos que no planeaba abrir. "Y Jackson no es porque, ¿por qué?"**

**"Jackson es un pequeño erizo que no volverá a pelear sin la ayuda de papá".**

"No." Percy dijo: "Soy un juego". Miró atentamente a Ares.

"Oh, esto acaba de ..."

"No." Zeus y Poseidón les dijeron a sus hijos, frunciendo el ceño por los dos.

**Ares escupió a un lado con disgusto, donde apareció un pequeño fuego en el suelo.**

"¿Puedo hacer eso?" Leo preguntó ansioso, eso se veía increíble.

"Tal vez." Hefesto le dijo a su hijo.

**Naruto lo apagó con un gesto de su mano.**

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. "Esto es sobre el agua, ¿no?"**

**"¡Es tan barato!" Ares gruñó mientras pensaba en la pelea que tuvo con el hijo de Poseidón. "¡Lo tenía justo donde lo quería y le dio una gota de agua! ¡UNA GOTA!"**

"Sabes, esa es una habilidad un poco exagerada". Apolo señaló.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Atenea dijo.

"Mismo." Zeus asintió cuando Hades se unió a él.

Poseidón dijo: "Por favor, sus hijos pueden volar y disparar luces mientras que los suyos pueden resucitar a los muertos y viajar a la sombra. Los míos también necesitan una ventaja". Argumentó: "Y no puedo ayudar si nacen con él. No puedo controlarlo".

Zeus y Hades se quejaron ante eso.

**"Tienes lo que tus hijos obtienen, el impulso de guerra o lo que sea", dijo Naruto secamente.**

Frank asintió a su "impulso de guerra", fue increíble.

"Hm, me pregunto si mi madre ofrece algo como eso". Pensó Reyna en voz alta.

**"¡Eso es diferente! ¡Mis mocosos se lo **_**ganan**_** !" Ares dijo con el ceño fruncido.**

"El bufón hace un punto". Athena comentó.

"Sí, ¡E-Hey!"

**Naruto se frotó la cabeza. Estaba demasiado sobrio para tener este debate.**

"¡Aquí Aquí!" Dijo el Sr. D, sosteniendo su dieta Coca-Cola.

**"Está bien ... vamos a tomar unos tragos y luego continuaremos esta conversación".**

**"¡Maldita sea, continuaremos esta conversación! Necesito un poco de agua para orinar", dijo Ares.**

"Bueno, el baño es ahora el pasillo". Poseidón le dijo a su sobrino, obteniendo una mirada del dios de la guerra.

**Se levantó y salió furioso, Naruto lo siguió sin decir una palabra más.**

**" **_**Bueno, seguro que será divertido". **_**Helios dijo secamente.**

_**Cállate. **_**Naruto hizo una mueca. **_**Al menos será mejor que cuando Jiraiya tomó todo mi dinero para sus 'compañeros' y alcohol.**_

_"Mal", dijo Hermes, no solo llevas el dinero de un niño. ¡Era como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé!_

**"Y luego el mocoso tuvo el descaro de acusarme, **_**¡yo!"**_** De robar todo su dinero para prostitutas y alcohol! Dijo Jiraiya.**

"Y es verdad." Apolo señaló, él era superfly así.

**Le estaba contando a los semidioses de una de las aventuras que tuvo en su viaje de entrenamiento con Naruto. "¡La irritación de ese mocoso! Solo tomé la mitad para pagarle a Aiko, Mimi y Satsuki ... y un poco para pagar por algo de sake ... Y por esa pipa ..." Jiraiya puso una mano en su barbilla pensamiento. "Hm ... Tal vez tomé todo su dinero".**

**"Gee, ¿crees?" Thalia preguntó, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. Hasta ahora, su historia apenas había sido censurada, lo suficiente como para permitir que los tres semidioses descubrieran lo que estaba haciendo con los encantadores 'compañeros' en el barrio rojo.**

"¿Le está diciendo esto a los niños?" Hestia jadeó de ira y pronto se hizo cargo de sus rasgos.

Los dioses temblaron ante la mirada.

**La cara de Bianca tenía un interesante tono rosado.**

"Probablemente pensando en Will". El dios del sol sonrió.

"Dudo." Hades frunció el ceño.

**y Percy no estaba mejor. El hijo de Poseidón parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por toda la sangre que corría por su rostro.**

Annabeth le dio a su novio una mirada divertida, haciendo que el hijo del mar mirara hacia un lado.

**Thalia solo quería matar a este hombre, lo que haría si él no estuviera muerto.**

"La peor parte de los muertos", comentó secamente Nico, "Sí cuentan historias".

**"Cállate, niña. Eres parcial, ¡tu opinión no me importa!" Jiraiya dijo infantilmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Estúpido mocoso ... solo tenías que ir y arruinar mi imagen para tu novia ..."**

"Lo hiciste todo por tu cuenta", dijo el cazador con disgusto.

**"¿Cuál imagen?" Thalia preguntó con un resoplido.**

**Jiraiya sonrió radiante. "¡Por qué mi asombroso encanto, por supuesto!"**

Artemisa solo acunó su rostro. Sí, este hombre realmente entrenó a Apolo, o Apolo ayudó al hombre a desarrollar un ego similar.

**"Sí, definitivamente le enseñó a Apolo". La mano de Percy fue a su cabeza después de que Jiraiya lo esposó. "¡Oye!"**

**"Tengo oídos, imbécil", dijo Jiraiya. "Humph, no respetes a tus mayores. Ambos son demasiado parecidos".**

**Percy se erizó ante el pensamiento. ¡No se parecía en nada a Naruto! Naruto es un gilipollas. No era un gilipollas. ...¿Fue él?**

"No, Percy". Annabeth le aseguró.

"Y Naruto tampoco lo es".

"¿Te estás poniendo a la defensiva para tu no novio, Thalia?"

"... Cállate, Jason".

**Thalia se rió por un momento antes de gritar y sus manos volaron hacia su trasero.**

"¡No lo hizo!" Thalia se enfureció.

**Mientras miraba al sabio con asesinato en sus ojos, Percy y Bianca se quedaron boquiabiertos. Jiraiya solo mantuvo su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.**

"Él hizo." Leo asintió, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Le gustaba este chico.

**"No deberías reírte de la desgracia de los demás, se considera grosero", dijo con un movimiento de su dedo.**

**Thalia sacó su recipiente de maza de su bolsillo. "¡Te mostraré grosero! ¡Con mi lanza embistió tu a-!"**

"Típica Thalia". Percy suspiró.

"Está justificado". El cazador frunció el ceño.

**"Thalia, no tenemos tiempo para esto", dijo Bianca tímidamente. Thalia no pareció oírla y, en cambio, siguió amenazando al hombre muerto.**

"Es como si ella fuera el trasfondo". Murmuró Hermes, obteniendo una mirada sucia de su tío. El veloz dios levantó las manos: "Oye, solo decir eso es todo, tío Hades".

"Bueno, no lo hagas".

**Percy observó a Bianca mientras miraba nerviosa a su alrededor. "Algo no se siente bien".**

**Como si fuera una señal, pequeños murciélagos humanoides aparecieron en un anillo a su alrededor. Parecían ser mujeres. Todos ellos tenían caras parecidas a pug, que incluían colmillos, pieles y ojos saltones. Los brazos eran cortos pero con garras, las alas eran coriáceas y grandes, y las piernas estaban arqueadas, casi sin usar. Tenían una apariencia cómica, o lo hubieran sido si no fuera por el asesinato que era evidente en los ojos de las criaturas.**

"Oh, ellos". Percy dijo secamente mientras Thalia fruncía el ceño en recuerdo. Nico suspiró, genial, esto otra vez.

**"Oh maravilloso." Jiraiya frunció el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a una de las criaturas. "Y lo que en el nombre de Hades ¿cree **_**que**_** ' **_**estás**_** haciendo?" El monstruo al que se dirigió simplemente siseó. Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza y miró a Bianca. "¿Crees que podrías decirles que se muevan?"**

**"Um, tal vez?" Bianca se enderezó y miró lo mejor que pudo a la una.**

"Aw, como un gatito tratando de parecer enojado". Afrodita arrulló, haciendo que Hades se palmeara la cara.

**"Keres, la hija de Hades ordena que te vayas!"**

**Los monstruos miraron a su alrededor antes de estallar en carcajadas que sonaban como el aire liberado de un neumático. Bianca les ordenó nuevamente y se rieron más fuerte.**

"Wow, vergonzoso". Leo dijo, recibiendo una mirada sucia de Nico, "¿Qué? Pensé que ustedes tenían control de cosas espirituales como ellas".

"Se estaban rebelando". El hijo de Hades informó.

**"Bueno, ¿no son obedientes?" Jiraiya le dirigió una leve sonrisa divertida a la hija de Hades. Bianca miró hacia abajo y él le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "No te veas triste, tratamos de ser amables. ¡Ahora podemos preguntar de la manera divertida!"**

"Me gusta", Ares sonrió ampliamente.

"Lo harías." Atenea arrugó la nariz.

**"Antes de ir con la opción preferida de Thalia, ¿alguien puede decirme cuáles son estas cosas?" Percy preguntó.**

"Y está esa ignorancia de Jackson". Ares sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que Percy lo fulminara con la mirada.

¡Sabía cosas! Simplemente no lo había aprendido todavía, era todo.

**Ignoró el ceño fruncido que Thalia le dio por su comentario.**

**"Keres", dijo Jiraiya. "Demonios que se alimentan de muertes violentas. Normalmente, no tienen columna vertebral, pero este grupo parece haber crecido un poco si ignoran a uno de los hijos de Hades".**

**"¡Hades pronto caerá!" uno siseó, su boca cubierta de espuma. "¡Nuestro nuevo maestro nos dejará festejar! ¡Nunca más seremos encadenados perros falderos!"**

"Bueno, siempre podría prepararlos para collares". Hades dijo sombríamente.

Nico sonrió sombríamente ante eso.

**"Ese es un perro que no me importa patear", dijo Thalia mientras presionaba el botón de su recipiente de maza.**

**Percy le dirigió una mirada desconcertada. "¿Qué?"**

**"¡Solo cállate y mátalos!" Thalia dijo mientras apuñalaba uno en la cara. Se desintegró de inmediato. Se volvió y golpeó a otro en el suelo. Su pie pisoteó el Keres mientras su lanza ensartaba dos más que volaban hacia ella. Los tres de sus enemigos se desintegraron de inmediato.**

"Trabajo rápido", silbó Jason mientras Thalia se tapaba las uñas.

"Lo sé."

**Percy cortó un ala del primero que se le acercó. Otro vino desde la otra dirección y lo apuñaló directamente. Uno vino desde la dirección opuesta nuevamente y Percy se giró para cortarle la cabeza.**

"Ve Percy", Annabeth sonrió junto con su novio.

**"¡Percy!" El hijo de Poseidón se giró justo a tiempo para ver una masa de sombras atrapar a uno de los Keres en el aire.**

"¿Por qué no hiciste eso?" Percy le preguntó a Nico.

"Estoy mejor con las cosas muertas. Bianca parece ser buena con las sombras".

"Y soy bueno con la tierra". Hazel reflexionó: "Interesante".

**Estaba a centímetros de la cabeza de Percy y el chico estaba seguro de que sería una experiencia dolorosa. Rápidamente, lo apuñaló en la cara y se desintegró.**

**Percy asintió con la cabeza a Bianca en agradecimiento por la salvación y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.**

"Aw, se están uniendo", dijo Hazel cuando Percy le dio una sonrisa triste. Deseando poder hacer eso con Bianca.

**Los ojos verdes marinos de Percy se abrieron cuando Bianca casi fue abordada desde un lado. Una mano se había aferrado a la pequeña pata del Keres y la había echado hacia atrás. Jiraiya agarró el techo de la cabeza del demonio y la mandíbula antes de romperlo por la mitad hasta convertirlo en polvo.**

"¡Brutalidad!" Ares cantó.

**"¡Basta de esto!" Dijo Jiraiya. Sus manos se volvieron borrosas de movimiento y se estrellaron contra la tierra. " **_**Doton: Ganchūsō (Lanzamiento de la Tierra: Rock Pillar Spears)**_** "**

**El enjambre se detuvo cuando varios pilares surgieron del suelo de ónice y empalaron a cada uno de los Keres. Todos se desintegraron simultáneamente en polvo y dejaron a los tres semidioses rodeados por un anillo de pilares afilados.**

"…¿Puedes hacer eso?" Frank le preguntó a su novia.

"Tal vez." Hazel dijo emocionada.

**"Está bien, eso fue genial", dijo Percy en voz baja.**

**Thalia fulminó con la mirada al sabio. "¡Oye, podríamos haberlo manejado!"**

"Lo hicimos bien". Thalia asintió con la cabeza.

"Me lastimé." Percy señaló.

"¿De quién es la culpa?"

"…Cállate."

**"Y uno de ustedes habría muerto en el proceso", dijo Jiraiya con un resoplido. "Sí, gracias, pero prefiero no tener a mi jefe ni a ninguno de sus hermanos detrás de mi cabeza".**

**"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Thalia preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**"Lo que significa, **_**niña**_** , es que todos ustedes **_**apestan**_** ". Jiraiya parecía irritada.**

"¡¿Qué?!" Percy y Thalia explotaron cuando los Tres Grandes tampoco parecían complacidos.

**Percy y Thalia lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras Bianca bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.**

"Wow, Nancy negativa, ¿eh?" Preguntó Apolo.

"Bueno, mira quién es su padre". Dijo Zeus.

"Hola", Hades miró a su hermano menor.

Zeus simplemente señaló a Nico.

"…Cállate."

Zeus sonrió ante su pequeña victoria.

**Él arqueó la frente. "¿Qué?"**

**"¿Qué quieres decir con que apestamos?" Percy y Thalia preguntaron. Compartieron una mirada y luego reanudaron su mirada unificada al sabio muerto. Aparentemente, este era un acuerdo raro que tenían.**

"Y pronto siguió el Armagedón". Hades bromeó secamente.

**"Apestas, simple y llanamente", dijo Jiraiya. "Tu trabajo en equipo es una mierda absoluta".**

**Thalia frunció el ceño al hombre. "¿Entonces solo nuestro trabajo en equipo apesta?"**

"Porque si él dijera que mis habilidades apestan, lo mataría ... de verdad. No, lo mataría súper". Thalia murmuró.

"Eso no es una cosa". Nico le dijo.

"Cállate, aliento mortal".

**Jiraiya guardó silencio por un momento antes de asentir. "Sí."**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?" Percy preguntó. "¡Podemos trabajar juntos bien! ¡Estábamos resistiendo!"**

**"Eventualmente te habrías sentido abrumado", dijo Jiraiya. Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. "Ustedes tres son los hijos de los reyes, sus habilidades individuales no son broma, pero cuando se trata de trabajar juntos, todos, como sus padres, **_**apestan**_** ".**

"-El más grande de la polla". Ares dijo.

"¡ARES!" Espetó Zeus, sus hermanos eran similares.

"¡Vale la pena!"

**"Eso no es cierto", dijo Percy. "¡Poseidón y Atenea hicieron el carro!"**

Percy y Annabeth asintieron. ¿Sus padres? Bueno, se veían avergonzados.

**"¿Qué y crees que todo salió bien?" Jiraiya resopló ante la idea. "Según algunas fuentes, les tomó más de cincuenta décadas antes de que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo sobre un diseño, un método para unir el caballo al carro, y quién obtuvo el crédito por ello. No, su padre y Athena no trabajaron bien juntos". "**

"Todo fue culpa de Poseidón". Atenea dijo rápidamente.

"¡Oh por favor! ¡Era tuyo!"

Estaban a punto de hacerlo (otra vez) hasta que Hestia tosió delicadamente, logrando que se acomodaran simplemente mirándose el uno al otro.

**Percy vaciló por las palabras. Finalmente, logró responder una pregunta. "¿Cincuenta décadas?"**

"¿Derecho?" Percy le dijo a su otro.

**Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. "Los dioses son tercos y orgullosos, pero Poseidón es el más terco y Atenea es la más orgullosa.**

"A una T." dijeron mar y sabia pareja, haciendo miradas amargas de sus padres.

**Tíralos el uno al otro y será un día frío en ... bueno, aquí antes de que uno ceda ante el otro. Diablos, mis fuentes dicen que fue Hestia quien logró encontrar una solución pacífica, pero eso es solo un rumor ".**

**"Es un milagro que tú y Annie hagan algún trabajo", dijo Thalia en voz baja.**

"La próxima generación." Annabeth se rió cuando Percy le sonrió.

**Jiraiya aparentemente la escuchó. "Y no nos olvidemos de tu padre, cosas interesantes.**

"Quiero romperle el cuello", murmuró Thalia por lo bajo.

**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el Thunderer trabajó con alguien voluntariamente aparte de la Titanomachy?**

Zeus abrió la boca, pero todos los dioses respondieron: "Nunca".

Zeus frunció el ceño.

**Thalia le gruñó a Jiraiya por su "apodo" para ella, pero por lo demás no tuvo refutación.**

**"Eso es lo que pensé", dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa. Miró a Bianca, que todavía estaba oprimida. "Oye, abróchate chico. En lo que a ti respecta, acabas de tener el extremo corto del palo como tu padre. Al menos, eso es todo lo que puedo decir legalmente en presencia de estos dos imbéciles sin arriesgar mi trabajo".**

"Movimiento inteligente." Hades sonrió cuando sus hermanos fruncieron el ceño porque Hades recibió un poco de holgura del ninja.

**"¡Oye!" Thalia y Percy fulminaron con la mirada al sabio.**

**"No estoy equivocado." Jiraiya se rio entre dientes. Señaló a Thalia. "Te enojas demasiado fácilmente. Lamentablemente, nunca sabré cómo el mocoso logra mantenerte tranquilo".**

**Thalia se sonrojó y le dirigió una mirada asesina.**

"Bueno, parece que lo sabemos". Apolo se echó a reír, recibiendo una mirada de su hermana.

"Con quién es su padre, no me sorprende". Hera olisqueó, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Thalia y un ceño fruncido de Zeus.

No era _que_ mal. ¿Derecho?

**"Tú, por otro lado, eres simplemente un viejo **_**tonto**_** ", le dijo Jiraiya a Percy.**

"... Lo odio", Percy frunció el ceño, al igual que odiaba a Apolo Naruto. ¡No era tan tonto!

**El hijo de Poseidón se erizó y sus ojos verdes se estrecharon. Jiraiya arqueó una ceja. "¿No? Demuestre que estoy equivocado. ¿A qué temperatura se debe calentar el bronce para que se forme?"**

**Percy parpadeó confundido y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué iba a saber eso?"**

Leo levantó una ceja, "Es una pregunta bastante fácil".

"Sí, para ti". Percy señaló.

**"Tu padre es el padre de innumerables herreros **_**tuertos**_** , **_**imbécil**_** ", dijo Jiraiya. Sacudió la cabeza mientras Percy lo fulminaba con la mirada.**

"Tiene una especie de punto. Quiero decir, Tyson y todo, Percy". Annabeth le susurró. Conseguir un puchero del hijo del mar.

**"Tengo mi trabajo para ti contigo. Me pregunto cuántos golpes necesitará hasta que comiences a ver el mundo tal como es".**

"¿Esperar lo?" Preguntó Percy, Thalia parpadeando también.

**"¿Golpear?" Percy preguntó.**

**Jiraiya sonrió y juntó las manos. Sus nudillos explotaron. "¿No te lo dije? Oh, he decidido tomar un nuevo escuadrón por un corto período de tiempo".**

**Bianca, Percy y Thalia sintieron un escalofrío subir por su columna vertebral.**

"Tenga miedo, mucho miedo." Hades se rio entre dientes. Esperemos que esto ayude a Bianca con sus problemas de confianza.

**Jiraiya se rio entre dientes. "Bienvenido al campo de entrenamiento de Jiraiya. Solo ha habido dos sobrevivientes conocidos. Con suerte, puedes unirte a ellos".**

"Debería hacer una camiseta totalmente". Apolo se frotó la barbilla con una mirada pensativa.

**Naruto estornudó y dejó caer su botella. "Aw, hombre. Dejé caer mi cerveza".**

"Chico estúpido", Dioniso frunció el ceño, ¡una pérdida de alcohol!

**"Deja de quejarte", dijo Ares. Él levantó su mano. "¡Hey, tráenos otra ronda!"**

**"Ustedes dos han tomado más de doce cervezas, debería interrumpirlos", dijo el camarero con el ceño fruncido.**

"¿Estúpido mortal dice qué?" Ares lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Doce? ¡Decir ah! ¡Eso ni siquiera fue un calentamiento!

**Ares lo miró por detrás de sus gafas de sol. "Me gustaría verte intentarlo".**

**"No le hagas caso, este es mi último", dijo Naruto. Estaba empezando a sentir el zumbido. Dio una palmada a veinte en el mostrador. "Quédese con el cambio."**

**"Cómo ambos están vivos, nunca lo sabré". El cantinero puso otra botella frente a Naruto. "Esta es tu última. Y si te veo acercarte a un auto ..."**

**"Llámame taxi", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. El cantinero asintió y se alejó, y Naruto se volvió hacia el dios de la guerra con el ceño fruncido. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que tienes que ser un gilipollas?"**

"Él es Ares". Los dioses dijeron, el dios de la guerra sonriendo.

"Toda la razón."

**"¿Aparte del hecho que me gusta? No, en realidad no", dijo Ares con una sonrisa. "Es divertido. Deberías probarlo alguna vez. Te sorprendería cuánto culo me da".**

**"Estoy sorprendido de que consigas alguno", dijo Naruto. Estaba un poco zumbido, así que el filtro estaba apagado. "Quiero decir, Afrodita, seguro que ella te conocía cuando eras el epítome de la 'masculinidad',**

"¡Aun lo estoy!"

**¿pero ahora? Eres un matón de motociclista de basura blanca ... Realmente no es tan impresionante ".**

Las gafas de Ares estallaron en llamas, "¡¿Qué ?!"

"Él te llamó así". Apolo se rio.

"Le he estado diciendo eso por años". Hermes se rió junto con su hermano.

**Ares resopló. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres que sea un buen niño soldado? A la mierda con eso".**

"Al menos se vería respetable". Hera suspiró, una delicada mano en su mejilla.

Ares se burló de eso.

**Naruto tomó un trago de su cerveza. "¿Por qué no intentas ser un tonto?"**

**"Sí, pasa. No puedo divertirme tanto de esa manera", dijo Ares. "Soy el dios de la guerra, pequeño imbécil. Me cago en la mierda y no me importa a quién moleste".**

"Lo sé", Zeus se frotó los ojos, los problemas que surgieron de su hijo en guerra. Le dio un dolor de cabeza.

**"Ahora parece que estás tratando de compensar algo".**

**"¡Jódete!"**

**"Eso fue rápido. ¿Te sientes vulnerable?"**

**"Jódete, mierda".**

"Él es." El dios herrero sonrió, obteniendo una mirada acalorada de su hermano.

**Naruto rio y tomó otro trago de su cerveza. De repente, un vaso se rompió en algún lugar y dos hombres comenzaron a gritar. Naruto miró a Ares, quien se encogió de hombros.**

"Oh Ares, sinceramente". Hera suspiró, su hijo solo rió alegremente.

**"Me aburrí", dijo. Él sonrió de lado. "¿Estás listo para otra pelea?"**

**"A diferencia de ti, tío Ares, no necesito golpear a los borrachos para asegurar mi propia masculinidad", dijo Naruto.**

**"Coño."**

**"Lo que sea." Naruto sacudió la cabeza y dejó la cerveza. Soltó otros veinte y se levantó. "Voy a buscar ese taxi, ahora".**

**"Que tengas una buena noche", dijo el camarero. Naruto lo rechazó y se agachó cuando un vaso voló detrás de su cabeza.**

"Habilidades maestras de Kung-Fu". Apolo inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

**Sin muchos problemas, Naruto salió de la barra y giró a la derecha.**

**" **_**Bueno, eso fue divertido",**_** dijo Helios. El dios desvaído apareció junto al rubio, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba al paso de su encarnación.**

**"Sí, lo fue", dijo Naruto a cambio. "Casi tan divertido como sacar una astilla".**

"Pequeña mierda descarada", se burló Ares.

**" **_**Piénsalo de esta manera, no tendrás que volver a hacerlo",**_** dijo Helios con una sonrisa.**

"Sí, tendría demasiado miedo de que su trasero volviera a chillar.

"¿Qué fue eso, Jackson?" Ares exigió.

"Tienes oídos, ¿no?"

"Por qué eres pequeño-!"

"Ares", Poseidón fulminó con la mirada al dios de la guerra. Oh, recuperaría a Jackson. Un día.

**"Whoopee," dijo Naruto secamente. Se volvió y extendió la mano cuando se acercó un taxi. "¡Oye, taxi!" El auto pasó junto a él y Naruto lo apagó. "¡Estúpido!"**

**" **_**Se podría llamar el carro de la condenación",**_** dijo Helios.**

Percy se estremeció ante ese recuerdo, no fue un viaje divertido.

**Se burló Naruto. "Sí, gracias pero no, gracias. Prefiero no quedarme dormido en esa cosa. Conociendo mi suerte, terminaría cara a cara en un árbol".**

**" **_**Ah, los viejos se separaron y golpearon",**_** dijo Helios con una sonrisa. **_**"Recuerdo una vez que los desafié a una carrera cuando obtuvieron el carro. Los conduje a través de un bosque y dividieron el carro por la mitad. Casi me pasaron".**_

_"Ese fue un día divertido", comentó Hermes._

**"Bonita historia", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "¿Supongo que ganaste?"**

**" **_**Lo llamamos un empate debido a la interferencia de Zeus",**_** dijo Helios.**

"Siempre hace eso", gimió Apolo, haciendo que su padre lo mirara bruscamente.

**Se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara infantilmente. **_**"Dije que estaba causando demasiado daño al estar demasiado cerca del planeta. No es mi culpa que mi imán de pollo sea un coche de carreras".**_

_"Ahora todo es mío". Apolo sonrió._

_"¿Cuántas veces crees que lo usó antes que tú?" Hermes preguntó con fingida curiosidad._

_"... me lavé la lava antes de conseguirla"._

**"Solo que ahora no es tu hot rod", dijo Naruto.**

**" **_**Gracias por el recordatorio ... hablando de eso, creo que sé cómo puedes conseguir un viaje gratis a casa",**_** dijo Helios.**

Apolo se encendió.

**Naruto se giró y parpadeó estúpidamente a Helios antes de mirar a su vida pasada. "No."**

**" **_**Vamos ..."**_

**"¡No!"**

**" **_**¡Sabes que quieres ~!"**_

**"¡No! ¡No le estoy pidiendo un aventón!"**

"¿Por qué no?" el dios del sol se quejó.

**" **_**Cuenta con suerte. Mi padre preferiría asarme que llevarme a casa después de una noche en un bar".**_

_"Tan verdadero." Hades resopló._

**Naruto resopló. "Sí, apuesto a que Hyperion fue el padre del año".**

**" **_**No te equivocas allí",**_** dijo Helios con una sonrisa. **_**"Aún así, agradece que tu padre sea tan amable".**_

**Naruto guardó silencio por un momento antes de suspirar. "Chupas la polla más grande, Helios".**

"Oh, sí, lo hace". Ares asintió, obteniendo una mirada de Apolo y Hefesto para defender al titán desvaído.

**" **_**Hago mi mejor**_** esfuerzo **_**",**_** dijo Helios. Estalló en partículas mientras Naruto metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un teléfono.**

"No estamos _no_ supone que tienen esos?" Percy se preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que las mejillas de Annabeth se pusieran rosadas. Piper se rió en su mano de la cara de su amiga.

**Naruto presionó varios botones antes de llevar el teléfono a la oreja.**

**"Oye ... Sí, yo, eh, necesito un aventón", dijo Naruto. Apartó la cabeza del teléfono cuando recibió una respuesta emocionada. "Sí, increíble, lo que sea. Solo ... intenta mantener los faros bajos, ¿de acuerdo?"**

"¡Sin promesas!" el dios del sol sonrió cegadoramente.

"¡Atenúalo!" Artemisa le dijo a su gemelo.

"¡Uf, bien!" Apolo hizo un puchero y lo hizo.

**Naruto colgó y volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y gimió. Un destello de un muchacho joven con dos bigotes y ojos azul eléctrico le atravesó la cara.**

"Me pregunto quién es." Piper bromeó con Thalia, recibiendo un gruñido del cazador, que se sonrojaba.

Reyna hizo un resoplido.

**Naruto se dejó caer contra la pared de un edificio y presionó sus palmas contra su frente.**

**"Ugh, nota para ti mismo. No vayas a beber con un dios", dijo. El dios en su cabeza se rió y Naruto frunció el ceño. "Segunda nota; pregúntale a papá si el alcohol afecta la clarividencia".**

"Más o menos". Apolo dijo con un movimiento de la mano.

**" **_**Oh, no tienes idea",**_** dijo Helios. **_**"Prueba algunos de esos vapores volcánicos a continuación. Habla sobre algo interesante. O eso es lo que me dijo tía Phoebe una vez".**_

**"Gran abuela Phoebe ... ahora hay alguien a quien me gustaría conocer", dijo Naruto. "Ella y Koios".**

"No quieres verlo", Percy sacudió la cabeza. Ese fue un tipo frío.

**"¿ **_**Consejos para ser un vidente?"**_

**"No, quiero saber cómo lo apagó", dijo Naruto. Él frunció el ceño. "No me gusta saber demasiado sobre cosas que podrían o pueden ser. No me gusta saber que lo que decido no tiene sentido en el gran esquema de las cosas".**

"Eso suena horrible". Jason dijo, que bueno que Octavian no era tan bueno en eso.

"No es tan malo", aseguró Apolo, "Oh, claro, de vez en cuando tienes una visión del fin del mundo, pero es bastante dulce".

Eso no aseguró a Jason en absoluto.

**" **_**Predicando al coro. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando descubrí que estaba condenado a desaparecer prematuramente? ¿Por qué crees que le enseñé a Apolo cómo conducir el carro después de lo que le sucedió a mi hijo?"**_

_Zeus se sobresaltó ante eso. Esa fue la cosa más estúpida que Helios pudo haber hecho._

**Naruto hizo una mueca. La historia del hijo de Helios, Phaeton, fue una que se tomó muy en serio. Fue muy similar al triste destino de Ícaro. En ambos, los muchachos jugaron demasiado con fuego y se quemaron.**

**Antes de que Naruto pudiera comentar, un Camaro 2008 dorado y pulido se detuvo y la ventana oscurecida se bajó. Apolo le sonrió a su hijo donde estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor. Estaba vestido elegantemente, con un cuello de tortuga azul marino oscuro y un traje oscuro sobre él. Su mandíbula y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de barba ligera.**

"Stylin '~" Leo silbó mientras Apolo sonreía.

**"¿De fiesta?" Le preguntó a su hijo.**

**"Me conoces", dijo Naruto. Abrió la puerta y se sentó. Una vez que se abrochó el cinturón, miró a su padre. "¿Qué pasa con el atuendo?"**

**"Cita nocturna", dijo Apolo. Naruto arqueó una ceja y Apolo sonrió. "Es invierno. Kushi-chan tiene más días libres".**

"De nada." Hades dijo, recibiendo una mirada de su hermana traviesa.

**Naruto se estremeció. "No es algo en lo que quiera pensar, papá".**

**"Aw, ¿no estás feliz de que tus padres vuelvan a estar juntos?" Apolo preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

**"Me sorprende que no estés alardeando de tus actividades nocturnas", dijo Naruto secamente.**

"Él haría."

"¡Hermana, no soy tan malo!"

Artemisa solo se burló.

**Apolo rio. "Bueno, una vez que resolvamos nuestros problemas matrimoniales, es posible que tengas un hermano pequeño o una hermana".**

**Naruto parpadeó y miró hacia adelante. "Yo ... honestamente no tengo respuesta para eso".**

"Aturdido sin palabras, ja!" Apolo sonrió. El era bueno.

**"¿Qué? ¿No quieres ser un hermano mayor?" Preguntó Apolo.**

**"Ya soy un hermano mayor, pero veo lo que quieres decir", dijo Naruto. Se frotó la cara. "Uf, el alcohol apesta. ¿Por qué acepté ir a beber con Ares?"**

**"¿Porque no eres tan brillante?"**

"¡Gusto!" Dijo Hermes.

**Apolo se rió de su propia broma mientras Naruto gruñía. Apolo sonrió y se fue, siguió su paseo por la calle. "Me pregunto si él o ella será un dios o un semidiós ... ¿Y si tu madre es inmortal ahora?"**

Zeus hizo un ruido al oír eso, haciendo que Apolo pusiera los ojos en blanco. Oh honestamente!

**"Bueno, si te vuelves a casar con ella, podrías pedirle a Rai-jiji que la convierta en una diosa menor", dijo Naruto. Él gimió y cerró los ojos. "Lady Hera podría incluso hacer algo".**

"Me gustaría." Hera sonrió, cualquiera que pueda casar a Apolo era bueno en sus libros. Especialmente si su hijo era su campeón.

**"Oo, sí, olvidé su reacción", dijo Apolo con una mueca. "¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Hera?**

"Si." Hera asintió con la cabeza.

**¿Disgustado? Ya sabes cómo se ponen las diosas cuando aparece otra bella dama en escena.**

"Como lo hice". Afrodita se pasó la mano por el pelo.

**Dioniso tuvo que golpear al anciano y a algunos otros después de que hizo de Ariadna su esposa.**

Los ojos de Dioniso se volvieron de un color púrpura negruzco.

**¿Yo? Oh, me mantengo alejado de las damas casadas. Mamá me habría matado, y no me hagas comenzar con lo que Arte habría hecho ".**

**"Azotado."**

"En efecto." Artemisa sonrió y rascó la oreja de su hermano, "¿Quién es un buen chico?" ella se burló, como si estuviera acariciando a uno de sus lobos.

"¡Arte!"

**"Como si fueras uno para hablar", dijo Apolo. "No creas que no te vi a ti y al intercambio de Kid Rock. ¡Y todo por Thalia también!" Apolo le sonrió.**

"Tan dulce, ¿verdad, Thalia?"

"Cállate, McLean".

**"¿Cuándo vas a hacer la pregunta?"**

Thalia hizo un ruido estrangulado.

**"Solo hemos estado saliendo durante un año", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido. "Y técnicamente sigue siendo una menor".**

Afrodita se burló de eso, "¡Tonterías!" ella declaró.

**"Psh, el amor es amor. Como amo a tu madre ... Oh, eso me recuerda. Si tenemos un hijo en el futuro, ¿deberíamos usar el nombre griego tradicional? ¿Algo moderno?" Preguntó Apolo. "O tal vez algo oriental ..."**

"Tradicional." Dijo Zeus.

"Oriental." Hera dijo, levantando una ceja alzada de su esposo, "¿Qué? La madre también tiene derecho al nombre, querida".

"Moderno siempre es bueno". Apolo se frotó la barbilla.

**"Por favor, no hables de esto", dijo Naruto con un gemido.**

**"No, no, ¡eres literalmente el único con quien puedo hablar sobre esto!**

"…Hiriente." Hermes hizo un puchero a Apolo, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**Arte no sería de ayuda, solo me regañaba constantemente,**

"Está en la descripción del trabajo". Artemis asintió con la cabeza.

**y mamá es ... bueno, mamá. Herm está muy ocupada**

"¡Puedo perder unos minutos!"

"Sí, pero odiaría interrumpir tu trabajo". Dijo Apolo, recibiendo un asentimiento de aceptación de Hermes.

**A Heph y Dioniso no les importaría.**

Ambos dioses solo gruñeron.

**Dite ... Me distraería y entraría en conflicto ", dijo Apolo.**

Afrodita le envió a Apolo un beso coqueto, haciendo que le devolviera el guiño.

**Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y él sonrió tímidamente. "¡¿Qué ?! ¡Dite ... lo que solía verse no es nada comparado con cómo se ve ahora! Se parece a tu madre solo ... está bien, exactamente como tu madre".**

"Hm, aceptable". Afrodita asintió a esto.

**"Tan contento como estoy de escuchar que Afrodita se parece a Kaachan para ti, por favor deja de hablar de eso", dijo Naruto.**

"Torpe." Nico dijo.

**"Humph, y después de toda esa mierda romántica del año pasado ..." Apolo sacudió la cabeza. "Besándola en Año Nuevo,**

Las mejillas de Thalia se sonrojaron.

**llevándola al Casino de París el día antes de San Valentín,**

"Las misiones no cuentan". Thalia discutió.

"¡Ellos si!" Afrodita cantada con alegría.

**bailando en Navidad- "**

**"Cuál fue tu culpa," dijo Naruto secamente.**

**Apolo sonrió. "Podría haber tomado algunas lecciones de Eros sobre cómo manipular un baile entre dos personas".**

Nico frunció el ceño al escuchar sobre Cupido, idiota.

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. "Maravilloso."**

**"Sin embargo, esa noche ustedes dos se fueron a su ático ..."**

Las mejillas de Thalia se oscurecieron en un bonito tono rojo.

**"No lo hagas".**

**"Claro, papá estaba enojado, ¿pero yo? Estaba repartiendo cigarros de izquierda a derecha.**

"¡¿Qué?!" Thalia chilló, gritó. Sí, aulló.

**¡Y cuando se lo dije a tu madre!**

**"¡Detener!"**

**"Estaba tan emocionada. La forma en que se iluminó al pensar en nietos ..." Apolo se detuvo con una sonrisa.**

Thalia enterró la cara en sus palmas mientras sus compañeros semidioses se reían de ella.

"Como el capítulo uno".

"¡McLean, te afeitaré calvo! ¡Lo juro!"

"Solo puedo volver a crecer".

"Grah!"

El puño de Nico golpeó a Piper, cada uno sonriendo.

**"Te odio."**

**Sin embargo, Arte estaba un poco enojado. Comprensible, considerando lo que hiciste, le robó un Cazador altamente potencial.**

"Yo sería." Artemis frunció el ceño.

**Bueno, estaba enojada por eso y dijo algo sobre ser corrompida por mí, lo cual no entiendo. Ambos son adolescentes con mentes adultas, fue la única respuesta natural ".**

"¿Thalia es una adulta?" Percy parpadeó sorprendido.

"Jaja." El cazador frunció el ceño a su primo con cerebro de pez.

**"Con **_**todo**_** mi odio".**

"Mismo." Thalia se quejó.

**"Oh, pero esa noche tres semanas después del laberinto ... Olvidaste cerrar las ventanas".**

Thalia parecía horrorizada.

**"Para el coche."**

**"¡Aw, vamos! ¡No le diré a nadie sobre las nalgadas! Fue un poco perverso".**

"Whoa", dijo Leo, mirando a Thalia que estaba palideciendo.

"Dios mío". Dijo Reyna, mirando divertida a Thalía.

"¡Podría ser él!" ella escupió en pánico. ¡De ninguna manera ella estaba en ese tipo de cosas!

**"No, en serio, detén el auto".**

**"Sin embargo, nunca vi a Thalia como ese tipo de chica".**

"Cazadora traviesa ~" Afrodita se rió, frunciendo el ceño de su rival.

"Silencio, ramera".

"¿La azotas cuando ha sido mala, Artemisa?"

"... ¡Te despellejaré vivo!" la cazadora dijo peligrosamente.

"¡Whoa, hermana, fácil!" Apolo gritó.

**"Papá ... para el auto".**

"Quiero bajarme de este viaje". Frank dijo mientras miraba nervioso a la peligrosa diosa de la caza.

**"Quiero decir, ella siempre parecía más dominante en persona.**

"Zeus siempre lo es". Hades dijo, y se volvió hacia Hera, "¿Es lo mismo en el dormitorio? ¿O tenemos algo nuevo sobre lo que cotillear?"

Las mejillas de Hera se enrojecieron cuando Zeus quedó estupefacto.

**Tal vez sea algo sobre ti ".**

**Naruto se dobló y vomitó.**

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Apolo se quedó boquiabierto cuando Artemisa detuvo su ira y pronto estalló en carcajadas.

**"¡Oh vamos!"**

**"¡Te dije que detengas el ca-blargh!"**

"Él te lo dijo". Hermes asintió mientras Apolo estaba llorando icor.

"¡Mi imán de pollo!"

**"¡Maldición, Naruto! ¡Acabo de terminar de elegir el interior! ¡Otra vez!"**

"El mejor capítulo. De todos los tiempos". Artemisa dijo entre sus risas.

"¡Mi coche!"

"¿Quién es el siguiente?" Hazel preguntó con una risita.

"¡Yo, yo!" Leo rogó, él necesita leer el chistoso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de **_**Naruto**_** o **_**Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**_

* * *

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte III: Los Argonautas**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

"Finalmente", Leo sonrió cuando comenzó a leer.

**"El peor ... día ... jamás ..." gimió Naruto y agachó la cabeza hacia el cubo que su padre le había dado.**

"Ah, el cubo de Apolo". Dioniso asintió con la cabeza, obteniendo una mirada apagada de su hermano soleado.

**Estaban en un ático que Apollo había arrendado con un nombre de tapa en St. Louis. El dios del sol se negó a dejar solo a su hijo vitakinetic mientras estaba enfermo, por lo que decidió llamar a su esposa para informarle sobre el cambio de planes. Naruto se vio obligado a escuchar a un lado de la conversación, y hasta ahora, no se veía bien para su padre.**

"Así que, básicamente, un día típico en la vida". Artemisa dijo astutamente.

"¡Arte!"

**"Sí, lo sé, pero ... ¡Pero lo prometí esta noche y-! ¡No, puedo cumplir las promesas! ¿Otro día servirá? Uh ... Bueno ... Er, sí, sí, ¡puedo liberarme otra noche! Sí ... . Sí. ¡Juré que te sacaré, y lo haré! " Apolo se frotó la nuca mientras escuchaba el teléfono.**

"Ahí, hijo". Zeus le sonrió, obteniendo un gemido del dios del sol.

"No deberías sonar tan alto y poderoso", le dijo Hera a su esposo, frunciendo el ceño.

**"Kushi-chan, ¿no puedes decirme por qué no puedes hacerlo esta noche? ... ¡Bueno, porque yo tampoco puedo hacerlo! ¿Por qué? Uh ... Espera un momento, cariño". Cubrió el transmisor con la mano y miró a su hijo. "Oye, si tuvieras que cancelar a Thalía y no pudieras decirle exactamente por qué por temor a que te asaltara y te arrancara una nueva, ¿qué dirías?"**

"¿En serio, pedirle consejo a tu hijo?" Hermes le preguntó a su hermano.

"¡Soy un asco mentir!" Apolo lanzó sus brazos al aire.

**Naruto tosió en el cubo y gimió. "Le diría que Bianca no se veía muy bien".**

"Esa es una excusa limitada". Thalia frunció el ceño.

**"¡Ah, esa es buena!" Dijo Apolo asintiendo. Él suspiró. "... Ella no lo compra, ¿verdad?"**

"No." Thalia se burló.

**"Por lo general no. Solo dile a Kaachan que querías una noche de chicos conmigo", dijo Naruto con un gemido.**

"Inteligente." Leo asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso solo te lleva tan lejos", dijo Piper con los brazos cruzados, haciendo que los chicos parecieran nerviosos.

**Apolo se estremeció. "La verdad es". Descubrió el transmisor. "Lo siento, Kushi-chan. ¡Naruto está enfermo y no! ¡No, lo tengo! ¡No! ¡No lo llevé al barrio rojo!**

"Ella te conoce bien". Artemisa comentó leve, haciendo gemir a su hermano.

"¡¿Puedes dejar de molestarme ?!"

"…No."

Apolo solo hizo un puchero como un niño pequeño con los brazos cruzados y los hombros encorvados.

**¿Es una broma? No soy tan estúpido ... Sí, él solo fue a beber con Ares. ... Kushi-chan, lo juro por la vida de mi madre, esa es la verdad.**

"Y no lo hago a la ligera". El dios del sol asintió.

**Sí. Sí. De acuerdo ... No fue exactamente su culpa ... Bueno, ¿qué va a hacer, decirle que no al dios de la guerra? Bien, arriba, túnel! ¡Perdiéndote ... Krsh, Kush-I-Gsh-ove yo-! "**

"…¿Seriamente?" Hermes le preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Apolo se encogió con la opinión de todos, "¡Deja de juzgarme!"

**Apolo colgó el teléfono inalámbrico mientras Naruto sacudía la cabeza. Ese fue un movimiento tonto, pero a veces hay algunas cosas que no se pueden evitar. El dios se pasó la mano por la cara con un gemido. "Hombre, apesta mentir. Kushi-chan me va a desollar vivo".**

**"Predicando a los choi-blargh".**

"Y es por eso que probablemente alguna vez bebería". Percy hizo una mueca, asqueroso.

"No lo golpees hasta que lo pruebes". El Sr. D lo olisqueó.

**La cabeza de Naruto se hundió en el cubo en sus manos. Con una tos final, Naruto se echó hacia atrás y volvió a gemir. "¡¿Por qué estoy vomitando ?!"**

**"Bueno, podría ser una serie de cosas", dijo Apollo. "¿Cuánto bebieron tú y Ares?"**

**"Uh ... doce cada uno", dijo Naruto.**

Dioniso resopló, "Bebé".

**Cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Vomitar apesta".**

"Comí demasiado McDonalds una vez ... no fue divertido", suspiró Nico.

**"No lo sabría", dijo Apolo. Había manifestado una libreta y escribió algunas cosas mientras fruncía el ceño. "¿Solo doce? Eso no es mucho para un dios ..."**

**Naruto lo miró secamente. "No cien por ciento dios".**

**"Todavía no, de todos modos", dijo Apolo por lo bajo.**

"Oh, cierto, esa cosa". Percy asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Esa cosa?" Annabeth preguntó con una ceja levantada, "Te refieres a la inmortalidad".

"Sí. Esa cosa".

Annabeth solo sacudió la cabeza.

**"¿Qué fue eso?"**

**"Nada. ¿Cuál fue el recuento de alcohol?"**

**"Demonios si lo sé ..."**

**" **_**En realidad era como el veintinueve por ciento",**_** dijo Helios.**

"Meh" El dios del vino se sacudió.

**Naruto cerró los ojos. "¿Y cómo sabes eso?"**

**" **_**Yo también me aburro. ¿Por qué crees que te vi a ti y a Thalia tener relaciones sexuales? ... Aparte de lo obvio, por supuesto". **_**Helios rio mientras su encarnación gimió.**

"¡¿Qué?!" Thalia rompió con una cara roja, ugh, justo lo que necesitaba. Todos se rieron de ella. Oh, ella los recuperaría bien. ¡Solo esperan!

_**"Ustedes dos realmente se beneficiarían del yoga de las parejas, bueno, al menos Thalia lo haría. Tal vez entonces podría seguir el ritmo".**_

"¡Oh, chasquido!" Leo se quedó boquiabierto cuando el cuerpo entero de Thalia estaba rojo.

"Eh, y aquí pensé que la virilidad de Zeus era hereditaria". Hades declaró casualmente.

El Rey de los Dioses miró a su hermano mientras Piper se sonrojó ante la declaración. Jason también se veía algo rojo.

**Mientras Naruto farfullaba, Apolo le dirigió a su hijo una mirada burlona. "¿Cómo lo sé? Oh, estás hablando con Helios de nuevo. ¡Hola, Hel!"**

**" **_**¡Apolo! ¡Mi hermano de literalmente otra madre!"**_

Apolo fue todo sonrisas, Hel fue increíble!

"Ugh", Artemis dio un suspiro insufrible, palmeando su rostro. Deseó tener a Selene para respaldarla.

**"Helios dice hola" dijo Naruto con un giro de sus ojos.**

**" **_**Wow, haz que parezca que no lo extraño tanto ..."**_

**"¿Solo un 'hola'?" Apolo hizo un puchero. "Wow, la muerte realmente te hace soso".**

"No tienes idea." Hades y Nico sin expresión como uno.

"…Eso asusta." Hazel dijo, mirando a su padre y hermano.

**" **_**¡Oh, te patearé el trasero por eso! ¡Blandito! ¡Soy la encarnación de una increíble envuelta en una bondad dorada!"**_

"Los paralelos dan miedo". Murmuró Thalia, mirando a Apolo con preocupación.

**"¡Cállate!" Naruto se dobló y lanzó otra libra de fluidos. Con otro gemido más, se recostó una vez que terminó y frunció el ceño ante nada en particular. "Ambos son demasiado ruidosos".**

"Eso es lo que ella dijo." Ares sonrió, obteniendo ceños fruncidos de las diosas.

**" **_**¡Seré tan ruidoso como quiera, muchas gracias! ¡Suave! De todos los ..."**_** Helios se desvió en una hilera de gruñidos.**

**"¿Quieres que me vaya para que ustedes dos puedan pelear?" Apolo preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**"Cállate y cúrame", dijo Naruto con un ceño fruncido.**

"Haz tu trabajo, mago blanco". Hermes sonrió.

"Hola", Apolo lo señaló con una cara seria, "nadie se mete con un mago blanco".

"Excepto Aerith". Piper declaró.

Apolo se desplomó: "Pobre, pobre Aerith".

**Apolo cerró su cuaderno y se encogió de hombros. "No es mi escena. Tienes intoxicación por alcohol, chico. Y teniendo en cuenta que eso está principalmente en la jurisdicción de D ..."**

**La cara de Naruto perdió el color que quedaba. "No..."**

"Sí ..." El Sr. D sonrió, bebiendo su Coca-Cola Light de forma maníaca.

**Apolo se rio entre dientes. "Sí, podría llamarlo si quieres".**

"Me gustaría sinceramente ayudar a ese mocoso". El dios del vino se burló.

**"¿No puedes hacer algo?" Naruto miró a su padre suplicante. Dioniso probablemente empeoraría si tuviera algo que decir al respecto. "Todavía está envenenando, ¿verdad?"**

**"De la variedad de alcohol. Lo siento, Fishcake, nada que pueda hacer", dijo Apolo encogiéndose de hombros. Se rascó la barbilla y quitó el cuaderno. "Me parece interesante que no puedas curarlo tú mismo. Tu vitakinesis debería quitarle la peor parte ..."**

"Cierto", Apolo se frotó la barbilla pensando.

**"¿No puedes amplificarlo o algo así?" Naruto gimió de dolor cuando otra ola de náuseas lo golpeó.**

**Apolo se rascó la cabeza. "Tal vez ... ¡Oh, llamaré a Asclepio! Le encanta este tipo de cosas más que yo".**

**Sacó su teléfono antes de que Naruto pudiera detenerlo. Con un suspiro, Naruto descansó su cabeza en el borde de su contenedor. "Alegría ... Asclepio ..."**

**" **_**Oh, vamos. Nunca has conocido a Asclepio",**_** dijo Helios. Todavía sonaba un poco amargo.**

**"Es médico", dijo Naruto. Él se estremeció. "Los médicos dan miedo".**

"Pobre bebé." Percy sonrió, la curación con agua fue el mejor poder de todos.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

**" **_**... ¿Miedo como en molestarte o en miedo por ser dominante e irritante?"**_

**"Da miedo, ya que por lo general me causan dolor físico por el motivo de hacerme, cita, 'mejor'", dijo Naruto.**

"Cuestiono la mala práctica médica de los ninjas". Reyna dijo secamente.

"Te escucho." Frank asintió de acuerdo.

**Se estremeció al recordar las pruebas medicinales de Sakura con él como sujeto - malditas esas horribles excusas para que las chakras repongan las píldoras en las fosas del Tártaro - y Tsunade ... Bueno, si escapaba, ella se aseguraría de que se quedara allí. Por lo general, con una mandíbula rota por un golpe 'accidental' sobrecargado.**

"Eso es ridículo." Piper dijo secamente. En serio, estas chicas ninja eran raras.

**"Estará aquí en un momento", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba el teléfono. Notó la expresión agria en el rostro de Naruto y asintió. "No te preocupes, Fishcake-"**

**"¡Maldición, deja de llamarme así!"**

**"Asclepio es el mejor médico de la familia, superándome en sus habilidades, que obtuvo de las suyas, por supuesto". Apolo se puso las uñas en el pecho mientras se jactaba de su hijo piadoso favorito.**

"Aquí vamos de nuevo", suspiró Hermes.

"¿Qué? ¡Se mece como su papá!"

**"¿No era un estudiante de Quirón?" Preguntó Naruto secamente.**

**"La palabra clave allí es estudiante, Chiron lo ayudó. Como Kakashi y Jiraiya te hicieron. Todo el talento rudo vino de mí".**

Estoy de acuerdo con esto. Zeus asintió.

"Por supuesto que lo harías". Poseidón le dijo secamente.

"Creo que soy bastante rudo". Percy comentó, mirando a su padre con una sonrisa.

Poseidón solo le guiñó un ojo.

**"Mamá rogaría para diferir ..."**

**"Esto es cierto ..." Apolo se frotó la barbilla y frunció el ceño. Chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Supongo que esto significa que eres el doble de rudo!"**

"Todos aquellos con mamás increíbles son dos veces más rudos". Leo declaró, recibiendo saludos de Frank, Percy, Piper, Annabeth y Reyna. "hey hey, solo padres mortales". Dijo con una mirada.

"No es justo." Annabeth frunció el ceño.

"Galletas resistentes".

**"Sí. ¡Badass y doblé ov-Uh!"**

**"Asqueroso ... ¿Por qué elegí ser el dios de la medicina otra vez?" Apollo tarareó antes de asentir. "Correcto, tuve una visión de McSteamy y McDreamy".**

"Oh, la la." Afrodita sonrió descaradamente.

**" **_**Oh, claro, él no discrimina ..."**_

"Todavía no". Apolo se encogió de hombros.

_**Eso es EXACTAMENTE lo que quiero escuchar en este momento,**_** pensó Naruto con una mirada invisible a su vida pasada.**

"Doble vómito". Ares palideció.

"¡Hmph!" Afrodita resopló ante su novio, honestamente, podía respetarlo un poco más.

**" **_**No sé, tal vez a tu madre le guste".**_

_**¡Cállate!**_

**Llamaron a la puerta y Apolo sonrió. "¡Ahi esta!"**

**"Disculpe mientras muestro mi euforia", dijo Naruto antes de doblar de nuevo en su contenedor.**

"Uno pensaría que ya estaría vacío". Hazel le susurró a su novio.

"¿Derecho?" dijo el cambiaformas.

**Apolo ignoró el sonido de su semidiós favorito actual a favor de saludar a su hijo piadoso favorito. Entró un hombre joven, vestido como uno esperaría de un médico estereotipado. Su cabello parecía diseñado por el Sr. Fantástico, y sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su padre. Tenía una pequeña barba bien recortada en la barbilla y en el extremo de la nariz había un par de anteojos pequeños. Tenía una bolsa sobre los hombros y un bastón negro con una pitón verde viva enrollada alrededor.**

"¡Infracción de copyright!" Hermes gritó.

"Te di tu Caduceo, no puedes decirle eso a mi hijo". Apolo declaró con aire de suficiencia.

"... ¡Ya veremos en la corte!" Hermes respondió débilmente.

**Apolo miró a la pitón, que siseó y se encogió bajo su mirada. El hombre se disculpó y deseó que el personal se cambiara a un pequeño alfiler que colocó en la solapa de su abrigo. Cuando la serpiente se fue, los Sauroktonos sonrieron y abrazaron a su hijo inmortal. "¡Pedir!"**

"¿Qué?" Dijo Hermes de vuelta.

"Sabes que ese es su apodo".

"Una terrible". Hades confirmó.

"Podría pensar en algunos peores". El dios de la guerra agregó.

**"Padre", dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo. "Siempre es bueno verte."**

"El único cortés". Artemisa dijo con una sonrisa.

**"Tan cargada", dijo Apolo con el ceño fruncido. Miró a Naruto. "Bueno, al menos sé cuál de ustedes es el más **_**divertido**_** ".**

"¡Fiesta en su casa!" Leo declaró.

"Whoo" Nico dijo.

"... Amigo, anima".

Nico solo fulminó con la mirada al piro.

**Asclepius se rio y se acercó al rubio. "Quizás. Nunca nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad?"**

**"No", dijo Naruto con un gemido. Le ofreció la mano. "Naruto Uzumaki, heredero de Helios".**

**"Y yo soy Asclepio, dios de la salud, el rejuvenecimiento y la medicina". La mano se apretó alrededor de la de Naruto y, después del temblor de un caballero, se retiró. Asclepius alejó la papelera de Naruto. "El aroma no ayuda con los vómitos".**

"¿Y Apollo no podría haber sugerido eso?" Annabeth preguntó.

"Uuuh", dijo Apolo.

**"El envenenamiento por alcohol tampoco es tan bueno", dijo Naruto secamente.**

**Asclepio tarareó y balanceó su bolso. Lo buscó con una mano y sacó una linterna. La luz brilló en los ojos de Naruto y el semidiós no parpadeó. "Notable ... su vista es sin duda la mejor de todas las mortales del planeta".**

**"Bueno, duh", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.**

Apolo se hinchó.

"Espera". Atenea sonrió.

**"Muy probablemente debido a la presencia de Helios".**

**Los hombros de Apolo cayeron y él hizo un mohín. "Aw, hiriente".**

"Allá estamos." Artemisa sonrió mientras las hermanas se relucían.

"Odio cuando trabajan juntos". Murmuró Apolo.

**"Y muy posiblemente la genética", dijo Asclepio con una pequeña sonrisa a su padre, que se infló con orgullo.**

"Como una montaña rusa". Percy declaró con una risita.

**Naruto sonrió levemente. "Sí, mi madre tiene buenos ojos para los detalles".**

**Apolo se desinfló una vez más. "Eso fue a propósito ..."**

"¿Quieres un poco de Viagra?" Hermes le preguntó a su hermano.

"... Eres todo tipo de mierda, ¿lo sabes?"

"También te amo, Apolo".

**Asclepio volvió a reírse y metió la mano en su bolso. Sacó varios viales y los llevó a la cocina, donde agarró un vaso y lo llenó hasta la mitad con agua. Después de un minuto de él mezclando el contenido de los viales en el vaso, volvió al lado de Naruto con un vaso de líquido dorado.**

**"Oo, ¿qué es eso?" Preguntó Apolo, intrigado.**

**"Un truco que aprendí en mi búsqueda para curar la muerte", dijo Asclepio**

"¡Lo cual no debería tener!" Hades despotricaba.

"¡Oye, él pagó el precio!" Apolo disparó de vuelta.

"Y luego fue recompensado con la divinidad". Hades respondió sarcásticamente. ¡Entonces no es justo!

"Me aseguré de que no pudiera hacerlo de nuevo", le dijo Zeus a su hermano, solo para que Hades se burlara de él de la forma 'Lo que sea'.

**mientras Naruto tomaba el vaso y lo miraba extrañamente. "Muchos hombres eran propensos a morir por la indulgencia excesiva de las bebidas de Dioniso. Esta pequeña bebida es la cura definitiva para la resaca".**

"¡Hmph!" Dioniso hizo un puchero, así que haz trampa.

**"¿Efectos secundarios?" Preguntó Apolo mientras Naruto lo olisqueaba.**

**"Ninguno ... bueno, ninguno que se haya dado a conocer a los hombres", dijo Asclepio. Miró a Naruto con atención. "Tengo curiosidad por el efecto que tendrá en ti, hermano".**

"Ah, el conejillo de indias". Athena supuso.

**Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Sobre los dientes, más allá de las encías, cuidado con el estómago, aquí viene".**

**Apolo se rio por lo bajo. "Eso suena sucio".**

Artemisa simplemente golpeó el brazo de Apolo por reflejo.

"¡Oye!"

**Mientras Asclepio se palmeó la cara, Naruto fulminó con la mirada a su padre antes de beber la bebida dorada hasta la última gota. Su bronceado volvió al brillo saludable que tenía una vez y su estómago se calmó de inmediato.**

"Aww" Dionisio se quejó, quería ver sufrir al niño.

**Naruto dejó caer el vaso, se levantó del sofá y comenzó a correr tan rápido que se fue después de las imágenes en los lugares donde había estado.**

"¡Ese es mi truco!" Hermes gritó una vez más. ¡En serio, él era el ladrón aquí!

**"Eh ... míralo irse", dijo Asclepio sorprendido.**

**"No sabía que un semidiós pudiera correr tan rápido", dijo Apollo, igualmente impresionado. Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar la vista. "Herm nunca va a creer esto. Incluso podría reclamarlo como campeón".**

"Me encantaría también." Dijo Hermes.

"Él ha tomado." Hera se sorbió la nariz.

**Asclepio miró a su padre. "¿Lady Hera todavía no?"**

**"Meh, cuanto más se acerca, más se acerca a la capucha divina. Mamá se inquieta por los nietos inmortales ahora que sabe que estoy enganchado", dijo Apolo encogiéndose de hombros.**

"No es como si Arte alguna vez le diera alguna".

"¡Apolo!" Artemis frunció el ceño, pero él solo le clavó la lengua.

Todo en buena recuperación.

**"Todo lo que ella tuvo durante el siglo pasado fuiste tú, Aristaeus e Hymen. Esperemos que Naruto pueda calmarla".**

**Asclepio tarareó en sus pensamientos. "La única cosa para la que nunca podría encontrar una respuesta, la mente de una mujer, sea su inmortal o no".**

"Nunca seras." Las mujeres en la habitación sonrieron.

**"Te escucho, pregunta. Te escucho".**

**Naruto apareció entre ellos. "¡Consigamos un poco más y salgamos a tomar gelatinas! Imma-llama-a-Lia-chan-y-pregunta-si-ella-quiere-unirse. Primero, debería -probs-ask-Rai-jiji. ¡Es tan tenso! Necesita ser acostado de nuevo. Tal vez no con un mortal. A Lady-Hera no le gustaría eso ".**

"¿Qué?" Todos, además de Hermes, preguntaron.

**"¿Qué?" Asclepio preguntó, desconcertado.**

"Exactamente." Leo asintió con la cabeza.

"Escuché disparos de gelatina". Dioniso reclamó.

**"Espera, tengo esto. Puedo hablar Hermes 'Gibberush'", dijo Apollo. Se aclaró la garganta. "Naruto. Disminuye la velocidad un poco. Estás hablando demasiado rápido".**

**"¡Estás hablando demasiado despacio! ¡Como una tortuga! Como la tortuga de Gai-sensei. ¿Y ahora que piensas en eso, dónde consiguió la tortuga sensei?" Naruto inclinó su cabeza a un lado en pensamiento. "Bunta-nunca-habló-de-una-tortuga-convocatoria. Jiraiya-tampoco".**

"Las tortugas son geniales". Percy sonrió.

"Te refieres a las tortugas ninja". Frank le dijo.

"Duh".

**"El-clan-tortuga-es-solitario-y-difícil-de-encontrar. Una especie de-como-ver-a-una-dama. No es difícil para mí pero la mayoría de los mortales tendrían un "problema", dijo Apolo. Sacudió la cabeza. Se estaban saliendo del tema, un problema común cuando uno hablaba Gibberush. "Naruto. Mírame".**

**La cabeza de Naruto giró tan rápido que miró a Asclepio (que era un dios, claro) que su hermano había surgido espontáneamente una segunda cabeza.**

"Eso tiene que ser genial". Piper admitió, ella quería super velocidad.

**El médico, fascinado, extendió la mano y pasó la mano por la imagen posterior. Asclepio sonrió y metió la mano en su bolso. Sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir con entusiasmo en él.**

"Y es por eso que disfruto hablando con Asclepius, es bueno tener un intelectual con quien conversar". Atenea le sonrió a su sobrino.

**Mientras esto ocurría, Apolo sostuvo la mirada de su hijo. "Te estás moviendo demasiado rápido. Bordeando la velocidad más baja de Herm."**

Hermes resopló, "Él desea".

**"¿Como un flash?" Preguntó Naruto con la cabeza inclinada en sus pensamientos. Ociosamente se imaginó a sí mismo con un atuendo carmesí. Se encogió de hombros, parecía estar bien. Apareció otra imagen, una con él vestido con un atuendo rojo y azul con un rayo singular subiendo por su pierna derecha y cruzando su pecho. Era similar a la edad de oro de Jay Garrick y, junto con el disfraz, pensó en un casco plateado que parecía más de NASCAR que de la Primera Guerra Mundial.**

"Clásicos para la vida!" el dios mensajero gritó.

"Eso es muy elegante". Leo comentó.

"Ídem." Piper asintió, miró a Jason un poco, que se movió un poco en su asiento.

_**Ooo, eso me gusta. Elegante, ajustado y moderno,**_** pensó Naruto distraídamente. Puede que tenga que dejarle esa idea a su sobrino de los grandes tiempos, cualquiera que sea su sobrino Trevor Scott. El artista era un gran fanático de los cómics y probablemente salivaría ante la perspectiva de darle vida a la idea.**

"Apuesto a que a otra Thalia le gustará", comentó Annabeth.

"Y también te gustaría que Wethead se vistiera con medias". Thalia respondió, haciendo que Annabeth se pusiera rosa y Percy se pusiera verde.

**Todo este pensamiento tuvo lugar en menos de dos segundos.**

"Hago bien los negocios". Hermes se pulió las uñas con la chaqueta.

**"Concéntrate. Necesitas desacelerar". Apolo lo agarró por los hombros y lo detuvo. "Pregúntanos, no puedes entendernos. Estamos hablando demasiado rápido para que lo sigamos".**

**"¿Y un médico que no me entiende es malo porque por qué?"**

"Señale al mocoso". Ares sonrió.

**Apolo lo golpeó en el costado de la cabeza. "Idiota. ¿Si-un-dios-no te puede entender-cómo-esperas-un-semidiós como Thalia-a?"**

"O sigue el ritmo".

"¡León!" Jason fulminó con la mirada al risueño elfo.

**"Oh, sí", dijo Naruto mientras apenas notaba el golpe. Su mente corrió hacia todas las posibilidades y frunció el ceño. A Thalia definitivamente no le gustaría si él hablara demasiado rápido, y no le gustaría si Thalia hablara demasiado lento.**

"IIIIIIIII kkkknnnnnoooooowwwwww". Percy dijo lentamente: "Así". Le sonrió a Thalía, quien solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Para." Annabeth lo empujó con una carcajada.

**El rubio miró a su padre. "¿Cómo-me-ralentizo?"**

**Apolo parpadeó y lo soltó. Se tocó la barbilla. "Eh, ese es un buen punto".**

Todos se volvieron hacia Hermes.

El dios en cuestión resopló, "secreto comercial".

**"¿Que dijo el?" Asclepio preguntó, intrigado por toda la situación. Nunca había visto algo así antes, y sus reuniones anteriores con Hermes nunca le habían permitido ver cómo un aumento de velocidad podría afectar estas acciones simples como el habla o el movimiento. Tal vez debería llamar al mensajero para un chequeo.**

"De ninguna manera en el Tártaro!" Gritó Hermes.

**Ahora que lo pienso, si lo hiciera, podría discernir cómo los dominios de los otros olímpicos afectan su fisiología ...**

**Sí, llamarían a Hermes una vez que terminara aquí.**

El mensajero con zapatos alados tragó saliva. No le gustaba el sonido de eso.

"¿El enano en una mesa de disección?" Ares preguntó: "Pagaría por ver eso".

"¡Jódete, ojiva!"

**"Fishcake no sabe cómo reducir la velocidad", dijo Apollo. Pensó en un posible chiste sucio que podría seguir esa declaración, pero (sorprendentemente) decidió no decirlo.**

"... Los milagros son posibles". Artemisa dijo con asombro.

**En cambio, el dios del sol se volvió hacia su hijo inmortal favorito y le preguntó: "¿Alguna idea?"**

**Asclepius escribió otra nota antes de tocar el hombro de Naruto y llamar la atención de su hermano. "¿Puedes entenderme?"**

**"¡Sí, caramba, eso te llevó una eternidad, solo escúpelo!" Naruto se cruzó de brazos y golpeó su pie tan rápido que la alfombra comenzó a humear.**

"Huh, así es como me veo". Hermes se frotó la barbilla. Bueno, esto le dio una nueva perspectiva.

"Los Stolls no pueden hacer eso, ¿verdad?" Percy le preguntó a Annabeth. Ella sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que Percy diera un suspiro de alivio.

**Apolo lo golpeó de nuevo para que se detuviera, pero de repente se estremeció. Una mano fue a la parte posterior de la cabeza del dios del sol y miró al joven shinobi. "¡Oye! ¡No le pegues a tu padre!"**

"Exactamente, solo nosotros podemos golpearte mocosos". Ares asintió con la cabeza.

Los padres solo le dieron miradas agrias.

**"¡Habla más rápido!" Naruto ahora tenía las manos en las caderas y se había alejado por completo de Asclepio.**

**El dios de la salud escribió el tiempo de reacción para el sonido y el tacto antes de mirar a su padre. "Naruto se mueve tan rápido que ha creado una pequeña barrera de luz a su alrededor–"**

**"De ahí las imágenes posteriores y el 'flash'", dijo Apolo con un movimiento de cabeza.**

"Ilusiones ligeras, amo esas cosas". Apolo sonrió mientras dos más de él estaban a su lado.

"Dulce orden". Artemis sacudió la cabeza.

**"Correcto", dijo Asclepio. Dio la vuelta a su cuaderno y se lo mostró al dios, señalando con el dedo una fórmula particular escrita en griego antiguo. "Debido a este químico, creo, Naruto simplemente ha encontrado una manera de aprovechar un gen oculto que obtuviste cuando tomaste el carro de Helios–"**

**"El imán del polluelo". **_**"El imán del polluelo".**_

"No va a ponerse al día". Comentó Zeus, haciendo que Apolo resoplara en desacuerdo.

**"Sí, eso. Teoricé que nuestros cuerpos piadosos podrían descomponerse atómicamente, pero hasta ahora no sé cómo podría hacerse exactamente. Ahora, y esta es solo otra teoría, pero creo que nuestros dominios afectan nuestra composición genética ¿Por qué si Lord Zeus puede manipular las nubes, Lord Hades no puede?**

"Porque Dios del cielo". Zeus declaró con firmeza.

"Whoo, nubes". Hades puso los ojos en blanco.

**Y debido a su condición de Rey de Dioses, ¿no debería Lord Zeus tener poder sobre todos nuestros dominios? ¿Por qué él no?**

"Lo encadenaríamos de nuevo". La mayoría de los dioses dijeron, obteniendo una mirada atronadora de Zeus.

**"¿Porque todo el Olimpo se volvería contra él si lo intentara?" Apolo dijo, aunque parecía inseguro de eso. Era difícil imaginar a Zeus como algo más que el Dios del Rayo.**

"Dios del teatro". Poseidón sonrió, riéndose.

"Oh jaja." Zeus se rio secamente.

**"Creo que es físicamente imposible para él hacerlo".**

**Apolo arqueó una ceja. "Él puede mover mi carro".**

**"No del todo", dijo Asclepio. "Puede enviar un espíritu de viento para conducirlo. No puede mover tu carro por pura voluntad. Tampoco puede mover las otras estrellas en la galaxia expandida ..."**

"Sí, hoy estamos limitados". Hades comentó a la ligera, obteniendo algunos asentimientos forzados.

**A lo largo de todo, Asclepio se emocionó más cuando le explicó su nueva teoría a su padre.**

**Apolo, sin embargo, no parecía tan emocionado. "Entonces, ¿estás usando la ciencia mortal para discernir cómo existimos?"**

"¡Booo!" Ares vitoreó.

"Oh, cállate Neandertal". Atenea olisqueó, estaba realmente interesada.

**Asclepio frunció el ceño. "Padre..."**

**Apolo levantó una mano. "Si vas a Atenea o Hefesto, no te sorprenderán. Pero si fueras a Dioniso o Zeus y trataras de explicar esto, podrías terminar en el inframundo, o peor".**

"Trabajo mortal forzado". Apolo y Poseidón se estremecieron como uno.

**"Por supuesto ... pero estoy seguro de que Lady Athena respaldará mis estudios ..." Asclepio se frotó la barbilla. "Quizás ella me ayude a acorralar a Hermes en una sala de examen ..."**

Hermes miró al sonriente Athena, haciéndolo hundirse en su trono.

Los doctores eran oficialmente malvados. Hermanas tambien.

**"¿Ves? Doctores son malos!" Dijo Naruto. Había escuchado el ****discurso ****extremadamente **_**largo**_** a un ritmo más rápido que los humanos normales. Entonces, después de aburrirse y revivir al final del discurso, se sacudió de sus pensamientos sobre los diferentes sabores de ramen cuando escuchó al dios de la salud hablar en voz baja. Naruto agarró el brazo de su padre. "Dile que deje de pensar en disecciones y arréglame. ¡Sin disección!"**

"Estoy con el niño". Dijo el pálido rostro de Hermes.

**"Correcto, correcto", dijo Apolo mientras rechazaba la preocupación de Naruto. "Entonces, ¿cómo ayudamos a tu hermano?"**

**"¿Hm? ¡Oh, cierto! Lo siento", dijo Asclepio disculpándose con Naruto, quien ahora miraba al hombre mayor con cautela. El dios de la salud miró a su padre. "Naruto solo tiene que quemar todo el exceso de energía".**

"¡Lo sé!" Afrodita sonrió, haciendo que Thalia palideciera.

"Sin sonar sucio". Artemisa le dijo.

"Bah, arruinas toda la diversión". La diosa del amor resopló.

"Sálvame." Thalia murmuró.

"Ahí ahí." Annabeth le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

**Apolo asintió con la cabeza. "Ahh, ya veo. ¿Alguna sugerencia de cómo?"**

**"Bueno ..." Los ojos de Asclepio se pusieron vidriosos mientras revisaba su Rolodex interno y revisaba las posibles formas en que podían hacer eso. "Supongo que o lo dejamos correr suelto en la calle"**

**"Oh sí, ¿y te arriesgas a perderlo? No, gracias", dijo Apolo con un escalofrío. Si hacía eso y Kushina descubría que había perdido de vista a su hijo previamente enfermo, **_**nunca se**_** levantaría del sofá.**

Zeus le envió a su hijo una mirada comprensiva.

**"¡Podríamos llevarlo a un caldo Ow!"**

Artemisa simplemente palmeó su rostro, maravilloso, su único sobrino bueno e incluso él era un pervertido como su padre.

**Asclepio se frotó el brazo donde Naruto lo había golpeado. El dios de la salud frunció el ceño a su hermano. "Eso fue innecesario, Naruto".**

**"¡Hera-would-kill-me!**

Hera asintió con la cabeza.

_**¡Thalia**_** me mataría!**

Thalia asintió con la cabeza.

**Naruto puso una mirada embrujada. "¡Peor mamá lo descubriría! ¡Y ella me mataría!"**

**Apolo se estremeció de nuevo.**

Percy sonrió, le gustaba un Naruto asustado.

Annabeth solo negó con la cabeza a su novio.

**"Muy bien, entonces, eso no", dijo Asclepio. Se frotó la barbilla y chasqueó los dedos. "¡Lo tengo! ¡Déjalo pelear contra algunos monstruos!"**

**"¡No soy un gladiador para tu diversión!" Naruto fulminó con las dagas al dios menor.**

"Nah, lo eres!" El Sr. D proclamó, una mirada vertiginosa en su rostro. Oh, cómo amaba a los gladiadores.

**"No, pero tú eres para la mía", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa. Envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuello de Naruto y señaló dramáticamente el techo. "¡Al móvil Chick!"**

**La transición de 'Batman' jugó**

"... Eso es muy jefe". Leo sonrió, ¡necesitaba hacer eso!

"Oh chico." Piper le palmeó la cara. Jason solo se rió un poco, le pareció genial.

**y los dos hijos del dios del sol miraron a su padre secamente.**

**"¿De Verdad?" preguntaron, aunque uno era más rápido que el otro.**

**"Era absolutamente necesario". Apolo asintió sabiamente.**

"Convenido." La mayoría de los chicos dijeron con la cabeza.

**El dios menor y el semidiós compartieron una mirada. Ambos se preguntaron cómo (y a veces por qué) estaban relacionados con el "dios del ego".**

"¿Pensé que era Zeus?" Preguntó Hades.

"Es una mezcla fácil". Poseidón le dijo a su hermano.

"Ah" Hades despertó una mirada de comprensión.

Zeus acaba de comenzar a crujir con estática.

**Apolo los condujo a los dos al balcón, donde estacionó su carro. Después de decidir qué convertible quería conducir, el dios del sol saltó la cerca y aterrizó en el asiento del conductor con una sonrisa relajada.**

"Al igual que Batman". Frank dijo con una sonrisa.

"Toda la razón." El dios del sol asintió con una sonrisa.

**"Entonces, ¿estamos listos para divertirnos ahora?"**

**La transición de Naruto desde el balcón al asiento trasero fue jugada por sus imágenes posteriores. Era una bóveda simple con una sola mano sobre la barandilla oscura que rodeaba la barrera, pero gracias a su barrera de luz, había un total de cuatro imágenes posteriores que actuaban como una imagen de instrucción.**

"Eh, eso es genial". Annabeth dijo, fue algo fascinante.

**Asclepio simplemente flotó sobre la barandilla y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero.**

**"Aw, vamos Ask, sé un poco más divertido que eso". Apolo frunció el ceño**

"¿Pegarse en la familia?" Nico preguntó.

"Ugh, como si no lo creyeras". Apolo hizo una mueca.

**mientras Naruto golpeaba sus dedos tan rápido que se nublaron.**

**"¡Vamos-vamos-vamos-vamos-vamos!"**

**"Sostenga sus sandalias, corredor de velocidad, tiene que encontrar las melodías correctas", dijo Apolo con un gesto de su mano. Asclepio sacudió la cabeza y dejó la bolsa en el suelo a sus pies.**

**"Sabes que escuchar música mientras conduces es una de las principales causas de accidentes distraídos, ¿verdad?" le preguntó a su padre.**

"Es como un trapo húmedo". Percy dijo con una mirada confusa, difícil de creer que sea un hijo de Apolo.

**Apolo le dio una frambuesa. "He estado conduciendo así durante milenios. ¡Ni un solo accidente todavía!"**

"Increíblemente cierto", señaló Artemis con un tono apagado.

"Sí, la caída del sol sería algo que la gente notaría". Thalia notó.

"Como una estrella fugaz". Leo dijo maravillado.

**"Gracias a Zeus por eso", dijo Asclepio con un suspiro. El número de muertos por el accidente del carro de su padre sería catastrófico.**

**"Bah, no ha conducido un automóvil desde que salió el Ford Modelo T", dijo Apollo.**

"Tengo también." Zeus frunció el ceño.

Apolo resopló, "Está bien". Despidió a su padre.

Zeus solo frunció el ceño aún más.

**Él sonrió. "¡Aquí vamos! ¿Qué es el amor de Haddaway?" ¡es perfecto!"**

"Duuuude". Leo, Percy y Frank dijeron, meneando la cabeza como uno. Apolo y Hermes se unen a ellos.

**"Ah, la parodia de Roxbury", dijo Asclepio con una sonrisa. Ligeramente sacudió la cabeza al ritmo de la música. "Una de las mejores cosas que los mortales hicieron".**

**"Hilarante, también. ¿Ese Stallone? Un disturbio", dijo Apolo mientras sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.**

**"Carrey's-was-best!"**

"¡Amen a eso!" Hermes sonrió.

**Naruto se unió a su divino hermano y padre mientras se marchaban, sorprendentemente se mantuvo al ritmo de sus movimientos de cabeza. Condujeron por unos momentos hasta que la canción terminó. Naruto frunció el ceño. "Aw ... ¿Polvo en el CD?"**

**"No, se acabó la canción, chico", dijo Apolo. Una guitarra comenzó a rasguear rápido y él sonrió. "Sí, básico de los noventa".**

**"¡Sum-41-rocas!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Soy un desastre!"**

"Ah, los clásicos". Thalia suspiró.

"Suenas tan viejo".

"Cállate, cabeza mojada".

**"¡Un maestro de micrófonos!"**

**"¡Poner el grifo y-!"**

**"¡Roca! ¡Te explotaré en el ghetto!"**

Thalia sacudió la cabeza cuando Jason solo sacudió la cabeza ante sus acciones, nunca entendería a su hermana.

**Asclepio sacudió la cabeza mientras el padre y el hijo seguían cantando junto con la radio. Fue bueno verlos llevarse bien, pero para ser sincero, él mismo era más fanático de un clásico. Había algo en las cuerdas que lo hacía sentir a gusto.**

"¡Abucheo!" Thalia aplaudió.

"Los disfruto". Atenea le dijo a su hermana.

"Lo harías." Ares dijo con disgusto.

"Es cultural".

"Es un aburrimiento".

**Alrededor de la mitad de la canción, Naruto de repente se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. "¡Hey, me siento como un ping!"**

**"¿Un ping?" Preguntó Apolo mientras bajaba la música. "Naruto, tienes veinticuatro años, ya deberías conocer ese sentimiento".**

Los semidioses se rieron ante eso junto con los dioses más inmaduros.

**Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡No es ese tipo de ping-dickwaffle!**

"Sí, gilipollas". Ares se burló de Apolo. Huh, le gustó ese. Lo iba a mantener.

**A-ping-of-chakra!**

**"¿De Verdad?" Asclepio preguntó, intrigado, mientras Apolo parecía molesto por el nombre que su hijo le llamaba. Quería saber más sobre la red de chakras que su padre le había contado, pero Apolo dudaba en dar la información. Probablemente debido al hecho de que era algo que él sabía que Athena no sabía, algo que podría dominar sobre ella durante unas décadas.**

Atenea frunció el ceño a su hermano, haciendo que Apolo levantara la nariz en el aire con superioridad.

Por lo general, no puede salirse con la suya diciendo que sabe algo que Athena no sabía, pero fue un gran impulso para el ego.

**"¡Sí! ¡De esa manera!" Naruto señaló a la derecha, justo más allá de unos pocos edificios altos.**

**"¡Genial! ¡Quizás Kaka-baka está explorando!" Apolo dijo con una sonrisa. Le encantaba meterse con Kakashi cuando el entonces jonin de diez años se había unido a su escuadrón. El pequeño punk tenía que ver con reglas y regulaciones e incluso como Minato, el dios vivió para doblegar o romper las reglas.**

**Especialmente si eso significaba ponerse del lado bueno de Kushina.**

"Pero por supuesto." Artemis sacudió la cabeza.

"Apolo es un buen chico".

"... Eso nunca se dará cuenta". Hermes notó debidamente.

"¡Bah, es totalmente una cosa!"

**"¡A-spar-with-Kakashi-sensei-would-help-me-burn-energy!" Naruto sonrió ante la idea de entrenar con su sensei.**

**"¡Podríamos apostar por la máscara!" Apolo sonrió.**

**"Quizás podría echar un vistazo a su Sharingan implantado", dijo Asclepius. "Rin era un genio médico por derecho propio, una lástima que eligió morir".**

**"Sí, eso apestaba. No solo puso a Kaka-baka en un caos para siempre, sino que Rin era una monada", dijo Apolo con el ceño fruncido. Los dos hijos le miraron secamente y él se encogió de hombros. "Los llamo como los veo".**

"Tu propio estudiante". Atenea dijo con una mirada horrorizada.

"Oh, por favor, como si no te molestara un chico con el que enseñaste en la universidad". Apolo se burló, haciendo que las mejillas de Athena se pusieran rosadas, "¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!"

"¡Silencio!" Atenea crujió como un látigo.

**"... le digo a Kaachan".**

**"¡Pequeña-Whoa!" Apolo se desvió para evitar al Drakon que voló hacia ellos. "¿Qué demonios? ¡El pequeño cabrón trató de arañar mi viaje!"**

"Eso parece familiar". Thalia tarareó.

**"Más bien como si estuviera tratando de huir de las energías de dos dioses, padre", dijo Asclepio.**

**"¡Ese es el Drakon-Lia-chan-etiquetado!" Naruto lo señaló. "¡Nos estaba espiando por el gilipollas torcido!"**

"Oh. Correcto. Sí". El cazador asintió.

**"Bueno, parece que es la temporada de Drakon", dijo Apollo con una sonrisa.**

"¡Temporada de Wabbit!" Leo declaró.

"¡Temporada de Dwakon!" Percy declaró de vuelta mientras se reían.

"Maduro." Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

"Relájate amigo".

"..."

**Cambió los engranajes y siguió a la bestia. Lo siguieron por el aire durante quince minutos antes de que Apolo tuviera suficiente y mirara a su hijo semidiós.**

**"Recorta las alas", dijo.**

**Naruto sonrió y buscó en su bolsillo, donde sacó un pergamino. Se desenrolló sobre su regazo con varios símbolos diferentes dibujados en él. Asclepius observó, intrigado, cómo su medio hermano menor mordió y se rompió la piel del pulgar y se limpió la sangre, lo que lo sorprendió por la cantidad de una herida tan pequeña.**

"Tal vez quiera ver a un médico sobre eso". Percy dijo, obteniendo una risa seca de Apolo.

\- a **través de uno de los símbolos. Una nube de humo explotó desde el símbolo, un sello si Asclepio lo recordó correctamente, y una vez que se despejó, vio que ahora había un arco dorado en el regazo de su hermano. Naruto sacudió su muñeca y el pergamino se volvió a enrollar, luego fue escondido con facilidad.**

**"Mi ... es como mi bolso, solo que no tiene un diseño divino", dijo Asclepio con una pequeña cantidad de elogios. Naruto le sonrió y retiró el arco. Los soles en sus ojos se iluminaron y apareció una flecha de luz.**

**"¡Imitador!"**

"Je, me parece apropiado". Artemsi sonrió cuando su hermano hizo un puchero. Solo que generalmente tienen que hacer eso. ¡Pero no! Su hijo solo tuvo que copiarlo.

**"¡La imitación es una forma de adulación!" Naruto frunció el ceño a su padre.**

"Buen punto." El dios del sol admitió.

**Apolo se encogió de hombros y mantuvo una buena distancia entre ellos y el Drakon.**

**"Puedes disparar cuando estés listo", le dijo al shinobi.**

"¡Sí, capitán, mi capitán!" Leo saludó con orgullo.

**Naruto asintió y soltó la cuerda. La flecha se disparó e impactó con el ala del Drakon. La bestia rugió y se sumergió.**

Ares hizo sonar un avión y luego un golpe, riéndose cruelmente. Ah, el dolor de los demás.

**Apolo sonrió y condujo hacia abajo cuando chocó contra el parque.**

"Mejor no ser un parque nacional", dijo Artemis con firmeza.

"Estoy seguro de que no fue así". Apolo dijo con una mirada nerviosa, esperando que no lo fuera.

**"Buen tiro", dijo Asclepio.**

**"¡Gracias!"**

**Apollo estacionó el auto y Naruto fue el primero en salir, su arco se derrumbó y se bloqueó en su lugar detrás de él. Se disparó y corrió hacia el Drakon, donde luchó con su ala de murciélago para volver al aire. El Drakon se volvió y lo fulminó con la mirada, un rugido en un esfuerzo por disuadirlo de su acercamiento. Naruto no le prestó atención y dejó que un Taiyoton: Rasengan se formara en cualquier mano.**

**"¡Vamos de fiesta!" El semidiós cargó hacia adelante en una corriente de luz.**

**Apolo observó desde donde estaba sentado en el capó de su auto, con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en su regazo. "¡Agradable! ¡Aplicando energías solares al Rasengan, brillante!"**

"Toma a su padre, por supuesto". Apolo sonrió brillantemente.

"Ugh", gimió Hades al verlo, "cálmate, sobrino".

Apolo hizo un puchero y lo hizo, "Fiiine".

**"De hecho", dijo Asclepio mientras tomaba un trozo de palomitas para sí mismo. "Sin embargo, incluso su cuerpo no puede soportar tanto calor durante demasiado tiempo. Después de todo, hay un límite para la resistencia de un semidiós".**

**"Psh, díselo al tío P y Perce", dijo Apolo mientras se metía un puñado en la boca.**

El hijo y el padre del mar se sonrieron el uno al otro.

**"Bueno, por lo que escuché, Percy Jackson es un experto con su hidrocinesis", dijo Asclepius. Tomó otro trozo de palomitas de maíz cuando Naruto se agachó bajo la cola del Drakon. "La temperatura del agua aún podría matarlo si no tiene cuidado. Y no olvidemos el agua del inframundo, que también podría afectarlo fácilmente".**

**"Sí, y tampoco es que pueda sacudir la tierra, así que tiene eso en su contra", dijo Apollo.**

"Dile eso a ese volcán".

"¿No dejaste salir a Typhon?" Piper le preguntó a Percy, haciendo que el Salvador del Olimpo volviera la cabeza.

"Er ..."

Annabeth suspiró, "Qué cerebro de algas marinas".

Percy solo dio un puchero épico.

**Suspiró y tomó otro trozo de palomitas de maíz. "Sin embargo, tiene la determinación del tío P. Y si lo que dice Athena es cierto, tiene esa lealtad como su defecto fatal".**

"Los chismes de la ciudad". Poseidón resopló.

"Oh, por favor", Athena se burló de él, "Simplemente estaba diciendo la verdad".

"Y eso es todo lo que importa". Apolo sonrió.

**"Lealtad personal, sí, para poner a uno en peligro por encima de todos los demás", dijo Asclepius. "Y Naruto es similar, ¿correcto?"**

**Apolo observó a Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras su hijo conducía a uno de los Rasengan hacia el lado del Drakon. "Deseo de reconocimiento y desinterés excesivo".**

"Doble defecto fatal, ¡ay!" Jason hizo una mueca, sintió por el chico.

"Entonces, ¿básicamente reconocimiento?" Preguntó Hera con una ceja arqueada.

"Parece tan." Atenea reflexionó.

**"¿De Verdad?" Asclepio preguntó con una ceja arqueada. Era un par extraño si alguna vez lo había escuchado. Ser reconocido por las acciones de uno y, sin embargo, ser tan generoso al mismo tiempo ...**

**"Cuando estaba creciendo, Naruto fue rechazado por la aldea de Konoha", dijo Apollo. "Tenía muy pocos amigos y cuando los conseguía, a menudo lo menospreciaban por su inmadurez y sus comportamientos infantiles".**

**"Lo que debe haber sido amplificado debido a la falta de una figura parental", dijo Asclepius.**

"¡No es mi culpa!" Apolo gritó por las miradas que recibió. Así que metió un demonio en su hijo, Poseidón hizo que Percy hiciera la Gran Profecía, ¡así que fue bastante parejo!

**"Naruto se condujo a sí mismo para ser reconocido como el mejor Hokage, a quien veía como una persona que todos conocían y amaban. Aunque no lo tomaron en serio, demostró una y otra vez que tenía el potencial". El dios del sol suspiró. "Si él no hubiera muerto, creo que Naruto no sería tan diferente de Percy Jackson. Tal vez su defecto solo sería el desinterés excesivo. No estaría tan amargado o roto si no hubiera estado en el Inframundo ".**

"Oh lo siento mucho." Hades puso los ojos en blanco. Caos, fue culpado por todo. Fue muy estúpido.

**"¿Roto?" Asclepio preguntó. "¿Te refieres a heredar las habilidades de Helios?"**

**"No", dijo Apolo. Vio a Naruto correr círculos, literalmente, alrededor del Drakon. El dios del sol suspiró. "Naruto no creía en el destino antes de morir".**

"Lo escucho", se quejó Percy, los odiaba. Eran tan espeluznantes.

**"¡¿De Verdad?!" Eso fue ciertamente sorprendente. La mayoría de los mortales temían inconscientemente el destino final, la muerte, o estaban decididos a cambiar el suyo. Para no reconocerlo en absoluto ... "Debe haber sido muy valiente o ..."**

**"¿Muy estúpido?" Apolo se rio entre dientes. "Sí, él no es el chico más teórico en el campamento. Probablemente el luchador más poco ortodoxo que jamás hayas visto. Naruto ve un obstáculo y en lugar de tratar de sortearlo, simplemente se abre paso".**

"Bien por él." Ares sonrió al burlarse de Athena.

**Los dioses observaron a Naruto mientras comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad, y todavía tenía al Drakon contra las cuerdas. Asclepio se volvió hacia su padre.**

**"Pero, aparte de su experiencia postraumática con el Destino, ¿de qué otra forma ha sido afectado?"**

**"Creo que Naruto cree que está destinado a morir en la guerra", dijo Apolo con el ceño fruncido.**

"Eso apesta", Leo frunció el ceño, odiaría estar destinado a morir. Parecía un fastidio.

Apolo golpeó su cabeza, "¡Ay! ¡Dios mío!"

El dios del sol solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

**"Es distante y al mismo tiempo muy cariñoso con Thalia Grace.**

"Muy, muy cariñoso".

"¡Cállate, McLean!"

**No lo he visto realmente deprimido desde después de la Batalla del Laberinto ".**

**"Fue un mal día para el campamento", dijo Asclepio. No deseaba la muerte de nadie, especialmente de sus parientes. Escuchar sobre el ataque que tomó tanto potencial ... Hizo hervir su icor.**

"Y eso no sucede a menudo". Apolo notó.

**"Y la decisión de Python de hacerse cargo de ese shinobi".**

**"Uchiha Sasuke", dijo Apolo con el ceño fruncido. "Fue el primer amigo y rival de Naruto. Eran hermanos de sangre".**

"Estúpido imbécil", dijo Apolo con una mirada agria.

**"Ya veo ... Sí, temo que tengas razón, padre", dijo Asclepio con un suspiro. Se giró y vio a su medio hermano terminar el Drakon con otra flecha. Las señales eran demasiado claras ahora: la pelea con Ares a pesar de la amenaza de otra Titanomachy, la forma en que actúa con su novia (basada en la palabra de Apolo de todos modos), sus acciones en los últimos años ...**

**Pusieron sonrisas en sus rostros cuando Naruto se volvió y caminó hacia ellos con el arco apoyado en su hombro. La máscara que llevaba era fácil de ver, despreocupada y fuerte, pero vieron más allá y vieron la aceptación que había más allá.**

"…Oscuro."

"Leo" Jason frunció el ceño.

"¡Lo que es!"

**"¿La parte más irónica de todo esto?" Apolo dijo suavemente. "Alguna vez fue un Jinchuriki".**

**Asclepio frunció el ceño y miró al adolescente aparentemente alegre. "El poder del sacrificio humano".**

"¡Aún más oscuro!"

Jason solo le palmeó la cara a su mejor amigo.

Thalia, por otro lado, tenía el ceño fruncido, realmente un poco preocupada por lo que su otra mujer podría enfrentar.

**Después de separarse de su padre y medio hermano, Naruto regresó al Campamento Mestizo en un tiempo récord con un nuevo trofeo Drakon Fang para su cabaña. Cuando eso se guardó y dejó un clon para vigilar a los di Angelos, caminó hacia la Cabaña Uno con un bostezo.**

Zeus hizo un gruñido cuando sus hermanos le sonrieron.

**Thalia ya estaba en la cama cuando llegó allí y, una vez que sacó a Ranger de su lado, Naruto se metió en la cama detrás de ella y le rodeó el estómago con un brazo. "Entonces ... ¿quieres apostar que mi día fue más agotador que el tuyo?"**

**"Depende", dijo Thalia. "¿Fuiste al Inframundo y conociste al ser más pervertido que existe?"**

**Naruto parpadeó y se sentó un poco. "Esto lo tengo que escuchar".**

"Nosotros también." Percy asintió, recibiendo una risita de Annabeth.

"Mismo." Nico estuvo de acuerdo.

"Leeré eso". Annabeth dijo, tomando el libro de Leo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de **_**Naruto**_** o **_**Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**_

* * *

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte III: Los Argonautas**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

"Empecemos." Annabeth dijo mientras comenzaba a leer.

**Thalia gimió y se frotó el costado. Ella miró al hombre de pelo blanco mientras él le sonreía a ella y a sus primos, quienes estaban en el mismo estado que ella. Los tres hijos de los Tres Grandes estaban ahora adoloridos, sin aliento por el combate móvil, y muy irritados con Jiraiya.**

"Es un viejo japonés, se supone que te pateará el trasero". Apolo declaró.

"No me gusta", gruñó Thalia.

"Los ninjas están tan rotos". Percy meditó.

**El viejo shinobi no parecía peor por el desgaste, ileso por su rayo, la espada de Percy o las sombras de Bianca. De hecho, solo los miró con su sonrisa confiada y un brillo sádico en sus ojos que estaba muy bien escondido.**

**"La próxima vez que me queje del entrenamiento de Naruto, bofetada". Murmuró Percy. Se pasó un dedo por el labio ensangrentado e hizo una mueca. Esas sandalias obstruidas eran brutales en la cara.**

"Siempre hay alguien peor, Percy Jackson", le informó Artemis.

"Solo tomaré a Chiron". Percy dijo secamente. El mejor entrenador de todos.

**"Oh, no llores ahora, traerás la ira de tu padre sobre mí", dijo Jiraiya con un giro de sus ojos. "Además, esto es como una octava parte del entrenamiento al que sometí al mocoso. Por otra parte, él es un monstruo de resistencia de proporciones épicas ... Pero estoy seguro de que la hija de Zeus ya lo sabía".**

"... Todo mi odio". Thalia estaba furiosa, con las mejillas rojas.

**La cara de Thalia se puso roja y fulminó con las dagas al hombre. Un rayo incluso amenazó con escapar de sus ojos.**

"Oh, ella está realmente enojada si eso está sucediendo". Hermes hizo una mueca, fue cuando el viejo se enojó mucho.

**La cara de Bianca se iluminó y Percy se tapó los ojos con una mano con un gemido.**

**" **_**Realmente**_** no quería escuchar eso ..."**

"Nadie hace." Percy dijo, luciendo un poco verde.

**"¡Oh, crece! Me agradecerás cuando tú y tus amigas estén deprimidas y sucias, ¡Olé!" Jiraiya esquivó un rayo con un poco de llamarada dramática.**

Apolo aplaudió cuando Artemisa y Thalia fruncieron el ceño.

**"¡Reiniciaré tu corazón y luego lo detendré nuevamente!" Thalia tembló donde estaba parada.**

"Esa es buena", Zeus se frotó el pan.

"De hecho estoy de acuerdo". Hades asintió con la cabeza.

**Jiraiya se tocó la barbilla. "Hm, no es una mala amenaza. Escuché mejor, pero aún así, no está mal". Antes de que Thalia pudiera replicar, se giró y continuó su caminata. "Ven, ahora. El tiempo se acaba".**

**Percy gimió. "Y todavía estamos en esta búsqueda, también ..."**

"Ah, limitaciones de tiempo ... como salvar al mundo". Leo dijo.

"... Wow, lo admito, me olvidé por completo de eso". Percy parpadeó.

"¡Nuestras damas y caballeros protagonistas!" Nico declaró, recibiendo un empujón a medias de Percy.

**"Deja de quejarte o tendré ochenta libras de peso en todas tus extremidades más rápido de lo que puedes decir 'hola'", dijo Jiraiya. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Justo como el mocoso, lo juro ... '¡Paremos y entrenemos!' Deja de hablar con la prostituta y vámonos.**

"... Entonces tu maestra". Artemis suspiró.

Apolo solo sonrió.

**¡Los pervertidos perezosos deberían usar su propio dinero! ¡Una y otra y otra vez! ¡Nunca terminó! ¡Dos años y medio de eso! ... Bueno, al menos superó los **_**otros**_** incidentes que tuvimos en el viaje ... "**

**Bianca miró al hombre. "¿Qué otros incidentes?"**

**"No puedo decir, chico", dijo Jiraiya. Una mueca cruzó su rostro. "Fue una de mis peores decisiones mientras entrenaba a Naruto ... casi me muero ..."**

**Los ojos de Thalia se crisparon. "Sí, qué horrible ..."**

"Lloraría." Thalia dijo con cara estoica.

"Miedo", murmuró Jason, mirando a su hermana.

**"Hey, cuando morí estaba completamente listo para hacerlo. Entonces, no fue el caso. No lo había convencido de que escribiera un capítulo de Icha-Icha para ese momento", dijo Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido.**

**Thalia se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Alguien, papá, Artemisa, no me importa quién, dame fuerzas ..."**

**"¡Oye, no arremetiste! ¡Mejora!"**

"Espera ..." dijo Percy.

**Un rayo voló sobre su cabeza.**

"¡Ahí está!"

"¡Cállate, Percy!"

**"Oh no importa."**

**Caminaron otras pocas millas, o al menos eso parecía, y la flor, ahora legítimamente de vuelta en las manos de Percy, para su consternación.**

Percy se quejó de ser la mula de la manada.

\- **Había perdido varios pétalos. Ahora estaba medio muerto, pero Jiraiya no parecía demasiado preocupada por eso. Continuó contando historias de su tiempo con vida, afortunadamente más dignas de la edad,**

"Bien," Hestia asintió severamente.

**y habló sobre sus primeros estudiantes (no oficiales) que fueron huérfanos de guerra. Thalia señaló que, a pesar de su adulterio y su estilo de vida de mala calidad, el viejo héroe de guerra tenía un buen corazón y actuaba más como un agente de servicios infantiles.**

"Como una cierta diosa de la luna". Apolo le sonrió a su gemelo.

"... ¿Me estás comparando con ese hombre, Apolo?"

"Hasta cierto punto".

La mirada de Artemisa brillaba ante su respuesta.

**"... Y luego Yahiko, otro bobo tonto - por qué los atraigo no tengo idea", Jiraiya esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, "me dijo algo que nunca esperé escuchar de la boca de un niño. Dijo, 'si nosotros' vamos a "entendernos", ¡primero tenemos que hacerlos sufrir como si estuviéramos sufriendo! ¡Como cuando detienen una pelea porque alguien resultó herido! Pero sé que eso nunca sucederá ... por eso siempre habrá guerra .**

"Ah, la belleza de los mortales". Ares suspiró felizmente.

**Aquí siempre llueve y lo odio. Es como si todo este país fuera un gran llorón. ¡Voy a cambiarlo ... y proteger a todos! '"**

"Ciertamente un idealista". Hades comentó.

"No hay nada malo en eso", señaló Hermes en respuesta.

**Jiraiya dejó escapar una risa bulliciosa y secó la lágrima de su ojo. "Ah, fueron buenos tiempos. Estaba tan feliz de encontrarlo fuera de los Campos de Castigo y conseguirle un trabajo en mi fuerza de vigilancia".**

**"Las Orejas del Hades", dijo Bianca suavemente.**

"Me gusta", sonrió Hades.

"Sí, ciertamente tienes problemas en tu propio dominio".

"... Cállate Poseidón".

**Jiraiya sonrió. "Claro que sí. Por supuesto, está tratando de decir algo bueno para que Nagato sea retirado de los Campos ..."**

**"El chico con el ojo morado, ¿verdad?" Percy preguntó. "¿El primo de Naruto?"**

**"Entonces él te habló de Nagato, ¿eh?" Jiraiya tarareó suavemente. "Espero que sí, Nagato mató a muchas personas en un esfuerzo por convertirse en 'dios'.**

Los _verdaderos_ dioses lo miraron con desprecio.

**Una causa noble, pero aún así, sabes cómo los chicos a cargo pueden llegar a ser orgullosos. Zeus se ofendió especialmente cuando se enteró, según la historia que me contó Hades. Sin embargo, la tortura de Nagato no es tan mala ".**

**"¿Con qué tiene que lidiar?" Thalia preguntó con curiosidad.**

**Jiraiya sonrió. "Él hace las finanzas de Hades".**

Hades se rió, "Soy un verdadero genio".

"Estás retorcido". Poseidón palideció.

"Lo siento por el chico." Nico sacudió la cabeza.

**Thalia y Percy parpadearon. El hijo de Poseidón frunció el ceño. "¿Hades tiene finanzas?"**

"¿De Verdad?" Hades le preguntó a su sobrino y tuvo una mirada tímida.

**"Él es el dios de la riqueza", dijo Jiraiya.**

**Thalia frunció el ceño. "¿Es tan malo?"**

**"Meh, sobre todo un montón de matemáticas, y Nagato es uno de los tipos más listos", Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.**

**Percy se estremeció. "Matemáticas ... Ahora que es un mal que los Titanes tuvieron que haber inventado".**

"Eso no es cierto en absoluto". Atenea frunció el ceño.

"Solo podían crear algo tan vil". Poseidón frunció el ceño.

Annabeth solo miró al dios del mar, luego a su novio. Así que de ahí lo obtuvo. Imagínate.

**"Aw, ¿Pewcy no tiene un widdle mawf?" Thalia preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**"Es **_**malo**_** ", dijo Percy severamente. Él se cruzó de brazos. "Dame una clase de inglés cualquier día sobre **_**matemáticas**_** ".**

"Ahora _eso_ dice algo para ti". Bromeó Annabeth, recibiendo un puchero de Percy.

**"Las matemáticas no son tan malas", dijo Bianca encogiéndose de hombros.**

**Percy le dirigió una leve mirada. "Por supuesto **_**que**_** dirías eso".**

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Nico fulminó con la mirada a Percy en nombre de su hermana.

"Magia negra y todo eso". Percy dijo con firmeza.

"Eres un idiota".

"Cállate", dijo Percy.

**"Hm, me pregunto si Poseidón tiene algo con las matemáticas", reflexionó Thalia en voz alta. Percy se encogió y ella rodó los ojos. "Oh, relájate Kelp Head ... Solo una broma"**

**Percy sacudió la cabeza. "A continuación lo llamarás dios calamar".**

**"¿Y ser maldecido por el mareo? No, gracias".**

Poseidón se rió de eso.

**Cuando doblaron una curva, el sonido del agua rugiente golpeó sus oídos. Jiraiya frunció el ceño y se detuvo. "Oh, claro ... se olvidó de eso".**

**El agua era tan negra como la tinta, y la espuma formada a partir de ella no era diferente. El río en sí era estrecho y rápido. El banco estaba a solo treinta pies de distancia, pero estaba demasiado lejos para saltar y no había puente.**

"Como si tuviera uno para allí". Hades se burló. Defensas fluviales, clásicas.

**Jiraiya se rascó la barbilla. "Hm ... Qué situación para ustedes tres".**

**"¿Nosotros tres?" Bianca preguntó. "No se puede nadar en el río Lethe".**

**Jiraiya la miró y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, con el sombrero aplanado bajo su palma.**

"Extraño ese sombrero", Nico frunció el ceño y recibió un pequeño enorme de Hazel. Él le sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.

**Mientras ella gruñía con irritación y se arreglaba el sombrero, él se echó a reír. "Oh, no te preocupes, no voy a nadar en él. ¡Los veré a los tres del otro lado!"**

**Los tres tuvieron la misma reacción. "¿Esperar lo?"**

**Sin más palabras, Jiraiya saltó y despejó al Lethe con un solo salto.**

Jason comenzó a tararear el tema de Superman.

**Los semidioses lo miraron con incredulidad antes de que Percy volviera en sí.**

**"Está bien, los ninjas son imbéciles abrumados ...", dijo.**

"¿Derecho?" Percy estuvo de acuerdo con el otro.

**"¡Escuché eso, mocoso!"**

**Percy lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Bueno, Apolo no me ha maldecido todavía!"**

Apolo chasqueó los dedos, Percy decía la verdad.

**Jiraiya simplemente lo apagó.**

**"... ¿Cómo no lo mataron los Bigotes?" Thalia preguntó.**

**Naruto se rio e interrumpió el relato de Thalia. "Ero-sennin me sobornó con ramen. Prácticamente cada dos semanas".**

"Inteligente", Hazel asintió.

**Thalia sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Eso es lo que dijo Percy".**

**"Probablemente fue sobornado con ramen", dijo Percy con los ojos en blanco.**

Annabeth acarició la cabeza de su novio, orgullosa de él.

**Thalia resopló. "Naruto no es **_**que**_** fácil. Lo he intentado y no funciona muy bien."**

"Muy mal ~" Piper cantó mientras Thalia se quejaba de eso.

**"Estamos hablando de un Naruto más joven", dijo Percy secamente. "Ambos escuchamos la historia ... y si él es como yo, que no lo **_**es**_** ,**

"Él también lo es". Los semidioses sonrieron al hijo de Poseidón.

"Entonces no lo es". Percy meditó.

**podría ser sobornado fácilmente con su comida favorita ".**

**"... ¿Entonces Annie solo tiene que ofrecerte comida azul para salirse con la suya?" Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Thalia.**

"Oh, eso fue un aguijón". Leo rio por lo bajo.

Percy gruñó hasta que Annabeth le dio un puñado de M&M azules.

**"... Er, Bianca, ¿qué tiene de malo este río?" Percy le preguntó a Bianca.**

**La hija de Hades le sonrió y luego miró hacia el río con el ceño fruncido. "Si tocas el agua, olvidas todo sobre quién eres. Es un paso que la mayoría de los muertos toman antes de la reencarnación".**

**"Eh ... ¿y si no lo tomas antes de la reencarnación?" Percy preguntó. Bianca se estremeció y los otros dos semidioses se pusieron nerviosos.**

**"Digamos que es mejor si lo aceptas voluntariamente", dijo Bianca con una mirada embrujada en sus ojos.**

Nico asintió, se sumergió una vez. No fue divertido.

**"Notado", murmuró Thalia. Echó otro vistazo al río y luego volvió su atención a Percy. "Entonces, Waterboy, ¿crees que puedes sacar a un Moisés?"**

**Percy se volvió para parpadear. "...¿Un qué?"**

Annabeth palmeó su rostro, "Percy ..."

"Soy griego."

"Touché", dijo Annabeth a regañadientes.

**Thalía se quejó de holgazanes sin educación y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Parte del río, Percy".**

**"¡Podrías haber dicho eso!" Percy frunció el ceño y le dio la flor a Bianca. Se movió hacia el banco con las cejas juntas y una leve mueca en la cara. Un latido pasó antes de que el río repentinamente desafiara las leyes de la física e hizo un arco sobre el camino mientras levantaba los brazos. Con los dientes apretados, Percy dijo: "¡Ve! Es mucho más difícil de lo que parece".**

"Necesitas levantar más, Prissy". Ares se burló.

"Brazos flacos te golpearon, ¿no?" Hefesto sonrió.

Él consiguió el dedo para eso.

**"Derecho." Thalia y Bianca se apresuraron a cruzar mientras Percy los seguía. Se detuvo varias veces para mantener el río sobre él.**

**"Hombre ... Es como si el río tuviera una mente propia", dijo Percy con un gemido.**

**"Lo hace", dijo Bianca. Ella y Thalia llegaron a la orilla opuesta. Se giró y ahuecó su boca con una mano que no llevaba la flor. "¡Date prisa, Percy!"**

**"Oh, claro, haz que suene fácil ..." murmuró Percy.**

**"Deja de quejarte y corre, Percy", dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido. Percy le hizo una mueca que le hizo temblar los ojos. "Cuidado con el barro, es bonito-"**

"Manera de maldecirlo", Reyna sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh, sé tranquilo". Thalia resopló ante ella.

**"¡Maldita sea!" Percy tropezó.**

**Los ojos de Thalia se abrieron. "¡Percy!"**

**Esperaron un largo momento antes de que Percy se pusiera de pie en el río y se diera una palmada. Suspiró y vadeó por el agua hacia el otro lado. Salió sin una sola gota sobre él y les dirigió a las dos semidiases una sonrisa cansada. "Bueno, eso fue lo más difícil que he hecho con mis poderes".**

"En serio, el río seguía tratando de decirme que lo dejara entrar". Percy frunció el ceño.

"Qué bueno que no lo hiciste". Nico le dijo.

"Hubiera apestado por nosotros". Thalia añadió con una sonrisa.

**"¿Solamente?" Los tres se volvieron para mirar la cara divertida de Jiraiya, quien se sentó en una losa de piedra de obsidiana y garabateó en sus notas. Sacudió la cabeza. "Debes tenerlo realmente fácil con el mocoso si **_**eso**_** fue lo más difícil que hayas hecho. Si **_**te**_** estuviera entrenando a tiempo completo, te haría levantar galones del fondo del océano a la vez".**

**"... Yo ... no creo que sea posible ..." dijo Percy con un trago.**

"Está." Percy asintió con la cabeza.

**"Y realmente no obtendría nada de eso".**

**"Vi que tus brazos temblaban bajo la voluntad del río. Probablemente te beneficiarías al levantar el agua del suelo más que los pesos reales", dijo Jiraiya con un zumbido. Luego garabateó algo y sonrió a las dos chicas. "Y apuesto a que ustedes dos se beneficiarían de algunas ropas pesadas".**

"Entrenamiento ninja". Leo jadeó, "¡Tan celoso!"

"No lo hagas". Percy le dijo que no sonaba divertido. De ningún modo.

**"Esa no es una mala idea", dijo Naruto. Thalia frunció el ceño y él se encogió de hombros. "No es."**

**"Oh, sí, aquí", dijo Thalia. Ella extendió la mano y agarró un papel doblado de su mesita de noche y se lo ofreció.**

**Naruto arqueó una ceja y desplegó el papel. Lo hojeó y se rió entre dientes. "Wow, qué idiota ... Lo escribió en nuestro idioma ... Y lo codificó con su código BWH ..."**

"¿Cipher? Uh, cosas de James Bond. ¿No pueden ser simples?" Percy se quejó.

"Son ninjas".

"Lo sé."

Los dioses se reían mientras la diosa tenía un aspecto de disgusto.

Afrodita, por otro lado, "Dios mío, quiero un pequeño mortal inteligente".

"Él no es." Artemisa escupió con disgusto.

"Mojigato."

**Thalia frunció el ceño. "¿Su qué?"**

**"Er, nada. Ahora, ¿qué pasó una vez que cruzaron el río Lethe?" Preguntó Naruto mientras deslizaba el papel en su bolsillo trasero.**

**Thalia lo miró con cautela antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Bueno, de todos modos, una vez que el Sabio Pervertido haya terminado con su **_**sabio**_** consejo ..."**

Atenea se burló de eso.

**"Bueno, ahora que estamos todos cruzados, diría que nos damos prisa y hacemos una visita al que probablemente le ofrecerá a nuestro ladrón una salida", dijo Jiraiya.**

**Bianca parpadeó una vez antes de que gimiera audiblemente. "¿Tenemos que ver **_**ella**_** ?"**

"Oh, ella conoce la suerte".

"¿Qué?" Piper miró a Leo.

"Qué esta pasando."

"¡Oh!"

**Thalia y Percy miraron entre ella y una disculpa Jiraiya. "Lo siento, chico. ¿Quién más desafiaría tan abiertamente a tu padre y no sería desafiado mentalmente?"**

Hades frunció el ceño, con el ceño fruncido.

**"Eso es discutible", murmuró Bianca. Jiraiya se rió y se revolvió el sombrero. Obtuvo una mirada fulminante y un puchero de la niña mientras ella intentaba arreglar el sombrero gigante que cubría su cabeza.**

**"No te preocupes chico, te tengo cubierto".**

**"Espera, ¿a quién necesitamos visitar?" Percy preguntó.**

**Bianca hizo una mueca. "Melinoe".**

**"¿Mel-in-oh-e?" Percy repitió lentamente. Ese era un nombre extraño.**

"Dioses griegos." Percy suponía que para el otro, siempre serían raros.

**"¿Quién es ese?"**

**"Uno de los casos más extraños de mundos colisionando", dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa. "Vida y muerte envueltas en una ... viviendo muerta".**

**"...¿Un zombie?" Thalia preguntó secamente. ¿Estaba a punto de enamorarse mucho de ellos?**

"Ahora que lo pienso," Nico se frotó la barbilla.

"Fue algo así". Percy señaló.

"¿Derecho?"

**"Zombi, fantasma, necrófago, no-muerto ... Melinoe es quien está a cargo de todos ellos", dijo Jiraiya mientras una vez más guiaba el camino que señalaba la flor. Otro pétalo cayó y la flor comenzó a parecer un conejo de orejas caídas. El shinobi hizo una mueca. "Ella es la que aprobó la técnica de reanimación para Lord Second ... Boy estaba molesto porque no podía revocar ese trato".**

Hades le palmeó la cara.

**"¿Técnica de reanimación?" Percy frunció el ceño. "Quieres decir que hay un movimiento ninja-"**

**"Jutsu". Jiraiya y Thalia corrigieron.**

**Percy puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo que sea. ¿Hay algo que tu gente hizo para traer de vuelta a los muertos?"**

"Zombie ninjas, y yo pensaba que los zombies piratas eran los grandes cazadores de películas". Hades puso los ojos en blanco.

"Zombie ninjas", escribió Apolo.

**"Oh, sí", dijo Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido. "Mi antiguo compañero de equipo logró poner sus patas viscosas y lo usó muchas veces. Sacrificó a sus propios hombres para traer de vuelta el primer y segundo Hokages durante su invasión de nuestra casa hace una década. Si pudiera reunir los nervios, lo haría besa a ese Uchiha por matarlo ".**

**"Está muerto", dijo Thalia secamente.**

"¡Hurra!" los semidioses vitorearon. ¿Cruel? Si. Pero el tipo era un imbécil.

**Jiraiya se estremeció. "Lo sé, vi su tortura ... y he estado intentando durante semanas no verla".**

**Percy se estremeció. "Er, avanzando a lo largo de ..."**

**"Estamos aquí", dijo Jiraiya. Se volvió y miró a los tres a pocos metros de una gran montaña de obsidiana. "Como dije, te cubro la espalda".**

**"¿No vienes con nosotros?" Bianca preguntó, un poco sorprendida.**

**El shinobi se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, no puedo. Soy un agente de Hades y aunque sé lo que está sucediendo a mi alrededor, no puedo hacer mucho cuando se trata del dominio u hogar de otro dios. Incluso si ese dios llama al dominio de Hades su casa."**

"Además, es un fantasma, Melinoe podría usarlo contra ellos", dijo Nico.

"Eso es muy, muy malo".

"Gracias, Percy". Thalia dijo secamente.

"Es lo que hago."

**"Genial", dijeron los tres secamente.**

**Jiraiya solo les dio dos pulgares arriba. "¡No te preocupes por eso, el Jiraiya Galante estará contigo en espíritu!"**

"... No me siento seguro en absoluto". Frank frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo nos sentimos?" Percy le dijo.

**"... Vaya, gracias por el discurso conmovedor", dijo secamente Thalia.**

**"Y ahora sabes por qué nunca fui ascendido a Hokage ... además, eso interrumpiría mi investigación", dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa. Le guiñó un ojo a Percy. "Búscame la próxima vez que bajes, Kid. Te daré algunos consejos de grado A que Apollo realmente recibió de los tuyos".**

Annabeth entrecerró los ojos ante eso.

"Nunca haría eso". Percy le prometió.

"Bueno."

**"Sí, me aseguraré de hacer eso", dijo Percy. Sus ojos rodaron cuando pasó y gritó cuando una palma golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza. "¡Deja de pegarme, maldita sea!"**

"¡Jadeo!" Piper dijo.

"Perseus Jackson", Hestia frunció el ceño.

"Vaya". Percy se encogió de hombros.

**"Wow, hiciste que Percy jurara. Atrezzo", dijo Thalia con una sonrisa.**

**"¡Es lo que obtiene por faltarle el respeto a sus sabios ancianos!" Jiraiya le dio al niño una mirada apestosa.**

**Percy lo devolvió con una mirada fulminante. "¡Te mostraré lo que Riptide piensa de mis **_**sabios ancianos**_** !"**

"¡Whoa! ¡Percy con algo de mordisco!" Leo silbó.

**"¡Oh, ve a luchar contra la diosa de los fantasmas ya!" Jiraiya dijo con un resoplido.**

**"¡Voy a!" Percy resopló y marchó delante de las chicas con la planta en maceta en la mano.**

"Tan varonil", se rió Annabeth.

Percy sacó su pecho.

**Naruto se echó a reír. "Dime que realmente sucedió. ¡Por favor!"**

**"No, pero sabía que te gustaría", dijo Thalia con su propia sonrisa.**

**"Aww ..."**

"Aww ..." Percy frunció el ceño.

**Percy gruñó por lo bajo y siguió a Bianca y Thalia, con la planta en su mano. También tenía su espada lista y lista, al igual que Thalia hizo con su lanza y Bianca con su propia espada. Thalia no podría detener sus risitas si lo intentaba mientras Bianca se reía.**

"Los primos son los peores". Percy meditó.

Jason le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, "Ahí está, amigo".

"Gracias hermano."

"Bromance". Annabeth y Piper se rieron.

**Su disfrute terminó cuando un silbido llenó el aire y se detuvieron cuando una niebla blanca salió de la cueva y rápidamente se convirtió en una espesa niebla.**

**De la niebla salió una mujer con el pelo rubio despeinado, vestida con una bata de baño rosa borrosa y una copa de vino en la mano.**

Thalia palideció.

Jason miró las facciones de su hermana y se volvió para ver a Zeus haciendo una mueca también.

**"Oh, ahora vuelves". Ella gruñó. La mujer tomó un sorbo de su vino y bajó su copa para revelar un ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde".**

**El agarre de Thalia se aflojó alrededor de su lanza y sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿M-Madre?"**

**"... ¿ **_**Esa es**_** tu madre?" Percy sonaba horrorizado.**

"Sutil, Percy". Jason le dijo.

Percy dijo lo siento.

**"Por mucho que te quiera, no estoy tan molesto por no tener una suegra ... tu padre da miedo lo suficiente", dijo Naruto secamente.**

Zeus asintió severamente a esto.

"Es así con todas sus hijas". Ares se burló.

Athena lo fulminó con la mirada, "Silencio, Baffoon".

"Lo que sea, War Muffin".

"Tú-!"

"Suficiente dos," Hestia los detuvo con una mirada severa.

**Thalia le sonrió de lado. "No te preocupes, Bigotes. Te protegeré".**

**Naruto rio fingiendo. "Divertido. Diosa de la Comedia".**

**"Me llamo por ella".**

"En realidad, llevaste el nombre de una de las Tres Gracias que eran las doncellas de Afrodita". Zeus le dijo a su hija menor.

Thalia guardó silencio mientras Afrodita estaba en risas.

"Tengo un puesto vacante ~"

"Nunca." Thalia palideció al pensarlo.

"Oh, maldito." La diosa del amor hizo un puchero.

**"Solo cuenta la historia, Lia-chan".**

**Thalía recordó que cuando se enteró de la muerte de su madre, había mucha indiferencia, pero con esa indiferencia surgió mucha culpa. Su propia madre había muerto y apenas le importaba.**

"Todavía no lo hago". Thalia dijo bruscamente.

Jason la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Tampoco deberías, Jason. Ni siquiera la recuerdas, tienes suerte".

Jason contempló eso.

**"¡Me dejaste!" El vidrio fue arrojado al suelo y el rostro de su madre se molestó. "¡Me condenaste a caminar por la tierra! ¡Tú-eres un ingrato fugitivo!"**

**La protesta continuó y Thalia se encogió bajo el peso de su culpa. Thalia se sintió horrible por eso, pero todavía se sentía justificada. En ese momento, ella creía completamente que Jason estaba muerto.**

**Jason**

"Oh chasquido, ¡aquí viene el regreso!" Leo se tensó.

**El nombre reavivó su sentido común y el sentimiento de culpa abrumadora de Thalia se desvaneció como una brisa cálida. Era culpable de estar enojada e indiferente, pero la muerte de la mujer no fue su culpa.**

**"Te dejé", dijo Thalia. Ella fulminó con la mirada al espíritu. "¡Te dejé y fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida! ¡Escapé de tu borracho trasero!"**

"Más poder para ti", Artemis asintió.

**"¡Chica miserable!" La Sra. Grace acusó.**

"Podemos estar de acuerdo en una cosa", murmuró Hera.

**"¡No soy miserable!" La mirada de Thalia se intensificó. "¡No soy estúpido, no te traicioné, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice! ¡Mis decisiones me llevaron a mi novio y no cambiaría eso por nada!"**

Eso tiene algo de aww.

"Oh, cállate", dijo Thalia débilmente, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

"Creo que es dulce", Annabeth le sonrió a su amiga, recibiendo un empuje a medias.

**"¿Ni siquiera la inmortalidad?" Preguntó Naruto con una cálida sonrisa.**

**Thalia lo empujó ligeramente. "Cállate y escucha mi historia, Bigotes".**

**"¡Me dejaste después de que perdimos a Jason!" La mujer gimió.**

**"¿Quién es Jason?" Percy preguntó.**

"¿Hermano?" Jason dijo, luciendo herido.

"Lo siento hermano", le dijo Percy sinceramente.

"¡Oh dioses, solo besuquea ya!" Nico puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó los brazos al aire.

Los dos lo miraron extrañamente, "¿Por qué haríamos eso?"

Nico solo palmeó su rostro, "Idiotas". Él murmuró.

**Bianca frunció el ceño, ya que estaba igualmente confundida.**

**"No **_**perdimos a**_** Jason", dijo Thalia con un siseo mientras ignoraba la pregunta de Percy. "¡Lo dejaste en la Casa del Lobo! ¡Lo encontré de nuevo, feliz y libre de tu veneno!"**

**Los ojos de la mujer brillaron. "Te atreves-!"**

**"¡No eras más que una cara bonita por la que se enamoró Zeus! Thalia le gruñó a la mujer.**

Hera sonrió ante eso cuando Zeus parecía avergonzado.

**"Cuando me tenía, que no era suficiente para usted! Usted quería más! Tienes codicioso! Su ambición le costará, **_**madre**_** , y estoy **_**no**_** lo que le sucedió a usted! Usted trajo su propia desaparición y estoy harto de estar asociado contigo! ¡Así que hazme un favor y por favor amablemente **_**vete a la mierda**_** ! "**

Hestia la miró con desaprobación, "dije por favor". Thalia notó.

Hestia no presionó el tema, fue un momento muy difícil. ¿Pero deben maldecir?

**La tierra estaba quieta mientras Thalia jadeaba por su discurso y todos los ojos se clavaban en ella. Thalia apretó con fuerza su lanza y continuó mirando al fantasma de la mujer que la había dado a luz. Si ella nunca tuviera que volver a ver esa cara, sería demasiado pronto.**

**La boca de Bianca estaba abierta en estado de shock y Percy parpadeó. "... Whoa ..."**

"Eso es muy digno". Frank murmuró.

"Cuéntame sobre eso." Hazel asintió de acuerdo.

**La figura retrocedió de Thalia como si estuviera enferma y dirigió su atención a Bianca. De repente, la Sra. Grace cambió en la niebla a otra forma. Ella cambió de una mujer vestida mal a otra mujer vestida con un antiguo vestido de terciopelo negro que tenía un sombrero a juego. Sus manos se cubrieron con guantes blancos y alrededor de su cuello había un collar de perlas. Su cabello pasó de rubio desaliñado a negro limpio que estaba recogido.**

Nico giró los puños y Hades frunció el ceño, pero tenía una mirada melancólica en los ojos.

**"¡Mamá!" Bianca dio un paso atrás sorprendida.**

**"No es ella, Bianca", dijo Percy. Thalia le dirigió una mirada extraña y él hizo un gesto a la mujer de la planta. "¿Cómo puede ser tu madre y la de ella?"**

"Lógica perfecta". Annabeth asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Ves? Soy lógico".

"Eres más ilógico, cerebro de algas". El rubio le sonrió.

"Sabes que te gusta." Percy le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Hago."

"Suficientes cosas blandas". Nico amordazó. Annabeth asintió y volvió a leer.

**"Mi pequeña niña, que me quitaron a una edad tan joven", dijo la mujer con una dulce sonrisa. "Murí con pena y preocupación en mi corazón por ti y tu hermano".**

**"Bianca, no es ella", dijo Thalia. "¡Escuchanos!"**

**La niebla comenzó a envolver los pies de Bianca como raíces.**

"Vamos, Bianca, vamos". Nico murmuró por lo bajo.

**La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó y ella abrió los brazos.**

**"Ahora has regresado", dijo. "Mi pequeña ha regresado ... después de todos estos años".**

**"Todos estos años ... Mamá ..." dijo Bianca. Su apariencia comenzó a opacarse y el color de sus rasgos comenzó a desvanecerse.**

Nico suspiró, "Yo también la extrañé". Bianca también, pero tenías que seguir adelante.

**"¡No eres la mamá de nadie, señora!" Percy preparó Riptide y tomó un corte con su espada.**

"¡Con planta en mano!" Hermes declaró.

"¡Verdaderamente el guerrero verde para nuestro mundo azul!" Apolo dijo en un tono galante.

**La mujer se volvió y bailó para evitar el golpe. Su forma parpadeó y Thalia palideció ante la vista. La mitad de Melinoe era blanca como la tiza como si toda la sangre hubiera sido drenada de ella. La otra mitad era una fea medianoche negra y endurecida como la piel seca de una momia. Un vestido dorado cubría su forma y un chal dorado se posaba sobre sus hombros. Thalia miró las cuencas vacías que eran los ojos de la diosa y sintió como si la muerte la hubiera agarrado.**

"... Eso está en mal estado". Dijo Leo, luciendo un poco verde con los otros Siete además de Percy.

"¿Cómo podría pasar eso?" Preguntó Deméter, echando una mirada acusadora a Hades.

"¡Oye! ¡La mitad de ella es Perséfone también!" argumentó.

**"... Wow, ahora **_**realmente**_** espero que no seas mamá de nadie". Percy parecía un poco verde alrededor de sus agallas. Thalia estuvo de acuerdo con él, diosa o no, tendría un ****hijo **_**fugitivo**_** .**

"Hola", Hades miró a su sobrino. Si bien ella trató de traicionarlo, Melinoe seguía siendo su hija.

"Lo siento pero vamos". Percy le dijo a Hades.

El señor de los muertos gruñó ante eso, sin hablar más del tema.

**Melinoe lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Dónde están **_**tus**_** fantasmas?"**

**Percy frunció el ceño. "No lo sé. No tengo ninguno".**

**"¡Todos tienen fantasmas!" Melinoe discutió. "Lamentamos las muertes, la culpa, el miedo, ¡todo visible para mí y para mí solo como las palabras en una página! ¿Por qué no puedo ver la tuya?"**

**"Hice las paces con los que perdí, ciertamente no es tan ruidoso como Thalia-"**

**Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada. "Jódete, Jackson".**

**"-pero los dejé descansar. Si no lo hiciera, los sacrificios que harían no tendrían sentido.**

"Eso fue profundo", dijo Hades, claramente impresionado.

"Ve Percy," Poseidón sonrió.

Percy sonrió cuando Annabeth le dio un codazo en el hombro con una sonrisa en su rostro y continuó leyendo.

**¡Ahora déjala ir! "**

**Melinoe frunció el ceño y apretó su mano en un puño. "Bianca ... hazle un favor a tu mamá-"**

**"¡Creo que él dijo que la dejara ir!" Thalia apuñaló al fantasma con su lanza. Melinoe retrocedió lejos de la niña y la niebla se retiró del capullo que comenzó a formar alrededor de Bianca. La hija de Hades se dejó caer de rodillas sin aliento y miró a la diosa con una mirada fulminante.**

**"¡Tú ... me engañaste de nuevo!" Bianca frunció el ceño.**

"¿De nuevo?" Nico parpadeó, Hades también parecía curioso.

**Melinoe siseó torpemente, como una risa demente. "Chica tonta, eres demasiado fácil de atrapar. Tu autoestima es tan lamentable, es un milagro que el hijo de Apolo se acerque a ti".**

"¡Ay!" Apolo dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras Afrodita sonreía.

"Oh, pero todo es drama. Él todavía está con ella".

"Sí, pero los golpes no son necesarios para eso".

"Nico asintió", estuvo de acuerdo ", dijo con el ceño fruncido.

**"¡Cállate!" Bianca frunció el ceño.**

**"¿Cállate? ¿Es ese el agradecimiento que recibo por haberte unido a él?" Melinoe preguntó mientras su boca se curvaba hacia arriba en una sonrisa.**

**El ceño fruncido de Bianca se convirtió en un resplandor. "¡Tú ... tú eres el que me envenenó! ¡Me infectaste con la Peste Negra!"**

"¡Oh, ese pequeño-!" Hades se enfureció.

"Bueno, ella no lo hizo aquí". Hera señaló.

"Todavía no la he castigado adecuadamente por su último truco". Hades dijo en un tono calmado.

**"Oh, sí", dijo Melinoe con un silbido.**

**"¿¡Por qué!?"**

**Melinoe se burló. "¡Tu presencia me enoja! ¡Hades me echó de su casa para vivir aquí, en las afueras de su dominio debido a mi apariencia!**

"Hades," Hestia frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Hades dijo que todos los ojos estaban sobre él ahora.

**Y cuando se atrevió a recibirte con los brazos abiertos, ¡se olvidó descaradamente de mi existencia! ¡Mis deberes fueron suspendidos por tu culpa! ¡Porque avergoncé su casa mientras que tú, un asqueroso Halfling, no lo hiciste!**

"Esto suena como algo sacado de Harry Potter". Percy señaló con una ceja tejida.

"Totalmente." Nico asintió con la cabeza.

**"Entonces ... ¿Intentaste matarla?" Thalia preguntó con una mirada fulminante.**

**"Oh no, ese era el plan de otro", dijo Melinoe. "Esperaban que la plaga se extendiera, acabara con el resto del campamento y eliminara la primera línea de defensa del Olimpo".**

"…Bien jugado." Atenea nota a regañadientes.

"Oscuro, me encanta". Ares sonrió salvajemente.

**Oh, bueno, siempre he sido uno para el enfoque directo de todos modos ".**

**"¡¿Conspiraste para matar a tu propia hermana para destronar a los olímpicos ?!" Percy preguntó. Luego parpadeó en estado de shock y miró a su alrededor con cautela, aparentemente confundido por lo que había sucedido.**

"Eso fue extrañamente específico para Percy". Annabeth frunció el ceño.

"Sí", asintió Thalia.

"¡Oye!"

**"¡Si!" Melinoe dijo con otra risa siseante. "Y lo volvería a hacer. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. ¡Y **_**otra**_** vez! ¡Y **_**otra vez**_** hasta que funcionó!"**

**"Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar".**

**Una jaula dorada cayó del cielo alrededor de Melinoe y la diosa chilló sorprendida. Del suelo salieron varias barras negras que se entrelazaban con la jaula de oro. Luego, para colmo, aparecieron grilletes dorados en los brazos de Melinoe.**

"¡Esclavitud!"

"¡Ares!" Hera y Hestia tronaron cuando el dios de la guerra se rió.

**"¿¡Cuál es el significado de este!?" Demandó Melinoe.**

**"Acabas de admitir la conspiración contra Hades y el resto de los olímpicos". Los tres semidioses se volvieron para ver a Jiraiya entrar con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Asintió a Bianca con una sonrisa. "Te dije que te respaldaría".**

**"¿Qué-qué diablos está pasando?" Percy preguntó.**

**"Oh, me dieron una pequeña misión antes de tu llegada", dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Melinoe y le sonrió. "Hades me ha estado trabajando hasta el hueso de los muertos vivientes para descubrir cómo su hija contrajo la Peste Negra.**

Hades asintió, él haría eso.

**Me dio esa jaula, hecha de parte de la silla que había atrapado a Hera,**

Hera se sonrojó de ira cuando el dios herrero sonrió un poco.

Ah, buenos tiempos.

**para traerle al responsable. Me pregunto cómo reaccionará él ante tu apariencia, Melinoe.**

**Melinoe siseó. "¡Maldito tonto mortal! ¡Libérame en este instante!"**

**"Sí, no está sucediendo", dijo Jiraiya. Se volvió y asintió con la cabeza a los semidioses. "Gracias por la ayuda, niños".**

**"... ¿Nos usaste?" Thalia preguntó, indignada.**

"Shady amigo, sin duda". Leo asintió para sí mismo.

"Era bastante bueno." Annabeth admitió.

**Jiraiya puso los ojos en blanco. "Duh. Soy un ninja. Hago mis misiones de la manera más eficiente posible. Y no puedo simplemente interrogar a las diosas ... Lo haría si pudiera, pero lamentablemente no puedo. Ustedes chicos, sin embargo ... "**

**"¿Es por eso que hice esa pregunta?" Preguntó Percy con el ceño fruncido.**

**Jiraiya le dio una sonrisa. "Sí, lo siento. La posesión espiritual es algo complicado y realmente trato de no hacerlo a menudo".**

"¿Entonces Jackson tenía un anciano en él?"

"Ares", Poseidón frunció el ceño cuando Percy parecía listo para vomitar.

**Percy se estremeció. "Bruto."**

**Bianca frunció el ceño. "Al menos podemos superar a Melinoe".**

**"Correcto", dijo Jiraiya. Puso su mano sobre la jaula y les dirigió una sonrisa torcida. "Supongo que debería llevarla de vuelta al templo de Hades antes de que la pierda".**

**"¿Crees que esto me molesta?" Melinoe preguntó con una risa sibilante. Los cuatro se volvieron hacia ella y ella sonrió. " ****Logré **_**mi**_** objetivo. ¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Tu búsqueda ha fallado! ¡El Piercer se levanta y Kronos volverá a gobernar!"**

"Adelante", sonrió Percy, cruzando los brazos.

"Esto debería ser entretenido". Reyna sonrió, si Percy tenía tanta confianza, entonces debía ser bueno.

**"Oh, Dios mío. Ella tiene una causa. Será divertido escucharlo en el camino de regreso", dijo Jiraiya secamente. Sonrió a los tres semidioses y les dio un saludo. "Muy bien, esta vez estás solo de verdad. ¡Buena suerte! ¡Oh, y no mueras!"**

**Dicho esto, desapareció en una columna de humo que hizo toser a los semidioses.**

**"¡ **_**Odio a los**_** ninjas!" Thalia gruñó una vez que el humo se disipó.**

"Te gusta Naruto".

"Cállate, Annie".

**"¡Lia-chan!" Naruto le hizo un puchero.**

**Thalia puso los ojos en blanco con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante sus payasadas. "No tú, Bigotes".**

**Naruto se relajó visiblemente y una sonrisa regresó a su rostro. "Oh Dios."**

Annabeth solo le sonrió a Thalia, quien se quejó.

**"Te escucho", dijo Percy con otra tos. Volvieron a mirar la flor y palidecieron. "Oh no..."**

**El último pétalo había caído mientras hablaban con Melinoe y Jiraiya. El clavel se marchitó y se volvió negro, tan muerto como la mitad derecha de Melinoe.**

**"Maravilloso", dijo secamente Thalia.**

**"¡Realmente lo es!" Sonó la voz de un hombre con una carcajada. Los tres semidioses dirigieron sus ojos a la cueva en la ladera de la montaña donde se encontraban dos figuras. Uno era un niño con un parche en el ojo**

"Ethan", Percy frunció el ceño, sus hombros caídos.

Annabeth se frotó el hombro en apoyo.

**y el otro era un hombre de tres metros de estatura con un traje de prisión hecho jirones.**

"Maravilloso", gruñó Zeus.

"¿Dónde estabas, de todos modos?" Poseidón le preguntó a Hades.

"También tengo asuntos de negocios, hermano". Hades frunció el ceño.

"Aún así, él estaba justo en el inframundo".

"Oh, deja de llorar".

Zeus se echó a reír ante la palabra juego.

**"Ethan", dijo Percy. Thalia reconoció al chico con el que Percy había luchado solo unos meses atrás en la arena de Antaeus. Todavía parecía un pequeño pinchazo con su parche en el ojo torcido. Thalia notó distraídamente que Kakashi llevaba su diadema mejor que Ethan usaba su parche en el ojo. En su mano había una espada de doble filo de hierro estigio negro, decorada con diseños esqueléticos plateados. La espada no tenía empuñadura, su base era una llave dorada.**

"Bien ..." Ares babeó sobre el arma.

"Abajo muchacho", dijo Apolo a su hermano en guerra.

**El hombre gigante a su lado tenía ojos que eran orbes de plata pura. Una barba descuidada le caía por la cara y su cabello era aún más salvaje que el de Thalia. Era delgado y demacrado, visible gracias a su uniforme de prisión rasgado que sin duda se debió a que estuvo atrapado en un pozo durante los últimos mil años. Sin embargo, incluso debilitado, tenía la apariencia de un Titán, un ser del mal que hizo temblar la columna vertebral de Thalia. El hombre extendió la mano y apareció una lanza enorme.**

**Jápeto, el Perforador, llamado así por su forma favorita de derrotar a sus enemigos. Thalia tragó y se preparó para una de las peleas más peligrosas de su vida. Como si lo viera, Japeto sonrió cruelmente.**

"Tártaro no ha sido amable con él", silbó Hermes.

"Bueno." Zeus se sorbió la nariz.

"En realidad es un muy buen trabajador". Hades se defendió.

"Bah."

**"Ahora, te destruiré".**

**"Maestro", dijo Ethan suavemente. Parecía cansado y también lo miró. "¡Tenemos la espada, deberíamos-!"**

**"Sí, sí, has hecho un buen trabajo, Nonaka".**

**"Es Nakamura, Maestro".**

**"Lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que Kronos te recompensará. ¡Por ahora, tenemos que matar!" Una sonrisa ansiosa se extendió por la cara del Titán.**

"Siempre es matar, matar, matar", Hestia hizo un puchero, "Nunca una buena conversación sana".

"Estábamos en guerra, hermana". Deméter le dijo al olímpico mayor.

"Lo sé, pero aún así, _son_ seres civilizados."

Ares eructó.

"Bueno, algunos de nosotros".

**"Pero mi señor," Ethan dijo persistentemente. "No tienes todo el poder. Deberíamos ascender y convocar a tus hermanos. Nuestras órdenes eran huir".**

**" **_**Huid**_** !? ¿Me acabas de decir a **_**huir**_** ?" El titán se volvió hacia él con un gruñido. El suelo retumbó bajo sus pies y Ethan cayó sobre su trasero. Se arrastró hacia atrás con miedo y la espada inacabada del Hades se estrelló contra las rocas.**

**"¡Maestro, por favor!" Ethan tartamudeó.**

"¡No el Crucio!" Apolo gimió.

**"¡Japeto no **_**huye**_** ! ¡He esperado **_**eones**_** para ser liberados de mi prisión! ¡La venganza será mía, incluso si debo comenzar con estos débiles!"**

"Y está condenado", dijo Frank, Percy no era débil. Thalia era igual por lo que habían leído. No estaba tan seguro de Bianca, pero Nico lamentó mencionar que era dura. Entonces sintió que ganarían.

**Jápeto apuntó su lanza hacia Percy y cargó. El semidiós de ojos verdes apenas logró evitar el corte que a Thalía le pareció un tornado. ¡Thalia se sorprendió por la velocidad que mostró el Titán, y este fue él debilitado! Ella solo podía imaginar cuán terriblemente poderoso sería una vez completamente restaurado.**

"No fue divertido", dijo Percy.

Thalia asintió, "Ditto".

**Jápeto rasgó el suelo mientras sacaba su lanza. Thalia atrajo su atención de Percy con un rayo cargado de su lanza. Japeto la rodeó con un rugido y Thalía se dio cuenta de que solo había logrado enojarlo en lugar de lastimarlo.**

"Mal día", Jason hizo una mueca.

**Mientras esquivaba el ataque del Titán sobre ella, vio a Ethan luchar por la espada. "¡Bianca, detenlo!"**

**"¡Derecho!" La hija de Hades levantó su espada en dirección a Ethan. Una jaula de sombras se erigió alrededor del niño y se apretó en una pequeña perrera en la que apenas podía moverse.**

"Eso es bastante bueno, incluso yo no puedo hacer eso". Nico admitió.

"Tengo tierra, tú tienes fantasmas, y parece que ella está más alineada con las sombras". Hazel reflexionó.

"Lo parece."

**"Brutal", dijo Percy.**

**"¡Lo sostendrá, pero solo por un tiempo!" Bianca gruñó.**

**"¡Invoca algunos matones!" Thalia dijo mientras apartaba la lanza de Iapetus con la suya. Mala llamada de su parte, el Titán simplemente empujó una vez y se vio obligada a retroceder unos tres metros. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Percy, apoyo cercano!"**

"No me digas qué hacer".

"Cállate y escucha a alguien por una vez, Kelp Head".

"Cara de piña". Percy lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Thalia lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Annabeth los despertó a ambos con el libro "Suficiente".

Los primos se quejaron ante eso, frotándose la cabeza. Por supuesto, se echaron una última mirada.

**Sin reconocer su grito, Percy corrió hacia Iapetus mientras Bianca convocó a varios guerreros esqueleto para atrapar a Ethan. La espada de Percy pasó sobre la pierna de Iapetus y atravesó la pantorrilla del perforador. Japeto volvió a rugir, sin duda enfurecido y dolorido.**

"Te gusta ir por las piernas, ¿verdad Jackson?"

"¿Cómo esta el tuyo?" Percy le preguntó a Ares burlonamente mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

**Hizo girar y golpeó a Percy en las rocas junto al río Lethe, donde el hijo de Poseidón fue atravesado por el hombro por una porción irregular de obsidiana.**

"Está bien, ow". Percy hizo una mueca ante su propia herida, eso no sucedió cuando estaba en esa búsqueda.

**"¡Primero mueres, muchacho!" Jápeto cojeó hacia donde Percy luchaba por liberarse. Más relámpagos le golpearon la espalda con la lanza de Thalia, pero Iapetus lo sacudió. Bianca salió disparada de una sombra frente a Percy, al igual que Nico lo había hecho en el Laberinto, y al mismo tiempo cortó y esquivó, como algo sacado de una película de samurais. Su corte hizo que Japeto se tambaleara hacia atrás y le pusiera un brazo sobre el pecho.**

"¡Ve Bianca!" Thalia aplaudió.

"¡Chica Samurai!" Nico sonrió, era una buena forma.

**"¡Niño impúdico!" El titán rugió. Él giró en un esfuerzo por atrapar a la niña, pero ella se agachó en otra sombra y desapareció. Japeto gruñó y se dio la vuelta. "¿Dónde estás, **_**niña**_** ? ¿Eres tan cobarde que no puedes enfrentarme?"**

"Ella está usando sus poderes de manera excelente", alabó Hades, "¿un viaje corto en la sombra en ráfagas para uso en combate? Bien jugado".

**"Estoy **_**no**_** un cobarde!" Bianca gritó. Ella vino de otra sombra y condujo su espada a través de las entrañas de Japeto. El Titán rugió y tropezó de regreso a la orilla del Lethe. Empujó a Bianca lejos de él y sacó su espada de su estómago.**

"Está bien, está sufriendo mucho daño por un novato", dijo Apollo con una sonrisa radiante. Su hijo eligió una buena novia.

"Bueno, ella _está_ en el inframundo", señaló Nico. Era su territorio. "Pero sí, ella está muy bien". Él sonrió, aunque deseó haberlo visto por sí mismo.

**Lo dejó caer al suelo con otro pensamiento.**

**"¡Bianca!" Thalia cargó hacia adelante con su escudo afuera. Jápeto la fulminó con la mirada y con su lanza la apartó a un lado. Percy gritó el nombre de Thalia con preocupación y dolor, aún incapaz de liberarse de la roca que le había perforado el hombro.**

"Como una tortuga en su espalda", comentó Athena.

"Mamá", gruñó Annabeth cuando Percy hizo un puchero.

**Thalia volvió a ponerse de rodillas y formó una bola de viento en su mano. Static lo encendió y ella lo arrojó al Titán.**

"Debería haberlo dejado cocinar por un segundo". Ares sacudió la cabeza.

**La bomba de rayos cayó a sus pies y Japeto cayó de rodillas, casi al borde de la orilla. Con un rugido, Japeto hizo girar su lanza en su mano y gruñó mientras miraba a la hija de Zeus.**

**"¡Los mataré a todos y desterraré sus almas al pozo sin fin que es el Tártaro!" Dijo mientras preparaba un tiro.**

**"¡Tu hijo era tan feo como tú!" Percy dijo con los dientes apretados. "Y tan aterrador, ¡así que perdóname si no estoy impresionado por tu amenaza!"**

"Ahí están las bromas de Poseidón".

"Ve a jugar con tus gemas, Hades".

**El tiro listo para ser hecho se volvió y apuntó a Percy. El hijo de Poseidón miró desafiante a Japeto, pero el movimiento llamó su atención y su TDAH se activó mientras buscaba la fuente.**

**"Esto se está poniendo bueno ..."**

**"¡Deja de interrumpir!"**

**"Lo siento, Lia-chan".**

"Será mejor que lo sea". Thalia resopló.

"Sí, Thalia se pone de mal humor cuando interrumpes sus historias".

"Sí, Annie, lo mismo contigo".

Annabeth asintió, "Así que cállate y déjame leer".

"... Touché".

**"¡Déjalos en **_**paz**_** !" Jápeto se volvió para mirar a la hija de Hades mientras las sombras rodeaban su forma. Sus manos se dispararon hacia adelante y una garra gigante de tinieblas se disparó.**

"... Quiero poder hacer eso". Nico hizo un puchero, eso se veía genial. Y amenazante!

"Me pregunto si puedo hacer eso con la tierra". Hazel reflexionó para sí misma, frotándose la barbilla.

**Los ojos de Japeto se abrieron en estado de shock, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse, se sumergió en el agua detrás de él.**

"¡Y los puntajes de la Casa de Hades!" Hades sonrió mientras sus hijos vitoreaban.

**Los ojos de Bianca, ahora orbes de oscuridad, se estrecharon y mantuvo los brazos extendidos durante un buen rato.**

"Ha entrado en el Modo Oscuridad". Apolo jadeó.

"Creo que tu hijo necesita algunos poderes de luz". Hermes le dijo.

"Tal vez," el dios del sol tarareó en sus pensamientos.

**Finalmente, ella tiró de sus brazos a los costados y el Titán empapado fue arrastrado del agua a la tierra. Los ojos plateados de Japeto eran tan grandes como la luna y su boca se movió ligeramente, pero no se le escapó ningún sonido.**

**"... Whoa ..." Thalia dijo, un poco sorprendida. "Bianca ... eso fue increíble!"**

"Bueno, si Thalia lo dice ..." Percy sonrió.

Thalia asintió, "Grandes puntos geniales para ese".

**Antes de que ella pudiera tomar crédito por su trabajo, los ojos de Bianca rodaron en su cabeza y cayó al suelo.**

"Aw, está toda escondida". Hazel sonrió, eso era lindo.

**"Y agotador", murmuró Percy. Presionó sus manos contra las rocas y empujó, y finalmente, se liberó con un grito doloroso. Percy cayó de rodillas con la mano sobre el hombro. "¡Ah! ¡Dios mío! ¡Eso duele!"**

"El empalamiento tiende a hacer eso". Nico asintió con la cabeza.

"No ayuda."

**Thalia captó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y envió un rayo a Ethan, que había estado alcanzando la Espada del Hades. Tres ojos, dos azules y uno negro, se encontraron y el par azul se estrechó. "Dame una razón, chico. Te reto".**

"Por favor," rogó Ares.

**Ethan tembló y escapó a la cueva de Melinoe. Thalia discutió matarlo, pero decidió que controlar a los demás sería lo mejor.**

"Debería haberlo ofendido". Ares dijo con el pulgar hacia abajo.

"Me ayudó en la pelea final", argumentó Percy.

"Eso solo muestra lo débil que eres". El dios de la guerra se burló.

**"Normalmente, diría que fue estúpido, pero buena decisión", dijo Naruto. "Camaradas primero, enemigos después".**

**Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Puedo terminar?"**

**"Lo siento."**

**Thalia corrió al lado de Percy y sacó una cantimplora de su cinturón hacia él. "Aquí, un poco de néctar".**

**"¿Llevas una cantimplora de néctar contigo?" Percy preguntó tristemente, un poco cansado de la pérdida de sangre.**

"Realmente necesito esa botella de agua". Percy pensó para sí mismo.

**"Cállate y bebe, Percy".**

**El hijo de Poseidón hizo exactamente eso y se detuvo después de unos sorbos. No quería estallar en llamas por beber demasiado, después de todo. Sostuvo su hombro que se curó lentamente y suspiró aliviado. Luego fueron al lado de Bianca y Thalia empujó ligeramente su hombro.**

**"Bianca, Bianca despierta".**

**La hija de los ojos de Hades se abrió y ella gimió. "No más, Kushina ... no puedo correr más ..."**

"Las pesadillas", Nico se estremeció ante lo que su otro y su hermana tuvieron que pasar.

**"Creo que ella estará bien", dijo Percy con un toque de diversión.**

**Otro gemido los hizo girar y mirar al Titán cuando se puso de pie. Japeto hizo una mueca y sacó la espada de Percy de su pantorrilla, que cayó al suelo antes de que desapareciera. La herida se curó al instante y él se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se posaron en ellos y sonrió.**

**"¡Hola!"**

"¡Amistoso Titán, mátalo con fuego!" Leo gritó, protegiéndose los ojos.

Nico lo empujó.

**Los dos semidioses compartieron una mirada y luego lo miraron. Vacilante, Percy agitó la mano. "¿UH Hola?"**

**Iapetus miró entre ellos y su sonrisa permaneció en su lugar. "¿Sabes quién soy?"**

**Percy y Thalia compartieron otra mirada antes de que Percy volviera a mirar al Titán. "¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Bob!"**

Poseidón se palmeó la cara mientras todos reían.

"Hola, Bob es un nombre increíble". Dijo Percy.

"¿Como Bessie?"

"Sigue siendo increíble."

**"¿Mover?" Thalia preguntó rotundamente.**

**"Se me cayó de la cabeza, ¡demándame!"**

**Jápeto sonrió como si no hubiera escuchado su conversación. "¡Soy tu amigo Bob!"**

"Percy hizo un amigo", sonrió Frank.

Leo rió, "Es sol y arco iris de aquí en adelante".

**Bianca se incorporó y volvió a gemir. "Siento que podría dormirme en cualquier momento".**

**"Bueno, todavía no", dijo Thalia mientras guardaba su maza y caminaba hacia donde descansaba la Espada de Hades. Lo recogió y se lo tendió a Bianca. "Tenemos que llevar esto de vuelta a Hades".**

**Bianca tomó la espada y luego tomó la suya. Se disparó a su mano y se la volvió a poner en la espalda. La hija de Hades miró la llave en su mano. "Nosotros ... lo hicimos".**

"Su primera búsqueda," Nico sonrió suavemente, orgulloso de su hermana.

Artemis sintió un sentimiento de culpa en ella, un potencial perdido.

**"¿Lo hicimos?" Japeto, er, preguntó Bob. Todavía tenía una sonrisa en su lugar. "¿Ayudé?"**

**Percy compartió una mirada con las chicas y luego miró a Bob con una sonrisa débil.**

**"Sí, Bob ... fuiste de gran ayuda".**

"Bob el Constructor ~" Leo tarareó, meneando la cabeza.

"Te refieres a Leo el Constructor", lo corrigió Piper.

"¡Eso también!"

**La sonrisa de Bob se amplió aún más.**

"Es muy espeluznante". Demeter frunció el ceño.

**Naruto se echó a reír. "¿Bob el titán?"**

**"Oye, sé amable. Bob no es tan malo ... una vez que superas el hecho de que intentó matarme", dijo Thalia con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y nunca dije que había terminado".**

**"Oh, ¿qué, Hecate vino y trató de pelear contigo?" Preguntó Naruto con una leve sonrisa.**

"Eso sería divertido", sonrió Hera mientras Thalia fruncía el ceño.

**La sonrisa de Thalia se frunció. "No, gracias."**

**Naruto envolvió su brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. "Lo siento, Lia-chan. Pero parece que todo está hecho. Quiero decir, ¿qué más podría haber pasado después de que recuperaste la espada?"**

**"Bueno ..." Thalia se detuvo.**

**Naruto esperó pacientemente mientras ella buscaba palabras para usar cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El clon de su clon acababa de disiparse y Naruto descubrió que algo muy impactante había sucedido después de que encontraron la Espada del Hades. Muy impactante de hecho. Dudaba que tal vez incluso su padre no hubiera visto venir este giro.**

"¡Me molesta eso!" Apolo hizo un puchero.

**"¿Plutón tiene una hija?"**

"¡Hola, soy yo!" Hazel sonrió y Frank la abrazó.

"Parece que tú también estarás en la historia". Percy le sonrió.

"¡Sí!"

Una nota de repente se agitó y Percy la atrapó. Lo leyó de nuevo gimiendo, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué pasa?" Annabeth le preguntó.

Percy giró la nota para que vieran: "Es hora de salvar el mundo. Otra vez". El hijo de Poseidón sonrió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de **_**Naruto**_** o **_**Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**_

* * *

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte III: Los Argonautas**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

"Bueno, esa fue una gran aventura, ¿verdad?" Leo preguntó después de haber salvado totalmente al mundo de Gea, como el rudo que era.

Piper solo lo golpeó en el brazo, "¡Ow!" Él gritó.

"Todavía estoy enojado contigo, Leo Valdez". Ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Lo siento?"

El resto de los siete y compañía rodaron los ojos mientras los dioses se reían.

"¿De quién es el turno?" Leo pidió evadir más castigos de la hija de Afrodita.

"Lo haré." Frank dijo, tomando el libro.

"Entonces comienza, Chico Bestia".

Frank le dio a Leo una mirada plana y lo hizo.

**"Sí, estaba llegando a eso", dijo Thalia. Ella frunció el ceño a Naruto. "¿Cómo te tomó tanto tiempo descubrirlo?"**

**"Mi clon tuvo ... dificultades para aceptar lo que pasó", dijo Naruto. Un eufemismo si alguna vez hubiera dicho uno. Su clon había tartamudeado durante varios minutos con incredulidad antes de que finalmente le hiciera un mensaje instantáneo a Hades. Tomó diez minutos solo para tener una conversación privada debido a las preguntas de Kushina sobre el progreso del nieto.**

"Una buena madre", sonrió Hera.

"Regañar es más como eso". Murmuró Hermes. Gritó al recibir un codo de Apolo.

"No te preocupes por el waifu". El dios del sol dijo severamente.

**Mientras el clon estaba mortificado, Hades admitió que nunca se sintió tan divertido.**

"Ah, el sufrimiento de los demás". Hades sonrió amablemente.

Todos los semidioses lo miraron preocupados.

**Luego, el clon tuvo que lidiar con Hades y Plutón, ninguno de los dos quería renunciar al control y explicar la situación. Al final, el clon obtuvo una descripción vaga de lo que sucedió y, sin más información, decidió hacer otro clon mientras se disipaba para informar al original.**

**"Sí, también lo hicieron Percy y Bianca. Hades logró convencer a Percy de dejarlo hasta mañana". Thalia dejó que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.**

"Apuesto a que me amenazó". Percy hizo un puchero.

"Siempre soy el malo, ¿eh?" Hades resopló.

**"Entonces, ¿lo amenazó?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa divertida. Las amenazas de Hades siempre fueron creativas ... pero a veces un poco sosas. Personalmente, le gustaba el gruñido de 'tu alma es mía'. Eso fue graciosísimo.**

"Me encanta." Nico le sonrió a su padre.

"Míralo joven". Hades le dijo a su hijo.

**"Sí. No me sorprendería que Chiron celebrara una reunión de campo mañana", dijo Thalia.**

"Esto debería resultar interesante". Reyna sonrió. Tenía curiosidad por las reacciones.

**Naruto tarareó. "Puede que no sea bueno ... Cabin Six podría perder su mierda".**

Annabeth parecía avergonzada cuando Atenea resopló.

**"¿Por qué?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Minerva, la 'forma' romana de Atenea", Naruto usó las comillas de los dedos con la palabra, "no es la diosa romana de la guerra. Es una artesana".**

**"... Huh, eso es ... una degradación bastante severa". Thalia parpadeó sorprendida.**

Athena miró a Ares por sus risitas.

"Pobre muffin de guerra". Ares se burló.

Athena le gruñó, apenas conteniéndose.

**Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Sin mencionar que los romanos le robaron algo a su Partenón. Eso indudablemente causará problemas".**

**"Entonces, si ella no es la diosa de la guerra, ¿quién es?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Bellona, la hermana gemela romana de Marte ... o su esposa ... no sé, nunca preguntó cuál era la correcta", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.**

"Hermana." Reyna confirmó.

"Mars y ella lo sacuden de vez en cuando". Ares se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Reyna y Frank se pusieran un poco verdes.

"Demasiada información." Atenea dijo secamente.

"¡Disparates!" Afrodita titulada.

**"¿Bellona?" Thalia preguntó.**

**"Sí, ¿sabes, la madre de Rey-chan?"**

**Thalia frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio.**

"Je", Reyna sonrió ante la facilidad con la que su nombre enojado enojó a Thalia.

Thalia le dio una mirada agria a esto.

**Naruto, familiarizado con la mirada en el rostro de su novia, pero no estaba seguro de por qué estaba allí, decidió cambiar el tema. "Entonces, um, ¿cómo encontraste eh ... Hazel?"**

**Las fosas nasales de Thalia se dilataron por un momento antes de exhalar y pasar una mano por su cabello. "Estoy cansada, te lo diré mañana si Bianca no le cuenta a tu clon esta noche".**

"Ouch", Apollo hizo una mueca, "tiene suerte de no haber conseguido el sofá".

Todos los maridos asintieron al temible dominio acolchado que nunca quisieron visitar.

**Naruto asintió y se acostaron para pasar la noche, sin decir una palabra más.**

Zeus frunció el ceño porque el niño todavía dormía allí. Tenía su propia cabaña, ¡úsala!

**Varias horas más tarde encontró a Naruto despierto cuando el sol comenzó a salir. El rubio deslizó su brazo de la cintura de Thalia y salió de la cama. Con su silencio natural, desapareció de la cabina y se dirigió a la Cabaña Trece. Tarareó un poco y entrelazó las manos detrás de la cabeza. " **_**Esta mujer es mi destino, dijo ...**_** algo ... Hm. Podría sacar algo de eso ... tal vez ..."**

"¡Oh! ¡Parece que está escribiendo un ballet para ti, pequeña señorita Hunter ~!" Afrodita cantó, y Thalia la fulminó con la mirada.

"Por alguna razón, realmente quiero bailar". Apollo tarareó, frotándose la barbilla.

"Oh, cállate ya". Artemis suspiró, había escuchado suficientes tonterías por ahora.

**"¿Algo de qué?"**

**Naruto no saltó a la llegada del entrenador enmascarado de un solo ojo. Simplemente se volvió, un poco desinteresado, para mirar a Kakashi. El shinobi se había establecido en la Casa Grande desde su "traslado" aquí. Oficialmente, su misión era controlar al Sabio de la Alianza, pero no oficialmente estaba aquí para controlar a los semidioses y a los olímpicos en general.**

"¡Quema al espía!" Ares declaró.

"No lo hagamos", dijo Afrodita, ansioso por ver debajo de su máscara.

**Un resultado esperado de la bomba de Naruto, pero no peligroso para Kakashi. Dioniso fue rápido en la aceptación y había regresado una semana después de la llegada del shinobi de una reunión que permitió a Kakashi quedarse en el campamento y enseñar a los niños. Naruto sabía que Kakashi sabía que los olímpicos sabían que él estaba aquí para investigarlos.**

"Todo esto sé que sabes que sé que las cosas son molestas". Percy admitió.

"¿Quieres decir que te duele la cabeza?"

"Cállate, Pinecone Face". El hijo de Poseidón fulminó con la mirada a su primo inmortal.

**En resumen, la 'misión' iba a transcurrir sin problemas mientras Kakashi se mantuviera bajo control y no decidiera escabullirse en busca de información. Naruto se alegró de notar que Kakashi había seguido leyendo diferentes libros sobre el tema y acudió a él o a Chiron para hacer preguntas.**

**"Nada, Kakashi-sensei," dijo Naruto. Estaba contento de tenerlo aquí, pero al mismo tiempo, la presencia de Kakashi molestó a Naruto. Le recordaba su pasado y cómo nunca podría volver ahora que sabía la verdad. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el 'mito' hoy?"**

**"Teseo y su viaje a Atenas", dijo Kakashi. Pasó la página. "Hasta ahora, Teseo ha demostrado ser uno de mis héroes favoritos".**

"Ya lo odio". Dioniso se burló.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

"Honestamente, Dioniso, crece". Poseidón gimió. ¡En serio, el dios del vino guardaba rencor por más tiempo que Hades!

El dios del vino resopló, como lo haría.

**"No dejes que Dioniso te escuche decir eso". Naruto resopló.**

**Kakashi frunció el ceño detrás de su máscara. "Eso no fue del todo culpa de Teseo. En algunos recuentos, como este libro, Atenea había despertado a Teseo y le había dicho que dejara a Ariadna atrás".**

Atenea sonrió a Dioniso, haciéndolo mirarla con calor.

**"¿Crees que a Dioniso, quien se casó con ella, le importa?" Preguntó Naruto rotundamente.**

"No." el dios de la fiesta dijo sin rodeos.

**Kakashi ladeó la cabeza pensando. "Hm, cierto. Aún así, aquellos que dicen que Teseo eligió dejarla a menudo vienen sin intervención divina. Y sabiendo que existen, estoy más inclinado a creer que Atenea quería que Teseo, el reformador de su ciudad Atenas, los dejara y se casara. un ateniense ".**

Percy parecía pensativo al respecto.

"¿Ves, Dioniso?"

"Silencio Atenea", advirtió Dioniso.

Atenea se burló de su comportamiento duro.

**"Eso significaría que ella realmente lo aprobó". Naruto se rio entre dientes. "Teseo era el hijo de Poseidón".**

**"Oh, ¿te refieres a aquel por quien ella está loca?"**

"... Debe morir". Atenea declaró.

"¿Tienes algo que compartir?" Poseidón preguntó inocentemente.

"¡Silencio cara de pez!"

**"... Has leído demasiado de las novelas de Ero-sennin ..."**

**"¡Disparates!" Los ojos de Kakashi brillaron con determinación. "He aprendido mucho de la brillantez de Jiraiya y de la tuya"**

"Un escritor obsceno, qué desminado". Artemisa suspiró, su pobre sobrino bueno.

**"¡Ciérralo!" Siseó Naruto. Cuanta menos conexión tuviera con esa **_**cosa**_** que escribió para Jiraiya, mejor.**

**Kakashi lo ignoró. "¡Y sé que cuanto más le desagrada una mujer a alguien, más se siente atraída por él! ¡Es la única explicación lógica!"**

Los dioses miraron a Atenea.

"No." ella siseó como una víbora.

"Tiene sentido para mi." La dama de las palomas sonrió salvajemente.

**Naruto palmeó su cabeza. "Eres tan golpeada ... te doy un día, como mucho".**

**Kakashi resopló y volvió a su libro. "Afrodita estaría de acuerdo conmigo".**

"¡Oui!"

**"Por supuesto que lo haría. Habla sobre los chismes más jugosos ..." respondió Naruto secamente. Sí, Atenea y Poseidón. Eso sucedería ... tan pronto como Artemis tuviera relaciones sexuales con alguien.**

"Lo que todos sabemos es que nunca". La diosa de las _Doncellas_ declaró con firmeza.

**"Y estoy seguro de que Poseidón tiene algunos deseos", continuó Kakashi. "¿Por qué tomó a Medusa en el templo de Atenea? Porque no solo era una devota de la diosa, sino que su belleza era comparable a la imagen de la estatua de Atenea. Hay un fuerte deseo allí".**

Poseidón se movió un poco.

"¿Algo que decirle a la clase, Poseidón?" Atenea sonrió.

"Lo deseas, Owl Head".

**"... Kakashi, ¿quién era exactamente tu madre?" Preguntó Naruto con cautela.**

"¿Qué es esto?" Afrodita se animó, interesada.

**Kakashi tarareó. "No sé realmente, ella murió cuando yo era muy joven. Papá me siguió poco después".**

Percy palmeó su rostro, "Por supuesto que lo estaría".

**"¿Ella tenía un nombre?" Preguntó Naruto.**

**Kakashi parpadeó y su ceño se frunció. "Sabes ... no recuerdo ... podría haber jurado que había visto su tumba ... ¿Tal vez?"**

**Naruto dejó de caminar y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Kakashi-sensei ... quítate la máscara y la diadema".**

"¡Si!" Afrodita dijo en un susurro excitado, inclinándose hacia adelante.

**Kakashi se encogió de hombros y levantó su diadema para que se mostrara su ojo con cicatrices, el Sharingan debajo oculto por el párpado. Bajó su máscara y reveló otra máscara. "¡Ta-da!"**

"... Ese es un truco brillante". Hermes se asombró.

**Naruto frunció el ceño. "La verdadera máscara, Kakashi".**

**Kakashi se rio entre dientes. "Sí, eh, no".**

**Naruto se cruzó de brazos. "Sensei. Somos solo tú y yo. Nadie más está despierto ... excepto por el brillante burro en el cielo".**

"¡Oye!" Apolo se quejó.

**"No deberías llamar a tu padre, Naruto".**

"Kakashi es un favorito para mi estudiante favorito". El dios del sol tarareó.

**Los ojos de Naruto se crisparon. "Me **_**secuestró**_** . Tengo derecho a llamarlo imbécil por eso".**

**Kakashi tarareó. "Hm, touché".**

**"... ¿Cómo sabes esa palabra pero Iruka-sensei? No importa". Naruto sacudió la cabeza. "Mira, sensei. Desde que Hades me contrató, he tenido un trabajo en el que soy **_**muy**_** bueno. Puedo mirar a los niños y ver que son diferentes, donde **_**pertenecen**_** ".**

**"Encuentras semidioses ... Espera, ¿crees que ...?" Kakashi parpadeó estúpidamente. Luego sacudió la cabeza. "No, no ... Naruto, estoy **_**no**_** un semidiós. Se trata de una estratagema para conseguir que me tomo mi máscara, ni siquiera su padre pudiera hacer eso."**

Apolo se desplomó en su asiento ante eso. Lamesauce

**"... Punto. Muy bien entonces, sensei. ¿Qué tal esto?" Naruto realmente lamentaba lo que iba a decir. "¿Hacemos un trato?"**

**El ojo marrón de Kakashi se entrecerró. "¿Qué tipo de trato?"**

**"Me muestras tu cara y yo ..." Naruto tragó saliva en derrota. "Escribiré otro ****libro **_**Icha-Icha**_** ".**

Artemisa y Afrodita jadearon, por razones totalmente diferentes.

"¡No, sobrino! ¡No te sometas!"

"¡Hazlo!" Afrodita vitoreó.

La diosa se miró ferozmente.

Apolo cantó la canción de Aleluya.

**El sol caía sobre él y Kakashi entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente. "Estás faroleando".**

**Gimió Naruto. "Deja que Apolo haga que Zeus me golpee si lo estoy".**

"Bluff bluff bluff bluff". Zeus cantó por lo bajo.

**Kakashi levantó la vista y no aparecieron nubes. "Eh, y hubiera pensado que lo habría hecho. Considerando con quién estás y todo eso".**

"Me gustaría." Zeus admitió abiertamente con un resoplido.

**"¿Ves? Sin faroles. Pero debes jurar por el Styx que bajarás tu máscara durante dos minutos". Kakashi frunció el ceño. Naruto se cruzó de brazos. "Incluso recibiré algunas notas de Jiraiya y ... y le pediré ayuda a papá".**

Apolo estaba a punto de volver a cantar la canción de Aleluya, pero Artemisa se pisó con fuerza. "¡Ay!"

**Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron. Apolo había visto a muchas mujeres hermosas antes, y esas mujeres variaban en apariencia, personalidad y estilos de vida ...**

**"Llama al libro **_**Icha-Icha Kami**_** y tendrás un trato". Kakashi se cruzó de brazos.**

Los dioses masculinos, y Afrodita, parecían extrañamente intrigados.

El resto de las diosas no se veían complacidas.

**"Jura por el Styx, primero". Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron.**

**Los dos mantuvieron una mirada fija por un largo tiempo antes de que Kakashi suspirara. "Bien. Juro por el Styx que baje mi ****máscara **_**real**_** por dos minutos".**

**El cielo despejado retumbó y Kakashi miró a su alrededor. "Eh, dramático, ¿no?"**

"El cielo siempre lo es". Bromeó Hades.

"Jaja." Se burló Zeus.

**"Así es como ruedan los griegos", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. Drama en **_**todas partes**_** .**

"Y está delicioso". Afrodita se lamió los labios.

"mamá ..." dijo Piper avergonzada.

**"Acepto recibir notas de Jiraiya, pedirle ayuda a papá y ... ugh, llamarlo **_**Icha-Icha Kami**_** ... ¡Pero en serio, apaga las luces!"**

**Esto fue dirigido a la fuente del rayo de sol dirigido a él desde el carro muy por encima del suelo. La luz se atenuó con una molestia menor y Naruto resopló. Él tomará lo que pueda conseguir.**

"Maldita sea, lo harás". Apolo sonrió, ¡eso es lo que consiguió!

**Kakashi se rió perversamente antes de alcanzar y agarrar el borde de su máscara. Naruto observaba atentamente, su niño de doce años interno cantaba de victoria mientras trataba de mantenerse enfocado. El dedo se deslizó debajo de la tela y, después de un momento de vacilación, Kakashi comenzó a bajar su máscara.**

**La nariz y los pómulos fueron revelados primero. Los pómulos de Kakashi eran altos, aunque no demasiado visibles y su nariz no era prístina, era un poco más ancha que la media, pero Naruto lo atribuyó a demasiados descansos. La línea de la mandíbula tenía a Naruto un poco aturdido cuando se reveló. Un fino rastrojo de pelos plateados estaba escondido debajo de la máscara. ¿Y no picaba? Interesante. Finalmente los labios, un poco delgados y un poco pálidos, pero en general bastante atractivos. Naruto recordó un poco a Jason Statham, la mandíbula del inglés era una característica notable, más que su cabeza lisa.**

"Transportador, ¿eh?" Leo tarareó.

**Sí, Kakashi Hatake **_**definitivamente**_** era ****un hijo de Afrodita.**

Afrodita chilló!

**Incluso tenía una pequeña paloma rosa sobre su desorden de cabello plateado para probarlo.**

**Kakashi se vio envuelto en una luz brillante que desapareció rápidamente tan pronto como apareció. Ahora, Kakashi había perdido el nido de su pájaro y estaba recortado a una pelusa corta que era más una tormenta controlada de púas, muy parecida a la del propio Naruto.**

"Los ninjas tienen el cabello más bonito". Piper notó.

"Chica meñique". Thalia gruñó.

"Casi todas ellas." La hija del amor corregida.

**Su atuendo Jonin se había **_**ido**_** . Kakashi se limpió bien con jeans relajados y una camisa ajustada que tenía un escote bajo. Al igual que Naruto, los pies de Kakashi todavía llevaban las sandalias de combate a las que estaban acostumbrados y su diadema todavía descansaba alrededor de su cabeza.**

**Curiosamente, Naruto se sintió un poco orgulloso de que Afrodita aprobara sus sandalias de combate. Fue agradable tener calzado elegante y útil.**

"El estilo y la funcionalidad _son_ importantes". La diosa del amor asintió.

**Kakashi, sin embargo, enloqueció. "¡Mi máscara! ¡Mi chaleco! ¿A dónde fueron mis cosas?"**

"Te golpearon, hermano". Piper se puso impasible y se giró para mirar a su madre.

"¡Te lo devolví!"

"¡Todavía tomaste mi chaqueta en primer lugar!"

"Damas, por favor, las dos son bonitas". Apolo arrastró las palabras.

Madre e hija resoplaron como una.

**"Tu mami los levantó", dijo Naruto con una risita. Se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza. "¡Saluden a Kakashi Hatake, hijo de Afrodita, diosa del amor, la belleza y la dama de las palomas!"**

Todos los semidioses aplaudieron, Piper lo hizo con más entusiasmo.

**Su voz hizo eco en el campamento y Kakashi palideció. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y la camisa. "¡Espera, prometí quitarme la máscara por dos minutos y **_**solo**_** dos minutos!"**

**"Sí, y han pasado tres minutos", dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba. "Afrodita, sin embargo, te da un cambio de imagen cuando te reclama como uno de sus hijos. Tal vez encuentres algo de tela en Cabin Ten para usar. Tal vez puedas pedirle que se lo devuelva".**

**Kakashi mantuvo su rostro cubierto mientras huía. Naruto se rió al escuchar a Kakashi gritar a los campistas atontados. "¡No me mires!"**

"¡Soy horrible!" Leo gritó, sollozando en sus manos.

Jason le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, "Ahí está, Leo". Dijo burlonamente.

"¡Malditos chicos lindos!"

**Naruto secó una lágrima de su ojo. "Son las cosas simples de la vida".**

"Realmente lo es. Como las galletas azules".

Thalia miró a Annabeth, "¿Por qué?" ella solo preguntó.

Annabeth se encogió de hombros, el amor era extraño.

**Cuando entró en la Cabaña Trece, Naruto recibió todos los recuerdos de su clon. Resulta que Bianca le contó al clon de Naruto lo que había sucedido y cómo conoció a su hermana, Hazel.**

**Aparentemente, después de su encuentro con Melinoe y el regreso de la espada de Hades, lo que resultó en una mirada severa de Hades a su esposa, mientras Kushina se rió y recibió una mirada de traición de Perséfone.**

Demeter fulminó con la mirada a Hades, "Hey, estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio".

"Estoy de acuerdo con Hades". Zeus asintió con una expresión agria en su rostro.

"Tercero." Poseidón lanzó.

"Y el fin del mundo se acerca ... otra vez". Percy bajó la cabeza y consiguió que la sala se riera cuando los Tres Grandes lo fulminaron con la mirada (Poseidón lo miró).

\- **Bianca decidió buscar el espíritu de su madre en los Campos de Asfódelos para poner fin a todas sus inseguridades sobre su madre. No tuvo éxito en encontrar a su madre, pero se topó con Hazel Lévesque, a quien Plutón había escondido y cuidado en secreto.**

Hazel le sonrió a Hades por eso. Ella le devolvió un leve asentimiento.

**Con la mente astuta que heredó de su padre y perfeccionó con Kushina, Bianca devolvió a su hermana a la vida engañando a Thanatos.**

"... La chica tiene pelotas". Ares silbó.

"Hubiera pagado por ver eso". Percy admitió.

"Igual", asintió Frank.

**El dios de los muertos se quejó a Hades, pero el Señor del Inframundo simplemente rechazó sus quejas, divertido y orgulloso de las acciones de su hija.**

"Realmente lo soy. Thanatos es muy astuto por derecho propio". Hades notó con un labio torcido.

**Después de un último adiós a Kushina, Bianca llevó a Hazel de regreso al campamento, donde fue reclamada de inmediato.**

"¿Estoy en el campamento Mestizo? ¡Genial!" Hazel sonrió radiante.

**" **_**Bueno, ¿no es eso un alivio?"**_

**Naruto frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Helios. **_**¿Y donde has estado?**_

**" **_**Oh, solo ... comprobando algo ..."**_** Helios se esforzó por sonar inocente.**

**Naruto entró en el baño de la cabina y miró la cara de Helios en el espejo. **_**¿Cómo? Estás atrapado en mi cuerpo ... er, alma ... ¿verdad?**_

**Helios rio ante la primera descripción. **_**"Sí, pero todavía lo veo todo. Y si bien eres un guapo hijo de puta, no te ofendas".**_

**"Estoy bastante seguro de que Kaachan lo tomaría como un cumplido", dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras.**

**" **_**No eres mi tipo. Demasiado macho alfa en ti".**_

"¡Tonterías! No hay nada malo con un pequeño Alfa, ¿verdad, Artemisa?" Afrodita le dio a la cazadora un silbido lobuno.

Artemisa solo le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y salió del baño, justo cuando Nico salía de su habitación. Saludó a su cargo con una pelea del desordenado cabello negro de Nico. El chico se quejó de él y le quitó la mano con cansancio, lo que hizo reír a Naruto.**

**"¿Duerma bien?" Preguntó Naruto.**

**Nico lo fulminó con la mirada con bolsas debajo de los ojos.**

"Veo el ser de Emo Nico". Thalia tarareó.

"Cállate, Chica Cazadora". Nico frunció el ceño.

**"Una hermana estaba bien, pero dos despiertos toda la noche cotilleando sobre un chico llamado 'Sammy' es molesto".**

Frank se encogió ante eso.

"Incómodo ~" Leo cantó mientras Hazel parecía nerviosa.

**"Sammy, ¿qué?" Preguntó Naruto, curioso.**

**Nico se encogió de hombros. "No sé, realmente no me importa".**

"Como lo haría cualquier niño de once años". Apolo se rió, "¡Hasta la pubertad!"

"Whoo" Nico sin expresión.

**Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras Nico se marchaba en un viaje en la sombra al pabellón para tomar el desayuno. El guardián rubio fue a la habitación de al lado, donde Bianca se había mudado para que ella y Will pudieran tener algo de tiempo privado,**

Nico gruñó ante eso.

Percy le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, "Hey, está bien"

Nico solo gruñó de nuevo.

**aunque usó la excusa de que era demasiado vieja para quedarse con Nico, y llamó a la puerta. "Wakey-wakey señoras, esta es su alarma matutina".**

**Un dúo de gemidos cansados fue su respuesta. Con un giro de sus ojos, Naruto abrió la puerta, solo para cerrarla de golpe inmediatamente después. Recibió una exclamación francesa bastante fuerte de una voz desconocida, el dueño de él asumió que era Hazel, y un grito de su nombre de Bianca.**

"¿Chica chismosa?" Hazel sonrió suavemente, le hubiera encantado hacer eso con Bianca. Es una pena.

**"¡No más discusiones, despierten! ¡Fuera de la cama para cuando me duche o entre con un balde de agua para los dos!"**

"¡No lo haría!" Hazel entró en pánico.

"Él haría." Piper se rio de su amiga.

**Dada su advertencia, Naruto fue a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse. Terminó en cinco minutos y, como era de esperar, ambas chicas todavía estaban en su habitación.**

"Alguien se va a mojar".

"¡Leo Valdez!" Hestia lo regañó.

"No estoy equivocado." Leo se encogió de hombros.

"El chico tiene un punto", se rió Ares, fue bueno.

**" **_**Bueno, les advertiste". **_**Helios se rio entre dientes. Naruto sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación y fue a llenar dos cubos. Cuando encontró dos cubos y los llenó, regresó y pateó la puerta de Bianca. Las dos chicas estaban tumbadas en direcciones opuestas en la única litera, Bianca con los brazos alrededor de una almohada y Hazel hecha un ovillo. Naruto hizo un clon y le entregó un cubo.**

**"¡Uno dos tres!" Naruto y su clon arrojaron el agua sobre sus dos cabezas. Hazel y Bianca se dispararon con chillidos agudos y ambos se cayeron de la cama.**

"Jeje ..." Nico trató de contenerlo.

Hazel lo empujó con un puchero. Ella lo atraparía la próxima vez si él pensaba _que_ era divertido.

**Hazel fulminó con la mirada al clon con ojos dorados, su cabello oscuro empapado en su piel marrón chocolate. El clon se echó a reír y desapareció en una explosión de humo, que permitió que su cubo cayera sobre su cabeza como un casco.**

**"¡No está bien, Naruto!" Bianca fulminó con la mirada al rubio sonriente.**

**Naruto arrojó su cubo a un lado. "Bueno, si ustedes dos hubieran decidido despertarse en lugar de dormir en ..."**

**"¡Estuvimos despiertos toda la noche, **_**coullion**_** (idiota)!" Hazel se encogió cuando se quitó el cubo de la cabeza y miró a Naruto.**

"¡Angry Hazel está enojado!" Piper gruñó amenazante, recibiendo una bofetada de Hazel.

"¡Qué lenguaje!" Leo jadeó.

**Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos. "No es mi culpa que ustedes dos estuvieran hablando pasando las luces apagadas".**

**Hazel se cruzó de brazos y gruñó por lo bajo. " **_**Nec sapit pueri instar bimuli termula patris dormientis in ulna.**_** (No tiene el cerebro de un niño dormido de dos años mecido en el brazo de su padre)".**

"Oooooh" Los romanos dijeron.

**" **_**Quod si nonfacisaliquiddicere, non dicere aliquid.**_** (Si no puedes decir nada bueno, no digas nada)". Naruto se deleitó en la expresión de sorpresa que se apoderó de la cara de Hazel y sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. "¡Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer, yo puedo hacerlo mejor ~!"**

"¡Puedo hacer algo mejor que tú ~!" Annabeth cantó.

"La canción principal de Annabeth".

"¡Percy!" la rubia le espetó con las mejillas sonrojadas a su sonriente novio.

**Hazel solo lo fulminó con la mirada.**

**Naruto se giró y salió mientras cantaba suavemente. "¡Puedo hacer algo mejor que tú ~! No, no puedes, sí, yo puedo ..."**

**Su canto permaneció en el pasillo mientras las dos chicas se vestían para el día. Una vez que salieron, Naruto había bajado a silbar mientras examinaba una de sus flechas de truco. Levantó la vista y los silbidos se detuvieron.**

**"Bien, ¿estamos listos para comenzar el día ahora?" Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa. Las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada.**

"Eso es un sí." Annabeth sonrió cuando Hazel le hizo un puchero.

Percy se frotó la barbilla, solo para que le tiraran de la mejilla, "¡Ow!"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses". Annabeth le advirtió.

"No hay problema, lo haces por los dos". Percy disparó de vuelta.

Annabeth se sentó un poco más recta ante eso.

**"¡Bien! Ahora, vengan señoras. Estoy segura de que Will está emocionado de ver a su novia sana y salva ... y él estará tan emocionado de escuchar todo sobre la búsqueda que de repente dejó sin avisar".**

**Los ojos de Bianca se abrieron y ella pasó a Naruto con una disculpa a Hazel por encima del hombro. Will era un poco preocupado,**

"A lo grande", se rió Nico, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**lo cual tenía sentido ya que él era uno de los mejores en el campo cuando se trataba de medicina y curanderos. Naruto sonrió y miró a Hazel.**

**"Supongo que eso significa que solo somos tú y yo, Hazel", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.**

**"Perdón si no estoy entusiasmado", dijo Hazel secamente.**

"Estás perdonada milady". Leo dijo con acento sureño.

"Cállate." La mirada geocinética.

**Ella se cruzó de brazos y se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido. "No necesito estar protegido".**

**"Oh, lo sé." Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Tampoco Nico o Bianca, ambos son lo suficientemente fuertes ahora. Bianca ya ha vencido a un Titán**

Hades parecía engreído ante eso.

**y Nico's ayudó a completar una búsqueda.**

"Y he ayudado con un parto". Nico agregó con su servicio postal de estatua.

"He estado buscando pasantes". Hermes le dijo a su joven primo.

"No, gracias." Nico se despidió de él, iba a relajarse por un viaje excesivo por un tiempo.

**Aún así, tengo que mantener un ojo en uno de ustedes tres para asegurarme de no molestar al jefe de abajo ".**

**El ceño de Hazel se aligeró. "¿Es por eso que sales mucho del campamento?"**

**"¿Chismeando sobre mí ya? ¿Alguien está enamorado?" Bromeó Naruto.**

Frank frunció el ceño mientras Hazel le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en el hombro.

**"Eres guapo, pero no **_**tan**_** guapo". Hazel sacudió la cabeza.**

"¡Oye!" Apolo frunció el ceño.

"¿Lo siento?" Hazel se encogió de hombros.

**Naruto puso sus manos sobre su pecho. "¡Me heriste!"**

**Hazel puso los ojos en blanco. "UH Huh..."**

**Naruto dejó caer las manos en los bolsillos. "Debería advertirte, no te pongas demasiado cómodo aquí. Eventualmente voy a tener que llevarte a algún lado. Primero, te traeré a ti y a alguien más conmigo a Canadá".**

Frazel se sonrió el uno al otro.

Afrodita parecía mareada.

**Hazel arqueó una ceja oscura. "¿Canadá?"**

**"Sí, ya sabes, el lugar con Mounties, osos, hockey y excelente atención médica**

"Chupalo." ¡Frank sonrió, su país gobernó!

**... Hm ... tal vez Konoha debería implementar un sistema similar ... o la Tierra de Fuego en su conjunto ", se dijo Naruto antes de sacudirse. ¿Por qué le importaba? Ahora vivía en los Estados Unidos, Konoha no era de su incumbencia.**

**"¿Qué es Konoha?" Hazel preguntó.**

**"Lugar de nacimiento. ¿De dónde eres?" Preguntó Naruto.**

**"Nuevo Awlins", dijo.**

"Buenos funerales allí". Nico notó con cariño.

"Pasaré." Hazel le dijo secamente, morir una vez fue suficiente.

**"Muy bien, la segunda pregunta. **_**Cuando**_** eres?"**

**"Los años treinta", dijo Hazel. Bianca le había explicado que habían pasado sesenta años desde que Hazel estaba viva. Hazel preguntó si eso la convertía en la hermana mayor, y Bianca, que tenía trece años y desde principios de los años veinte, le dijo rotundamente "no".**

"Hola, soy mayor". Hazel frunció el ceño, ¡ella nació en 1928! Nico era de principios de los años treinta, "¡Ella está mintiendo!"

"¡El demonio!" Apollo jadeó, mirando a Artemisa con una mirada fingida.

Artemisa acaba de devolverlo, "Todavía eres más joven".

"¡Exijo pruebas!"

"Madre."

"... ¡Ella es demasiado parcial!"

**"Te perdiste los años veinte, ¿eh? Vergüenza. ¿Cómo te trató la depresión?"**

**"Realmente no me afectó eso", gruñó Hazel.**

Hazel miró eso. Mientras amaba a su madre, su codicia seguía siendo un tema agrio.

**Naruto arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta, pero no presionó más. "Está bien ... ¿Quieres decirme quién es Sammy?"**

**Hazel frunció el ceño y luego miró hacia adelante cuando el pabellón apareció a la vista. "Irreal-"**

**"¡Yo **_**gringo**_** !" Naruto y Hazel se volvieron cuando un familiar chico de orejas de duende corrió hacia Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

"Y aquí viene". Leo rio por lo bajo.

Hazel enterró su rostro en sus manos, "Esto va a ser _muy_ vergonzoso".

**"¿Quieres ver qué arreglamos Beck y yo mientras estabas fuera?"**

**"Más tarde, **_**camarones**_** " Naruto le sonrió al niño. "Y somos Beck y **_**yo**_** ".**

**"Bah, lo que sea. Inglés es un dolor en el trasero". El chico se encogió de hombros.**

Percy le dirigió una sonrisa a Leo y le tendió el puño.

Leo le devolvió el golpe de puño.

**Tomó nota del compañero de Naruto. "¿Cenar?"**

**"¿S-Sammy?" Hazel preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**"¿Quien?" Leo miró a la niña.**

Frank fulminó con la mirada a Leo: "Oye, aún no has aparecido, amigo, sin miradas". Él respondió.

El hijo de Marte resopló ante eso.

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, los pensamientos de Leo eran fáciles de leer. Y Naruto ni siquiera era psíquico.**

**"Su novio", dijo Naruto. "Er, ex novio".**

**Hazel lo fulminó con la mirada nuevamente y Leo arqueó una ceja. "Me parezco a su ex novio? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"**

"¡Viaje en el tiempo!" Anunció Apolo con voz grave.

"No es gracioso", Zeus frunció el ceño.

Hermes resopló, "Ruego diferir. Doctor Who".

Obtuvieron a la mayoría de las personas para tararear el tema.

**"Se llamaba Sam Valdez", dijo Hazel.**

**Leo parpadeó. "Whoa ... ese era el nombre de mi bisabuelo ... ¿Coincidencia?"**

"No." Todos en la sala dijeron.

**Naruto frunció el ceño. "No. Los semidioses no tienen coincidencias".**

**Mientras Naruto trataba de resolver todo esto, Leo suspiró aliviado y apoyó las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Bueno, al menos esta no es una de esas situaciones de la paradoja del abuelo ..."**

"Demasiado cierto." Leo asintió, solo tuvo un amor de su vida, muchas gracias.

**"¿Abuelo qué?" Hazel preguntó.**

**Naruto respondió sin mirarla. "La paradoja del abuelo, donde si uno retrocede en el tiempo y mata a su abuelo, asegurando que el viajero en el tiempo nunca existió. Sin embargo, si el viajero en el tiempo nunca existió, entonces el abuelo nunca sería asesinado, lo que significaría que el viajero en el tiempo nace después de todo y la paradoja se repite sin solución ".**

**Leo se sorprendió. Sabía cuál era la paradoja del Doctor Who.**

"Todos lo hicimos." Percy asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Lo entendiste?" Annabeth levantó una ceja.

Percy se encogió de hombros, "Lo básico".

**"... Amigo, ¿cómo hiciste-?"**

**"Un escritor de ciencia ficción llamado Nat Schachner acuñó la paradoja", dijo Naruto. "Era un legado de Apolo".**

**"¿Un legado?" Leo preguntó.**

**"Un descendiente de un dios o diosa", dijo Naruto. "Los griegos realmente no mantienen en juego el sistema heredado, ya que las apariencias de las habilidades de los ancestros son muy raras y sus aromas se diluyen".**

"Pero el campamento Júpiter sí". Jason declaró.

"Nuestro campamento es mucho más pequeño". Murmuró Percy, ¡tenían panaderías! Todas esas galletas son azules ...

"Está bien." Annabeth le dijo que tenían calidad, no cantidad.

**"Oh ... Camp tendría mucha más gente si lo tuviéramos", dijo Leo una vez que lo armó todo.**

**"Sí, sí", dijo Naruto en voz baja con el ceño fruncido. "Tenemos que irnos, Leo. Te veré a ti y a Beck más tarde. Podría necesitar sacar mi auto ..."**

**"¿Qué? ¡Pero acabas de traerlo de vuelta!" Leo frunció el ceño. "No es mucho tiempo para actualizarlo ..."**

**"Entonces sintonízalo". Naruto comenzó a alejarse. Hazel le dio a Leo otra mirada antes de seguir a Naruto a su mesa.**

**Leo frunció el ceño. "¿Sintonizarlo? Pérdida de tiempo**

"Actualizas, no sintonizas", acordó Leo, ¡siempre continúa mejorando!

**... tal vez podría obtener una porción de esa bomba H y mejorarla ... solo tengo que tomar algo de comida y ponerme furioso. Y asegúrate de que Emery no se lo coma ... estúpido gato ".**

"Por eso soy un chico dragón". El piro asintió hacia el otro.

**"¡Campistas!" La voz de Quirón dirigió la mayor parte de la atención hacia donde estaba parado en la mesa principal.**

**Un silbido fuerte hizo que todos miraran a Kakashi, quien había agarrado su máscara de repuesto de emergencia escondida en sus pergaminos en la Casa Grande,**

"¡Cariño, no!" Afrodita hizo un mohín.

"El luce bien." Hermes dijo: "¡Más misterioso!"

"Tiene una cara que mostrar por una razón, ¡no debería esconderla!"

**Se sentó a la mesa al otro lado del centauro, para consternación de Cabin Ten. Apenas pudieron ver la cara de su nuevo hermano mayor antes de que él volviera a ponerse la máscara negra, aunque algunas de las chicas se sintieron un poco enfermas porque se habían enamorado de su hermano durante los últimos meses.**

"Como el viejo dicho; ¡El incesto es incesante ~!" Afrodita cantó.

"Afrodita, honestamente!" Hestia frunció el ceño.

Afrodita solo señaló a todos los dioses mayores.

Hestia hizo un puchero ante esto.

**Se volvió hacia Quirón y asintió. "El piso es tuyo, Quirón".**

**"Gracias, Kakashi", dijo Chiron. Miró al dios a su lado y agregó. "Al menos **_**alguien**_** me ayuda por aquí".**

Dioniso silbó inocentemente mientras el resto de los dioses rodaban los ojos. El dios del vino era honestamente una causa perdida.

**Dioniso resopló y sorbió ruidosamente a través de una pajita en una lata de Coca-Cola Light. Quirón ignoró sus travesuras y miró a sus campistas. "Si no has aprendido antes, tenemos dos nuevos campistas".**

**"No **_**me**_** cuentes entre ellos", dijo Kakashi bruscamente. ¡Tenía casi treinta años por amor de Dios! Y no había sido un "campista" elegible desde que tenía cinco años.**

"Super habilidades ninja y todo". Apolo asintió con la cabeza.

"Todavía es un campista, cualquier semidiós lo es". Zeus retumbó.

**Quirón lo ignoró. "Primero, Kakashi Hatake, nuestro nuevo maestro de combate, ha sido reclamado como Afrodita. Puedes mudarte a la Cabaña Diez cada vez que-"**

**"Pasar." La negación llana de Kakashi provocó un fuerte gruñido grupal de la mesa donde estaban sentados sus "hermanos". Silena le envió un puchero junto con Piper y sus otras hermanas, y los chicos lo miraron suplicantes.**

"Necesitamos más hombres allí. Es demasiado femenino". Piper suspiró.

"¡Disparates!" Afrodita resopló. Ella solo tiene más niñas que niños, eso es todo.

**"¿Dónde está el amor, hermano?" un niño, Mitchel, le preguntó en voz alta.**

**Kakashi cerró los ojos y le sonrió. "En la práctica de combate, Mitchel. Lo sabes".**

"Burn", Jason hizo una mueca.

"Estoy seguro de que se beneficiarán de ello". Reyna comentó.

"Con contusiones y todo eso". Thalia rio.

**La mesa le frunció el ceño. "¡Eso no es amor!"**

**Los hijos de Ares se rieron antes de que Mark gritara. "¡Claro que sí! ¡Ese es un amor duro allí mismo!"**

"¡Amén!" Ares se rio.

Afrodita frunció los labios ante eso.

**"Gracias Mark", dijo Kakashi asintiendo. "Bien puesto".**

**"Agradece que no haya usado la técnica más secreta y mortal de Leaf Village contigo", dijo Naruto. Él sonrió en secreto mientras que en otro lugar, Jason Grace y Percy Jackson se estremecieron.**

Percy y Jason tenían una mirada traumatizada en sus caras, como si pudieran sentir el dolor de los demás. No fue un sentimiento agradable.

**Kakashi comenzó a frotar su barbilla pensando y Thalia se ahogó con un poco de agua debido a su risa cuando el hombre tarareó audiblemente como si lo estuviera considerando.**

**Quirón se aclaró la garganta. "Sí, bueno, dejando a un lado las técnicas secretas ... Nuestro otro nuevo campista es Hazel Lévesque, hija de ... Hades".**

**"Plutón", corrigió Hazel. Los campistas la miraron y ella evitó su comida.**

"Y aquí viene ..." Jason puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Quemen a la bruja!"

"¡Ares!" Hades espetó, asesinato en sus ojos cuando Hazel se estremeció ante la bruja, comentó.

Frank miró a su padre, que se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué?"

**"Sí, er ..." Quirón miró a Dioniso, quien dejó que una sonrisa maliciosa cruzara su rostro.**

**"La votación regresó. El consejo acordó que nuestros adorables mocosos deben ser informados desde el truco de Navajo el verano pasado", dijo. Se miró las uñas. "Personalmente, espero que haya otra Guerra Civil. Menos mocosos de los que preocuparse de esa manera".**

"... Wow, realmente eres lamentable, Dioniso". Comentó Hermes, los otros dioses lo miraron.

Dionisio se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

"Me pregunto qué pensarán Caster y Pollux". Percy tarareó.

Dioniso dirigió una mirada fulminante a Percy, pero él simplemente ignoró.

**"¡Sr. D!" Chiron siseó mientras el campamento comenzó a murmurar preocupado.**

**"No, tiene razón. Estoy seguro de que a sus hijos les encantará", dijo Kakashi mientras hojeaba un libro de historia estadounidense de nivel universitario. "Quiero decir, la amenaza de muerte es lo suficientemente mala en una guerra, como Castor puede reparar, pero una guerra civil encima de ella. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar?"**

"Y Kakashi por la victoria". Hermes rio cuando el dios del vino frunció el ceño.

**Dioniso frunció el ceño y miró al hombre que parecía ignorarlo. En la mesa de sus hijos, Castor se estremeció como si alguien acabara de caminar sobre su tumba mientras Pollux fruncía el ceño. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, asombrado por la declaración contundente de Kakashi.**

**"¿Por qué habría otra Guerra Civil?" Annabeth preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

"Aquí viene." Jason comentó, haciendo que Annabeth se sonrojara y se frotara la cara. Oh, esto iba a ir bien. No.

**"Sí, Sr. D, ¿por qué habría otra Guerra Civil?" Preguntó Kakashi. Miró astutamente al dios. "Cuéntanos sobre los errores cometidos por **_**todas las**_** partes".**

"Oh, él solo lo está pidiendo". El joven dios escupió humildemente.

**La cara de Dioniso se puso púrpura. "¡Te convertiré en un-!"**

**"¿Paloma? Te gané, ya puedo hacerlo", dijo Kakashi. Explotó en una nube de humo y una paloma con la misma máscara sobre su pico y una banda alrededor de su ojo apareció donde se sentó.**

Afrodita aplaudió, "¡Incluso una máscara y una diadema! Maravilloso accesorio, Kakie ~"

**Dioniso miró al pájaro y explotó una vez más para revelar a Kakashi de nuevo a la normalidad. Él le sonrió al dios. "¡Ta-da!"**

**"Kakashi, por favor", dijo Quirón con urgencia mientras Dioniso echaba humo.**

**"¿Qué? No es mi culpa que no tome en serio las palabras de su padre". Miró directamente a Dioniso, aunque no se apartó de su asiento.**

Zeus asintió, tal vez Dioniso realmente aprendió su lección y su oración bien podría reducirse aún más. Pero no, todo lo que hace es quejarse.

La cara de Dioniso ardió ante eso.

**"Los dioses no lo saben todo, después de todo. Incluso las profecías de Apolo no especifican lo que sucederá, solo que algo **_**podría**_** suceder dependiendo de una persona".**

**Dioniso se levantó bruscamente y, con el ceño fruncido, se volvió hacia el hombre. "¿Quieres probarme, **_**chico pájaro**_** ?"**

"Oooh, ¿no puedes manejar la verdad?" Apolo se burló de Dioniso. Honestamente se lo merecía con la basura que le puso a sus hijos.

**"¿Hm? Oh, no. Moriría en un instante", dijo Kakashi con calma. Le dio al dios otra sonrisa de ojos. "No veo por qué estás tan molesto. Solo te digo mi opinión".**

"Creo que eso podría ser un crimen", resopló Percy.

"Silencio, Peter".

"No, no tiene que hacerlo". Poseidón le dijo al Sr. D con dureza, entrecerrando los ojos verde mar.

**Cuando Dioniso permaneció callado, Kakashi abrió los ojos en lo que parecía una honesta confusión. "¿Eso no está permitido?"**

"Disparos." Ares se rio entre dientes.

**"... Kakashi tiene bolas", dijo Nico con asombro.**

Nico asintió de acuerdo con el otro.

**Hizo una mueca cuando Bianca le dio una palmada en la nuca y Hazel frunció el ceño confundido.**

Los semidioses se rieron un poco ante eso mientras Hazel se sonrojó.

Percy amaba a Kakashi más y más.

**"Como si no lo creyeras, chico", se rió Naruto y se comió un poco más de su ramen. Ese fue un regreso impresionante al Sr. D. Incluso Naruto no se atrevería a ponerse del lado malo del dios.**

"Porque es inteligente". El dios de la fiesta gruñó.

**Por otra parte, Naruto ya había muerto ... y aun así, Kakashi también lo había hecho contra Pein ... Naruto frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué decía eso de él.**

**"Sr. D", comenzó Chiron con el ceño fruncido. "Te sugiero que vayas a leer una revista. ¡No tienes que hacerlo, pero-!"**

**"¡No **_**me**_** des ****conferencias ****, Chiron!" Dioniso regresó con el ceño fruncido.**

"Sí, porque si lo hiciera tendrías un ataque sibilante". Zeus resopló.

"De tal hijo, tal padre". Poseidón sonrió, obteniendo un ceño fruncido de Zeus.

**Se apartó de su asiento y miró a Kakashi. "Esto no ha terminado, **_**paloma**_** ".**

**"Y aún así, tú eres el que se aleja", notó Kakashi una vez que el dios estaba a medio camino de la mesa.**

"Chupa esa D, D." Ares bramó una carcajada.

"Dice el perdedor". Dioniso frunció el ceño.

"Podría haber perdido, pero al menos no me escapo". Ares se burló de regreso.

**Dioniso se giró para mirarlo y Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro. "Solo declarando un hecho, **_**señor**_** ."**

**"...En efecto." Dioniso se volvió y desapareció de la vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

"Y eso fue hermoso". Percy sonrió. El Sr. D necesitaba una buena patada en los pantalones que fuera perfecta.

**"Kakashi, por favor, sal a caminar", dijo Chiron con una mirada insistente.**

**Kakashi lo miró y luego se levantó con un pequeño bostezo. "Eso suena como una muy buena idea. Estaré en los establos si me necesitas, Chiron".**

"Bueno, un lugar seguro de Quirón", se rió Annabeth.

**Los ojos de Quirón se entrecerraron cuando el ninja desapareció en una nube de humo. Luego se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos. "Hoy no es mi día ..."**

**"Quirón, ¿qué quiso decir el Sr. D?" Annabeth volvió a preguntar después de unos momentos de silencio. "¿Qué pasó con el campamento durante la Guerra Civil?"**

**Quirón suspiró y miró a sus campistas. "... Durante la Guerra Civil ... hubo otro campamento que ... tuvo **_**muchos**_** altercados con el Campamento Mestizo".**

"Hay todo un libro de texto", se rió Leo.

"Ugh, así que no estoy leyendo eso". Percy gimió.

"El pasado es el pasado." Annabeth le sonrió.

"¡Gracias!" Percy exclamó con una sonrisa radiante.

**"¡¿Otro campamento ?!" Los campistas estallaron en susurros y murmullos.**

**"Campistas ... ¡Campistas!" Quirón pisoteó los cascos para recuperar la atención, pero los semidioses estaban demasiado irritados.**

**"¡Oh, por el amor de - TODOS CIERREN LA MIERDA!"**

Frank se detuvo ante eso, "Uh, lo siento". Él dijo.

"Perdonado." Hestia dijo con los labios fruncidos. Honestamente, ¡qué lenguaje tan desagradable!

**Gritó Naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Los campistas se silenciaron cuando la voz de Naruto se transmitió, las manos de Hazel estaban sobre sus oídos y Bianca había cubierto las de Nico una vez que Naruto disparó desde su asiento. Con todos los ojos en él, Naruto los miró a todos. "Usted **_**no**_** hablar mientras Chiron explica este momento en la historia que se le ha negado. Usted **_**no**_** interrumpirlo con preguntas acerca de por qué sucedió o cómo. Usted **_**va a**_** mantener la boca cerrada, el trasero plantado, y sus ojos en Chiron para el ¡Los próximos cinco minutos más o menos, ayúdenme, los tendré a todos en simulacros durante los próximos dos días **_**seguidos**_** !**

"Creo que ese es su lado romano". Reyna comentó.

Jason silbó, "Oh, definitivamente".

**Los campistas asintieron en silencio e inmediatamente se volvieron hacia Quirón. Chiron le dio a Naruto una mirada desconcertada antes de asentir en agradecimiento. Naruto asintió a cambio y se sentó cuando el centauro se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar sobre el Campamento Júpiter. Explicó que cuando Grecia cayó ante Roma, los dioses adquirieron nuevos aspectos y, por lo tanto, los campistas ya no eran puramente griegos. Los aspectos romanos todavía existen hasta el día de hoy y sus hijos tenían un campamento propio. Quirón luego explicó que debido a los altercados durante la guerra civil, el campamento de Júpiter fue trasladado a California, lo que explicaba por qué la cantidad de monstruos en el oeste era mayor que en el este.**

**Cuando terminó, los campistas empaparon todo esto antes de que Annabeth se levantara enojada. "¿Hay un campamento romano?"**

Annabeth bajó la cabeza, genial. Justo lo que necesitaba, avergonzarse por el rencor de su madre.

**"Sí lo hay", dijo Chiron asintiendo. "En realidad son nuestro frente occidental y han realizado una buena campaña de nuestros informes contra el ejército de Kronos".**

**"¡Pero, pero conquistaron Grecia!" Annabeth frunció el ceño. "¿Quién puede decir que no nos dejarán secos e indefensos cuando Kronos prepare un ataque total? ¡Dijiste que casi nos aniquilan, y por lo que escuché, parece que son una fuerza mayor que nosotros! Podrían estar usando esto para ... "**

Los romanos miraron a la brillante Annabeth roja, "Um, lo siento".

"Ahí está la paranoia de Athena". Hermes dijo en un tono alegre.

Atenea le frunció el ceño.

**"¡Eso es suficiente, Annabeth!" Thalia se levantó y frunció el ceño al rubio.**

"Thalia va a dejar el trasero". Nico silbó.

**Annabeth la miró en estado de shock. "Tú ... ¡Thalia, son **_**romanas**_** , ellas ...!"**

**" **_**Sé**_** que son romanas, Annie", dijo Thalia con una cara tranquila. "Mi hermano pequeño, Jason Grace, es hijo de Júpiter".**

"Hola." Jason saludó, haciendo que Piper golpeara juguetonamente su brazo con una sonrisa.

**Annabeth lo armó rápidamente. "¡¿Por eso seguiste yendo a California? ¡¿Lo sabías ?!"**

Thalia miró a Annabeth: "Suenas tan acusador".

"Lo siento." Dijo la rubia tímida.

**"Yo también", dijo Piper suavemente, aunque a través de la tranquilidad se escuchó fácilmente. Annabeth se volvió hacia ella con leve sorpresa junto con la mesa de Piper.**

**"Yo también", la voz de Naruto sorprendió al campamento. Sus ojos se habían endurecido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras se levantaba de su asiento una vez más. Levantó la manga de su camisa y soltó el sello que ocultaba su tatuaje. "En mi ... ausencia, había pasado un año en el Campamento Júpiter. Luego, pasé al menos dos meses en sus campos de entrenamiento con Lupa. El año pasado, reintroduje el Campamento Júpiter a sus primos griegos y durante los últimos meses, Me he estado preparando para hacer una alianza oficial con ellos ".**

**"¡No tienes ese derecho!" Annabeth frunció el ceño.**

"¿Y lo hace?" Jason preguntó, no le gustaba esta Annabeth en este momento.

**"¡No, Annabeth, **_**no**_** tienes derecho!" Thalia frunció el ceño a su amiga.**

Jason asintió junto con los otros romanos.

Annabeth lanzó un doloroso gemido ante la ignorancia de su otra.

**"Lo que Chiron no te ha dicho es que **_**nuestro**_** campamento comenzó la mayoría de los altercados entre griegos y romanos, ¡todo por ****el rencor ****de **_**una**_** diosa!"**

"¿Cuál es su nombre otra vez?" Ares preguntó burlonamente, haciendo que Athena apretara los dientes.

**"¡Thalia-!"**

**"No, Quirón, tienen que saberlo", dijo Naruto en apoyo de las palabras de Thalia. Él asintió hacia ella.**

**"Annabeth". La voz de Thalia tenía un toque de disculpa, pero estaba oculta bajo una capa de ira. "La mayoría de las peleas fueron causadas por un hijo de Atenea".**

**El ceño enojado de Annabeth se volvió confundido. "¿Qué?"**

**"Cuando Roma conquistó Atenas", comenzó Quirón suavemente. "Vertieron sal en la herida robando el Partenón de Atenea.**

"Que ahora se devuelve". Reyna declaró objetivamente.

Atenea parecía agradecida por esto.

**Luego, para agregar más insulto a la lesión, el estado de Athena como diosa de la guerra se abandonó cuando se convirtió en Minerva y el dominio se le dio a Bellona, la hermana de Marte ".**

**Sin inmutarse, Annabeth volvió a hablar. "¡Pero los hijos de Minerva-!"**

El romano mantuvo desesperadamente algunas risitas ante eso.

**"Minerva **_**no**_** tiene ****hijos en el campamento de Júpiter", dijo Naruto con los ojos fijos en Annabeth. Las palabras sacudieron a los miembros de la cabaña de Athena, sorprendieron a todos en un silencio mortal. "Ella es una verdadera diosa virgen como Artemisa y Hestia. Sin nacimientos legales, sin amor por su campamento, y definitivamente sin apoyo para los romanos".**

**Annabeth se sentó como si hubiera sido aturdida por un Taser en lugar de palabras. Naruto apartó la vista de ella y miró al grupo. "Minerva ha sido citada en su desdén por los romanos que la despojaron de su rango de orgullo. Al igual que con Athena, Minerva es vengativa y no insulta a la ligera. Su pérdida de dominio la ha hecho vengativa".**

"Como una loca gata". Ares se rió y él hizo una mueca, "¡Ow!" el dios de la guerra se frotó la cabeza.

Athena guardó su Aegis. Eso le enseñará.

**"Pero no estamos aquí para discutir los problemas de Atenea o Minerva", dijo Naruto. Miró a Hazel con una sonrisa amable. "Tenemos un invitado presente. Hazel Lévesque es hija de Plutón". Miró a los campistas con una mirada fulminante. "No la tratarás de forma diferente a como lo harías con cualquier otro campista. Si escucho lo contrario ..."**

"Me trataron bien, en su mayor parte". Jason dijo, mirando a Annabeth.

"Ugh", Annabeth hizo un ruido de dolor. ¿Por qué la gente no podía dejar ir las cosas?

**La amenaza no dicha permaneció en el aire y muchos campistas dejaron escapar tragos audibles. Los campistas asintieron y regresaron a su desayuno, una pequeña charla se les escapó mientras reanudaban la cena y discutían este nuevo descubrimiento. Naruto entregó sus platos a una ninfa y luego se dirigió hacia la mesa uno, con su tatuaje en la pantalla completa de cada mesa mientras pasaba junto a ellos.**

**Nico se inclinó frente a Bianca con una sonrisa en su rostro y miró a Hazel. "Te dije que era increíble".**

**"... Él-él dijo ..." Hazel se veía pálida por la maldición de Naruto.**

"¡Caramba caramba!"

"¡Cállate, Leo!" Hazel espetó, las mejillas rojas.

**Bianca puso los ojos en blanco y le dio a Nico una sonrisa torcida. "Puro de mente, puro de corazón ..."**

**"... Lamesauce," resopló Nico y se recostó.**

Zeus frunció el ceño y juró haberlo escuchado antes.

"Eso estuvo enfermo", sonrió Leo.

"Me gustó." Percy sonrió, Kakashi fue increíble.

"¿Quién es el siguiente?" Frank preguntó.

"Me lo llevo." Percy dijo, enganchando el libro. También podría darle la vuelta.

* * *

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín, chicos! ¡Disfrutar!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de **_**Naruto**_** o **_**Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos**_

* * *

**Lectura: ****Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte III: Los Argonautas**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Percy comenzó a leer.

**Fue incómodo en el campamento después del anuncio de la existencia del campamento Júpiter. Naruto y Thalia fueron tratados como la peste después, principalmente debido a su evidente molestia que irradiaba de ellos.**

"Entonces, ¿básicamente Thalia en un día normal?" Nico preguntó.

Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada, "O tú antes de que saltes al mundo". Ella respondió sarcásticamente de vuelta.

Nico frunció los labios ante eso.

**Los rumores de que Thalia tenía un hermano hicieron poco por su irritación y la pareja decidió esperar a que terminara el día en la cabaña. Naruto les dio a Nico, Bianca y Hazel un día libre y simplemente salió con su novia.**

**Ranger se sentó a sus pies, ahora completamente crecido y más de mil libras. El enorme Smilodon fue el más grande de sus hermanos. Bueno, ese es de los que están en el campamento. Por lo que Naruto sabía, su tía le había dado la nutrición adecuada a su gato prehistórico y probablemente era del tamaño del Jabalí Erymanthian.**

"Ella no haría eso ... ¿verdad?" Percy preguntó inquisitivamente.

Artemisa tenía un brillo en los ojos, "Quién sabe". Ella dijo misteriosamente.

"Arte ama a sus pequeños amigos del bosque". Apolo se rio.

**La última vez que vio al gato llamado Arethusa, tenía una piel nevada y pesaba casi cien libras menos que el peso de Ranger. Ranger bostezó y rodó sobre su costado mientras uno de los pies de su amo le acariciaba el costado como si fuera una alfombra.**

"La mejor manera de advertir tus pies, una piel de piel". Artemisa sonrió a su propia colección.

"PETA llamó, quieren recuperar esas vidas", frunció el ceño Demeter.

"¡Tía Demeter, te lo dije! ¡Los repongo después de cada muerte!"

Hades sonrió ante el intercambio.

**Thalia apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto mientras veían una película sobre un joven mago que luchó contra una enredadera con forma de serpiente. Naruto puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Thalia y resopló. "¿Te imaginas si Harry Potter fuera un semidiós?"**

"¡Que sería increíble!" Percy sonrió. ¡Finalmente! ¡Alguien con peor suerte que él! O, al menos, casi peor suerte.

**"Oh, ese pobre bastardo", Thalia sacudió la cabeza. "Tyche maldeciría su vida".**

**"Perder a ambos padres ... abuelo-figura ... Padrino ... tener que usar una fuente rara de poder para luchar contra un mal supremo y salvar al mundo, esto está empezando a sonar muy familiar". Naruto frunció el ceño mientras Thalia se reía.**

"Muchos protagonistas tienen algún tipo de vínculo entre ellos". Apolo notó.

**La hija de Zeus pasó el dedo sobre el bigote medio de Naruto en su mejilla derecha y él se estremeció. "Incluso tienes tus propias cicatrices, mago".**

**"Y una varita poderosa". Naruto sonrió de lado.**

**Thalia le pellizcó la mejilla. "No te enojes conmigo".**

"Sí, relájate con los chistes sucios. Es una doncella, ¡oh, espera!"

Thalia fulminó con la mirada a Percy, que le sonrió.

**"Oh vamos." Naruto se frotó donde ella pellizcó con una sonrisa. "Lo dices como si te repugnara".**

**"Bigotes, lo digo en serio". Los ojos de Thalia se estrecharon en advertencia.**

**La sonrisa de Naruto no disminuyó en lo más mínimo. "¿Qué? ¿No puedes manejar la verdad, Lia-chan?"**

**Thalia frunció el ceño. "Te sorprenderé".**

"Los juegos previos de Zeus". Hades notó, obteniendo caras verdes de los semidioses cuando Zeus y Hera se colorearon mientras sus hermanos se reían de ellos.

**"¡Suena rizado!" Naruto se frotó el brazo donde una pequeña sacudida de estática lo golpeó. "Caray, toma una broma".**

**Thalia resopló y volvió a la película. "Entonces no seas asqueroso. ¿No podemos simplemente sentarnos así en paz y ver una película?"**

**Naruto le sonrió de nuevo. "¿Qué, te refieres a abrazar?"**

**"¡No nos estamos abrazando!" Thalia refutó con mejillas rosadas. "Solo estamos ... escalofriantes".**

"Eso parece un abrazo". Piper le susurró a Hazel que se reía.

"McLean ..." Thalía advirtió a la hija del amor.

Piper solo tenía una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

**"No, me daría escalofríos descansar en este sofá mientras te sentabas en tu propia silla". Naruto besó la cabeza de Thalia y sus piernas se enredaron con las de ella mientras apretaba su brazo alrededor de ella. "Esto es abrazar".**

"Mm", Afrodita asintió con la cabeza, "Eso sí que es un abrazo. Bueno, al menos un abrazo inocente". Ella se rio.

**"No nos estamos abrazando".**

"Thalia, está bien admitir que nos abrazamos. Jason y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo". Piper aseguró.

Mientras Jason se ponía nervioso, Thalia la fulminó con la mirada, "Así que no quiero escuchar eso".

**"Sí somos."**

**"Bigotes..."**

**"Lia-chan, no pensaré menos de ti por querer abrazarme. Me gusta acurrucarme y todavía soy un rudo".**

**Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada. "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no soy un rudo porque no nos estamos abrazando?"**

"Ooh, ellos peleando con palabras". Leo silbó.

"¡Lo sé!" ¡Thalia la fulminó con la mirada, _siempre_ fue una rudo!

**"No, eres un rudo **_**porque**_** nos estamos abrazando. Después de todo, solo los verdaderos rudos admiten abrazarse". Naruto asintió como si acabara de otorgarle el secreto de crear vida artificial. Él sonrió. "Además, todos los tipos saben que si se abrazan, obtendrán una recompensa real después ... ¡como lo que hiciste la semana pasada con tu mou-ow! ¡Ow! ¡OW! ¡Por qué estás tan avergonzado, estamos solos!"**

La cara de Thalia era escarlata mientras todos, además de Jason y Zeus, se reían o se reían entre dientes.

"Dios mío, Thalia", Reyna controló sus risitas, "Tan atrevida".

"¡Reyna, lo juro!" el cazador gritó avergonzado.

**Thalia lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le dio otro golpe en el hombro. Con un resoplido, se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. "Estás **_**por lo**_** durmiendo en el sofá esta noche."**

"Sí, eso estaba destinado a devolverle el fuego", Apolo sacudió la cabeza.

¡Los tres grandes temblaron, odiaban el sofá!

**Naruto hizo un puchero. "Aw ... pero tengo que ir a Canadá mañana ... ¡y no sé cuándo volveré!"**

**Thalia lo fulminó con la mirada cuando sus mejillas se iluminaron. "Dices eso como si no fuera contigo". Naruto abrió la boca y ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Te gustaría ser expulsado de mi cabaña?"**

"Muy Zeus-ish, agarrando las bolas proverbiales así". Poseidón asintió con la cabeza.

Zeus solo le dio a su hermano una mirada sucia.

**La boca de Naruto se cerró. Quedarse en el sofá era una cosa, ¿ser expulsado de la cabina por completo? Ese es un nivel completamente nuevo de dormir solo con el que no quería lidiar.**

**Aún así, presionó su suerte haciendo una pregunta. "... ¿Todavía quieres que te devuelva el favor esta noche?"**

**Para su sorpresa, Thalia no dijo nada ni lo amenazó con un daño como el Tsundere que era. Obtuvo un sonrojo saludable y sus ojos brillaron.**

Afrodita chilló, "¡Dios mío!"

Thalia parecía horrorizada junto con Jason. Hazel parecía lista para desmayarse mientras los otros semidioses estaban atrapados entre reír o verse un poco deslucidos.

"Y es por eso que trato de mantener a mis hijas doncellas". Zeus murmuró para sí mismo.

"¿Entonces no terminan como tú?" Hera le preguntó mordazmente.

Zeus simplemente evitó la mirada de su esposa.

**El aspecto era bastante adorable y era solo porque había recibido el tratamiento una vez antes. Naruto sintió que su orgullo por sus habilidades después del anochecer aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una manera de hacer que Thalia se doblegara a sus caprichos.**

**Quizás si lo hiciera lo suficientemente bien, podría dormir en la cama.**

"¡No no!" Thalia, con el rostro rojo ardiente, sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente.

"Oh, sabes que lo hizo".

"¡Annabeth!"

**Naruto se despertó con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Thalia y su pecho presionó contra su espalda. Él acarició sus oscuros mechones de punta y dejó que una sonrisa feliz y soñolienta cruzara su rostro. Lo hizo bien anoche. La sonrisa de Naruto creció al recordar los sonidos de enojo del trueno afuera. Oh sí, lo hizo muy bien si molestaba tanto a Rai-Jiji.**

"¡POR QUÉ ESE PEQUEÑO-!"

"Zeus, él es mi campeón, relájate".

"¡Ese no es el punto, Hera!" Zeus gruñó, casi haciendo espuma en la boca.

"Oh, me encanta esto", se rió Hades junto con Poseidón.

**Por otra parte, si tuviera que escuchar a su hija gritar de placer ... Naruto de repente frunció el ceño, inseguro de cómo sentirse acerca de esos pensamientos.**

Zeus gimió, ¡no quería escuchar esto!

**Frunció el ceño aún más cuando escuchó a Helios comenzar a reír. **_**¿Y qué, reza, es tan divertido?**_

**" **_**Nada, nada ... ah ..."**_** Helios guardó silencio por un momento antes de reírse. **_**"¡Me importa un bledo mi reputación ~!"**_

_**Uh-huh ... Te voy a dejar solo un momento, señor fanático de Jett. **_**Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa confusa en su rostro. Helios era un motín, incluso si era un poco raro. Por otra parte, explicaba por qué él y Apolo se llevaban tan bien.**

Apolo frunció los labios, "No soy raro".

Artemis se burló de eso, ganándose un puchero de su hermano.

**Habla del diablo ... Naruto prácticamente podía **_**sentir**_** la luz del sol tratando de arrojarse sobre él con orgullo a través del techo.**

Apolo silbó inocentemente mientras su padre lo fulminaba con las dagas. No necesitaba repetir lo que sucedió después de la pelea con los gigantes.

**El rubio bigotudo se quitó los restos del polvo de Hypnos de los ojos y miró a la chica que se moldeó a su lado lo mejor que pudo.**

**"Hola, Lia-chan, es hora de despertar". Naruto la empujó ligeramente.**

**Los ojos de Thalia se apretaron más y su nariz se arrugó. "Bigotes ... Demasiado temprano".**

"Ella es más una persona de noche", sonrió Apolo, recibiendo miradas de su gemelo y su padre, "¿Qué? Ella es una cazadora, lil 'sis es la diosa de la luna. ¡En serio! ¿Mente mucho en la cuneta?"

Eso los hizo retroceder.

**"Aún no son las siete, ¿cómo es eso demasiado temprano?" Preguntó Naruto. Thalia se quejó incoherentemente y liberó algo de estática cuando trató de empujarla de nuevo. Naruto se apartó con un puchero y le estrechó la mano.**

**"Primero, ow. Segundo, tengo que reunir un grupo para una misión".**

**Thalia frunció el ceño. "La misión puede esperar. Quiero dormir más".**

**"Bueno, si quieres dormir más, ¿quién soy yo para detenerte?" Preguntó Naruto con un ligero suspiro. "No significa que puedas sorprenderme".**

**Thalia se acurrucó más cerca de su almohada. "Mm, no actúes como si no te gustara ..."**

"Como dije, los juegos preliminares de Zeus". Hades sonrió de lado.

"¡No lo es!" Zeus le siseó.

"UH Huh."

**"¡ **_**Eres un cabrón, tú!"**_

_**Muy divertido. **_**Naruto pensó secamente cuando Helios se dejó caer en carcajadas mientras se sentaba y se frotaba la cara roja. "... Ese no es el punto".**

**"Lo que sea, iremos a donde sea más tarde", se quejó Thalia. Pronto se quedó dormida y Naruto arqueó una ceja.**

**"Bueno, bien, sé así". Naruto se levantó de la cama e hizo una mueca cuando el techo dio una sacudida ofendida por su estado de vestimenta, o la falta de ella. "Lo siento, Jiji ... Er, solo date la vuelta por un segundo para que pueda encontrar mis boxers".**

"Oh, sí, es cierto ... podemos ver en nuestras cabañas", se rió Poseidón, "¿Cómo estuvo el espectáculo?"

"¡Oh, lo juro, cuando realmente tienes una hija!"

Poseidón se encogió de hombros. "La última vez que lo comprobé fue hace unos siglos".

"¿Solo tienes hijos?" Percy parpadeó.

"Bueno, sobre todo hombres semidioses, sí". El rey de los mares asintió.

**Naruto se vistió rápidamente y se fue cuando otro trueno, mucho más fuerte que el primero, sonó cuando le dio a Thalia un ligero beso en la mejilla. No se molestó en usar la puerta, Naruto usó a ****Hiraishin ****para ir de la cabaña de su abuelo a la puerta de la cabina de sus cargas. El rubio entró e inmediatamente se sintió bienvenido, lo que lo hizo reír.**

**"También eres un buen hermano mayor, Lord Hades", dijo con una sonrisa al suelo. "Tengo que evitar que nuestros pequeños hermanos tengan cabezas grandes".**

"Solo tengo una cabeza mucho más serena sobre mis hombros". Hades sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Tu no!"

Hades solo lo señaló: "¿Es un berrinche lo que oigo?"

La cara de Zeus se oscureció ante eso.

**Hubo un ligero retumbo y Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Hazel y Bianca y tocaba la puerta. Un dúo de gruñidos suaves lo hizo sonreír.**

"¡No! ¡Agua mala!" Hazel gimió.

Percy se tocó la barbilla.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses". Frank fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

**"¿Tengo que conseguir dos cubos más de agua?"**

**"¡No!" Los escuchó gritar, ambos sonaron completamente despiertos. Naruto se rio de nuevo. Eran aprendices rápidos, esas hijas del inframundo.**

**"¡Bien! Hazel, despierta y prepárate para partir. Bianca, estás en el deber de Nico".**

**"¡ **_**Siempre**_** estoy ****en el deber de Nico!" Bianca gruñó de vuelta.**

Nico se encogió un poco ante eso, frunciendo el ceño.

**Naruto tarareó. "Cierto ... Entonces estás en servicio de Will hoy. Haré que Nico pase el rato con los camarones. Parecen llevarse bien".**

"¡Asombroso!" Leo jadeó.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco, Leo era demasiado para ser honesto.

**"Funciona para mí", dijo Bianca malhumorada, obviamente molesta porque se le negó más tiempo para dormir.**

**"¡Bien! Hazel, cuando estés listo, encuéntrame en el taller de Cabin Nine. Lleva a Nico contigo", dijo Naruto. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. "Tengo que tomar algunas cosas y enviar algunos mensajes instantáneos".**

**"¿Qué son los mensajes instantáneos?" escuchó a Hazel preguntar débilmente.**

**"Te lo diré después de que te duches", dijo Bianca con un bostezo.**

"Y la escena censurada". Frank dijo con firmeza.

"Wow, tiene razón". Percy silbó.

"A continuación, pido un sándwich para mí". Frank dijo. Un sándwich apareció ante él, "Maldita sea".

**Unos minutos más tarde encontró a Naruto en una llamada de mensajería instantánea con la ducha de su habitación actuando como el arcoíris. "Entonces, ¿cómo va el proyecto?"**

**Una mujer en el otro extremo rió y sus manos aplaudieron. "¡Maravillosamente! ¡A los niños les encanta el Tipo A y no se ha visto a ningún monstruo o miembro de las fuerzas del Enemigo! ¡De hecho, me enorgullece decir que no hay miedo en el centro de los Estados Unidos de A! "**

"Es bueno escuchar eso", Athena asintió, pero frunció el ceño, "¿Pero con quién está hablando?"

"Un contacto, duh". Ares se burló de ella.

"Lo sé, Buffoon. Tengo curiosidad por saber quién es ella".

**Naruto se rio entre dientes. "Me alegra oírlo. ¿Y los padres no sospechan nada?"**

**"Ni la facultad", dijo la mujer. Ella sonrió brillantemente. "Aunque tal vez algún día ..."**

**"No se enoje conmigo, señorita F." Naruto frunció el ceño.**

"... Espera, Frizz ... Señorita F ..." Apolo jadeó, señalando la imagen, "¡Señorita Frizzle!"

"¡De ninguna manera!" Thalia jadeó, obteniendo algunas miradas, "Magic School Bus for the win". Ella dijo en un tono severo.

"¿Quién es niño, quién es niño?" Apolo preguntó con entusiasmo.

"¿Quizás tiene una visión clara?" Atenea le dijo.

"¡Nah! ¡Todo lo increíble tiene que ser en parte dios!"

**"Olympus todavía está dividido de los Dioses Menores, por lo que existe una posible fuga. No podemos arriesgarnos a que salga ninguna información sobre el Proyecto Alpha".**

"¿Proyectos secretos del gobierno con niños involucrados?" Ares sonrió, "¡Me encantan esas cosas!"

"Y se pregunta por qué no está permitido cerca del campamento". Hermes le susurró a Atenea, quien asintió con la cabeza.

**"Por supuesto, manténgase a salvo y si necesita un lugar para esconderse, tengo ese complot listo y esperando por usted", dijo la señorita F. Había una bocina de autobús en el fondo y ella miró hacia la ventana. "Ah, parece que mi clase ha regresado de su último viaje de campo".**

"El autobús-!" Thalía chilló por lo bajo.

**Naruto sonrió. "No los haré esperar. La próxima vez que esté en el área tendremos que hacer un viaje grecorromano".**

**Miss F se rio. "¿No te preocupa que se filtre información?"**

**"Está bien, así que esperaremos hasta después de la Gran As-er, que Jerkhole sea sofocado", dijo Naruto cuando la señorita F frunció el ceño por su idioma. El me saludó. "Más tarde, Val".**

**"¡Adiós, Naruto! Hm ... creo que un tema ninja sería divertido en el próximo viaje", se dijo la señorita F antes de que se cortara el mensaje instantáneo.**

"¡Oh, Dios mío, ella es real!" Thalia aplaudió y se sonrojó cuando todos se rieron de ella, "¡Cállate! ¡Fue el mejor programa de aprendizaje!" Dijo severamente con mejillas rosadas.

"Está bien, Thalia". Annabeth se rió junto con Jason.

**Naruto sacudió la cabeza. "Qué chiflada, maldita mujer inteligente, sin embargo. Probablemente la más inteligente de Athena ...**

"…No." Apolo fulminó con la mirada a Athena, "¡NO!" Él tronó.

"Apolo." Artemisa comenzó.

"¡No! ¡Ella no merece el Frizz!"

Athena solo le sonrió.

**Incluso más inteligente que Annie ".**

Annabeth parecía molesta por eso.

"Es tan cierto."

"¡Thalia!"

Thalia la miró, "El Frizz lo sabe todo". Ella declaró severamente.

**Él sonrió. "No puedo esperar para conocer a su clase una vez que todo esto haya terminado. El mundo necesita más niños con visión clara".**

"Wow, ¿toda una clase de niños con visión clara?" Percy silbó.

"A Rachel le encantaría eso". Annabeth agregó.

**Naruto dejó la cabaña trece y se dirigió a la cabaña cinco. Los campistas se estaban despertando lentamente y algunos de sus hermanos ya estaban fuera de casa. El hijo rubio de Apolo subió los escalones y golpeó la puerta con el puño. Recibió una respuesta muy grosera de uno de los campistas antes de que otro campista le gritara por su idioma.**

**"Angus, ¡cuida esa boca tuya!" Clarice-er, Clarisse volvió a gritar en la cabina mientras abría la puerta. La áspera y dura hija de Ares abrió la puerta y miró a Naruto. "¿Qué quieres, rubia?"**

**"Quiero hablar con Mark, ¿te parece bien, Precious?" Naruto preguntó en lo que su padre había llamado "Ares hablar".**

"¡Ah! Toma notas, niños". Apolo sonrió mientras Ares se burlaba de él.

**Para usarlo magistralmente, tenía que hablar con todo su peso detrás de usted y mirar a alguien al mismo tiempo.**

"Eso es ... tan preciso". Frank parpadeó sorprendido.

**Naruto lo usó principalmente cuando estaba entrenando contra Percy o Thalia, ya que les hizo perder la calma.**

Thalia frunció el ceño ante eso mientras Percy meditaba.

**¿Y se preguntan por qué no lo habían golpeado todavía? En serio, ambos necesitan aprender a recuperarse en una pelea.**

Hades resopló ante eso, "Sí, eso es como decirle a su padre que esté de acuerdo en algo".

"Imposible." Los dos hijos menores de Kronos dijeron como uno.

**Clarisse lo fulminó con las dagas, pero había un indicio de respeto en sus ojos. Sin moverse de la puerta, Clarisse se echó hacia atrás y gritó. "¡Mark, levanta tu flojo trasero!"**

**"¡Oi! ¿Por qué jura ella pero yo no?"**

**"Porque si dejamos que jures, Angus, cualquier otra palabra que salga de tu boca sería censurada por Quirón", gruñó Mark mientras tomaba el lugar de Clarisse en la puerta. Dejó que una sonrisa cubriera su rostro. "¿Sup, Blondie? ¿Listo para que te pateen el trasero en otro combate?"**

**"Oh, Mark, coqueteas casual, tú", dijo Naruto secamente. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la Cabaña Nueve. "No, necesito ir a algún lado y necesito que vengas".**

**"¿Un boleto fuera del campamento? ¡Claro que sí! Dame un segundo y estaré listo", dijo Mark. Él cerró la puerta en la cara de Naruto y el rubio parpadeó con leve sorpresa.**

**"¿Eh, me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado encerrado en el campamento?" Se preguntó Naruto mientras saltaba del porche y se dirigía a la Cabaña Nueve.**

"Mark nunca hace nada más que entrenar". Annabeth dijo.

**Mientras se acercaba a las forjas, Naruto escuchó varios retumbos y algunos gritos bajos. Intrigado, Naruto pasó por la puerta principal y fue a la entrada de la fragua. Se agachó bajo una espiral de fuego y se cubrió la parte posterior de la cabeza con las manos. Naruto rodó debajo de una mesa al lado del enorme Smilodon copropietario de las Cabañas Nueve y Diez, Emery. La 'bella trabajadora' (como su nombre significa)**

"Qué nombre de copropiedad apropiado". Piper se rio.

"Estoy de acuerdo, me gusta". Leo sonrió.

**tenía sus grandes patas sobre su cabeza y soltaba un maullido bajo que sonaba sospechosamente como '¡no otra vez!'**

"Esa pobre gata", Reyna frunció el ceño, había estado en la fragua de los hijos de Vulcano antes, era un lugar peligroso.

**"¿Esto pasa a menudo?" Preguntó Naruto con una leve sonrisa mientras una ráfaga de fuego más grande provenía del centro de la fragua. Emery lo miró de plano con un gran ojo verde. Naruto acarició al gato prehistórico en la cabeza y sonrió. "Muy bien, quédate quieto, iré a verlo".**

**Emery no discutió cuando el ejército de Naruto se arrastró desde debajo de la mesa de trabajo hasta un banco que estaba más cerca de las forjas. Hubo un fuerte estallido y otro rugido seguido de una ola masiva de llamas.**

"¡Festus!" Leo vitoreó, Jason y Piper sonrieron junto con él.

**Mientras se movía de la tapa una vez más hacia la fuente, Naruto escuchó dos voces familiares discutiendo.**

**"Te digo, Chuck, es el desplazamiento del ala. Tienes que darles dos pulgadas más".**

**"Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Valdez. Tiene un tornillo suelto en la mandíbula. Esto sería mucho más fácil si tuviéramos los esquemas originales ..."**

**"Bah, esquemas, grasas de pescado ..."**

**"... Acabas de inventar esa palabra".**

**"¿Entonces?"**

**"¿Y te preguntas por qué estás soltero?"**

**"¡Cállate!"**

"¡Ya no estoy soltero!" Leo replicó. Además, cuando explotó, ¡regresó!

**Naruto asomó la cabeza al lado de la mesa de trabajo justo al lado de la fragua y se quedó boquiabierto. "... De ninguna manera ..."**

**"¡Oh, hola Gringo!" Leo le sonrió desde donde estaba sentado en la espalda de un dragón gigante de bronce. Le entregó una llave inglesa a Beckendorf, que colgaba de la mandíbula del dragón y tenía las piernas alrededor del cuello para mantenerlo en su lugar. "¿Ven a ver nuestra increíble creación?"**

"Más bien un trabajo de reparación", corrigió Hefesto.

"Pero lo recreé más tarde". Leo señaló.

"Cierto." El dios herrero admitió.

**"Leo ... Chuck ... ¿qué ...?" Naruto estaba estupefacto. "¿¡Que es eso!?"**

**"¿Esto? ¡Esto es Festo!" Leo dijo con una sonrisa.**

**"Nunca estuvimos de acuerdo en eso", dijo Beckendorf secamente mientras apretaba una tuerca en la mandíbula del dragón.**

"Se _tiene_ que ser ese nombre. Ningún otro iba a funcionar!" Piper dijo que amaba a ese dragón.

**El dragón sacudió la cabeza y expulsó llamas de su boca. Beckendorf lo golpeó con la llave en la mano. "Ya basta, bebé grande".**

**"Fácil, Chuck, ¡me llevó dos días hacer bien ese plato!" Leo le dijo a su hermano.**

"Debe haber sido un día lento". Leo se frotó la barbilla.

**Beckendorf puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo que sea, dame el Phillips para que pueda revisar los dientes".**

**"Sí, sí ..." dijo Leo, metiendo la mano en una bolsa alrededor de su cintura. Rebuscó por un momento antes de sacar la herramienta solicitada y arrojarla. "Aqui tienes."**

**"Gracias", dijo Beckendorf mientras metía la llave en la boca abierta del dragón. "Pellizca el combustible, ¿quieres? No quiero perder esa llave".**

**"Derecho." Leo levantó una placa en el cuello del dragón y usó dos alicates para cerrar algunos cables. "Muy bien, el fuego está apagado".**

"¿Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pellizcar algunos cables?" Jason preguntó.

"Sí, no era como si su estómago estuviera lleno de fuego o algo así". Leo puso los ojos en blanco.

**"Sabes, has estado asustando a la pobre Emery con ese fuego", dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al gato. Volvió a mirar a Beckendorf. "Duda que a Silena le gustaría si asas a su gatito".**

**Leo se rió ante la posible insinuación mientras Beckendorf les frunció el ceño. "Oh, está bien. Es solo un pollo grande. La cabina diez lo mimó como un gatito".**

"Por supuesto que lo harían". Afrodita asintió con la cabeza.

"Algún protector". Hefesto se burló.

**"Además, esto es una recompensa por todas las veces que ha enganchado mi comida", dijo Leo con una leve mirada al gato.**

**"Y te preguntas por qué McLean es el único en esa cabaña que te quiere", dijo Beckendorf secamente.**

**Leo hizo un puchero. "¡A Silena le gusto!"**

**"Silena te tolera porque **_**me**_** gustas", corrigió Beckendorf.**

"¡Quemar!"

Leo fulminó con la mirada a Piper, "Chica, eso hiere mis sentimientos, como un gran momento".

**Agarró la llave y la sacó. "Los dientes están limpios. Suelta las llamas de la guerra, Scotty".**

**Leo frunció el ceño mientras sacaba los alicates de donde estaban pellizcados. "Odio ese espectáculo".**

"¡Lo sé!" Leo frunció el ceño de acuerdo.

"Oye, no te preocupes por los clásicos". Apolo dijo severamente.

**"Resistente, me encanta". Beckendorf dijo con una sonrisa. Él movió la llave hacia Leo. "Si prestaste atención a otras cosas además de la basura Vulcana, ¡de qué deberías estar orgulloso!"**

"Tu realmente deberías." Dijo el padre del niño.

"Nunca." Leo resopló.

**"¡El Sr. Spock puede bi-!"**

**"¿Estás hablando mal señor Spock, **_**camarones**_** ?" Preguntó Naruto humildemente.**

**Leo cerró la boca y frunció el ceño al pensar en su respuesta. "...¿No?"**

**"Oh, bien. Odio oírte hablar mal de uno de los personajes favoritos de Michael en la televisión", dijo Naruto con indiferencia.**

**Leo frunció el ceño cuando le recordó a su primer amigo en el campamento, aparte de los dos con él ahora. "Golpe bajo, Gringo ..."**

"Bueno, ¡no puede apuntar exactamente alto!"

El dios del fuego miró a su hermano de guerra por ese, ya que todos se rieron un poco ante eso.

**"Ninja. Los golpes bajos son mi especialidad". Naruto se encogió de hombros. Miró al dragón mientras se estremecía. "Entonces ... Festo, ¿eh?"**

**"Nunca, ugh, olvídalo. Sí, este es Festus", dijo Beckendorf con un suspiro. Golpeó la parte de atrás de sus nudillos sobre él. "Gran trozo de bronce, ¿verdad?"**

**"¿Puede volar con esas alas?" Preguntó Naruto. Obtuvo dos miradas incrédulas. "¿Qué? Es una pregunta legítima".**

**"Bueno, piensa con quién estás hablando, Gringo". Leo gruñó agriamente. Miró al dragón con una amplia sonrisa. "¡Por supuesto que puede volar!"**

"Somos simplemente así de asombrosos". Leo asintió de acuerdo.

**"Teóricamente", dijo Beckendorf. Se frotó el cuello. "Todavía no hemos tenido tiempo para correr".**

**"Sí, entre el auto, algunas armas y ejercicios de defensa, ha sido casi imposible trabajar en Festus", dijo Leo con un gemido. Él frunció el ceño a Naruto. "Tu pequeño anuncio tampoco ayudó".**

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. "Lo que sea, el campo necesitaba saberlo. Podríamos haber venido a otra guerra. Lo que me recuerda, Cabin Six y los Praetors realmente deberían reunirse para hablar sobre sus problemas".**

"Sí, porque hablar lo va a mejorar". Annabeth frunció el ceño.

"Podría haber sido si no fuera por el campamento bombardeado". Reyna le dijo.

"Sí, pero no hay Percy allí para ayudar a calmar al griego con ustedes".

Reyna frunció los labios, eso era cierto.

**Beckendorf resopló. "Habla, sí. La llamada de sangre de Annabeth aseguraría que todo funcione sin problemas".**

**"Ella está cegada por su arrogancia. Deje que se enfríe y reflexione sobre su cabeza", dijo Naruto con fe en su hermana.**

"Fue solo la conmoción inicial del asunto". Annabeth declaró.

Hazel puso los ojos en blanco, "¿Tratando de cubrirte el trasero, Annabeth?"

Annabeth le hizo un puchero.

**Él inclinó la cabeza pensativamente. "O tal vez deberíamos hacer que Waterboy actúe como embajador o algo así ... De nuevo, a los romanos no les gusta Neptuno como a los griegos no les gusta Hades, o más bien no.**

"Al menos les gusta más Plutón". Hades resopló.

"Recibo muy pocas ofrendas". Poseidón reflexionó sobre el hecho. Además, ¡Júpiter era aún más imbécil que Zeus! Bueno, más respetable, pero sigue siendo un gran imbécil con la forma en que el campamento lleva su nombre.

**Hablando de mi jefe, ¿te importaría vigilar a Nico por unos días?**

**Beckendorf frunció el ceño. "¿Vas a salir de nuevo?"**

**"Te dije que deberíamos haber trabajado en su auto esta mañana", dijo Leo.**

**"Y les dije que Festus era una prioridad más grande que una actualización. Es un técnico más nuevo y el auto de Naruto es casi tan rápido como podría ser", dijo Beckendorf. Fue a una mesa de trabajo y comenzó a revolver las cosas.**

**"¡Pero podría ser más rápido!" Leo frunció el ceño.**

**Beckendorf sacudió la cabeza. "El rendimiento es bueno, no hay necesidad de seguir empujando los límites. Empuja demasiado y podrías irritar accidentalmente a uno de los dioses. Confía en mí, eso nunca es bueno".**

"Él dice la verdad sobre eso", asintió Apolo, "tenemos las ruedas más calientes por alguna razón".

**Encontró lo que estaba buscando y se lo arrojó a Naruto. Era una nueva llave del auto. "Instalé algunas funciones de seguridad anoche".**

**"¡¿Es por eso que no se me permitió acercarme ?!" Leo exigió con el ceño fruncido.**

"¡Amigo, me muevo en seguridad!"

Piper sacudió la cabeza, "No, no lo hace".

"¡Lo hago!"

Jason solo se rió de sus bromas.

**"Sí. Si no lo hubiera hecho, hubieras intentado instalar ese viejo lanzacohetes que encontramos en la esquina trasera", dijo secamente Beckendorf.**

**Leo frunció los labios y miró a Naruto. "Dame unos minutos con tu auto".**

"Por eso, también por encima".

"¿Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Reina de Belleza?"

**"No quiero un lanzacohetes", dijo Naruto al recordar su carrera con Ares. Era lo suficientemente mortal con solo sus clones. Añadir misiles a la mezcla? Naruto se estremeció ante la idea.**

"Pensamiento", se burló Ares. ¡Cualquier hombre _verdadero_ tendría un lanzacohetes en su viaje!

**Leo hizo un puchero. "¡Ustedes están restringiendo mi espíritu creativo!"**

**"Leo, si realmente significa eso, construye tu propia máquina de muerte", dijo Beckendorf secamente. "Pero no usando Festus o el auto de Naruto".**

**Naruto se rascó la barbilla. "Sabes, esa no es realmente una mala idea ..."**

**Leo sonrió mientras la frente de Beckendorf se arrugó en confusión.**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó el niño mayor de Smith.**

**"Sabiendo lo que hacemos sobre las fuerzas enemigas, están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para ganar", dijo Naruto. Señaló a Leo. "Como comandante de las fuerzas de Black Ops, te ordeno que construyas una máquina que pueda rivalizar con los tanques de hoy. Consíguenos una máquina de muerte sobre ruedas, Leo. Considéralo tu primer Proyecto Top Secret".**

"¡Me encantan las cosas secretas!" Leo sonrió, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Piper, "Dije que lamentaba haberte engañado".

"Todavía duele", Piper frunció el ceño.

**La sonrisa de Leo se hizo añicos y saludó al niño mayor. "Lo tienes, Jefe. ¿Alguna información que puedas darme?"**

**"Algunas fuentes dicen que algunos niños han estado pasando el rato cerca de bases militares", dijo Naruto al recordar la información que provenía de sus círculos.**

"Niños inteligentes, almacenen esas armas".

"Sabes que ese es el enemigo, ¿verdad?" Hermes frunció el ceño a Ares.

"Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dije". El dios de la guerra se cruzó de brazos.

**Quería enviar un equipo para investigar, pero Annabeth y Percy rechazaron su misión, declarándola demasiado peligrosa, especialmente con las defensas del campo tan bajas. Esto tendría que hacer. "Quiero que esto sea grande y mezquino, pero simple de operar, incluso por control remoto".**

**"¿No automatizado?" Leo preguntó. Los engranajes giraban en su cabeza y la sonrisa se negó a desaparecer.**

"Estamos condenados." Nico dijo secamente.

**"No quiero que sea pirateado". Naruto frunció el ceño. "Sin embargo, mantenlo bajo. Beck, ¿puedo confiar en ti para no hablar de eso?"**

**"Si tengo mi propia tarea", dijo Beckendorf con un pequeño ceño celoso mientras Leo le sonreía.**

**Naruto buscó en un bolsillo y sacó un pergamino marcado con el Kanji para 'Planes'. Se trasladó a una mesa y desenrolló el pergamino, desbloqueando un dossier que había hecho unas semanas atrás. Naruto volvió a enrollar el pergamino y le entregó el expediente a Beckendorf, quien lo abrió y comenzó a revisarlo. Leo trató de mirarlo, pero Naruto lo golpeó en la nuca.**

**"¡Ai! Gringo, ¿qué demonios?" el latino fulminó con la mirada al rubio, quien se encontró con la mirada con uno de los suyos.**

**"Tienes tus órdenes. **_**Muévete**_** ". Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron y Leo se alejó de la intensidad.**

**"Dios, ¿mucho paranoico?" Leo se quejó para sí mismo. "Vamos, Festus, pongámonos a trabajar".**

"Charlas secretas, ¿eh?" Annabeth tarareó pensando: "Me pregunto qué está pasando ahora".

"¿Cosas de ninja?"

Annabeth le dio a su novio una mirada seca.

**El dragón se volvió y lo siguió felizmente mientras Beckendorf continuaba leyendo. Cerró el dossier y miró a Naruto con ojos duros. "¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo que haga?"**

"¿Aceptará esta misión, agente especial Double O Beck?"

"Oh, eso fue tonto", gimió Thalia ante la broma de Nico.

"¡No fue tan malo!"

**"Querías tu propia asignación y no ofendes a Leo, pero no es lo suficientemente maduro como para manejar este tipo de cosas. Eso es bueno, Annabeth y Percy pueden usarlo", dijo Naruto. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Beckendorf. "Esto va a ser difícil, pero tengo el presentimiento de que al final te resultará útil. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"**

"Está bien, ahora tengo mucha curiosidad". Piper admitió.

"Todos lo somos." Jason le dijo.

**"...Si."**

**"¿Puedes mantenerlo en secreto?"**

**"Si."**

**"¿Desde tu cabaña?"**

**"Si."**

**"¿Incluso de Silena?"**

**El ceño de Beckendorf creció pero su mirada no vaciló. "Si."**

"Oooh" Afrodita se rió del drama secreto.

**Naruto le dio una palmada en el hombro y asintió. "Buen hombre. Comienza. Sigue las indicaciones hacia el bosque. No dejes que nadie te siga. Ni siquiera Chiron".**

**"Lo tienes ... Señor". Beckendorf dobló el archivo debajo de su brazo y fue al banco donde agarró dos cajas de herramientas antes de salir de la cabina. Naruto lo observó caminar hacia el bosque y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Leo.**

**"¿Te importa mantener a Nico ocupado mientras yo no estoy?" Preguntó.**

**Leo levantó la vista de sus planos y arqueó una ceja. "¿Ocupado cómo?"**

**"Entretenido, ocupado, algo así que no está volviendo loco a Bianca o tratando de que lo maten para demostrar su valía", dijo Naruto.**

Nico se cruzó de brazos, "No hago eso".

"Will dice que eres demasiado imprudente".

Nico hizo un puchero ante eso mientras Annabeth tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

**Leo se volvió y le dio una sonrisa torcida. "¿Puedo jugar con tu auto cuando vuelvas?"**

**"Bien. ¿Trato?"**

**"Listo, Gringo. Ahora vence antes de que pida algo más", dijo Leo con un movimiento de espanto.**

**Naruto estaba apoyado contra la puerta de su auto con un pergamino en sus manos cuando Mark y Hazel entraron. Rápidamente enrollo el pergamino con un movimiento de su muñeca y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Nico con Leo?"**

**"... ¿Eh? Sí, claro ..." Hazel dijo, aunque parecía un poquito fuera de sí.**

"¿Eso es de despertar? ¿O de ver a Leo?" Piper se preguntó en voz alta.

Hazel le dio un ligero empujón con un puchero en la cara.

Piper solo se rio.

**"Bien. ¿Te pones, Mark?"**

**Mark sonrió y agarró el mango de su espada por la cadera. "¿A quién estamos matando?"**

**"Esperemos que nadie". Mark frunció el ceño ante el comentario y Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. "Pero vamos a recuperar a un hijo de Marte".**

**"... ¿Otro romano?" Preguntó Mark, intrigado. Una sonrisa le partió la cara. "¿Y un runt de Marte también? Me pregunto qué tan bien pelea".**

"Uh ..." Frank se apagó. No era tan bueno al principio. Esto iba a ser realmente vergonzoso.

**"Lo descubriremos después de que lo recojamos. Luego iremos al Campamento Júpiter. Les daré más detalles sobre el camino", dijo Naruto. Abrió la puerta y deslizó su asiento hacia adelante. "Entra, Hazel".**

**Mientras la hija de Plutón se subía al auto, Mark miró a su alrededor con un poco de sorpresa. "¿Qué, no viene tu novia?"**

**"Lia-chan no quería despertarse", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tímida.**

**"... Te vas sin decirle dónde, ¿verdad?" Mark preguntó. Incluso él sabía que era una idea estúpida. Especialmente cuando la cabeza caliente conocida como Thalia Grace estaba involucrada. Ella siempre estaba al tanto, punto.**

"Maldita sea," Thalia asintió con el ceño fruncido. Esto no fue tan genial.

**Naruto no dijo nada sobre el tema y deslizó su asiento hacia atrás. "¿Quieres ir a este viaje o no?"**

**"... Hombre, cuando ella te mate, espero obtener un asiento en la primera fila", dijo Mark con una sonrisa mientras caminaba y se subía al lado del pasajero.**

"Es muy amable de su parte decirlo". Atenea dijo ingeniosamente.

"¿Yo se, verdad?" Ares asintió de acuerdo.

**Su espada se redujo a un bolígrafo y, ante la ceja arqueada de Naruto, sonrió. "Prissy no es el único cuya espada puede disfrazarse de bolígrafo".**

"¡Ese imitador!" Percy gritó después de leer la línea.

"Bueno, la imitación es la mejor forma de halagar". Annabeth le dijo.

"¡Todavía!"

**"Ese es realmente el nombre más tonto que he escuchado", dijo Naruto secamente mientras arrancaba el auto.**

**Mark ajustó su asiento. "Oh, lo sé. Es tan malo que es bueno, ¿sabes?"**

**"Cierto," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Él subió el volumen como un pisotón familiar, un pisotón aplaudido provenía del estéreo. Hazel se cubrió las orejas con el ceño fruncido mientras Mark sonreía con saña.**

**"¡Esta canción es la mierda!" Mark vitoreó mientras golpeaba sus puños en el tablero y luego aplaudía al ritmo de la música. "¡Nosotros te haremos temblar!"**

**Hazel jadeó ante la jurada marca**

"Ugh, cuarenta años". Leo puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Oye!" Hazel frunció el ceño ante eso. ¡Era un lenguaje muy malo!

**usó y Naruto se echó a reír mientras presionaba el acelerador. Naruto golpeó el costado de su puño en el volante.**

**"¿Que es esto?" Preguntó Hazel, con la cara roja por la letra que ambos chicos cantaban.**

**"¡Esto es Rock n 'Roll, chico!" Mark lo vitoreó. "¡La mejor música del planeta!"**

"Ugh, eso es muy obstinado. La música en general es increíble, no solo un género". Apolo dijo, mirando apagada.

**El rubor de Hazel se oscureció y Naruto dejó escapar un whoo.**

**"¡Nosotros te haremos temblar!" Los dos muchachos cantaron junto con el coro y asintieron con la cabeza mientras salían rápidamente del estado y se dirigían hacia el norte, ambos conscientes de que su viaje no sería un buen comienzo.**

"Siempre lo es". El hijo de Poseidón declaró objetivamente.

"Pásalo, Percy". Piper dijo, alcanzando el libro con entusiasmo.

"Aquí tienes Piper". El hijo del mar respondió.

* * *

**En cuanto a los que piden una lectura del Hijo de la locura. Bueno, sé que **_**está**_** hecho. Pero todavía no lo estoy cargando. Entonces, ya sabes, ten un poco de paciencia. Estará listo en unas pocas semanas. He estado muy ocupado con RL y tal y quiero guardarlo para un día lluvioso.**

**Además, ¿puede la gente dejar de pedirme que haga lecturas para otras historias? Solo hago esto ya que Bones y yo nos divertimos haciéndolos. Si hubiera querido hacer otras historias, ya las habría escrito. Por favor ten en cuenta eso gracias.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de ****_Naruto_**** o ****_Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos_**

* * *

**Lectura: Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte III: Los Argonautas**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

"¿Soy solo yo o esta lectura se redujo?" Leo preguntó mientras Piper tomaba un vaso de agua para prepararse. "Además, Reina de Belleza, solo estás leyendo, no corriendo una maratón".

"En orden, tal vez lo es. Y dos, cállate", dijo Piper mientras comenzaba a leer.

Leo bajó la cabeza. "Tan malo."

**El cielo estaba oscuro sobre el Campamento Mestizo. Las nubes se llenaron de lluvia y un viento frío barrió a los campistas mientras caminaban de una actividad a otra. El consejero y el director de actividades no le prestaron atención, ambos absortos en un juego de pinochle. Sin embargo, el centauro envió una mirada curiosa a la Cabaña Uno de vez en cuando, preguntándose si debería tratar de calmar la fuente del mal tiempo.**

"Thalia está teniendo su período".

"¡Annabeth!" Thalia gritó, su cara estaba roja. ¡Eso solo sucedió una vez!

Jason se veía verde. "Bueno, ahora esas palabras están atrapadas en mi cabeza. Gracias, Annabeth".

**Quirón decidió no hacerlo cuando un rayo rebotó en la barrera protectora alrededor del campamento. Extendió sus fichas ante él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el Sr. D se enfureció por su discusión con Kakashi.**

"Viejo descarado bastardo". Dioniso se enfureció junto con el otro. Oh, cómo le encantaría golpearlo.

**El centauro estaba seguro de que Annabeth lograría que Thalia se calmara eventualmente.**

**Hubo un relámpago en la distancia y Quirón se estremeció.**

**Bueno, con suerte, Annabeth podría calmar a la hija de Zeus.**

Percy le dio a su novia una palmada en el hombro, ella lo necesitaba.

"Gracias", la rubia se rió entre dientes ante las payasadas de Percy.

"Es lo que hago."

"McLean, lee". Thalia gruñó. "Antes de vomitar por su felicidad".

**"¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Lo voy a matar!"**

"Bueno, eso es grosero con tu futura suegra". Hera olisqueó con disgusto. "Pero es de esperarse".

La palma de Thalia se abrió y cerró, sintió el deseo de sostener su arco.

**Annabeth, Ranger y Washington vieron a Thalia caminar de un lado a otro en las habitaciones de su cabaña mientras ella gritaba. ¿Sobre a quién se le preguntaría? Bueno, en sus palabras actuales, ella describiría el tema de su furia como ...**

**"¡Es un bastardo egoísta, desconsiderado y con cara de bigote!" Thalia gritó mientras lanzaba sus brazos al aire, y el techo retumbó de acuerdo con ella.**

Zeus asintió, su hija tenía toda la razón.

"Sin embargo, no es un bastardo". Hera no estuvo de acuerdo.

"No en el sentido literal". Zeus le dijo a su esposa.

"¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan cariñoso?"

Zeus se negó a responder a su reina.

**Bien que.**

**Annabeth se rascó ociosamente a Washington detrás de la oreja mientras golpeaba con una pata a Ranger, que yacía a los pies de Annabeth sin preocuparse del mundo. El smilodon de Cabin Six pesaba cien libras más que su hermano, pero era fácilmente más inteligente. No hasta el punto del habla humana, pero sus ojos habían reflejado los orbes calculadores que tenía cada hijo de Atenea.**

"¿Cómo le haces eso a un gato antiguo?" Piper hizo una pausa en su lectura.

"Soy _muy_ bueno entrenando animales". Annabeth respondió obedientemente.

Jason le dio un codazo a Percy. "Creo que vas a tener un perro".

Percy resopló. "Ya sabia eso."

**Eso, y él estaba mucho más atento a su humano, incluso hasta el punto de sentarse fuera del baño cuando tenía que usarlo.**

**Curiosamente, Annabeth no se ofendió. Ella pensó que mostraba lealtad.**

"Es un poco espeluznante", dijo Percy, pero gruñó cuando Annabeth le dio un codazo en el costado.

**"Thalia, has ido en cada búsqueda con él desde que llegó aquí", dijo Annabeth con calma. "Debía haber un momento en que no pudieras ir". Thalia la fulminó con la mirada. Annabeth no se inmutó, un testimonio de su coraje, y miró a Ranger. "Y tampoco es que se haya llevado a Ranger cuando se fue".**

**"¡Ese no es el punto!" Thalia replicó. "¡Debería haberme dicho que se iba!"**

"¿Qué eres, su madre?" Percy le preguntó al Cazador.

"Siento que soy contigo, Percy". Annabeth arrastró las palabras, entendiendo perfectamente a la otra Thalia.

"De acuerdo. Tengo dos alborotadores a los que vigilar", dijo Piper con un suspiro.

Leo y Jason se enfurruñaron mientras Frank sonreía cuando Hazel solo le sonrió.

**Annabeth arqueó una ceja. "¿Nunca mencionó que tenía que irse? ¿Ni una vez?"**

**"¡Si!"**

**"¿Estás seguro? ¿Recordarías algo sobre él diciendo algo sobre esto?"**

**La ira de Thalia disminuyó ligeramente al pensar en la mañana. Naruto había tratado de despertarla por alguna estúpida razón: Thalia gimió y palmeó su rostro. "Oh, maldita sea".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"...Nada.**

"¡Mentiroso!"

El cazador frunció el ceño al dios del sol. En serio, su comentario se estaba volviendo molesto. Incluso más que antes.

**Ugh, necesito ir a golpear algo. Vamos. Thalia gimió mientras se precipitaba hacia la puerta. Ranger se levantó y la siguió, Annabeth y Washington pisándole los talones. La hija de Zeus se quejó sobre su 'novio idiota' y Annabeth estaba segura de haber visto un destello. de relámpagos en la distancia.**

**A medida que se acercaban a los campos de combate, encontraron una multitud de campistas en el borde del área. Thalia los separó fácilmente: nadie es tan tonto o arrogante como para meterse en el camino de Thalia cuando está tan enojada, la última persona que lo intentó todavía se retorcía cada vez que veía a Thalia, y las dos niñas y sus antiguos gatos pronto se dieron cuenta de por qué estaban reunidos en un grupo.**

**Kakashi estaba parado frente a un hombre de su estatura que llevaba la chaqueta antibalas Konoha como él. El hombre era ... extraño, incluso para los estándares de Demigod.**

Leo se cruzó de brazos, su rostro severo. "¡Ja! Seremos los jueces de eso".

**Su cabello negro estaba cortado en un cuenco perfecto y ****_enormes_**** cejas descansaban sobre sus ojos. Fue como las orugas que decidieron dormir en la cara del hombre. No era feo, pero las cejas lo distraían tanto ... Eso y el apretado spandex verde que llevaba se aferraba a su cuerpo, que, por cierto, estaba construido como el de un dios.**

"... Está bien, eso es bastante extraño". Leo admitió.

"¡Ah! ¡Mátalo con fuego, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo!" Afrodita chilló de miedo y miró a su esposo. ¡Era una monstruosidad a la moda!

"¿Qué?" preguntó el dios herrero cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposa lo estaba mirando con algo más que disgusto u odio.

"¡Fuego! ¡Mata! ¡Ahora!"

"... Si él te atrapa así, entonces creo que lo dejaré en paz".

Afrodita parecía horrorizada por las palabras de su esposo.

**"Te digo Kakashi, esta vez seré el vencedor. ¡Ahora, elige el desafío!" El hombre le sonrió a Kakashi, quien suspiró.**

**"Guy, no te invité a invitar aquí para tener otro concurso o combate". El shinobi de pelo blanco se frotó el ojo. "El civil-er, el taijutsu de Demigods ... es ... er ..."**

Reyna entrecerró los ojos. "Escuchamos ese resbalón de la lengua".

"Bueno, los ninjas están construidos rotundamente según nuestros estándares". Hazel le dijo a la hija de la guerra.

"Entiendo eso, pero aún se siente degradante".

"Tengo que estar del lado de ella en este caso". Percy estuvo de acuerdo con un firme asentimiento.

**Kakashi se frotó la nuca y miró a los adolescentes reunidos.**

**El hombre, Guy, se echó a reír. "¡Ven, ahora, Kakashi! ¡No puede ser tan malo que ****_mi_**** eterno rival les enseñe!"**

**"¿Enseñándonos?" Alguien gimió desde la derecha. Annabeth se volvió y vio a un hijo de Afrodita cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño a su hermano mayor enmascarado. "Más bien no está intentando nada y está leyendo su libro".**

**"Si me hicieras un desafío, Mitchell, guardaría mi libro", dijo Kakashi secamente.**

Afrodita hizo un puchero, ¿cómo podría su propio hijo decirle eso a su hermano? ¿Estaba tratando de hacer que se vean descuidados? ¡Escandaloso!

**Mantuvo su ojo en Guy. "Hazme un sólido y ayúdame con su taijutsu".**

**Annabeth frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante. "Nuestra mano a mano no está mal".**

**Kakashi le dio una mirada seca. "Naruto cuando comenzó la academia era un luchador mejor que todos ustedes. Y él era un luchador callejero. Todavía lo es, en cierto modo".**

**"¡Su Rana Kata lo ha ayudado, eso y las Llamas de la Juventud lo empoderan!" Guy anunció con un grito entusiasta. Señaló a Kakashi. "¡A diferencia de ti, mi genial y moderno rival! ¡La pasión de Naruto-kun por las peleas encarna la Primavera de la Juventud, y sus llamas juveniles arden brillantemente! ¡Pero estoy seguro de que él y Lee tienen la misma cantidad de Energía Juvenil, y sus peleas como ¡el nuestro encenderá las llamas de la juventud para la próxima generación! "**

"Estoy con Afrodita, mátala con fuego". Leo estuvo de acuerdo, era un joven hippy loco.

"Toma el spray de pimienta y clavalo en los ojos". Ares gruñó, ¡volvieron a ser los años 70! ¡Todavía podía oír a Apolo decir psicodélico!

Mientras tanto, Apolo tarareaba la fiebre de Boogie.

**Kakashi se volvió hacia él con una mirada apagada. "¿Hm? ¿Dices algo, Guy?"**

**Guy parecía que estaba visiblemente golpeado. Rápidamente se recuperó y levantó un puño mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. "¡Maldice tu actitud genial y moderna, Kakashi!"**

**"... ¿Naruto tuvo que lidiar con esto? Me duele el cerebro". Murmuró Annabeth**

Annabeth dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. "No es de extrañar que Naruto estuviera loco".

**lo que hizo que Thalia asintiera horrorizada.**

**"¿Estamos seguros de que esto no es una especie de insinuación?" Alguien susurró detrás de ellos. "Tal vez Kakashi y este tipo son como ... amantes o algo así".**

Afrodita siseó como un gato ofendido. "¡Nunca!"

"¿Pensé que eras todo sobre el amor?" Artemisa preguntó con una sonrisa fantasmagórica.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no con los monstruos. ¡Bleh, incluso yo tengo estándares!" proclamó la diosa del amor.

"Es curioso, ya que decides acostarte con él". Athena hizo un gesto a Ares, que se estaba hurgando la nariz.

Afrodita se rió ligeramente, su sonrisa forzada.

**"¿Amantes?" Los semidioses saltaron cuando Guy apareció detrás del altavoz con una expresión sombría en su rostro. "No, mi amigo juvenil. ¡Kakashi y yo no somos amantes, somos rivales eternos! ¡Guerreros destinados a enfrentarse por toda la eternidad, para ver las llamas de los jóvenes que arden más!" Miró a Kakashi con una sonrisa amistosa. "¿No es así, Kakashi?"**

**"... Oh, Mikoto, tus llamas de juventud son definitivamente las más brillantes", dijo Kakashi con una risita mientras pasaba la página de su libro.**

**"¡Kakashi! ¡Eso es muy desagradable!" Guy exclamó con un ceño fruncido prominente en su rostro mientras los rostros de los semidioses se ponían rojos.**

**Kakashi lo miró con un solo parpadeo. "Pero ... Naruto escribió esta parte".**

**"¿Qué?" Thalia preguntó bruscamente. Annabeth bajó la cabeza y gimió. Estaba tan cerca de hacer que Thalia se calmara.**

Percy rio. "Eso no es posible."

"Puedo estar tranquilo". Thalia frunció el ceño.

"Sí, cuando estableces las reglas. ¡Arroja algo que te ponga fuera de control! ¡Tenemos un pararrayos!"

Piper suspiró. "Al menos Jason está tranquilo y sereno".

Jason sonrió al complemento mientras Thalia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Ella podría estar tranquila! En cualquier momento que ella quisiera ser.

**Guy se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. "No es muy moderno o genial inventar mentiras sobre tu estudiante, Kakashi".**

**"No estoy mintiendo, incluso hay una nota de reconocimiento de Jiraiya-sama", dijo Kakashi mientras giraba su libro y señalaba el asterisco al lado de la imagen gráfica. El ojo del shinobi se cerró con una sonrisa orgullosa. "¡¿Ves ?! 'Arte y escena de mi aprendiz, Naruto - Jiraiya'".**

Apolo miró con orgullo. "¡Ese es mi chico!"

Artemisa y Hera parecían disgustadas. Uno por el hecho de que aparentemente era el único sobrino bueno que ella había escrito y dibujado porno, y el otro por ser su campeón para hacer tal cosa.

Zeus, sin embargo, estaba sopesando los pros y los contras de tener un semidiós en el campamento que había escrito porno.

**Guy se movió de nuevo, más rápido de lo que uno podía parpadear, y escudriñó las palabras mientras ignoraba la imagen al lado. Se ahuecó la barbilla y miró al cielo pensativo. "Hm, si bien el tema en sí es muy insalubre, la expresión y la pasión mostradas muestran y capturan con precisión la primavera de la juventud". Las lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Guy y él apretó el puño con fuerza. "Naruto-kun ... ¡realmente un guerrero de la JUVENTUD!"**

"Está bien, llevo un registro de cuántas veces dice juventud", dijo Leo mientras sacaba un dispositivo que contaría para él.

**"¡Sí!" Kakashi chirrió. Enterró su rostro nuevamente en su libro. "Y no puedo esperar para la próxima entrega".**

**"¿Próxima entrega? Pero, eh, Jiraiya-sama está muerta", dijo Guy.**

**Kakashi dio vuelta la página y se rió. "Sí, sí lo es. Pero Naruto, que yo sepa, no lo es".**

**Thalia gruñó y los truenos retumbaron.**

"No te preocupes, Thalia, estoy seguro de que dejará las cosas de la habitación fuera. A menos que haga calor, por supuesto ...", reflexionó Hermes mientras los dientes de Thalia se apretaban.

**Annabeth se frotó la cabeza y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. ¿Debe Kakashi realmente abrir eso ahora mismo?**

**"... ¡Oh, entonces Naruto-kun planea seguir los pasos literarios de Jiraiya!" Guy ocultó su rostro y lloró desagradablemente en su brazo. "¡Eso es ... eso es tan hermoso! ¡El alumno que encarna el trabajo de su maestro es impulsado por la pasión, la determinación y la ****_juventud_**** ! ¡El trabajo duro de Naruto-kun es muy inspirador!" Guy bajó el brazo y levantó un dedo, con la cara limpia de las lágrimas que alguna vez estuvieron allí y sus ojos llenos de fuego. "¡Yosh! ¡Realizaré quinientas vueltas alrededor de este campamento en mis manos! ¡Si no puedo hacer eso, entonces realizaré ****_ochocientas_**** flexiones en mis dedos meñiques!"**

"Ahora _que_ pagaría por ver". El dios de la guerra sonrió.

**"Después de que me ayudas a entrenar a los niños", dijo Kakashi antes de que Guy pudiera salir corriendo.**

**Guy lo miró confundido y luego sonrió. "¡Brillante Kakashi! ¡Tendremos a todos juntos! ¡Pueden correr de pie y si no pueden realizar quinientas vueltas, entonces harán ochocientas flexiones conmigo!"**

"¿Quinientas vueltas? ¡Pero eso tomaría todo el día!" Nico se quedó boquiabierto.

"Eso _es una_ locura". Murmuró Annabeth.

Jason sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, estoy entendiendo que todos los ninjas necesitan estar en algún nivel de locura".

"Acepté eso en el primer libro", dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros. Él sonrió, fue agradable estar por delante de la curva.

**Una ola de temor se precipitó sobre los semidioses reunidos alrededor de los dos shinobi.**

**Thalia se inclinó hacia Annabeth. "No crees que habla en serio, ¿verdad?"**

**"Oh, Guy está hablando muy en serio, Thalia". Thalia saltó cuando Kakashi apareció a su lado, su libro todavía en su mano, aunque su único ojo la siguió. "Pero, por suerte para ti, tengo una oferta que no rechazarás. Mientras Guy entrena a los demás, te ayudaré con tu manipulación del rayo".**

**"¡¿Qué?!"**

**"¡Eso es tan injusto!"**

**"¡Los niños de Zeus obtienen las mejores cosas!"**

"Chupalo." Thalia sonrió, cruzando los brazos. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué aprendería.

"Eso es muy barato, es solo porque él es el maestro de tu novio". Nico señaló.

"No me importa, Bonehead".

"¿Por el hecho de que es el maestro de tu novio o por el hecho de que es barato?"

Thalia frunció el ceño a su hermano mientras él le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Kakashi miró a los otros semidioses mientras expresaban su desaprobación. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Todos quieren hacer ****_mil_**** vueltas seguidas de ****_dos mil_**** flexiones?"**

**"¡YOSH! ¡LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD SE QUEMA BRILLANTE EN SUS CORAZONES!" Guy exclamó felizmente mientras se equilibraba en sus manos. "¡VEN, HÉROES JUVENILES, DEJEMOS ENTRENAR!"**

**Corrió con una risa bulliciosa y un rastro de humo detrás de él mientras se alejaba rápidamente en sus manos. Los semidioses estaban horrorizados y asombrados al mismo tiempo. Miraron colectivamente a Kakashi, quien de alguna manera logró mirarlos a todos a la vez. Su único ojo se cerró en lo que se conocía como su forma única de sonreír.**

**"Es mejor empezar a correr ... o me ****_doblo_**** las flexiones."**

**Los semidioses siguieron rápidamente al guerrero que llevaba spandex verde.**

Afrodita parecía lista para llorar lágrimas de sangre. "¿Por qué mi bebé se haría amigo de un monstruo? ¡¿Por qué el destino ?!"

"Baja el tono, Drama Queen", dijo Athena, con una expresión de irritación escrita en todo el rostro.

"Oh, como si no te quejaras de que Percy estuviera con Annabeth".

La hija de Atenea le dio a su madre una mirada cansada, que la diosa de la sabiduría ignoró.

**Kakashi se rió entre dientes y cerró su libro. "Pensado así." Se volvió y notó que Annabeth todavía estaba presente con los dos gatos. "¿Y no estás corriendo porque ...?"**

**"Estoy cuidando niños".**

**Thalia fulminó con la mirada a Annabeth por la respuesta que recibió mientras Kakashi asintió.**

**"Ah, ya veo." El shinobi enmascarado metió su libro en su bolsa trasera y luego aplaudió. "Bueno, ¿entonces supongo que no te importaría supervisar mientras entreno con la preciosa jovencita?"**

"¿Señora? ¿Dónde?" Preguntó Percy, mirando a su alrededor, Nico uniéndose a él.

Thalia los ignoró, ¡era muy femenina, muchas gracias!

"¿Más té, mi señora?"

"Annie, ciérralo".

**"¡Oye!" Thalia espetó mientras Annabeth se reía en su mano. Thalia se volvió y miró a Annabeth de nuevo cuando la joven se encogió de hombros.**

**"Oh, supongo que sí". Annabeth le sonrió a su amiga. "Ha sido buena. No ha habido ningún daño colateral últimamente".**

"Ese es un verdadero milagro". Hades murmuró. "Zeus ama el daño colateral, esas son sus palabras favoritas".

"En Ares estás pensando", dijo Zeus con firmeza.

"A la altura de 'Destruction' 'Battle' 'War' y 'Oh, God my leg!'" Ares aparece con una risita alegre.

**"Hardy, har, har". Thalia fulminó con la mirada a la niña más joven. Oh, la próxima vez que Annabeth quisiera un compañero de entrenamiento, Thalia ****_no_**** iba a ser fácil con ella.**

Annabeth hizo una mueca mientras Thalia sonreía.

**Kakashi asintió y caminó hacia los árboles. "¡Bien! Entonces, si te paras sobre ... aquí". Kakashi hizo una línea con el talón. Se volvió hacia Thalia y la miró por un minuto. "¿Bien?"**

**"Sí, bien ..." murmuró Thalia. Se acercó y se paró donde Kakashi la había dirigido con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la lección de hoy, hombre de la máscara?"**

**Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. "Tú y Naruto están destinados a ser". Levantó sus manos en lo que era el sello de la mano de Naruto antes de cambiar el sello a algo que Naruto llamó el sello 'Pájaro', donde sus dedos se unieron pero sus dedos medios cayeron para cruzarse unos sobre otros. "Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Lanzamiento de Rayo: Técnica de Clonación de Sombras)"**

"¡Oh vamos!" Jason protestó. "¡¿Ella va a aprender a hacer un clon ?!"

Thalia le dio una patada en la rodilla. "Cállate, esto es increíble".

"Para ti", se quejó Jason. "Hombre, habla de las ventajas de tener citas".

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Me escuchas."

Zeus ignoró las disputas de sus hijos a favor de observar la lección de clon. Parecía ... muy útil.

**Del cuerpo de Kakashi salió un gran destello de estática antes de que la energía se convirtiera en un duplicado exacto del shinobi enmascarado. Miró secamente el original con un resoplido. "¿Seriamente?"**

**"... ¿Puedes hacer un clon de un rayo?" Thalia murmuró para sí misma en estado de shock. A Annabeth no le fue mejor desde donde estaba parada a un lado, con Ranger y Washington ligeramente intrigados por la pantalla. La hija de Atenea ya estaba elaborando planes estratégicos para las capacidades de clonación de Kakashi junto con las propias de Naruto en la próxima guerra.**

**"Por supuesto", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa. "El Shodai era conocido por hacer clones de madera y un amigo mío con un regalo similar hace lo mismo. Los clones de barro y agua también son bien conocidos, pero son bastante consumidores, así que me quedaré con mi variación de rayos".**

"¿Entonces tienen un clon para todo? ¿Qué sigue, clones de cartas?" Frank preguntó.

"Nunca podría mirar una cubierta de la misma manera si lo hicieran", dijo Reyna con el ceño fruncido. Claramente, las técnicas de clonación fueron un toque roto. Junto con todo lo demás relacionado con el tipo de ninja de Naruto.

**"Bastardo perezoso." El clon resopló y se cruzó de brazos mientras Kakashi hacía un Clon de las Sombras normal, que fulminó con la mirada al original con una mirada fulminante.**

**"Eres el peor tipo de creador". El Clon de las Sombras murmuró. Se volvió hacia la variación del rayo con un suspiro. "Bien podría terminar de una vez. Vamos, guapo".**

**"Oh, después de ti. Insisto". El Lightning Clone sonrió detrás de su máscara. El Clon de las Sombras se quejó e irrumpió al otro lado del claro con el Clon del Rayo justo detrás de él.**

**"Al menos disfrutan de la vida mientras dura", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa oculta por su máscara. Antes de que Thalia pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, observó al Lightning Clone capturar al Shadow Clone en una llave de cabeza antes de que volviera a ser un rayo y electrocutara al Shadow Clone a la muerte.**

"¡Mía!" Thalia declaró, con la cara emocionada.

"Oh chico." Artemis suspiró, sabía que esto iba a ser contraproducente de alguna manera si Thalia realmente aprendía esa técnica aquí.

**Kakashi se frotó la cabeza.**

**"Ay." Murmuró antes de sonreír a la hija de Zeus. "Entonces ... ¿Interesado ahora?"**

**"Si." Thalia le devolvió la sonrisa cuando la estática bailó de su cuerpo.**

"Bueno, o Thalia se está quedando corta o está emocionada. Aunque eso cuestiona si lo hace cuando está-"

"Hermes", advirtieron Zeus y Artemisa.

"Está bien, está bien ... Era solo una teoría de todos modos".

**Kakashi sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. "Bien entonces. Tal vez cuando Naruto regrese, puedas mostrarle lo que aprendiste".**

**Su verdadera intención hizo eco en la parte posterior de su cabeza: ****_si eso no inspira una escena gemela en su próximo libro, ¡no sé qué lo hará! ¡Por la gloria de Icha Icha de Jiraiya-sama!_**

"¡Ese bastardo / genio!" Los gemelos gritaron simultáneamente. Artemis miró a Apolo y él le devolvió la mirada. "¿Cómo puedes ponerte del lado de él? / ¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien tan inteligente?"

"Oh, bien, al mismo tiempo discutiendo de nuevo". Hermes se rió mientras miraba a los gemelos.

"Me gusta cómo funciona la mente de este tipo". Leo se rio, pero gritó cuando Thalia lo golpeó, con la cara roja.

Piper mientras tanto estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Y a juzgar por el rosa pálido que bailaba en sus mejillas, a ella le gustaban.

Zeus se frotó la barba. Sí, iba a resolver eso con la mayor certeza.

N **aruto de repente frunció el ceño mientras conducía por el desierto canadiense mientras Hazel dormía tranquilamente en el asiento trasero y Mark roncaba en el asiento del pasajero. ****_Alguien acaba de hacer de mi vida un infierno. Ahora la pregunta es quién era. ¿Papá? No, no va a arriesgar la ira de Kaachan tan pronto. Nico? No, él y Squirt no deberían ser tan malos todavía. No les he enseñado los verdaderos secretos que pertenecen al arte de las bromas. Percy está en la escuela, así que no puede haber hecho mucho ... A menos que esté coqueteando con una chica y Annabeth se entere. Sin embargo, no creo que sea tan suave. Jason está entrenando a la Legión, así que está fuera. Lia-chan ... ¡Oh, maldita sea!_**

"Bueno, él está cocinado". Percy rio.

"¿Medio raro o bien hecho?" Leo pidió una aclaración.

"Yo diría carbonizado".

**" ****_Ella querrá tu D en una bandeja_**** " Helios intervino con una sonrisa. " ****_Me recuerda el momento en que tuve un halfling a espaldas de Rhode. Wow, ahora que fue un MALO mes. No solo no recibí ninguno de mi esposa durante un mes, sino que Poseidón trató de ensartarme con su Trident_**** " ****_._**

Poseidón resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Brat tuvo suerte de que fuera rápido".

**Naruto se estremeció. "¿El Dios Calamar siempre fue tan ...?"**

**" ****_Realmente se ha suavizado con los años_**** ", explicó Helios.**

**"Me alegro mucho de haber nacido en el ahora y no en el entonces".**

**" ****_Como deberías ser. Honestamente, creo que es más divertido ahora. No tengo que preocuparme por conducir el Chick Magnet o molestar a Rhode ... ¡Oh, yo, estoy soltero otra vez!_**** "**

Hera suspiro. "¿En serio? ¿Por eso está tan emocionado?"

"Bueno, para ser justos. Ser soltero es increíble", dijo Apolo con una sonrisa. Sus compañeros dioses solteros asintieron.

Hera arqueó una ceja. "¿Y tu esposa ninja pelirroja?"

"Oye, ese es otro waifu de Apolo. Todavía puedo admirar desde lejos". El dios del sol sonrió brillantemente mientras la Reina y su gemelo fruncían el ceño.

**Naruto se frotó la cabeza con una mano. "Amigo. Campeón de Hera".**

**" ****_Sí, pero, ¡hasta que la muerte nos separe! ¡Nada sobre la reencarnación en esa cláusula!_**** ", Dijo Helios. " ****_No me malinterpretes, amo a Rhode, pero ... hubo momentos en que envidié a Apolo por no haberme establecido. Ser un joven eterno casado puede ser un dolor, ¿sabes?_**** "**

**Naruto sacudió la cabeza. "Otra razón más para ****_no_**** volverse inmortal".**

**"¿Que es?" Mark preguntó con un gemido mientras se estiraba.**

**"Nada", dijo Naruto. Miró al hijo de Ares cuando su mano fue hacia la radio. Naruto lo golpeó. Dio la casualidad de estar de humor para el rock alternativo.**

Thalia sonrió de lado.

**"Ow. Dick". Mark gruñó mientras se frotaba la mano. Miró por la ventana tintada hacia la carretera. "Entonces ... ¿Ya llegamos?"**

**"No, tengo otra hora más o menos". El modo SOL de Soul se había sobrecalentado unas trescientas millas en Canadá, por lo que se vieron obligados a ir al límite de velocidad ahora hasta que se haya enfriado. Naruto comenzó a asentir cuando una nueva canción llegó a la estación. "Oye, oh. Aquí viene el peligro en este club. Cuando empecemos, hombre, no vamos a parar. Lo apagaremos hasta que haga demasiado calor. Todos canten 'Oye, oh'. em 'apártelo hasta que no puedan más. Hagamos que esta cosa tiemble como una bola de discoteca. Esta es su última advertencia, una llamada de cortesía ".**

**Mark hizo una mueca cuando el conductor asintió con la cabeza a la melodía y cantó suavemente junto con la letra. "Rock clásico que podría manejar, pero esta basura alternativa? ¿No podemos poner esto a votación?"**

"¡El que tiene las llaves controla las melodías!" Apolo dijo con un giro de sus ojos. "Conducir etiqueta uno oh uno".

**"No." Naruto sonrió y subió el volumen mientras Mark fruncía el ceño. En el asiento trasero, Hazel se movió ligeramente, pero no se despertó. Fue una suerte, porque de lo contrario, Naruto habría tenido que concentrarse en tres cosas en lugar de solo la carretera y el camión que se acercaba rápidamente.**

**Espere.**

**Naruto miró por el espejo retrovisor y miró boquiabierto a la velocidad de acercarse a semi. Estaba completamente negro y tenía una cabeza de oso pintada en la parrilla con pintura roja sangre ... bueno, Naruto esperaba que fuera pintura.**

"No es." Ares sonrió.

**El rubio apretó los dientes y apretó el volante con fuerza en sus manos cuando una sensación de temor lo venció.**

**Mark se preparó contra el tablero y respiró hondo cuando oleadas de malicia vencieron al Chevrolet del camión que se aproximaba. Una vez que había eliminado el temor, no tan difícil para un hijo del dios de la guerra, se volvió hacia su amigo. "¿Qué ... qué demonios es eso?"**

"¡Tiempos divertidos!" el dios de la guerra cantó.

"Tu hijo parece sacudido". Athena notó con una sonrisa.

"Meh, esto le pondrá un poco de pelo en el pecho".

"¿Pensé que la pubertad hizo eso?" Percy le susurró a Annabeth, lo que la hizo reír.

**"Problema." Naruto gruñó mientras cambiaba de marcha para reducir la velocidad. El motor de Soul aceleró y la nieve, que ya no se derritió inmediatamente por el calor del auto, le recordó a Naruto su presencia. Hubo un momento de desviación, pero incluso después de recuperarse, Naruto se dio cuenta con horror de que el camión no los había sobrepasado.**

**Se quedó justo detrás de ellos y la cabeza del oso brilló maliciosamente. Los faros blancos azulados parecían diamantes muy malvados en la tenue mañana canadiense.**

"Hombre, por eso odio la nieve. Se interpone en el camino de todo". Leo frunció el ceño. "Casi tan malo como la arena".

Frank frunció el ceño. "Oye, no deseches la nieve".

"Sí, sí, oso polar, te tengo. No te preocupes por tu hierba acuosa".

Frank miró a Leo mientras el latino le sonreía.

**"Oso malvado", dijo Mark mientras miraba por la ventana abierta para mirar el semi. Metió la mano en su mochila y sacó lo que parecía una pistola de agua. Había un gran interruptor rojo en el costado contra el cual Mark presionó su pulgar. La pistola de agua se expandió hacia afuera en un lanzagranadas que Naruto sabía que ****_no_**** estaba ****permitido en el campamento. Como si leyera la mente del conductor, Mark lo miró con una sonrisa. "Tenía un cumpleaños compartido, así que Ares me dio una opción. Conduzco su carro ... o recibo un regalo para usar contra un dragón".**

"Hm, una elección inteligente". Ares asintió sabiamente con los brazos cruzados. "Una decisión muy sabia".

Atenea parecía lista para lanzarse ante el hecho de que Ares incluso usó la palabra sabia, y mucho menos que lo hizo en una oración correcta.

**"... Solo querías decir que mataste a un dragón y no tenerlo significa que te fuiste, ¿no?" Preguntó Naruto secamente.**

**"Me conoces tan bien." Mark sonrió y se asomó por la ventana del pasajero con su lanzagranadas dirigido al camión. Su dedo apretó el gatillo y una bala de bronce, fácilmente del tamaño de una piña, salió disparada como un cohete. "¡Boom, perra!"**

"¿Desde cuándo hicimos Bullet Bills?" Apollo preguntó con un parpadeo atónito.

"No lo sé, ¡pero mi hijo tiene gusto!" Ares sonrió ampliamente.

**La bala de bronce golpeó el camión y una explosión de fuego cubrió el área inmediata. Mark se rio y besó su arma.**

**"¡Ah, el mejor regalo de todos!" Elogió con una sonrisa. La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando, a través del residuo de humo, se vieron dos luces azul-blancas. "... ¡De ninguna manera!"**

**"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Gritó Naruto mientras miraba por el retrovisor cómo el camión que los había estado persiguiendo salió del humo. Golpeó con el pie el acelerador, renunciando a las leyes de velocidad ya que usar el modo SOL (tenían una hora más antes de que terminara el enfriamiento) estaba fuera de discusión. Prefiere tratar con los Mounties que con quien sea que esté manejando ese monstruo.**

"Oye, no quieres meterte con esos tipos". Frank se estremeció. "Prefiero tratar con la policía".

No te metas con los caballeros con chaquetas rojas.

**Hazel se sacudió en el asiento trasero y Mark tuvo que agarrarse del borde de la ventana para que no saliera volando del auto.**

**" ****_... ¿Oye, chico?_**** " Helios parecía temblar mientras hablaba.**

**_Estoy algo ocupado! ¡¿Qué?! _****Naruto lanzó una mirada al espejo donde Helios eligió reemplazar su reflejo una vez más.**

**" ****_No te va a gustar esto_**** " ****_._**

**"¡Ya no me gusta esto!" Gruñó Naruto. Sus ojos miraron la imagen detrás de Helios. ¡Esa maldita semi estaba justo en el rabo! "¿¡Quién es este chico!?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¡No te hablo, Mark!" Naruto ladró. Miró al hijo de la guerra, que seguía colgando a medio camino de Sol. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"**

**"¡Cúbrete fuego, idiota!" Mark replicó mientras continuaba disparando sus babosas de bronce. "Se está desacelerando un poco, ¡pero solo me quedan dos disparos!"**

"Bueno, ahí va su asignación", dijo Percy. Se imaginó que las cosas eran caras alrededor del campamento debido al gran tamaño de las conchas de bronce celeste.

**"¡Sálvalos!" Dijo Naruto. "¡Alcanza detrás del asiento por la cabeza de Hazel y agarra mi carcaj e inclínate!"**

**" ****_¡Naruto!_**** "**

**"¿¡Qué!?" Naruto se dirigió a su vida pasada cuando Mark siguió sus instrucciones.**

**"¡ ****_Es el Titán del Norte!_**** ", Helios respondió con urgencia. "¡ ****_Es Koios!_**** "**

"Aw, mierda". Apolo hizo una mueca y Artemis frunció el ceño profundamente.

**El claxon del semi sonar y Naruto se desvió del camino cuando una enorme punta hecha de hielo salió disparada del camión. Naruto observó cómo la espiga se incrustaba en el camino y rasgaba el suelo durante unas tres millas. Eso no fue tan bueno.**

**La radio distorsionó por un minuto antes de que una línea CB se abriera paso. Una voz, antigua y baja, pero altamente sofisticada, llegó a través de los parlantes ásperos.**

**" ****_Saludos, hijo de Apolo. ¿O debería decir, bisnieto?_**** "**

**Gimió Naruto.**

**Iba a ser una de ****_esas_**** unidades de nuevo, ¿no?**

"Sus impulsos nunca terminan bien". Thalia notó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Leo, ¿qué dice el contador sobre su número de joven?" Piper preguntó mientras cerraba el libro.

"¡Son más de las nueve!" Leo gritó, tratando de aplastar el mostrador. Frunció el ceño cuando no se aplastó y lo prendió fuego. Después de un momento de derretimiento en su mano, Leo aplastó el mostrador con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Ahí lo hiciste!"

Nico palideció. "Aún así, eso fue muchas veces, hippy extraño".

"Seamos amables, muchachos", dijo Hazel.

"Bien ... pero sigue siendo raro".

"Convenido." Los otros semidioses y olímpicos asintieron.


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo los derechos de **_**Naruto**_** o PJO / HoO / TTA.**

* * *

**Lectura: Heredero del Sol, Guardián de la Muerte III: Los Argonautas**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

"Está bien, ahora sé que ese libro me está molestando. ¡Ha vuelto al mismo tamaño que antes!" Leo gruñó, mirando el libro que apareció frente a ellos.

"¡Sí! ¡Finalmente! ¡Volvemos a la más increíble!" Apolo vitoreó.

"Hasta que trates de echar _un_ vistazo a lo que sucede al final", Artemis se mostró impasible.

"Yo ... maldita sea, Arte". El dios del sol hizo un puchero mientras su gemelo sonreía victoriosamente.

"Para asegurar que eso no suceda, mantendré este libro. No tuvimos problemas con el último libro", dijo Hestia, y Apollo tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. El libro se movió a sus manos y ella lo abrió, donde aparecieron las palabras en la página. "Capítulo nueve".

**Dos ojos azul eléctrico se centraron en un pelotón de hormigas mientras sacaban el cadáver de una ardilla muerta del camino de tierra. Las mejillas arrugadas se volvieron hacia una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba la naturaleza en el trabajo, un silencioso agradecimiento enviado al Señor de la naturaleza por hacer que esta vista desagradable pero asombrosa estuviera disponible para él. El joven absorto con el mundo en general estaba tendido al costado del camino, con los brazos apoyando la barbilla mientras observaba la vida en acción. Su postura ensuciaba un poco su camiseta Camp Olympia blanca y dorada que llevaba debajo de la vieja chaqueta naranja y azul de su padre. Alrededor de su cabeza había una diadema blanca que mantenía su cabello rubio rebelde de su rostro. Había una placa de metal unida al frente con una hoja en espiral tallada en ella.**

"Oye, creo que ese chico parece familiar ..." Leo reflexionó juguetonamente.

"No otra vez." Thalia gruñó, sus mejillas pecosas se calentaron. Dioses, ya sentía una migraña por las costillas que iba a tener.

**El niño no era otro que Bolt Uzumaki, Legacy of Apollo y Zeus, Genin de Konoha.**

"Sí, mis legados son increíbles, ¡como yo!" Dijo Apolo, puliéndose las uñas en el pecho.

"Sí, ese niño Octavio seguro que era _increíble_ ." Ares sonrió.

"¡Eso no cuenta!"

" **Eso es **_**asqueroso**_** ".**

**La sonrisa de Bolt cayó y volvió a ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones mientras lo hacía. Se giró y fulminó con la mirada a la chica blanca con capucha, cuyos ojos azul pálido rodeados por una ligera aplicación de algún tipo de maquillaje para los ojos: Bolt era un chico, no sabía qué era eso; su madre y su hermana no usaron ninguna**

"Qué desperdicio", dijo Afrodita, frunciendo el ceño. "Se verían mucho mejor si lo hicieran. Incluso si combinara con esa llamativa plata que te gusta usar".

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba tan harta de escuchar hablar a la Diosa del Amor. Si tan solo alguien tuviera una manera de silenciarla por un momento. Como una placa de acero sobre su boca, o tal vez un cono de luz que mantiene todo lo que está en silencio.

"Aplicar pasta química en la cara para la atracción estética es estúpido y sin sentido", dijo Artemisa secamente.

"Eres ignorante, Artemisa".

"Y no sabes lo que significan las palabras, Afrodita".

\- lo **fulminó con la mirada.**

**Llevaba unas sandalias de shinobi de tacón ligeramente, pantalones de shinobi y sus curvas incipientes estaban ocultas por la sudadera blanca con el emblema de Suna pegado en los hombros. Su cabello rubio se mantuvo fuera de su rostro debido a su Sunagakure no Sato hetai-ite. Si no fuera por el hecho de que ella era una niña **_**y**_** su Némesis personal, él la habría encontrado (tal vez, pero no realmente, pero de nuevo un poco) muy linda.**

"Je, tiene buen gusto. Las flores del desierto son realmente bonitas". Apolo sonrió.

"Parece que alguien tiene un complejo de Edipo", dijo Piper con una sonrisa dirigida al Cazador.

"Uno: Ew. Dos, no es real. Nunca será real. Así que tu pequeña" diversión "ya no me molesta, McLean. Enfréntate a eso", dijo secamente Thalia.

"... Aw, tenía muchas ganas de ser un tío ..."

"Cállate, Jason".

" **Así es la vida afuera, Yodo.**

"¿Yoda?" Percy preguntó.

"No. Yodo". Annabeth lo corrigió.

"... Japonés es raro".

**Lo que es realmente asqueroso son las cosas con las que estás envenenando tus oídos ", dijo. Su rostro se torció en un ceño asqueado cuando escuchó el débil grito que salió de sus auriculares." ¿Cómo puedes escuchar esa **_**basura**_** ? "**

"Oh, aquí vamos ..." gimió Hermes.

"¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! ¡Están gritando! ¡En tu oído! ¡Con música! ¿Por qué se disfruta? ¡Arruinan las fiestas!" Dioniso se quejó.

"Es un gusto al que tienes que acostumbrarte, D", dijo Apollo. Se frotó la cabeza. "Me tomó unos años aceptarlo".

" **Es **_**no**_** basura, nube de tormenta!" Espetó Yodo. La niña de trece años se llevó las manos a las caderas y lo fulminó con la mirada. Por un breve momento, Bolt recordó a su madre cada vez que estaba **_**realmente**_** enojada con él.**

"No soy nada de eso". Thalia miró a su supuesto hijo.

"Por supuesto que no, Thalia", dijo Annabeth, sin ocultar una sonrisa. Para ser justos, ella no estaba intentando activamente.

**Al igual que cuando accidentalmente prendió fuego a su chaqueta, ¿cómo **_**se**_** suponía **_**que**_** debía saber que no era ignífugo?**

"¡Porque te etiqueta dingus ~!" Piper sonó con una carcajada.

Thalia estaba enseñando los dientes. ¿Le prendió fuego a su chaqueta? ¿Nada es sagrado? ¡Es mejor que ella lo haya castigado durante al menos un año!

"¡ **Es **_**música**_** ! Pensé **_**que**_** de todas las personas sabría eso, **_**legado**_** ".**

**Los ojos de Bolt se entrecerraron y la estática bailó entre las yemas de sus dedos.**

"¡ **Es porque soy un legado que digo que **_**no**_** lo es ****! ¡Es solo **_**ruido**_** !"**

" **¡Oh por el amor de Konohamaru-sensei, solo mátame ahora!" un niño cansado de ojos verdes gimió.**

"Me gusta el estilo de este niño", sonrió Hermes.

"Konohamaru ... ese es el chico con el que Naruto estaba cerca, ¿verdad? ¿En el segundo libro?" Jason preguntó.

"La bufanda, ¿verdad? Creo que sí". Piper tarareó. "Pensé que era un maestro en la escuela".

"Supongo que fue degradado", dijo Percy.

"Creo que sería una promoción si él está enseñando a un escuadrón en el campo", dijo Annabeth.

"Se quedó atrapado tratando de vigilar a Thalia y al hijo de Apoluto. Creo que es una degradación", dijo su novio encogiéndose de hombros.

Annabeth se echó a reír mientras Thalia le daba a su primo el ojo apestoso.

**Estaba vestido con una camisa beige de manga larga, con su hetai-ite Konoha atado alrededor de su brazo. Llevaba los pantalones oscuros estándar y sus orejas estaban perforadas con tachuelas, un derecho de paso en su clan. El niño miraba al adulto solitario del grupo. "Es menos molesto que tener que escuchar a estos dos discutir sobre música. **_**Nuevamente**_** ".**

"Ah, pereza. Me identifico bien con eso". Leo sonrió mientras se recostaba.

"Tú y yo, Leon Valedictorian", dijo Dionisio.

" **Shush, Shikadai. Deja que tu sensei disfrute el espectáculo". Konohamaru Sarutobi, vestido con el atuendo estándar de Konoha Jonin con una bufanda azul marino alrededor del cuello, sonrió. Se recostó contra un árbol y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

"Tiene la idea correcta", dijo Dioniso con una sonrisa. "Nada más entretenido que ver a los mocosos discutir".

"Las peleas con puños son más divertidas de ver". Ares protestó.

"Hm, eso es cierto".

_**Bien,**_** pensó Bolt, su mirada todavía estaba fija en la de Yodo, ¡ **_**ahora por fin puedo callarte!**_

**Una explosión en algún lugar del bosque hizo que los cuatro shinobi entraran en acción. Bolt y Yodo fueron superados por su sensei mientras Shikadai seguía con la tradición estándar del hombre Nara. Yodo lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

" **No estás intentando quedarte a propósito, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó. "Le diré a Temari-shishou".**

" **Perra molesta ..."**

"¿Qué bobo no es él?" Ares se rio entre dientes.

"Qué niño tan grosero", dijo Hestia, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ella sabe que posiblemente son trece, ¿verdad?" Reyna preguntó suavemente.

"No creo que eso realmente le importe a ella". Nico murmuró.

"¡ **¿Qué fue eso ?!"**

" **Nada, Yodo-san. Nada en absoluto".**

"Sabio, mantén la boca cerrada". Hermes asintió con la cabeza.

**Bolt rio ante la jugada de sus compañeros de equipo. Aunque no estaban relacionados, Yodo era el estudiante de Temari Nara, siendo uno de los estudiantes de intercambio experimental entre los Cinco Pueblos Shinobi.**

"Eso es interesante. La Alianza ha durado una generación hasta ahora", dijo Athena.

"¡Cojo!" Ares gimió.

**Su técnica y experiencia con la naturaleza del viento solo se correspondía con la afinidad natural de Bolt hacia ella. Como estudiante residente, Yodo trató a Shikadai más como un hermano que como un compañero o amigo.**

" **Oh, mierda", dijo Konohamaru mientras se encaramaba en una rama alta con vistas a un claro. Los tres estudiantes más jóvenes se detuvieron a su lado y él miró al chico rubio. "Veo a dos niños peleando contra clones de Zetsu que no coinciden ..."**

"¿Qué es un Zit-sue?" Percy preguntó.

"Según la anotación, es un ser carnívoro parecido a una planta que actúa como espía ..." murmuró Hestia.

"¿Me pregunto para quién trabaja?"

"¡Cállate, Hades!" Deméter se burló de su hermano.

**Bolt frunció el ceño y miró hacia el área. Por un momento, vio lo mismo, pero luego los seres vegetales de piel blanca fueron reemplazados por humanoides marrones feos. Estaban desnudos. Con, er, la anatomía masculina balanceándose.**

"¡¿Por qué están desnudos ?! ¡¿Por qué ?!" Piper gimió. Tantos recuerdos desagradables habían surgido de esa escena.

"Reina de belleza, simplemente haz lo que hago y reprímela". Ofreció Leo, arrojando palomitas de maíz en su boca.

**Bruto.**

" **Bueno, Thunderhead, ¿qué son?" Yodo preguntó.**

" **Nacido en la Tierra** " **, dijo Bolt, haciendo una mueca. Su sensei gimió y los otros dos genin se estremecieron.**

" **Molesto. ¿Qué pasa con los niños? ¿Son de los Estados Unidos?" Shikadai preguntó.**

" **No estoy seguro. No puedo darles una buena cuenta. Sus kunai definitivamente no son kunai". Bolt entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver a través de la niebla lo mejor que pudo. Los legados tuvieron un poco de dificultad cuando la Niebla estaba tratando activamente de ocultar cosas a los mortales. Los monstruos eran más fáciles de ver, porque eran amenazas, pero los detalles de inmortales o semidioses eran impredecibles.**

" **¿Deberíamos enviar a uno de los D-Squads?"**

"... Ese es el nombre más ridículo para un grupo que he escuchado ..." Athena con voz inexpresiva.

"Percy debe haberlo inventado", dijo Thalia, sonriendo. "O inspiró a Naruto".

Los semidioses se rieron mientras Percy fulminó con la mirada a su primo.

"¡Oye, mi hijo es excelente para nombrar cosas porque soy genial para nombrar cosas!" Apolo argumentó.

"Así no es como funciona." Artemisa sin expresión.

"¿Cómo sabrías?"

**Preguntó Yodo, mirando a Konohamaru. Él tarareó en sus pensamientos y Bolt se erizó.**

" **¡Dame un segundo, está bien! ¡Puedo hacer esto!" Se quejó. Entrecerró los ojos un poco más y luego frunció el ceño. "Maldita sea, no puedo ver nada desde aquí. ¡De vuelta en un segundo!"**

" **¿Qué-? ¡Espera, Bolt!" Konohamaru alcanzó al niño, extrañándolo por centímetros. Él gimió en su mano y luego miró al cielo. "Uf, yo no era **_**que**_** mal, era yo, Ebisu-sensei?"**

**Bolt cayó de una rama a la siguiente, con un brillo determinado en los ojos. Su mirada no se conmueve de los supuestos semidioses, y su ritmo se aceleró cuando su rostro parpadeó y la plata se hizo más evidente en su esquema de color, así como en sus rasgos femeninos. En la tercera rama del suelo del bosque, todavía a unos treinta pies del suelo, se contuvo y extendió la mano. Las chispas bailaron sobre su palma cuando una esfera comenzó a tomar forma. Creció hasta ser del tamaño de una pelota de golf, chispeando y silbando mientras giraba.**

"Ja, mira eso. Parece una variación del rayo". Zeus retumbó con interés.

"Sí, sí. Muy agradable y brillante, Zeus". Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco hacia su hermano.

**Bolt saltó de su percha y se lanzó hacia el Earthborn más cercano.**

" **¡ **_**Atención**_** ! **_**Raiton: ¡Chibitama Rasengan**_** !"**

**Su técnica atravesó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Earthborn, el cuerpo explotó en pedazos de tierra. Bolt rodó entre los escombros y se mantuvo firme, de espaldas a las dos chicas, mientras dos orbes más chispeantes crecían en cada palma.**

"¿ **Boruto Uzumaki?" Preguntó una de las chicas. Sus manos previamente vacías se llenaron de repente con cuchillas de caza plateadas. Bolt miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.**

" **¡Oye, tía Phoebe! ¿Te importa si llegamos?" preguntó.**

"No solo dijo eso", dijo Artemis. Ella gimió en su mano. "¿Oh por qué?"

"¡Es punny! ¡Realmente es mi nieto!" Apolo sonrió al punto que incluso un atenuador no pudo evitarlo.

"¿Infierno?" Zeus preguntó.

"Oh, con mucho gusto".

Apolo se vio envuelto de repente en una columna de sombras. "¡Oye! ¿Quién resultó ser el yo?"

"Zeus, ¿qué dices?" Hestia empujó. La cara del rey se contorsionó en una mueca retorcida y dolorida.

"Gracias ... tú ... Hades".

"No, gracias a _ti_ , Zeus. Creo que eso fue lo más divertido que he visto en mi vida", dijo Hades, riendo.

Zeus hirvió a fuego lento mientras Poseidón soltaba carcajadas temblorosas.

"¿ _**Nosotros**_** ?" La otra chica y Phoebe repitieron dudosamente. Un silbido agudo en el aire fue su única advertencia antes de que un aluvión de vientos diezmara a tres de los terrestres. Yodo aterrizó en su otro lado, sus pequeños fanáticos de batalla se desplegaron para revelar tres lunas púrpuras.**

" **Tres a uno. Estoy ganando, Thunderhead".**

"No es tan satisfactorio como la cara de puercoespín, pero aún así me gusta". Percy decidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Percy", gruñó Thalia.

"No sé, creo que Princess es la mejor". Nico tarareó.

"¡Aliento de muerte, te empujaré de regreso a ese hotel tan rápido que Chronos tendrá que retrasar el tiempo solo para verlo!"

"Sí, sí. Lo que sea, Thunderhead".

" **Cállate, Yodo". Bolt gruñó, sus orejas ardiendo. Podía imaginar la sonrisa engreída en su rostro. ¡Oh, fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no golpearlo! (Hacerlo ahora probablemente lo mataría: tía o no, Phoebe no encontró ninguna diversión en un ataque contra una niña. Juguetón o no).**

" **¿Quién crees que eres?" la otra chica preguntó. Bolt palideció y su Raiton: Chibitama Rasengan casi vaciló antes de chocar con el Terrestre. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Zoë Nightshade **_**aquí**_** ? Hasta donde él sabía, el teniente de su tía abuela nunca se separó de la Caza a menos que Artemisa se lo ordenara específicamente.**

"... ¿Te secuestraron?" Preguntó Apolo, una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. "No te preocupes hermanita, te ayudaré a salvarte de nuevo".

"Por última vez, yo estaba _no_ secuestrado!" Artemis espetó. "Cambié mi seguridad por una de mis cazadoras y Annabeth Chase".

"Fuiste _totalmente_ secuestrado". Ares se rio por lo bajo.

" **Wow, y pensé que **_**Engrish**_** era insultante", dijo Yodo con un resoplido.**

"Engrish nos ha dado mucho sin embargo". Apolo dijo: "¡Solo mira a JoJo! Las referencias, lo juro".

"¿ **Le resulta insultante mi discurso? No debe estar familiarizado con un espejo".**

"Oh, Presa Hoover". Percy parpadeó. "Zoë repartió una quemadura".

"Alguien verifica la temperatura en el infierno, porque creo que simplemente se congeló", dijo Hermes.

"No, eso no se debe hasta la próxima semana", dijo Hades.

**Dos ojos azules manchados de sol se abrieron de golpe, la incredulidad bailando dentro de ellos mientras un pensamiento resonaba en su cabeza.**

_**Santa mierda, ¿cuándo y cómo**_** Zoë ****Nightshade **_**de todas las personas aprende a repartir una quemadura? ¿Y por qué no estoy allí para verlo?**_

"Porque tienes estúpidos sueños raros de locos". Murmuró Thalia, pero le pareció divertido que Zoë, de todas las personas, pudiera repartirlo.

Ahora ella quería estar allí para verlo.

"¿ _**Eso es lo que te sacó de esa visión?**_** " La divertida pregunta vino de una vida pasada que se manifestó frente a Naruto. Helios tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa perpleja estaba en su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza. " **_**Y pensé que tenía los sueños más extraños**_** " **_**.**_

_**Cállate. **_**Pensó Naruto, con un pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro. Sintió una leve molestia en los hombros y asimiló su situación. Sus brazos estaban, una vez más, encadenados sobre él, una muñeca cruzada sobre la otra. Su ojo izquierdo se crispó molesto. **_**¿Seriamente? ¿De nuevo con las cadenas? Bueno, al menos no estoy desnuda esta vez.**_

" _**No cuentes tus bendiciones todavía, Kid**_** " Helios tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho antes de hacer un gesto hacia sus alrededores.**

"¿Tiene bendiciones?" Hazel cuestionó ligeramente.

"No en realidad no." Frank le dijo. "Es una frase".

"Estaba haciendo una broma, Frank".

"...Lo sabía."

**Naruto miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño ante lo que parecía ser el interior de un camión de remolque. Esparcidos por todo el trailer había pieles de varios osos, principalmente del oso polar. Oyó dos suaves gemidos cuando el remolque pasó por encima de un bulto y a su izquierda vio a Mark y Hazel. Ambos estaban en la misma situación que él.**

" **Si planeas escapar, quizás quieras reconsiderarlo", la elegancia envejecida que repentinamente retumbó en el mundo hizo temblar su columna vertebral.**

**Una figura alta, agachada dentro del remolque, se acercó desde las paredes sombreadas a la izquierda, bloqueando la salida que conduciría a la libertad. Sus ojos eran de un color plateado frío, como la luna en una clara noche de invierno, y su cara superior tenía cicatrices, mientras que una barba azul-blanca bien cuidada cubría la parte inferior. No es tan malo como el de Ares, pero lo suficiente como para mostrar lo duradero que era. Aunque agachada, la postura de la figura era la de un combatiente confiado.**

**El ser masivo, aunque no gigantesco, era intimidante. Su armadura era de un negro brillante ( **_**metal estigio**_** , pensó Naruto) que tenía la forma de un oso. La piel de un oso polar se colocó sobre el metal, dando un rostro aún más intimidante. El pelaje blanco se extendió en parches para enfatizar cuánta protección, o en algunos lugares, cuán poca había. La cabeza del oso parecía fundirse con el timón que llevaba el ser.**

"Oh." La sonrisa de Apolo se atenuó cuando las facciones de Artemisa se convirtieron en preocupación. "Olvidé que los estaba persiguiendo".

"Como la mayoría de nosotros", dijo Hera, frunciendo el ceño junto con los otros dioses.

"Maravilloso." El rey del Olimpo gruñó. Como si tener que lidiar con su propio padre no fuera suficiente. Ahora estaba el padre de Leto en la mezcla.

**Sin embargo, fue la sonrisa que más asustó a Naruto. No era una sonrisa particularmente dentuda, ni estaba retorcida ni deformada. La razón por la que tembló fue por lo mucho que la sonrisa se parecía a la suya, cuánto se parecía a la sonrisa de su padre. Una sonrisa que mostraba lo guapo que podía ser un hombre, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba el poder aterrador de una mente astuta y bien escondida.**

" **K-Koios". El tartamudeo le era imposible evitar dejar su boca. Su bisabuelo lo miró con esa sonrisa, sin romperla ni una sola vez.**

" **Saludos, **_**semidiós**_** ". Koios no escupió particularmente el nombre con disgusto, pero claramente tenía algunas reservas sobre la especie. Su sonrisa permaneció en su lugar mientras estaba de pie, con la cabeza inclinada y la espalda no del todo recta, dentro de los estrechos confines del remolque. Sus manos cruzadas a la espalda. "Si eso **_**es**_** lo que eres. ¿Eres él, sí? ¿Al que llaman 'Heredero'?"**

"Está en el título, así que sí". Jason asintió con la cabeza.

"No seas una boca inteligente, Jason", dijo Hera.

**Naruto tragó saliva y asintió. No sentía que estuviera en peligro, pero eso era en el sentido de alguien que trepaba a un árbol solo para decir que podía. Oh, el peligro estaba presente, pero si él sucumbía o no a él dependía completamente de él.**

" **Muéstrame".**

**No fue una solicitud.**

"No, duh". Dioniso dijo.

**Sin palabras, el poder de Helios fluyó desde el interior y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en luz. Los soles azules en sus ojos miraban al Titán del Norte, que comenzó a examinar su forma. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el Titán se alejó. Su sonrisa permaneció en su lugar antes de que él también comenzara a brillar. Las Luces Aurora parecieron llenar el camión cuando Koios desató su poder. La distancia de los brazos entre ellos no era mucho, pero fue suficiente para que Naruto, especialmente en el "Modo Dios", entendiera dónde se encontraba en el gran esquema de las cosas.**

"Un poco bajo nivel, pero pronto estarás fuera de las pequeñas ligas". Ares dijo burlonamente.

**Atlas era un titán de segunda generación. Segundo, como en, **_**no**_** el original. Era poderoso, fuerte, pero no era el molde.**

"Sigue siendo un imbécil". Annabeth se quejó.

"Eso es cierto", dijo Percy.

**Helios era un Titán de segunda generación convertido en Dios, su poder provenía de dos fuentes, pero su adoración era pequeña. Su desvanecimiento fue evidencia de esto.**

"Y lo vamos a extrañar". Apolo se sorbió la nariz.

Hestia dejó escapar una suave burla mientras pasaba la página. Ella no derramaría más que una lágrima por Helios. Fue una influencia tan horrible en su sobrino.

**Koios era un **_**titán**_** . De la raza original, nacida de Gea **_**a sí misma**_** , uno de los pocos que reducir el cielo en su demanda. Era profético, inteligente y poderoso. Dio consejos a sus hermanos y hermanas, y luchó contra los Dioses Mayores.**

**En resumen: el poder de Koios era **_**Máximo**_** .**

"...¿Pedir perdón?" Preguntó Zeus, chispas que emanaban de su persona.

"Bueno, para ser justos, no está equivocado", murmuró Hades. "Están en Canadá. Nuestra influencia allí no es tan fuerte como en los Estados Unidos continentales".

"Habla por ti mismo. Resulta que tengo bastante seguimiento allá arriba", dijo Apolo. "Muchos músicos provienen de Canadá".

"¿Lord Apollo? Realmente no nos gusta cuando la gente lo llama así", dijo Frank.

"Pfft, muestra lo que sabes".

**Lo que Naruto lanzó fue la llama de una vela en comparación con la furiosa tormenta de nieve que era Koios. Sería apagado en un milisegundo, tal vez incluso la mitad de eso, si intentaba un asalto directo. Vio, por el rabillo del ojo, hielo espeso que envolvía a Mark y Hazel de la cintura para abajo y lentamente se levantaba. Cortó su exposición y el aire invernal atravesó su normalmente alta tolerancia.**

**Afortunadamente, Koios culminó su poder y el frío gélido retrocedió al igual que el Aurora. Su sonrisa permaneció igual que su postura.**

" **Eres poderoso, heredero. Esto es cierto", dijo el Titán. Levantó una mano y comenzó a inspeccionarse las uñas. Los **_**no tan poderosos como yo**_** permanecieron sin hablar.**

"¿Por qué todas las posturas?" Percy se quejó con los ojos en blanco. "Todos los inmortales que conocí, siempre fueron los mismos, siempre posaban y proclamaban su poder. Hasta que les pateé el trasero o los humillé".

"Porque lo estamos, Prissy". Ares se burló de él. "Y no recuerdo que hicieras nada contra mí".

"Claro. Está bien". El hijo de Poseidón respondió burlonamente.

"Tampoco puedo pensar en un momento en el que peleaste o me humillaste", dijo Athena.

"Uh, bueno, estábamos en un límite de tiempo"

"No recuerdo haber sufrido una derrota en tus manos", dijo Hera.

"Eso es porque-"

"No recuerdo ninguna pelea contra ti, Percy Jackson", dijo Artemis.

"Sí, yo también lo recordaría". Apolo asintió con la cabeza.

"...Lo entiendo…"

"Realmente, Percy, no creo que hayas intentado-" comenzó Poseidón, sonriéndole a su hijo.

"¡Papá! ¡Muy bien, lo entiendo!" Percy gimió. Se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara mientras los otros semidioses se reían o sonreían ante su sufrimiento. Algunos amigos que eran.

**Koios miró a los dos semidioses medio congelados. "Entonces, ¿ir tan lejos como para conseguir aliados romanos? No había pensado que los olímpicos se considerarían tan débiles".**

" **No lo hacen, pero los semidioses sabemos que necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener", dijo Naruto. Toda su reunión entró en no tartamudear.**

"No puedo culparlo por eso", dijo Jason. "Los titanes, los grandes titanes, tienen un aura sobre ellos. Krios siempre me hizo dudar de mí mismo".

"Luke no", dijo Percy.

"Eso es porque estaba albergando la esencia de un Titán, Percy", dijo Annabeth.

"Bob también lo hizo. Sin embargo, ya fuiste expulsado del Inframundo. Y fuiste envenenada", dijo Thalia.

"Y ella estaba obsesionada con empujar la roca". Nico señaló.

"¡Estaba _tan_ cerca! ¡Podría haberlo hecho!"

" **Los Gigantes podrían acudir en tu ayuda y **_**aún**_** así nunca nos conquistarías", dijo Koios. Arrogante, confiado, era difícil de decir, pero el guerrero en él se negó a dejar que el ligero se parara.**

" **Tu arrogancia es tu debilidad", dijo Naruto. **_**Debería citar más a Luke Skywalker. Especialmente en Castellan. Eso sería gracioso.**_

"Exagerado." Hermes notó secamente, mirando a sus hermanos piadosos.

"Sin embargo, sigue siendo gracioso", dijo Ares.

"Eso es cierto." Apolo se rio por lo bajo.

" **La fe de un mortal en sus aliados es suya", dijo Koios a su vez.**

" _**... ¿Acaba de citar El retorno del Jedi?**_** ", Preguntó Helios con voz suave.**

"¿De dónde sacó una copia?" Apolo exigió.

"Tengo que recompensar el buen comportamiento de alguna manera", dijo Hades.

"¿Pero con el _Retorno del Jedi_ ?"

"Sigue siendo el inframundo, Apolo".

"Derecho."

" **De hecho, lo hice, Helios. Sin embargo, prefiero **_**Empire Strikes Back**_** . Es muy importante en cualquier conflicto épico considerar que un enemigo cuando es derrotado, eventualmente se levantará de nuevo si no es asesinado de inmediato".**

"... ¿Está hablando con el espíritu interno del cuerpo?" Leo preguntó con un estremecimiento.

"¡Ye ~ p!" Frank asintió con la cabeza.

"Y esto se volvió más complicado".

**Helios y Naruto guardaron silencio ante la respuesta de Koios. Los ojos fríos continuaron mirándolos y la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro.**

" **¿Oh? ¿Creías que estabas a salvo allí? ¿En lo profundo de los pliegues del Desvanecimiento? Eres el Dios Titán del Sol, un faro para aquellos dotados de Visión Lejana", dijo el Titán. "Recuérdame, ¿qué tan lejos podías ver cuando estabas 'vivo'? ¿En algún lugar del planeta? Yo podría hacer lo mismo con los ojos **_**cerrados**_** . Un guiño y veo la cara de esa bola de gas que los mortales nombraron después de Júpiter. Con un ojo abierto, veo la inmensidad del cosmos, y con ambos, veo más allá de las barreras de ese tonto Chronos. Mi querida Phoebe tenía una visión lejana limitada, que pasó de ella a Leto y a mi bufón de nieto. "**

"¡No soy un bufón!" Apollo señaló, pero estaba anotando en un bloc de notas, "Pero maldición si esa no es una buena cita. Tomándolo".

"Oh, maravilloso. No puedo esperar a escucharlo de nuevo después de la noventa y seis veces", se quejó Hephaestus.

**Naruto quería interponerse, para defender a su padre, pero sus instintos de supervivencia le dijeron que este era un monólogo que le costaría la vida si se interrumpía.**

" **La única que tenía una pizca de mi habilidad fue Asteria, por desgracia, ella se quedó con su madre para pulirla", dijo Koios, con la sonrisa caída y una mirada lejana en sus ojos. Pasó un latido, junto con un golpe en el camino, antes de que recuperara su sonrisa y volviera a concentrarse en Naruto. "¿Recuerdas esas visiones tuyas, que asumiste que provenían del despertar de Helios? Asteria estaba tratando de ayudarte, pero no puede ver las líneas fijas, porque ella, como su madre, está aislada, alejada de la interacción. Yo, sin embargo , previmos todo esto, incluida nuestra conversación ahora, bisnieto.**

"¡Llamo un gran B gordo a la S por eso!" Apolo intervino con el ceño fruncido. "¡Nadie puede ver eso más adelante! ¡Lo he intentado, pero The Fates-!"

"Nacieron _después de_ la Titanomachy". Zeus intervino. Le dio una mirada de complicidad a su hijo. "Apilan las cuerdas de los _mortales_ , Apolo. Los destinos inmortales son mucho más difíciles de predecir. Por eso usamos a los mortales para estar atentos".

"Sin embargo, aún los cuestionamos o los ignoramos por completo cuando intentan advertirnos".

"¡Poseidón, confúndelo, era _tu_ hijo! ¡Puedes escucharlo todo lo que quieras, pero no me dejarán influenciar las palabras de un niño mortal que acaba de enterarse de nosotros!"

"... Esa fue una respuesta casi razonable", dijo Hades. Se inclinó hacia Poseidón y susurró burlonamente. "Creo que finalmente está aprendiendo".

"Prepara el búnker", Poseidón respondió en el mismo tono pobremente silencioso.

"¡Oh, los dos pueden besar el lado oscuro de la parte trasera del Tártaro!"

**Vi la caída de Kronos durante la Titanomachy. Mientras estaba encarcelado en el Tártaro, vi las tristes edades de sufrimiento que vinieron con el gobierno de Zeus, el dolor que se apoderó de mis hijos en sus manos y justo cuando estaba a punto de admitir la derrota, suplicar misericordia y proclamarle lealtad a mi **_**sobrino**_** para evitar que sufriera. sucediendo, para proteger lo que era **_**mío**_** , vi hacia dónde se volvía ".**

**Koios agarró la cabeza de Naruto con una mano, la piel del Titán tan fría como el hielo, y se inclinó para que sus narices casi se tocaran. Fue en esta proximidad que expuso una locura en su mirada, una que incluso Dioniso no podía otorgar a otra. Naruto tragó saliva mientras el Titán continuaba su diatriba, con sus dientes blancos como perlas expuestos en una sonrisa enloquecida.**

"Es pasable". Dioniso se encogió de hombros. "Visto mejor".

"¡Sí, no tan loco como el mío cuando estoy en la zona!" Ares se jactó.

"Desafortunadamente, eso es muy cierto".

"¡ **Cada momento, hasta este segundo, fue claro para mí! ¡Vi a Apolo castigado por su idiotez! ¡Fui testigo del día de tu nacimiento, la tragedia que te recibió en un mundo de sufrimiento!" La emoción de Koios disminuyó y se recompuso. Se apartó y soltó la cabeza de Naruto. Luego, una vez más, habló. "Vi **_**que**_** , bisnieto, y se dio cuenta lo que vendría. Es aquí, en este momento, cuando esa trayectoria lineal puedo ver ramas. Si se pusiera empañado más allá de mi vista. Esto ha ocurrido sólo una **_**vez**_** antes, y que estaba cuando Kronos nos presentó a su nuevo empleado **_**Zeus**_** ".**

" **... Zeus liberó a sus hermanos ..." dijo Naruto, dándose cuenta de que ese era el punto de inflexión para los Titanes. El momento en que Zeus rescató a sus hermanos fue el momento que aseguró su victoria.**

"Je" Zeus sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

"Sí hermano, muchas gracias por hacer lo _correcto_ después de que mamá te lo pidió". Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco.

"Después de todo, nunca hubieras ganado sin nosotros". Hades agregó sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada mordaz de su Rey.

"Y aún estarías teniendo baños de ácido estomacal".

Poseidón murmuró: "¿En este punto? Sería preferible que escucharte".

"Y así comienza. Otra vez". Hera reflexionó, ya profundamente en su propia taza de néctar.

" **Todos los días desearía poder regresar y decirme que lo mate en el momento en que él aparezca", dijo Koios. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la frotó. "Pude ver lo que habría pasado si **_**Zeus**_** dejara caer su disfraz demasiado pronto, veo a los Dioses finalmente digiriendo dentro del estómago gordo de Kronos, y veo un mundo donde viven mis hijos, felices, saludables ... y **_**no**_** desvanecidos Rhea finalmente mata a Kronos, la lucha de una madre, pero ella es perdonada. Mis hermanos restantes y yo difundimos nuestra influencia entre los humanos del planeta, ocasionalmente chocando, pero en su mayor parte, gobernamos supremos, y los Titanes siguen dominando la tierra. ".**

" **Perdóname si tomo el sufrimiento de los humanos como un problema con tu 'paraíso' propuesto", dijo Naruto. Podía ver a dónde iba esto sin tener que profundizar en ninguna habilidad profética latente. Este fue fácilmente el discurso más largo para lograr que cambiara de bando desde ... bueno, ya que Pein intentó hacerlo hace varios años.**

"¿Por qué los malos tratan de influir en nosotros?" Hazel preguntó confundida.

"Todo se remonta a Star Wars", comenzó Leo.

" _Mucho_ antes que eso, Leo Valdez". Hermes corrigió.

"Bien. _Antes de_ Star Wars", el hijo de Hefesto puso los ojos en blanco. El se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que es divertido para ellos tener razón y lograr que la gente se una a su causa".

"Eso es raro."

"Y bienvenido a nuestra realidad, Hazel. Es un lugar loco".

" **Por supuesto que lo harías. No hay tal cosa como utopía para la humanidad, **_**muchacho**_** ". Espetó Koios. "La tuya es una réplica defectuosa de un esclavo perfecto. Zeus fue un tonto al matar a los Hombres de Oro".**

" _**Eso era necesario, los Hombres de la Edad de Oro eran leales a Kronos y solo a Kronos. ¡Le dije a uno que me trajera una copa una vez y me ignoró de inmediato!**_** ", Se quejó Helios. Él inclinó la cabeza. "Sin **_**embargo, reconoceré la parte 'tonta'.**_

"Oh, desearía haberlo visto. Nuestro amado Rey intencionalmente actuando como un tonto", dijo Poseidón caprichosamente. "Estoy seguro de que fue espectacular".

"Te odio mucho, Poseidón". Zeus forzado a salir con los dientes apretados.

_**Se hizo un gran tonto en esa cena ... antes de que vomitara Kronos. ... No, lo contaré. **_**"**

" **Helios, no estás ayudando–"**

**Un duro revés hizo que Naruto viera las estrellas. Su mandíbula le dolió algo feroz después del golpe y todos los pensamientos se pusieron en el proverbial retroceso mientras que los nervios en su mejilla derecha enviaron alarma tras alarma a su cerebro por medio de un latido constante.**

" **Concéntrate, **_**muchacho**_** ," gruñó Koios. Agarró la cara del rubio con la mano y obligó a sus ojos a encontrarse. "Te unirás a mí o morirás. La elección es tuya. ¡Ahora, **_**elige**_** !"**

"Elijo la opción C." Leo decidió.

"¿Cual es?" Piper preguntó.

"El rescate de Batman, duh".

"Ese sería el peor giro de todos los tiempos. Por increíble que parezca", dijo Apolo, frotándose la barbilla.

" **... Me **_**encantaría**_** ... un gran tazón de ramen ..." Los ojos que comenzaban a girar en sus órbitas acompañaron las palabras arrastradas.**

"Es el héroe más tonto o más valiente que has engendrado", dijo Athena.

"¡Estás celoso de la arrogancia de mi hijo!"

" **Débil". El Titán se burló y soltó la cabeza del Demigod. "Eso fue solo una fracción de mi poder. Supongo que tendré que convencerte por otros medios".**

" **... Sé ... el **_**más grande**_** ... 'ttebayo ..." La última palabra fue susurrada antes de que Naruto cerrara los ojos.**

" **Intentaremos nuevamente en otro momento", dijo Koios. Caminó hacia la parte trasera del remolque, desapareciendo cuando entró en las sombras.**

" _**Creo que se fue**_** " **_**,**_** dijo Helios después de unos minutos. Naruto resopló.**

" **Wow. Ni siquiera estaba intentando. Sabes, esperaba un poco más de uno de los Titanes originales. Un poco decepcionado", dijo. Un abrumador aire helado llenó el remolque y con él llegó el mismo peso de poder que se lanzó hace unos momentos. Naruto tragó saliva. "Oh, eso fue una trampa, ¿no?"**

"No hay un momento duh, solo lo sé". Percy puso los ojos en blanco.

"Creo que todos podemos ver eso, Seaweed Brain". Bromeó Annabeth.

**Efectivamente, tan pronto como abrió un ojo, miró a los ojos fríos del Titán del Norte.**

" **Elegiste mal", dijo Koios.**

"¡No! ¿Ahora quién va a salvar a Sean Connery?" Apolo gimió.

"Hombre, después de lo que dejaste pasar con el cuarto, probablemente sea lo mejor", dijo Hermes.

"¡Por última vez, esa no es mi decisión!"

"Sí, eso cae bajo el dominio del Dios del Teatro", dijo Poseidón, sonriendo.

"Solo ... mucho". Zeus retumbó.

**Una espada, fácilmente del tamaño de una tabla de surf, apareció en su mano. Estaba hecho del mismo material negro que su armadura. El Titán retiró su espada, la punta alineada con las entrañas del semidiós. "Ahora. **_**Muere**_** ".**

" _**... Ha sido un placer conocerte, chico. Mira el lado bueno, ¡al menos no vamos a morir vírgenes!**_** "**

_**Nos vemos al otro lado, Helios. **_**Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron y se preparó para el empalamiento. Escuchó que la armadura de Koios se movía cuando la espada se empujó hacia adelante y se sobresaltó por reflejo. Un latido pasó. **_**... Estoy bastante seguro de que debería estar sufriendo un dolor agonizante en este momento.**_

" _**Niño ... No vas a creer esto ...**_** " Helios sonaba asombrado. " **_**Abre los ojos**_** " **_**.**_

"Y enfrentar la música". Ares sonrió.

**Naruto lo hizo, primero abrió uno de nuevo. Luego, él y el otro dispararon proporciones al plato en lo que vio. El bastardo de una cuchilla se hizo añicos a unas pocas pulgadas de la empuñadura, el Hierro Estigio que lo forjó bloqueado por una delgada capa de energía.**

" **Imposible ..." Koios miró la punta destrozada de su espada. Volvió a mirar la barrera que se había erigido alrededor de los semidioses. "Cómo ... por qué ... ¡tengo tantas preguntas!"**

" **Tú y yo los dos", dijo Naruto, tan perdido como el Titán.**

"¿Entonces ese no era él? Y aquí pensé que era el semidiós perfecto", dijo Percy.

"Dice el que tiene la capacidad de curación rota", dijo Thalia.

"¡Tan ansioso por defender a tu chico!"

Thalia, de alguna manera, logró saltar de su asiento y derribó a su primo al suelo antes de que pudiera terminar su regreso. Antes de que él pudiera replicar, ella presionó el cuchillo de un cazador contra su garganta y lo miró con ojos chispeantes.

"¡Estoy tan harta de esa estúpida broma!"

"¡Bien bien!" Percy levantó las manos en defensa. "¡Ya no haré ese chiste! Solo guarda el cuchillo antes de que alguien salga lastimado".

"¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Probablemente podrías volver a colocar tu cabeza después de una decapitación bajo el agua", dijo Leo.

"... Eso me da un gran-!"

"No, Ares". Poseidón y Zeus arrastraron las palabras mientras sus respectivos semidioses regresaban a sus asientos.

**Las puertas del remolque se abrieron de golpe y salieron volando de sus bisagras. Uno rebotó y volteó de extremo a extremo, siendo empalado al costado del camino cubierto de nieve, mientras que el otro giró sobre una bisagra obstinada.**

**De pie en la apertura de las puertas había una mujer. El cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, un casco similar al hetai-ite de Yamato protegía su rostro, y una ligera armadura dorada cubría su cuerpo. Sus ojos plateados brillaban como estrellas en el cielo nocturno, y en su brazo había un enorme escudo hecho de Hierro Estigio.**

" **Leto". Murmuró Koios. Su ceño se frunció en confusión.**

"¿ **Abuela?" Naruto se quedó boquiabierto.**

" _**... Olvidé por completo lo ardiente que era cuando estaba armada**_** ".**

"¡Helios, hermano, el código Bro dice que no vayas tras las madres de tus hermanos!" Apolo espetó.

"La excepción es 'solo si son madrastras y usan al menos una prenda con estampado de leopardo'", dijo Hermes, leyendo un gran texto encuadernado en cuero que estaba etiquetado como 'The Bro-Code'. En la portada había un hombre bien vestido, acunándose la barbilla en una mano mientras el codo descansaba en la otra.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha existido eso?" Preguntó Percy, viéndolo gracioso.

"Desde los albores del tiempo". Apolo dijo con voz resonante.

"2004." Athena fulminó con la mirada el libro. "Esa _cosa_ ocupa mucho espacio en su estante".

" **¡Amigo!"**

" _**¿Qué? Ella es una GILF**_** " **_**.**_

"... ¡Uuuuggggggh!" Apolo gritó, sus ojos sangraban de oro. Comenzó a restregarse la cara con las manos. "¡No es genial! ¡Así que no es genial!"

Artemisa se estremeció de asco en su trono.

" **Eso es algo que nunca podré escuchar".**

"¡En serio!" Apolo palideció.

"En eso estamos de acuerdo, sobrino", dijo Artemis con otro escalofrío.

**Leto y Koios ignoraron el comentario del Heredero y Helios, mientras continuaban mirándose el uno al otro.**

" **¿No recuerdas **_**quién**_** soy, padre?" Leto preguntó. Su voz era tranquila, no alzada en lo más mínimo sobre el rugido del aire que corría detrás de ellos.**

" **Nunca pensaste antes de actuar, Leto". Koios retumbó. Soltó su espada y sus manos se apretaron en puños. "Hazlo ahora. Deja tu escudo y **_**consideraré**_** perdonar tu traición".**

" **Muy bien". Leto agarró el borde de su escudo y se lo quitó del brazo. Lo sostuvo a su lado y dejó caer la cabeza. "Lo siento, padre ..."**

"¡ **El escudo, Leto-Oof!" Koios se dobló cuando el escudo dorado voló hacia su estómago y lo derribó al interior del remolque.**

**Leto mantuvo el brazo extendido de su tiro y, con un gesto, el escudo volvió a su mano. Ella giró con la captura y lanzó el escudo nuevamente, donde atrapó al Titán mayor en el cofre. Soltó una maldición en un idioma que sonó duro para los oídos de Naruto. El escudo voló hacia atrás y fue lanzado nuevamente, esta vez golpeando a Koios en la cara. El titán cayó de rodillas con un aullido.**

**Estaba acunando su nariz destrozada cuando su hija lanzó el escudo una vez más. Atrapó a Koios en la garganta, y cayó completamente, sus manos apretando la tráquea aplastada. Jadeos dolorosos salieron de sus labios y el licor salió de su boca. El último lanzamiento del escudo de Leto lo dejó inconsciente, porque lo golpeó en el centro de la frente. El Titán se quedó sin fuerzas, respirando inexistente, excepto por los suaves jadeos que soltó.**

"Dude acaba de ser acostado por un disco". La mandíbula de Percy se contrajo.

"Esa es Madre para ti", suspiró Artemis mientras Apolo se reía y vitoreaba.

Su madre podría ser tan increíble, pero también vergonzosa. En serio, ¿qué llevaba puesto? Y la gente se preguntaba por qué la Mujer Maravilla estaba vestida como estaba. La mayoría asumió que la Mujer Maravilla se basaba en Hera o Atenea o incluso en la propia Artemisa. No, ella estaba basada en Leto.

" **... Mierda ..." Naruto se quedó boquiabierto al ver al Titán caído. Gritó cuando una mano firme de repente lo golpeó en la cabeza.**

" **Idioma** " **, le regañó Leto. Agitó la mano y los pestillos que lo mantenían, Hazel y Mark bloqueados contra el costado del remolque se soltaron. Los otros dos semidioses golpearon el suelo con golpes, o lo habrían hecho si Leto lo hubiera permitido. Como hizo con su nieto. Naruto cayó con gracia al piso del remolque con un gruñido.**

" **Ow".**

"¡ _**Ja, ja!**_** " Helios se rió, ganándose una mirada del semidiós.**

" **Date prisa** " **, dijo Leto mientras bajaba a Hazel y Mark al suelo. Ella miró a su padre. "Padre no estará abajo por mucho tiempo".**

" **¿Cómo pudiste-?" Naruto comenzó mientras se levantaba.**

"¿Encontrarlo? Esa es una buena pregunta". Atenea tarareó.

"Nuestra madre es la hermana del titán de la caza", dijo Artemis. "Y, como dijo _Koios_ antes, tiene una forma limitada de previsión. No sería imposible para ella rastrearlos".

"¡ **Ahora no es momento de preguntas!" Siseó Leto. "Despierta al hijo de Ares y la hija de Plutón, Naruto. Debemos ser rápidos".**

" **Sí, abuela", dijo Naruto. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia Hazel, empujándole el hombro. Ella se despertó sobresaltada y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza. Si no fuera por sus reflejos entrenados, ella podría haberse conectado. Ella fue conducida a Leto mientras Naruto fue a Mark, quien rechazó sus intentos de ayudar.**

" **¿Qué pasó? ¿Estamos en un camión? ¿Es eso un Titán?" Mark preguntó, las preguntas fluían de él casi tan rápido como lo harían con un hijo de Atenea. En realidad, fue impresionante para uno de los niños de Ares, ya que generalmente preguntaban: "¿Contra qué estamos luchando y cómo lo matamos?"**

"Estoy casi impresionada", dijo Athena.

"Jódete, Owl Pellets".

" **En orden: fuimos capturados. Sí, lo somos. Y ese es Koios. Ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que se despierte", dijo Naruto.**

" **¿Qué? ¿Y solo dejarlo aquí? ¡Podríamos matarlo-!"**

"¡¿ **Con nuestras manos desnudas ?! Odio reventar tu burbuja, Mark, ¡pero Koios es demasiado fuerte para que podamos tratar de ahogarnos!" Siseó Naruto. Agarró el hombro de Mark y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la salida. "¡Ahora vamos! ¡Si todavía estamos aquí cuando se despierte, definitivamente no volveremos al campamento! ¡Y si muero, Lia-chan me matará!"**

"Je, eso es divertido por dos razones", dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

Thalia gruñó, pero se mantuvo en su asiento.

" **No veo cómo ese es mi problema", dijo Mark secamente. Miró a la mujer portadora de escudo que conversaba suavemente con Hazel. "Whoa, ¿quién es ese?"**

" **Abuela Leto".**

"¿ **Ese es Leto? ... **_**Maldición**_** ".**

" **¡Oi! Esa es mi abuela en la que estás pensando".**

" **Habla sobre un GILF ..."**

"Está bien, él puedo herirlo". Dijo Apolo mientras se frotaba las manos.

"¡Otro universo! No cuenta, Hothead". Ares fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

"... Todo el mundo tiene uno".

"¡¿ _**Ves ?! ¡Te dije que era una GILF!**_** ", Gritó Helios.**

"Deseo cazarlo". Artemis frunció el ceño.

"Confía en mí, Artemisa. No importa lo que le hagas, él no se inmuta", dijo Poseidón.

"Rhode siempre tuvo las formas más interesantes y efectivas de castigar a su esposo", dijo Hera. Ella suspiró. "Es una pena que no esté aquí ahora, estaría dispuesto a pedirle consejo".

**Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y le dio otro empujón a Mark, el hijo de Ares mirando tontamente al Titaness. Cuando se reunieron a su alrededor, ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de su nieto.**

**Sin previo aviso, ella lo empujó fuera del remolque. Hazel y Mark pronto lo siguieron, la primera gritando mientras volaba del camión móvil y la segunda todavía aturdida. En lugar de golpear el camino helado, los tres aterrizaron en lo que tenía que ser el ****trío de lobos **_**más grande**_** que se había visto. Oh, los cazadores de Artemis tenían grandes lobos grises a su lado, pero esos eran simplemente adolescentes en comparación con los caninos que atraparon a Naruto, Hazel y Mark.**

" **¿Qué son estas cosas?" Preguntó Mark, que recibió un gruñido de la enorme criatura con la que cabalgaba. Lo fulminó con la mirada y notó que el ojo de color sílex coincidía con el de él con disgusto. "Sí, jódete tú también. Perra".**

"Ahora, ¿cómo sabe él que es mujer? Podría ser un chico". Frank sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Debería inclinarse para ver qué está empacando?" Leo preguntó con un resoplido.

"No, es grosero asumir el género de uno".

" **Por favor, no antagonices con los lobos gigantes que nos están salvando", dijo Naruto, tratando de mantener la mayor parte de su peso alejado del lobo de color aguanieve. Levantó la vista hacia el remolque cuando comenzó a alejarse. Leto permaneció en la cama del camión, observándolos desde el borde. Ella sostuvo la mirada de Naruto por un momento con una sonrisa en su rostro e inmediatamente entendió lo que ella planeaba hacer.**

_**Abuela ...**_** pensó, cerrando los ojos y luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con fluir hacia adelante. Los abrió y le devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada de feroz determinación. Para mostrarle, él estaría de acuerdo con esto, pero no se olvidaría de ella.**

**La sonrisa de Leto nunca cayó, incluso cuando ella asintió con la cabeza al lobo en el que estaba. Ante esa señal, el lobo alzó la cabeza, que era fácilmente del tamaño del torso de Naruto, y lanzó un aullido. Un aullido en la distancia devolvió la llamada. El lobo color aguanieve y los otros dos lobos irrumpieron en el bosque, corriendo a velocidades que solo los bípedos podían soñar alcanzar.**

"Me siento tan insultado. Y pasado por alto ... Realmente necesito comenzar a robar cosas de nuevo ..." se quejó Hermes.

" **Espera, ¿qué hay de Leto?" Preguntó Hazel, mirando hacia la carretera. Se acercó al enorme lobo albino que la llevaba.**

" **Ella estará bien", dijo Naruto. Miró hacia otro lado y agregó por lo bajo, "espero".**

" **¿Cómo sabía ella siquiera dónde encontrarnos?"**

" **Leto es el protector de los jóvenes", dijo Mark. Se encogió de hombros por las miradas que tenía. "Tuve que hacer un proyecto en su regreso a la escuela secundaria. Fue la primera B menos que obtuve. Mamá me llevó a un rango después de eso. Por supuesto, luego fuimos atacados por jodidos hombres lobo de todas las cosas, pero qué puede ¿tú lo haces?"**

"¿ **A 'B Minus'?" Preguntó Naruto.**

" **Olvidé censurarme durante la presentación".**

" **¿Puedes censurarte a ti mismo?"**

"Eso es toro, ningún niño mío debe censurarse a sí mismo".

"¡ **Jódete!"**

"¡Mucho mejor!" Ares asintió con la cabeza.

"Qué lenguaje tan grosero". Hestia murmuró disgustada.

" **Y mis esperanzas se desvanecieron antes de que pudieran siquiera volar", suspiró Naruto. Miró a la hija de Plutón, que parecía un poco pálido, probablemente por los insultos casuales de Mark.**

La mirada de obsidiana de Hades cambió a la de Ares envuelta en sombras.

"... ¡Nunca has tenido un problema con eso antes!" Ares protestó.

"Ahora lo hago."

"Estándares dobles…"

**antes de mirar al lobo que montaba. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas hablar?"**

**El lobo continuó corriendo, tejiéndose a través de los árboles como si ni siquiera estuvieran allí, y lo ignoró.**

" **Sí, no lo creo", suspiró. Miró a sus compañeros semidioses cuando llegaron a su izquierda, ambos aferrados a sus lobos como él. "Mejor esperen, muchachos, no creo que nos vayan a dejar ir pronto".**

**Mientras cabalgaban los lobos más profundamente en el bosque, Naruto se preguntó cómo le iba al campamento.**

"Probablemente no tan bueno". Percy apostado.

"Sí, Thalia está aprendiendo a hacer clones de rayos. Estamos condenados". Nico asintió con la cabeza.

"Los odio a los dos". Thalia gruñó, mirando ceñudamente a sus primos.

"De vuelta a ti, Thunder Head".

* * *

**¡Revisión!**


End file.
